The bat of gryffindor tower
by Flaremontgomery
Summary: What happens when Jason Todd is put into the wizarding world of harry potter. This is an AU.
1. Prolouge

The crowbar came down and struck him. It hurt, but not like the first ten times. The pain was beginning to dull, not by much though. The crowbar struck again. It was as if the madman was reading his thoughts and began hitting him harder.

Then the Joker hit him in the face. "WOW. That looked like it really hurt." Then the Joker hit him three more times and savored every hit like it was a cheese sample. "Whoa, now hold on. That looked like it hurt a lot more. So, let's try and clear it up shall we pumpkin. What hurts more? A?" The Joker hit him again. "Or B?" And he was hit a second time by the Joker. "Forehand?" The Joker hit him a third time. "Or backhand." The Joker hit him again and began laughing his sadistic laugh.

Jason murmured something. The Joker leaned down and said. "A little louder lamb chop. I think that one of your lungs is collapsed. That tends to always impede the oratory." Jason spit blood up at the Joker. The Joker returned the favor by slamming his face into the floor. "Now that was rude. The first boy blunder had manners." Jason smiled even though it hurt. The Joker wiped the blood off of his face. "I suppose that I'll have to teach you some manners. So that you can learn to follow in his footsteps better." The Joker contemplated that for a bit. Then said. "Nah... I think that I'll just keep hitting you with this crowbar." Then the Joker laughed as he hit Jason repeatedly with the crowbar. Jason closed his eyes and wished he were somewhere else.

After a while the Joker got tired of beating Jason with the crowbar he put on his overcoat and his hat. He looked at Jason and said. "Okay kiddo I have to go, but it was fun right?" Jason stayed silent. "Well maybe a bit more fun for me than you. I'm just making guesses since your being so quiet. Oh well. Be a good boy, get your homework done, and be in bed by nine. Oh, and if you see the big man tell him I said... hello. The Joker began laughing hysterically and left.

Jason opened his eyes and got to his knees. He slid his handcuffed hands under his legs so they were in front of him and he tried to stand but fell back down, he looked at the door and figured that it was locked. He crawled towards it and when he got to it was indeed locked. Jason closed his eyes, and he heard it a faint beeping. he looked to his left and saw a bomb. Of course, the Joker planted a bomb. Why wouldn't he? Jason saw it counting down and he knew that he didn't have long.

He crawled to a box he used all of his strength to stand only to fall back down he caught the box and it tipped over on him it was big enough for him to fit under. It was a freaking miracle. He fumbled with his utility belt and found a pellet. It had foam in it. He crushed it and he was enveloped in foam. A few seconds later, he felt the explosion.

As Batman searched the wreckage that was once a building, he found a limp body. He picked it up and wrapped it in his cape. "Jason." Batman said. That was the last thing Jason heard before he went to sleep not expecting to wake up.


	2. The train ride and the sorting

Edit: this is a Harry Potter/red hood crossover. It is also an A.U. I will try to keep true to canon as much as possible, but there will be changes. Enjoy. Keep calm, and read on.

The first thing that surprised him was that he opened his eyes.

He was expecting to be dead.

Maybe it was just a bad dream.

He looked up and saw two girls sitting across from him. "It looks like you fell asleep." One of them said.

They were twins. He looked from one to the other.

"Where am I?" He asked.

They looked at him and said. "Are you okay? Do you not remember boarding?"

He suddenly remembered two timelines. The one where he had just died in and this one, the one that he was in now.

He remembered ending up on the streets and Bruce finding him, he remembered training as Robin, and he remembered going to London to pick up some stuff after getting a note that said. _"Congratulations Mr. Todd. You have been accepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. We hope that you will be attending this semester and will continue in the future. A list of your materials has been added for your use. Please have all of your materials at the start of term. Sincerely yours Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."_

As soon as he showed it to Bruce, they left for London to get his school supplies.

He went to the bank and he was shown his vault. When he looked inside, he nearly fell over at the number of golden galleons were in there.

The next stop was olivanders wand shop. He went in and said. "Hello. Mr. olivander I was told to come and pick up my wand." A man came from the back and said. "Of course. What is your name?" "Jason. Jason Todd." Came Jason's reply. "Oh." The man said. He reached under the counter and grabbed three wands. "There are three wands but I just received word this morning to let you try a 17" Purple Heart wood with a robins feather and bats tooth core. Let's try this one." Mr. olivander said. "It's a 13" redwood with dragon heart string." Mr. olivander gave Jason the wand and said. "Give it a flick." Jason flicked the wand and the wand shattered. "I didn't..." Jason started. "That happens quite a lot." Mr. olivander said. "Why not try this one. It's a 9" oak with a centaur hair." Jason took the wand and flicked it and it broke in half. Mr. olivander looked at the wand and said. "Well let's hope that the purple heartwood is your wand. It's nigh indestructible." He gave Jason the wand and Jason felt like he wanted to run a marathon. "It seems that the wand has chosen." Mr. olivander said, as he gave Jason the wands box and a wand care kit.

Jason left the wand shop. Mr. olivander wiped his brow and said. "I hope that no one else comes in for a bit." Then he went back to the back. A few minutes later an 11-year-old boy walked in with a scar on his head.

Jason met Bruce at a small tavern/inn called the leaky cauldron.

Bruce asked to see his wand.

Jason gave it to him and Bruce inspected it.

He approved and gave it back to him.

He showed Jason the rest of his stuff.

He showed Jason an owl and asked what he was going to name the owl.

Jason didn't know what to name the owl. and said that he'd think about it.

Then Bruce said that he'd take him to the train station tomorrow and show him where to go.

The next day Bruce took him to the train station and they saw a very confused looking boy that was talking about platform 9 3/4's.

Bruce started walking towards the boy when a lady shouted. "Where is platform 9 3/4's?" Jason saw that she had five children at least and at least three of them had been to the school before so why was she confused. As if reading his mind Bruce said. "Do you see the boy there." Jason nodded. "His parents or guardians either aren't wizards or don't care about him. He is alone and he needed help. I would have offered my help, but the lady beat me to it. She did it without sounding like a child predator. It's a smart way of helping someone in need."

Jason suddenly found a lot more respect for her. They got to platforms nine and ten and Jason said. "So where is platform 9 3/4's?" And Bruce walked towards the wall and disappeared into it, he poked his head out and said. "Well come on." Jason followed his example and when he hit the wall, he passed right through it.

Bruce walked Jason to the train and got him on board, then gave him a bag. Inside was his robes and wand.

He found an empty seat, sat down, and he fell asleep.

After remembering that he felt under his shirt and pulled out his wand.

It was very cool. It had a purple hue to it, that kind of reminded him of the joker. He pushed those memories aside.

He felt something at his side. He felt for what it was and found his utility belt.

He looked at the twins and said. "I'm sorry I must have zoned out. I'm Jason. Jason Todd."

The Twins acknowledged him and replied.

The first one to speak said. "I'm Parvati patil." The second one said. "And I'm Padma patil."

After that a woman came by and said. "Anything off the trolley dearies?" The patil Twins said. "No thank you ma'am." Jason noticed that they could actually use a snack their blood sugar was low and he said. "I'm buying what will you two have?" The twins looked completely stunned they looked at the cart picked something. Jason picked something and gave the trolley lady some money and told her to keep the change. Now it was the trolley lady's turn to look shocked. He'd given her nearly ten times what the food was worth.

After their blood sugar was in better condition they began talking, when a toad jumped into their carriage.

Jason grabbed it as it jumped at him. Then a boy came to them and asked if they'd seen a toad.

Jason handed the kid the toad and the kid said. "Oh, thank you, you found Trevor."

Trevor the toad Jason mused.

The boy introduced himself as Neville Longbottom.

Jason and the twins made their introductions and Neville left.

A few minutes later a red-haired girl came in and asked if they had seen a toad.

Jason told her that he gave a boy named Neville a toad named Trevor and then Neville left.

"I'm Hermione granger." The red head said.

"I'm Jason and these are the patil Twins." Jason said.

After chatting a few minutes Hermione told them that they might want to change into robes.

Jason changed and waited for the train to stop.

* * *

When they got to Hogwarts station they disembarked from the train.

There was a big guy standing there calling for all first years.

Jason saw the same boy that was lost at king's cross in London walk up to the man, they seemed to know each other.

Jason and the patil Twins walked with the crowd of first years to a lake.

There were boats waiting for them.

The patil Twins got into a boat and told Jason to join them.

Jason sat down and the boats began moving.

When the boats stopped, they were met by a stern grandmotherly looking woman.

She told them to follow her. They walked up to the castle and followed her through the corridors.

She stopped them at a large wooden door and told everyone to wait.

After she had gone in a boy that was obviously spoiled to the core and thought he was better than everyone else went to the front of the crowd and started talking.

Talk was cheap, but then he heard him say.

"Do you think my names funny? There's no need to ask your name. Red hair and a hand me down robe. You must be a Weasley."

Jason had heard enough he walked over to Malfoy and kicked him in the crotch, then kneed him in the stomach, grabbed his head and head-butted him.

Then he said. "Just because you have money doesn't mean you get to treat people with disrespect your arrogant little piss ant!"

He saw two other students move in on him, he readied himself. And said. "I don't like people that use their power and wealth to belittle others."

The woman came back and said. "What's going on?"

Jason looked at her and said. "Just trying to stop a fight ma'am."

"Get back in line all of you!" She said.

After doing so she led them into the dining area called the great hall, where she took them to the front of the room.

At the front of the room was a chair with a hat that reminded him of the scarecrows hat.

The woman began calling names and when the individual would sit down, she'd put the hat on them, the hat would call out a name, the individual would go set at one of the four tables.

When she called his name. He walked up and sat on the chair.

"My, me." The hat said. "So much knowledge and loyalty, but also craftiness and heart. You show no fear, and are willing to stand up to all forms of evil, no matter how large or small. You could go to any of the houses but I think that you are best suited for... GRYFFINDOR!"

An applause hit his ears as he walked to the table with all the students in red lined robes.

He sat down and began talking to two guys that called themselves Fred and George Weasley.

After the sorting was done an older grandfatherly man stood up and said some remarks.

Once he had finished, he said. "Let the feast begin."

Food magically appeared on the table and he began eating he looked over at Harry whose eyes were huge.

He must not be treated well at home, seeing more than enough food for him to eat was such a shock to him that it was the only conclusion that made sense.

It filled Jason with holy fire and he made a mental note to teach Harry how to get more than enough food.

After the feast they were taken to their houses and inside there was a common room with stairs leading in two directions.

They obviously led to the dormitories.

He walked up the one that led to the boy's dorm and saw Parvati head to the girl's dorm. - What was this feeling he felt when he was around her. He had never known what many things were since he lived on the street for three years before Bruce found him. - When they got to the dorm, he found his school supplies and trunk sitting in front of a bed.

The trunk was a high-quality trunk that was expensive.

When Ron saw it, he simply said. "Not all rich kids are bloody gits." He said it so matter-of-factly that it caught Jason off guard.

"I'm actually adopted." He said. "My adoptive father is rich but I don't use it to get an advantage over people. My adoptive father found me on the streets and took me in even after I stole his hubcaps and wheels to sell for food."

Ron looked at him in shock.

"You were a street rat?" Another boy asked.

"I really don't like that word." Jason said. "I did live on the street and the guy that said he would take care of me only cared about money. If you brought him stuff, he'd feed you but if you didn't, he'd give you three chances before kicking you to the curb. The first chance was no food for the rest of the day. The second was making you fight for his entertainment. And third..." Jason shuddered. "...You never wanted to find out about number three."

Jason looked around at the silence.

"So, no wonder you don't like Malfoy." Ron said.

"I don't like anyone that would use their wealth or power to belittle or bully others." Jason replied.

He looked around and saw that he'd become the center of attention.

He laid on the bed and said. "As long as you have someone who truly cares about you and gives you food, shelter, clothing and comfort. Then you are doing okay. Harry for example is living with people who constantly abuse him, they sometimes forget that he's there and forget to feed him, they treat him like a servant- no a slave. Servants get treated better than he does. - and when he tries to sneak food and water so he doesn't die of starvation or dehydration they beat him senseless."

Everyone looked at Harry. "How do you know that?" Harry asked bewildered.

He thought that all his bruises were gone.

"It's the way you stood up to Malfoy and how you reacted to the food at the great hall." Jason said. "You obviously dislike bullies but you hold your tongue and keep your answers controlled and respectful.

And you were watching your food to make sure it wasn't taken away after you took a few bites.

"It was fairly easy to put two and two together."

"Wicked." He heard Ron say.

After talking for a bit longer they went to bed.


	3. classes begin

Jason woke up at the same time he did every morning 6:00.

He went downstairs to the common room dressed in some sweatpants and a hoodie.

He began doing exercises.

He did ten sets of ten for each one.

He did: jumping jacks, squats, push-ups, sit ups, and crunches.

Then he saw the couch and began to bench press it.

It was just heavy enough to give him a good workout.

Then once he was done it was about 7:00 he left Gryffindor tower and went for a jog.

He found himself back at Gryffindor tower at 7:30.

He used the password to get in and went and grabbed his Robes and a towel.

he took a shower and changed into his robes.

Then he went down to the great hall for breakfast.

After breakfast he headed to charms class.

The first charm they taught was the light charm.

He looked in his textbook and saw another charm.

He read. "The charm Lumos is a good charm for needing to see a small way in front of you.

However, the charm Lumos maxima is a better charm if you need to see a whole room."

Jason practiced both of the spells and when the whole room lit up. Professor Flitwick said. "Well done Mr. Todd. But please don't skip ahead of us, we will learn the spells as needed." Jason nodded.

Afterwards he went to his next few classes until lunch time.

He ate lunch and thought about how to weaponize Lumos maxima.

He heard Malfoy coming and he said. "I thought I smelled overpriced cologne trying to cover up baby wipes."

Malfoy looked confused and said. "Look about yesterday I wanted to apologize about what happened. I shouldn't have started that whole thing and I wanted to make it up to you, by showing you a place where you can practice your kicking."

Jason thought that maybe just maybe Malfoy was telling the truth.

So, he went with Malfoy, and Malfoy pointed to a door and said "it's in there."

Jason opened the door and Malfoy pushed him into a weird leathery thing. And closed the door.

Whatever leathery thing was in front of him, it began moving. "Lumos." Jason said casting the light charm.

He saw what looked like one of poison Ivy's plants.

He reached for his belt and pulled out a pellet that had weed killer in it.

He threw it at the plant.

The plant didn't seem to like that and grabbed him.

He couldn't see very well and said. "Lumos maxima."

The room became very bright and the plant began to wither, it let go of him and he ran to the door and pushed it open.

When he was out, he saw Malfoy laughing hysterically, and rolling on the floor.

Jason grabbed Malfoy and threw him in with the plant and said "I think that you two were meant for each other. Enjoy." And he winked at Malfoy before shutting the door.

He went up to Gryffindor tower and changed robes.

Then he went to the library where he found Hermione.

"Hermione." He said. "Oh, hi Jason." She said. "Hi. What do you know about a plant that feels leathery and hates light?" He asked.

Hermione walked over to a bookshelf and came back with a horticulture book.

She opened it and said "it seems that you are talking about devils snare. Why do you ask."

"Because I think that Malfoy just tried to feed me to it." Jason replied.

Hermione didn't know what to say but said. "How did you escape?"

"I used Lumos maxima and it gave me enough time to get away." He said.

Hermione looked at him. She was obviously used to being the smartest and felt threatened by him.

"Just thought you might want to know so you can do some research." He said and left.

* * *

Jason went to potions class next.

Jason was sitting at a table with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, when professor snape walked in.

He began talking, then asked Harry a question.

When Harry didn't know the answer he made fun of Harry's lack of knowledge.

Jason wouldn't let that stand.

He got up and went and stood in front of snape with a bowl. And he purposely dropped the bowl.

"Pick. That. Up!" Snape snarled.

Jason dropped to the floor and swiped at snapes feet, causing snape to fall.

Snape caught himself with his arm but Jason kept spinning and knocked his arm out from under him.

Then Jason jumped up and backflipped to deliver a kick into snapes chest causing him to lose his breath.

"Don't treat your students that way." Jason said before returning to his seat. Leaving All the students looking horrified.

An hour later in Dumbledore's office.

"Well Mr. Todd, you are starting your first year off... interesting. Aren't you." The grandfatherly man said.

"I'm not sure that I understand professor." Jason replied.

"Well." Dumbledore said. "You have managed to Injure Mr. Malfoy And professor snape all within the first week."

"No sir." Jason said. "There is a fine line between attacking and defending. Both were attacking fellow students and I stepped in to defend said students."

Dumbledore absorbed this information before saying. "Very well Mr. Todd. You have detention with Professor snape for one week."

Jason left Dumbledore's office and went to Gryffindor tower.

Later in Gryffindor tower.

"Well of course you got detention." Hermione said. When he told them. "You attacked a teacher."

"No." Jason said. "I put him in his place." Hermione walked away as fast as she could.

Meanwhile, Ron was laughing on the floor rolling.

"Thanks." Harry said. "For what you did. Not many people would do that. Especially not for me."

"I'm here now." Jason said. "I'll always have my friends backs."

"You think that we're friends?" Harry asked in bewilderment. "I've never had any friends before."

"Well you have us now." Ron said. Having got over his bout of laughter. "And We won't abandon you."

Jason nodded agreeing with Ron.

"Thanks guys." Harry said.

* * *

Jason had to go to detention at night at six P.M. for the next week.

He went to detention, zoned out long enough to do whatever menial task snape pulled out of his pants, and went back to gryffindor tower.

After his week of detention was up, it was time to go to flying lessons.

When they got to the quidditch field they saw that they were taking flying lessons with the slytherin first years.

They learned to bring their brooms to their hands by saying "up". (For some of them it was easier than others.) Then mount them.

Neville's broom seemed to have a mind of its own and he ended up getting sent to the hospital wing with Madam Hooch.

Malfoy picked up the rememball that Neville had dropped and jumped on his broom and took off.

Jason and Harry jumped on their brooms and took off after him.

"Give it back malfoy." Harry said.

In response malfoy threw the rememball.

Jason began chasing malfoy so that he didn't have a chance of interfering, while Harry went after the rememball .

Jason chased malfoy till they were close to the ground.

He spun upside down and hit the tail end of malfoy's broom throwing Malfoy off his course, and sent him flying into the ground.

As he landed he looked up and saw Harry landing with the rememball safe in his hand.

Professor McGonagall came onto the field and said. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Todd. Come with me."

She took them to the Defense against the dark arts class and asked the teacher (Professor Quirrell, Jason felt off every time they were in the same room, something was off with him.) if she could borrow Oliver wood. The quidditch captain.

When they were all out on the hall she said. "Mr. wood I have found you your seeker and a beater."

"But the Weasley twins are my beaters." Oliver said.

"He can be an extra." McGonagal countered.

"Okay." Oliver said. "I'll see what they can do tomorrow professor."

"Be sure you do." McGonagal said.


	4. The midnight duel

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Batman under the red hood. Those honors belong to J.K. Rowling and DC comics.

The next day Harry, Ron, hermione, And Jason we're walking when malfoy and his stooges walked up.

"Larry, Moe, Curly Joe." Jason said nodding to them.

"What?" Malfoy asked. "Never mind. I heard that you two got in trouble yesterday."

"No." Jason said flatly. "We were put on the quidditch team. Thanks for the help with that."

That made malfoy cringe.

He nodded at crabbe and goyel. But Jason had moved first. He wrapped his arm around crabbes throat then spun and caught goyel by his throat, he tossed them to the side.

Then stood in front of them and punched his right hand into his left hand and popped his knuckles, then he did the same to his left hand, afterwards he extended his fingers and pulled them in slowly popping all ten of them. And said. "Oh come on boys. Your not going to let one guy your age take you out that easily. Are you?"

They fell for the taunt and crabbe ran at him with hands out as if to grab him.

Jason intercepted his hands and entwined their fingers and in the classic game of mercy bent his arms down and pushed them back.

Then he saw goyel running towards him from behind.

He let go of crabbe and vaulted over him then pushed crabbe into goyel.

Then he said. "You know Larry . I think that you need to find replacements for Moe and Curly Joe."

Goyel grabbed him from behind and Jason said. "Oh. I didn't know you cared." And he brought his feet down on goyels feet and then hit him in the nose with the back of his head.

After goyel fell down crabbe tackled him to the ground.

Feeling the floor beneath him and another person on top of him. He began having flashbacks to his time on the street in this timeline.

His heart began pumping faster, and his senses enhanced, he head butted crabbe.

when he was up he grabbed crabbes head and began bashing crabbes head into his knee.

"Stop!" He heard Hermione say. "Stop it. Jason stop." And she grabbed his hand.

Jason looked at her and she recognized the PTSD.

"You don't have to worry, no one will hurt you."

She took his hand and led him away from crabbes unconscious body .

Harry and Ron looked at Jason in bewilderment. They had never seen Jason in a state like that... ever.

Malfoy began laughing and Jason immediately snapped out of it.

He walked over to malfoy who was now cowering. And Punched him in the face.

"What did he say while I was busy beating crabbe and goyel?" Jason asked.

"He challenges me to a duel." Harry said.

"Well lets make sure your ready for it." Jason responded.

* * *

That night Harry, Ron , And Jason tried sneaking out of Gryffindor tower, however Hermione and Neville were waiting for them.

Hermione tried to stop them. But when they went out of the tower the door locked and Hermione couldn't get back in.

So they went to the trophy room where the duel was supposed to take place and malfoy wasn't there.

"I'll kill him." Jason said in a raised whisper. "I'll break his arms and legs so he can't get away. Then I'll slowly break every bone in his body, to make him suffer, and only when he has begged for death for the one hundredth time will I allow him the chance to die."

Everyone looked at him and Hermione said. "Uh, Jason. Are you all right? You seem very agitated."

Just then they heard filch say. "Who's there?"

They looked at each other and scattered. Harry, Ron, and hermione ran one way. And Jason And Neville ran another way.

Jason stuck to the shadows like Bruce had taught him and when filch came around the corner. He hit him in the back of the head knocking him out and allowing him and Neville time to get back to gryffindor tower.

When they got back to the tower Neville said. "Why did you guys leave anyway."

"Malfoy challenged Harry to a wizards duel and I helped Harry learn some defensive and offensive spells to help him win." Jason said.

"Oh." Neville said. "So that's why you were so furious with Malfoy."

"Yup." Jason said. "Once you challenge someone you follow through with it or you never show your face again."

"In what place?" Neville asked.

"On the street." Jason responded. "I learned that lesson all to well."

Neville was about to say something when. Harry, Ron, and Hermione burst through the door.

"Oh. There you are." Jason said.

After a cup of tea that you can only learn to make from spending quality time with Alfred pennyworth . The trio were calmed down enough to tell Jason what had happened.

They could tell that telling Jason of a giant three headed dog on the third floor was not the best idea.

"I must see it." Jason said. "Do you know what I could do with a giant three headed dog?"

"I don't want to find out." Hermione said under her breath. "I'm still waiting to see you make an explosion with two paper clips a some chewing gum."

"I heard that." Jason said "And I will do it... one day."

He grabbed some parchment and a quill and some ink. "I have to write a note to my dad to ask permission."

Everyone looked at Jason in complete and utter shock.


	5. Halloween

When Jason got down to the great hall for breakfast the next morning he heard Harry and Ron talking about the giant three headed dog.

He began serving him a plate of food when two owls flew in and dropped parcels in front of Harry and himself.

He looked at the parchment attached to his it read. "I heard you made the quidditch team congratulations. You will make an amazing beater. ~ dad. P.S. no you can't have a three headed dog."

He showed Harry the letter and Harry said. "Didn't you write him a letter last night?"

"Yeah." Jason said. "But I didn't send it. I wonder how he found out."

The answer was quite simple. In fact the answer was one word. 'Batman.'

After putting his broom in his room. Jason went to charms class.

he was almost there when he rounded the corner and saw malfoy, and Harry.

He snuck up behind malfoy and heard him say. "Your a first year. First years aren't aloud brooms. I think that I have half a mind of talking to a teacher ab..."

"about how totally unfair it is that Harry and I got brooms and you don't have one? Is that it?" Jason asked.

Malfoy jumped out of his skin when Jason said that standing right behind him. "Let's see how long you keep those brooms." Malfoy said.

Jason picked malfoy up and pushed him into a wall and said. "I'm sick and tired of you thinking that you are better than everyone. You think that you have to have everything first don't you . I hate people like you. You make me sick. What getting beat on the first day wasn't enough, getting thrown in with the devils snare wasn't enough, getting punched in the face wasn't enough. When will it finally be enough? When you are lying on the ground with all four limbs broken? Or what about when you have been impaled? When will it finally get to the point where you will finally learn that you can't and won't always get your own way?!" And he threw malfoy down the corridor.

Professor flitwick came running out of his class.

He looked from Jason to malfoy to Harry and back to Jason.

"What's going on here?" Professor flitwick asked.

"Those two have illegal brooms!" Malfoy yelled.

Everyone looked at malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy." Professor flitwick said in frustration. "Can't you appreciate their skill and not make a scene over every little detail?"

Then he ushered them into the classroom.

"Class." Professor flitwick said excitedly. "Today we will learn the levitation spell. Wingardium leviosa.

"Now the way to cast the spell is a simple swish and flick motion."

Everyone began trying to cast the spell.

Jason immediately began thinking of ways to weaponise it.

His thoughts were interrupted by and explosion and he said. "Really Seamus?"

He looked over and saw Ron flicking his wand and he said. "Ron ? Are you trying to poke someone's eye out? Watch hermione."

And he went back to weaponiseing wingardium leviosa.

Then he heard Professor flitwick say "congratulations Ms. Granger! Well done."

Jason looked over at hermione and saw her feather floating and he swished and flicked his wand said "wingardium leviosa." and his feather shot out at Hermiones feather and they crashed down.

"Mr. Todd." Professor flitwick said. "Please practice so that you don't turn a floating object into a dangerous weapon."

"Yes, Professor. I'm sorry." Jason said. But on the inside he was ecstatic.

He had weaponised wingardium leviosa.

* * *

That night it was the Halloween feast.

Jason And Harry looked around and asked.

"Where's Hermione?"

Neville looked at them and said. "I think Parvati said that she was in the bathroom crying."

Jason got up and left the great hall.

About five minutes later Professor Quirell came running into the great hall yelling. "Troll! There's a troll in the castle!" He looked at everyone and said. "I thought you should know." And then fainted.

Everyone jumped up and ran to the doors.

Harry grabbed Ron and said. "Hermione. She's in the bathroom and Jason went to find her. They don't know."

They took off to the girls bathroom.

Hermione came out of a stall and looked over to see two large feet.

She looked up and saw a troll.

It raised its club and swung down.

Hermione ran away but heard the sound of a club hitting flesh.

She looked back and saw Jason with his arms crossed above his head.

She also saw blood.

"You come into a ladies restroom. How dare you invade their privacy." Jason said.

The troll raised his club again.

Jason's hands fell down to his side and Hermione didn't know what to do.

Then the troll swung again .

Jason backflipped and landed on the club.

He ran up the club and kicked the troll in the nose.

The troll dropped its club and went for his face.

Jason jumped off and landed on the ground.

When Harry and Ron ran into the girls bathroom, they saw Jason bleeding from his arms and Hermione in a corner.

The troll picked up its club and went to swing it at Jason.

Harry jumped onto the club and when the troll swung it up, Harry landed on his back and took his wand out and it got stuck up the trolls nose.

The troll grabbed Harry and began trying to hit him.

"Do something!" Harry yelled.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Literally do anything!" Jason yelled clearly agitated by not being able to help due to his two broken arms.

Ron took out his wand and Hermione said. "Wingardium Leviosa. Swish and flick."

Ron swished his wand and said "Wingardium Leviosa." And the trolls club floated from his hand, just as he would have hit harry.

The troll looked up and saw his club which then hit him in the head rendering him unconscious.

Professors Quirell, McGonagall, and Snape came running in.

Professor McGonagall began scolding Harry, Ron, and Jason.

Hermione said. "Please don't be mad at them. It's my fault. I had done reading on trolls and thought that I could take care of it myself. I was wrong and because of my arrogance, Jason got hurt.

McGonagall looked at Jason and saw the blood pooling at his feet, and said. "Mr. Todd! Get to the hospital wing right now!"

"I'll get right on that." Jason said. At that point his strength gave out and he fell to the floor.


	6. First Quidditch Match

Jason woke up in the hospital wing the next morning to see Hermione sitting next to him.

When she noticed that he was awake she said "I'm so sorry that you got hurt on account of me."

"If you think that's bad you haven't seen anything." Jason said. "Why were you crying?"

"Pansy Parkinson. She was making fun of you, Harry, and Ron. I tried to stand up to her, and she..." Hermione started crying.

"What did she do Hermione?" Jason asked.

Madam Pomfrey came out a few minutes later to see Jason getting dressed. "What do you think you are doing Mr. Todd!?"

Jason responded with his usual bat family response of. "I'll be fine."

Madam pomfrey began feeling his arms to make sure that there were no serious concerns.

When she was satisfied that he was fully recovered she allowed him to leave.

When he left Harry and Ron were about to come in. "Move." Jason's voice was dark.

"What was that?" Ron asked Hermione.

"He's going after Pansy Parkinson."

"Why?"

"Let's go after him." Harry said.

Pansy Parkinson.

" _What did you do to Hermione Granger?"_ A voice from the shadows asked.

"What are you talking about?"

 _"What did you to Hermione Granger to make her cry yesterday!"_

"Why should I tell you?" Pansy snapped.

There was a whistling sound, and a clink as something hit the wall.

Pansy looked over and saw a knife in a crack in between two bricks.

" _If I wanted to, I could have sent that blade through your eye."_

"Don't kill me!" Pansy cried in fear.

" _What did you do to Hermione Granger!!"_

"I told her that no one likes a nosy, know it all, mud blood."

" _That's a little petty don't you think?"_

"Don't call me petty!"

" _I don't have to. Your actions towards Hermione Granger says it all."_

"I'm not petty! I'm not petty!"

" _You keep telling yourself that."_ The voice said.

"I'm not petty." Pansy cried as she slid down the wall into the fetal position, and began crying.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione 

The trio were walking the halls, when they heard Pansy Parkinson yelling: "I'm not petty! I'm not petty!"

Then a voice said: "you keep telling yourself that."

They heard Pansy slide down the wall, and start crying: "I'm not petty."

Jason came out of the shadows and asked. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're looking for you." Ron said.

"What did you do to Pansy?" Hermione asked.

"I Made her pay for hurting your feelings."

"By doing what?"

"I made her feel small and insignificant."

"WHY?!"

"I'm not today's hero." Jason nodded at Hermione.

Hermione walked up to Pansy. "Are you okay?"

Pansy looked up at Hermione "I'm so sorry for what I said to you. I didn't realize that words could be so hurtful."

"They can be. Where did this come from?"

"I've never been on the receiving end of hurtful words, I've always been speaking them, and after hearing such hurtful words... I'm so sorry."

"O kaaay." Hermione said still confused.

"Will you forgive me?"

"Yes."

"Thank you!" Pansy said before jumping up and running to the slytherin common room.

Hermione walked back to a very confused Ron and Harry.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Harry said. "But I think Jason does."

"I don't know what you're talking about Harry. But do you want to tell us what was wrong last night at the Halloween party?"

"What?" Ron asked. "There was nothing..."

"How did you know?" Harry asked.

"It was all in your body language. You had a smile on your face, but your shoulders were sagging like something was wrong."

Harry began crying.

"What did you do to him?" Hermione asked harshly.

"Last night was the anniversary of my parents deaths." Harry cried. "And instead of honouring their deaths like a good son, I plastered a fake smile on my face, and partied like there was nothing wrong with me."

Hermione grabbed Harry in a hug. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want to be a burden."

Jason put his hands on Jason's shoulders. "You're such a noble idiot. You know that?" Jason said before pulling Harry into a group hug with Hermione and Ron.

"Well, well." Draco said. "What do we have here?"

Jason stepped in from of the group. "You think that you will fake any better than you have in the past Malfoy?"

"With Crabbe and Goyel to help..."

"No. You don't get it. I have beaten you again and again. What do you think the chances of this time being any different are?"

"This." Malfoy said bringing out his wand.

Jason grabbed his wand and broke it in half. "What are you going to do now?"

Malfoy turned tail and ran.

"Just what I thought."

Later that day.

Jason was walking back to gryffindor tower with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry was reading a book on quidditch, when Snape came up and took the book from Harry and said. "Library books are not permitted outside the library." And began walking away.

When he was gone Jason handed Harry the book back and said. "let's go before he finds out I switched the book with a notebook filled with hate snape drawings." And they headed for gryffindor tower. They saw malfoy and Jason clotheslined him on the way to the tower.

Harry finished the book and gave it back to Hermione.

Then Oliver wood came and found them and said. "Look I know that I promised to teach you guys earlier but stuff happened let's go now."

Jason and Harry followed him out to the quidditch field where he showed them a trunk .

"Now in here are four balls. The quaffle" he showed them an maroon ball. "The bludgers." He kicked the box and the two balls called bludgers went flying out. He gave Jason and Harry a bat and said . "Jason this will be your job. Hit the bludgers and keep them away from your other team mates."

A bludger came at them and Jason hit it away. Then it came back and Harry hit it away. Then both bludgers came back and Jason took Harry's bat and hit both of them down into the box and held them down as Oliver put the locks on them.

Then he pulled out a little gold ball and said. "Now Harry this is your job. Catch this and gryffindor wins."

Harry looked at the snitch . He had been given the most important part of the game. "Are you sure that you want me in charge of catching this. Jason would be way better at it than me." Jason looked at Harry and said. "No you have the speed of a seeker. I have the strength of a beater. You are a seeker and you will be the best."

Harry looked at him and decided to make him proud.

* * *

Jason felt the butterflies in his stomach as they walked from the gryffindor locker room to the quidditch field.

He looked over at Harry who also looked nervous.

"Rough game quidditch." One of the Weasley twins said. "It's brutal, but no ones died in years."the other twin said.

Jason heard the signal and hopped on his broom and flew off with the rest of the team.

Jason was waiting for the bludgers and when they flew up he hit one sending it into one of the slytherin players.

"Oh it looks like one of the slytherin players has been taken out early." Lee Jordan said.

Jason saw two of the slytherin players came flying straight at him. He flew at them head on and he threw his arms out and clotheslined them.

"Oh it looks like nothing will stop gryffindors new beater Jason Todd, from winning." Lee Jordon said.

Then Jason saw the bludger coming at him. He reacted and jumped up on his broom and vaulted over the bludger and he kicked it straight down and into the slytherin seekers broom.

"Whoa!" Lee Jordan yelled. "Jason Todd is on Fire. He looks like an animal out there. He's like. Like a polecat tearing up everything he sees."

That couldn't be farther away from the truth. He was just trying to play a game that he had no idea how to to play.

Then he heard lee say. "It looks like the gryffindor seeker is having trouble."

Jason looked at Harry and saw that he was barely hanging onto his broom.

He looked around and when he saw the professors box. He saw professor snape whispering something.

He saw a bludger coming and he hit it towards snape.

Snape saw the bludger coming strait at him and ducked.

The bludger went and hit the wall smashing through it.

Harry gained control of his broom and jumped on and began chasing after the snitch.

"It seems that Gryffindors 'flying polecat' has just saved Harry Potter." Lee Jordan said.

Jason looked at Lee and said. "Don't call me that."

Then Lee Jordan said. "What is Harry Potter doing?"

Jason looked and saw Harry on the front of his broom when suddenly he fell off.

Jason took off after him.

When he got to Harry he jumped off his broom and helped Harry up.

Harry looked like he was going to be sick when he coughed up the snitch.

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch. Gryffindor wins!" The crowd burst into applause.

The Weasley twins picked Harry and Jason up and said. "Let's hear it for the flying polecat and the boy who lived!"

"Don't call me that. Jason said.

* * *

After the Quidditch game the Gryffindor house had a party in Gryffindor tower.

They were not only celebrating their victory but also the two newest members of the Quidditch team.

The Weasley twins raised cups and said. "We'd like to make a toast. Not only for Harry's amazing win, or his magnificent recovery, but also to christen. Drum roll lee, if you please." As lee Jordan began hitting his fingers on the table the Weasley twins yelled. " the flying polecat!"

Jason looked at them and said. "I told you not to call me that."

"To bad mate." One of the Twins said. "Your stuck with it now."

Jason growled under his breath.

Over the next week there was a buzz about his new nickname. Jason didn't like it. He hated nicknames. It was bad enough that he was called robin when he was in Gotham.

During lunch Jason was telling Harry, Ron, and Hermione that at least his dad didn't know. When he got a letter from his dad. He read the letter out loud, it said.

 _"Dear Jason,_ _I'm so glad that you won your first Quidditch game. It fills me with so much pride that you are doing so well at Hogwarts. You don't know how proud I am of my little polecat."_

That was the straw that broke the camels back.

Jason began walking up to Gryffindor tower when Malfoy came out of the shadows and said. "Well, well how's the Gryffindor polecat this morning. Did they let you out to play?" Jason took all of his frustration and rage, he transferred it into the punch that he sent into Malfoy's face , and when he was done he said, "wow, I actually feel better. Thanks Malfoy. You are actually useful for something."


	7. Christmas break

Christmas was fast approaching and Jason was wondering what to get harry for Christmas.

He'd asked Alfred to send him Christmas presents for Ron and hermione.

But he didn't know what to give Harry, he needed to give Harry something that would help him. He had sent Alfred, bruce, and dicks presents home.

He had heard them talking about Nicolas flamel after visiting hagrid after the quidditch match. They had told hagrid that snape had tried to kill Harry. Hagrid had told them that it was impossible, and snape wouldn't hurt anyone. Jason had laughed at that. He went to the library and found everything that he could on Nicolas flamel and gave it to Hermione along with alfreds gift.

The day before The break Jason saw malfoy. "Hello potter. Are you going home for the holidays. Oh wait you don't have family." Jason body checked Malfoy into the wall. He grabbed malfoy and pushed him against the wall, he pulled his arm back, clenched his hand into a fist and he saw the fear in malfoy's eyes. He went to punch malfoy when Jason felt someone grab his hand. He looked at the hand and saw that it was Harry's. "Don't." Harry said. "He's not worth it." Jason looked at malfoy and said. "Your lucky." And pushed him into the wall.

That night Jason said. "Hey Harry, come on. I'm going to show you something." "What is it?" Harry asked. "I'm going to teach you how to get enough food when you are home."

With that they headed to the great hall.

* * *

Jason took Harry to the great hall and grabbed a plate of cookies.

"Now Harry." Jason said. "Your goal is to get at least one of these cookies from me. Do you think you can do it?"

Harry looked at the plate of cookies and said. "No. I don't think so."

Jason looked at him and said. "I'll show you how to do it. And if you can get past me. Then you can definitely get past your guardians."

"Okay. Let's do it." Harry said.

Jason had Harry sit down at the table and said. "Now, your job is to keep me from getting a cookie. You can use lumos if you see me and I'll stop."

Harry nodded and said. "If you think I can do this..."

Jason stopped him and said. "You can do this. And you won't ever go hungry again."

That made Harry feel a bit better . He sat at the table with his back to the cookies.

And they began.

Jason snuck into the room and grabbed a cookie and snuck away. He did so until Harry said. "Lumos." Jason stopped and said. "Good. Now it's your turn."

Jason sat down at the table with his back away from the cookies the first few times Jason caught Harry.

Then after a few more tries Jason didn't hear Harry or see him outside his peripheral vision.

He looked around and saw Harry with a cookie in his hand.

Jason was confused. "Wait? What? How did you... when did you...?"

"I saw what didn't work so I tried until I found something that did work."

Jason was more than a little impressed.

They worked on his skills of sneaking to get enough food for the next few days. And Harry slowly improved until he was about as good as Jason at sneaking food.

Then on Christmas Eve they took a break. And just relaxed.

Then when it was time to sleep they did.

* * *

On Christmas morning Harry and Jason were woken up by a very excited Ron, shouting from the common room.

When they looked down they saw quite a few presents.

"I have presents." Harry said in complete shock.

That one sentence filled Jason with holy fire.

Everyone deserved Christmas presents.

It didn't matter what it was, Christmas was a time to recharge your battery of good will to all men, and the fact that one sentence made him this mad, Harry's guardians better watch out because if he ever found them then they would be the recipient of his holy fire.

Jason put on his best happy face and went down the stairs to the common room.

He opened his presents while Harry and Ron opened theirs.

His presents consisted of the materials to make his own suit.

From dick he got a black motorcycle helmet that had two triangular slots for the eyes. There was a note from dick that said. "Here's something to keep what little brains you have left from getting scrambled." That was exactly what dick would say.

From Alfred he got a large box of homemade sweets and a motorcycle jacket with a note that said. "Your brother picked out the jacket and I made the sweets enjoy." He made a mental note to send a letter to Alfred thanking him.

Then he grabbed a box from Bruce. The note attached said. "Open in private." He would do just that.

He told Harry and Ron that they could have as many sweets as they wanted.

Ron gave him a package and said. "This is from mum. She heard what you did the first day of school and wanted to thank you."

Jason looked at it and said "I did what I did because it was the right thing to do. Not to get a reward or anything."

"Well you and Harry are officially part of the Weasley clan." Ron said. "So she made you each a sweater. It's not much, our family doesn't have a lot of money so my mom makes stuff for birthdays and Christmas presents. But maybe malfoy is right, maybe..."

"don't you dare say that!" Jason said with venom in his voice. "Malfoy will never be right. He may come back and brag about how his family is so rich that he was able to get the newest most expensive gifts. But this sweater is worth more than anything money can buy. Your mother put love into this making this. Your mother has more love in her smallest toe than the malfoy family could hope to make in an entire year. And love is the single most precious commodity ever."

After that Jason turned to Harry and said. "What did you get harry?"

Harry showed a sweater from mrs. Weasley, and a cloak from an anonymous person. "Dumbledore gave you the cloak." Jason said.

* * *

"How do you know that the cloak is from Dumbledore?" Harry and Ron asked in unison.

"Because." Jason said. "Harry's family doesn't care about him. He has clothes that are to big for him therefore they give him the clothes that their actual child grows out of, also Harry said "I have presents." Which implies that he hardly ever gets presents if he ever does get presents. And there have only been three people that would be kind enough to give him a present that's not a student.

Hagrid. But it wasn't wrapped in fur or with a big piece of rope, it wasn't hagrid.

Mcgonagal. But it wasn't transfigured therefore it wasn't her.

And Dumbledore, it's wrapped plainly with a nice bow and given anonymously. So the only logical person that it could have come from was Dumbledore."

Ron dropped a piece of peanut brittle. "Wicked." He said.

Then Jason said. "Why don't you guys go to breakfast and I'll open my dad's gift?"

Harry and Ron went downstairs to the great hall and Jason opened the box from Bruce. Inside was a long sleeved charcoal gray shirt with a red bat symbol on it, a pair of black pants with an insane amount of pockets to put gadgets, as well as a pair of black heavy duty gloves and a pair of black heavy duty boots. They were all light weight and made out of the same material as that jacket. It was a Kevlar mesh with titanium string woven into it. Or so the note said. He also found some red spray paint and a whole lot of gadgets. He read the note from Bruce saying. "Jason, I know that you must be feeling weird without your suit so we each sent you a piece of a suit so as not to look suspicious. Also enclosed are gifts for Harry and Ron.~dad.

Jason put everything up and took Harry and Ron their presents.

When he got to the great hall, Ron whined and said. "Jason. Harry's taking my food."

Jason gave Ron his present and then Harry and said. "Why are you taking his food Harry?"

Harry looked mischievous and said. "You told me I had to practice."

"So I did." Jason said. "Carry on, just don't get carried away."

Ron opened his present and said. "Whoa. What's stratego?"

"It's basically a new form of chess." Jason said. "Wicked." Ron said.

Harry opened his and said. "What's this?" Holding a manual on Krav Maga.

"That's probably the best Christmas gift for someone like you and I can teach you how to use that. It's a fighting style that uses everything to your advantage. You may take a few hits but it will work out in the end. "

after breakfast Ron set up stratego and Jason played as well as read over the Krav Maga Manual.

After beating Ron at stratego he showed Harry Krav Maga.

They practiced until lunch when they stopped and relaxed for an hour.

After the hour was up Harry and Jason went back to Krav Maga. "Jason I can't do it." Harry said after getting knocked down again. "I'm not like you. I don't have a background in fighting."

Jason said "we'll see. Hey Ron, come practice with Harry."

Ron came over and Jason said. "Go!"

Ron went to attack Harry and Harry grabbed Ron, picked him up and threw him away.

Harry was in awe. "You see Harry. It's all about your muscle memory. You practiced almost all day and against an opponent who doesn't have a fighting background you can do it.

Now let's celebrate with dinner and sweets."

They had dinner then went upstairs to gryffindor tower.

Jason went up to the dorm and said "I'll be up here if you guys need me." "Okay." Harry and Ron said in unison.

Jason had to get his new suit built.


	8. The Red Hood

Jason grabbed the helmet and the red spray paint.

He covered the eyes with two pieces of parchment cut into triangles. And spray painted the helmet completely red.

He took all the gadgets that Bruce gave him, and put them in the various pockets and compartments.

And he donned the suit for the first time. Now he had to come up with the name.

He had time.

At least till school started up again.

He was walking and said to himself. "I need a place to put my gear, so that no one gets suspicious."

A door opened on his left.

He went in and the room inside looked like a second bat cave.

He dubbed it his workshop.

He went out and grabbed a suit of armor. He put it in his workshop.

He found a couple of old robes, some daggers, and some scrap metal.

He wasn't exactly proficient in metal work but he had learned a spell to produce fire.

He took some chalk and drew a bat symbol on it.

" _Incindio"_ he said.

The flame that produced became white hot.

He held it to the metal and cut the bat symbol out, then said. " _Aquament_ i" And cooled the metal.

He grabbed one of the robes and said. " _Enlargio."_ And the robe grew to the size that he needed it to be.

He draped it over the suit of armor, put the arms in the sleeves, put the hood down and said. " _Incendio."_

He took the two daggers and welded them to the side of the helmet to look like bat ears, afterwards he put the hood up.

Then he cut the second robe and made a cape, which he then sewed to the robe.

He took the bat symbol and put a giant screw on the suits chest and he cut grooves into the bat symbol and screwed it into the chest.

He looked at the bat suit and was impressed. It actually looked formidable.

He needed just one more thing.

He wrote a note to Bruce that said. "Hey Bruce If you could send me a see through screen and lights and a breathing apparatus. Thanks. ~ Jason."

His plan was complete.

He was ready.

* * *

For the rest of the break Jason split his time between training Harry and mapping Hogwarts getting to know it like the back of his hand. The day before the break was over Jason got the last few items for his suits. He got the see through plate, the lights, and the breathing apparatus to always allow him breathable air. He also got lights for his helmet. Jason finished his suits and then he heard rumors from the ghosts about a man in a red hood roaming the halls. "The red hood." Jason thought. I like that , I might have to use it.

When the holidays were over and the students returned to school. Jason was excited because he could try out his new toys.

As expected Malfoy bragged about whatever he got and made fun of Harry.

What Malfoy didn't know was that Harry now knew Krav Maga. At least enough to keep Malfoy in line. Jason was walking when he saw Harry flip Malfoy.

Jason was so happy that Harry stood up for himself.

Malfoy made his threats but they meant nothing.

He was walking to potions class when he saw Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyel, And an upperclassman (most likely a fifth or sixth year.) Talking.

He overheard them say. "Okay Gryffindor tower tonight, Hufflepuff tomorrow, and Ravenclaw the following night. Then they went there separate ways.

Jason wouldn't let whatever they were planning happen.

"This looks like. Job for the red hood to make his first appearance." Jason said.


	9. The Cruciatis curse

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or Batman under the red hood. Those rights belong to J. K. Rowling and DC comics.

That night Jason stayed up and waited for the four Slytherin who were going to attempt to attack Gryffindor tower.

He could get a full hour of sleep and be perfectly fine. He was trained by Batman after all.

He heard something coming from the door.

He disappeared into the shadows, just like Bruce had taught him.

A few minutes later he saw them. Four figures. Their silhouettes looked like Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyel, And whoever the upperclassmen was.

He heard the upperclassmen say. "Okay remember it's an 'anthill in a bag' throw it in the dorm and run."

Jason jumped from the shadows and punched the upperclassmen In the face and disappeared into the shadows again.

Jason jumped and punched Malfoy in the face and disappeared again.

He did the same for Crabbe and Goyel.

Then he took some cable that Bruce gave him for Christmas, and tied them up with it.

Then he said "Wingardium Leviosa." And the cable floated to the ceiling, where a pulley was located.

He put the cable through the pulley and grabbed the cable.

He pulled on the cable till they were hanging from the ceiling.

"You come into my house. And try and hurt my friends?" Jason said. "Not on my watch."

Then he went up to the boys dorm.

The next morning.

The next morning everyone was woken up by Neville yelling. "Hey there are four slytherin hogtied to the ceiling!"

Everyone ran downstairs to the common room.

When they got there they looked up and indeed saw four Slytherin hogtied to the ceiling.

A few minutes later Professor McGonagall came in and saw them.

"What's going on here? How did you four get tied to the ceiling?" She asked

"It was Jason?" Malfoy yelled.

"How could it be Jason?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"That's What I'd like to know." Jason said.

"Don't play stupid, Todd!" Malfoy yelled. "You know you did it."

"Mr. Todd!" McGonagall said. "If you did have something to do with this please get them down."

Jason looked around and saw a knife that he'd left down there and said. "I didn't put them up there. But I'll get them down." And he cut the cable.

They landed with an "oof."

Jason waited for McGonagall to say something when he heard .

"Crucio!"

White hot pain filled his vision, he fell to the floor and grabbed the rug, he pulled at it begging for the pain to stop, he felt a crowbar come down and hit him repeatedly.

Then the sweetest mercy hit him, he fell unconscious.

* * *

Jason woke up in the hospital wing the next morning.

He opened his eyes and immediately closed them. The light hurt them.

Hermione said. "Wait here, I'll go get madam Pomfrey."

Jason couldn't do much, he laid there until he heard madam Pomfrey come over to him.

"How are you feeling Mr. Todd?" She asked.

"I feel lousy." He said in a low voice.

"I'll take lousy over vegetative." Madam Pomfrey said with a sharp tone in we voice. She was mad but not at him.

After she was gone Hermione said. " she's not mad at you. Crookshire the guy that used the Cruciatis curse on you. He's the one she's mad at."

"The what?" Jason asked. There's a spell that causes pain. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Yes." Hermione said. "It's called the Cruciatis curse. It's one of three unforgivable curses. The Imperius curse. It takes away the victims willpower. The Cruciatis curse which tortures the victim. It locks onto the victims pain receptors and makes the victims feel the worst pain they ever remember feeling."

That explains why it felt like he was being hit with a crowbar again. Jason thought.

"And the last unforgivable curse is Avada Kedava." Hermione said. A little breathless. "It's the killing curse."

"Jason." Hermione said. "Will you tell me how you got PTSD?"

"Only if you tell me how you know about it." Jason replied.

"I have done research into it because one day I'd like to help people. -the magical and muggle community alike.- deal with PTSD." She said.

"A deals a deal." Jason said. "When I was six years old my mom died and my dad left me all alone. I ended up on the street. I worked for a guy that told me he would take care of me as long as I brought him stuff. I did so and I only screwed up once the first year on the street. So I went without food for that day. The next year I screwed up again and I had to fight for his entertainment.-I learned how to fight the first year on the street.- and then the third year on the street I screwed up twice. What he did to me on the third time I screwed up should never be done to anyone let alone a child. And then after the fourth screw up he kicked me out and my dad found me."

Hermione had her hand to her mouth when he looked over and she said. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." He said

Madam Pomfrey came over and asked Hermione to leave so that Jason could rest. Hermione left and Madam Pomfrey gave Jason a drink that made him drowsy and he fell asleep.

* * *

When Jason woke up again, he saw Harry sitting next to him.

"Hey Harry. How's it going?" Jason asked.

"It's been bearable." Harry said. "Malfoy has had detention so that's kept him in line. He doesn't want his parents to find out."

"That's good. Jason said.

"And Parvati asked about you." Harry added.

What was it about Parvati that made him feel weird on the inside.

"Really?" Jason asked.

"Yeah." Harry said. "She came down when you started screaming. After Crookshire used the Cruciatis curse on you. He hit you with it five times."

Madam Pomfrey asked Harry to leave and he did so.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Jason asked. How many times was I hit with the Cruciatis curse?"

She looked at him and said. "According to Professor McGonagall, you were hit five times. I feared that you might have woken up catatonic."

Jason's blood froze. Should he even be alive?

* * *

Madam Pomfrey gave Jason another potion. And he slowly dozed off to sleep.

When Jason woke up Ron and dick were sitting next to him.

"What's going on?" Jason asked.

"Well it's my turn to check up on you." Ron said. "Madam Pomfrey says that you should be good to go in a few days."

"And dad sent me here to check up on you." Dick said. "Imagine my surprise when I found out that you are in the hospital wing."

"Lay off of him." Ron said. "He has done so much good here, one mistake shouldn't bother anyone."

That was the wrong thing to say.

"One mistake can get you killed!" Dick said sternly.

"I'm going Jason." Ron said. "If you need anything let me know."

"I will Ron." Jason said. And Ron left.

After he left, Jason said. "What happened?"

"Crookshire got a visit from dad." Dick said. "But not dad, dad. Mad dad."

Jason looked horrified. "How much is left of him?" He asked.

"Every bone in his body was broken in multiple places." Dick replied.

"Ouch." Jason said.

"He's in a muggle hospital with amnesia" dick added.

Jason was quiet for a bit, but then said. "I think I should be comatose or vegetative. I was told that I was hit with the Cruciatis curse five times."

"You were hit six times before the Weasley twins jumped in. The one called Fred Weasley broke his wand, while the one called George punched him in the face knocking him out. Crookshire was expelled and dad found him."

Jason felt sorry for him. No one that meets with the Batman has a good day.

Jason started feeling drowsy so he began to relax. Dick jumped into the bed right beside him and went to sleep.


	10. Mirrors and Quidditch

When Jason was finally dismissed from the hospital wing he went to the great hall where he heard Harry and Ron talking about a mirror.

"Looking for beauty tips?" They heard Malfoy say.

Jason stood up and fell backwards. On the way down he hit malfoy in the crotch.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Jason said. "I lost my balance."

"What is it with you and hitting me in the crotch Todd? Malfoy squeaked out.

"It was an accident." Jason said.

"No it wasn't." Malfoy said.

"Hey Malfoy." Harry interrupted. "If Jason says it was an accident."

Then Harry grabbed malfoy picked him up and threw him onto the floor.

Everyone looked at Harry in shock.

"What!?" Harry said. "I'm getting sick of his arrogance. He needs to learn his place."

Harry then helped Jason up, and Jason said. "I'm proud of you Harry. You stood up for yourself and your friends."

With that they left the great hall and headed off to quidditch practice.

* * *

During Quidditch practice Jason got up beside Harry and said. "So what's this mirror that you and Ron were talking about?"

"There's a mirror that Dumbledore had told me to stay away from. He says that it shows you what you want more than anything else in the world." Harry said. "It showed me my parents, and it showed Ron as the Quidditch captain."

"Well Dumbledore has probably moved it by now." Jason said.

They flew through the motions until it was time to head in for the day.

They looked down and saw someone hopping towards them.

When they landed they saw that it was Neville. "Neville. What happened?" Jason asked.

"Malfoy happened." Neville said near tears he was so frustrated. "He used a spell that locked my legs together."

Jason looked at Harry and said. "You help Neville, I'll be back in a bit." With that he left.

Jason found Malfoy and said. "Do you like to prey on the weaker students you pile of filth?" He punched Malfoy in the face. "Well what about someone who is willing to fight back." And he kicked Malfoy in the kidney. "Why do you constantly attack, demean, and belittle others?" He asked stomping on Malfoy after each negative word, then he picked Malfoy up. "Is it because it makes you feel better about yourself? Or maybe you're trying to prove something to your parents? Either way..." He threw Malfoy up in the air and punched him into the ground. "Stop it!" With that Jason walked away.

* * *

Jason was excited about the upcoming Quidditch match. He'd practiced some unconventional moves that would ensure Gryffindor's win.

He found out that last match he'd replaced Fred, this match he was replacing George.

As they flew around the field he flew up to Fred. "Hey Fred. Grab my broom for a second."

"No problem mate. Why?" Fred asked.

Jason fell off his broom and grabbed a Bludger.

"What does Gryffindor's flying polecat think he's doing?" Lee Jordan said in complete shock.

Jason caught hold of a Bludger and went flying off towards some Hufflepuff players.

"Is that even legal?" Lee asked.

Everyone looked at Madam hooch. Who had the Quidditch guidebook open.

She shrugged and said. "It doesn't say that it's not illegal."

"There you have it folks." Lee said. "Gryffindor's flying polecat could completely rewrite the rules of Quidditch."

Jason flew right towards the Hufflepuff seeker allowing Harry to grab the snitch.

"And thanks to some fancy teamwork Gryffindor wins." Lee shouted.

Jason flew back to his broom and dropped onto it. "Thanks Fred." He said.

Back in the Gryffindor common room.

Oliver cornered him and said. "What were you thinking? Grabbing hold of a Bludger, and flying one is insane. How were you even able to do that? In the last game you kicked one down as if it didn't weigh anything?"

Jason thought about that and he said. "I don't know. Maybe I broke magic?"

Oliver was fuming. That was not the right thing to say. "I'm benching you for the rest of the year."

"What!" Jason demanded. "Why are you benching me?"

"Because your reckless and a danger to the rest of the team and the other players. Now get out of my sight."

Jason went to his workshop and put on his red hood suit.

Meanwhile in the Forbidden Forest. 

Harry watched Snape push Quirrell into a tree.

"Why are you trying to find the sorcerers stone Quirrell?!" Snape demanded.

"I h-h-have n-no idea w-w-What your t-t-talking about Severus." Quirrell stuttered.

"Don't lie to me." Snape snapped.

Harry flew away as fast as he could causing a disturbance in the trees. Snape let Quirell go and headed to the castle.


	11. Detention in the forest

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Batman under the red hood. Those honors belong to J.K. Rowling and DC comics.

Jason was fuming, Oliver wood would not, and could not bench him. He needed to vent.

He was in the rafters when he saw Malfoy confront Neville.

"Hey Neville. Jason visited me and gave me a thorough beating. Now it's time to return the favor." Malfoy said.

Jason landed behind Neville. Malfoy looked like he wanted to wet himself.

"The Red Hood." Malfoy said in a faint terrified whisper.

"Yeah?" Jason said. "What of it?"

"Nothing." Malfoy said. "I'll just be going now."

"No, no, no, no." Jason said. "If you are going to try and hurt someone then you better be willing to pay the consequences."

"No! Please don't hurt me." Malfoy sobbed.

"I won't hurt you." Jason said.

"Really?" Malfoy asked.

"NO!" Jason yelled. "You need to be taught a lesson in manners." And he kicked Malfoy into a wall.

"Thank you." Neville said. "For saving me, I mean."

"Everywhere someone is being mistreated I will be there to help." Jason said and disappeared into the shadows.

The next day the whole school was a buzz with stories of the Red Hood.

"Jason did you hear?" Ron asked.

"Apparently not." Jason replied.

"According to Neville the Red Hood saved him." Hermione said cutting Ron off.

"The red who?" Jason asked.

"The Red Hood." Ron said. "He's supposed to be some kind of shadow."

"Yeah, right." Jason said.

"Well." Hermione said. "What are you going to do about the exams?"

"Nice subject change." Ron said. "Are you trying to make us worry?"

"I don't know what your talking about." Hermione and Jason said in unison. "I'm done." They looked at each other and laughed .

Harry and Ron looked devastated.

"Well at least we have an invite from Hagrid. We can at least get a break."

That night they snuck out and went to Hagrid's hut. Jason didn't hear the little ferret named Malfoy following them.

When they got to Hagrid's hut they were ushered in rather quickly.

Hagrid sat them down and pulled an egg out of a pot on the fire.

"Hagrid?" Harry asked. "What exactly is that?"

"I know what it is!" Ron said excitement rising in him. "But how did you get it?"

"I won it off a guy in a pub." Hagrid said. "He seemed really glad to get rid of it."

The egg hatched, and a baby dragon emerged from the broken shell.

The dragon turned around and saw Hagrid.

The dragon cooed.

"Oh look at that." Hagrid said pleased as pumpkin punch. "He knows his mummy." And he began tickling his chin. "Hello Norbert."

"That thing has a name?!" Hermione asked.

"Well of course." Hagrid said. "Everyone has to have a name." And Norbert spit fire at Hagrid.

After Hagrid put his beard out he looked at the window and said. "Who's that?"

Everyone turned and looked at the window.

"MALFOY!" Jason yelled and disappeared into the shadows.

Malfoy ran headfirst into Jason. Jason grabbed him and lifted him into the air.

"You won't tell anyone about Norbert!" Jason snarled. Then he threw Malfoy away and grabbed him when he heard. "Mr. Todd! Put Mr. Malfoy down!" He looked over and saw Professor McGonagall.

Jason swore under his breath.

"Fifty points a piece for you three Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, And Ms.. Granger. And seventy five a piece for you Mr. Todd and Mr. Malfoy. As well as detention for the lot of you!"

* * *

The following night they were taken to Hagrid's by Filch.

When they got to Hagrid's, they saw him crying.

"Norbert is gone." He said. "But at least he's with Charlie now."

"Oh stop your crying over that creature." Filch said.

Jason turned on Filch and said. "What if it was Mrs. Norris?"

"You wouldn't dare harm her." Filch said. "I'd get you expelled."

"Then Give Hagrid the respect he deserves." Jason said.

"Oh shut up about a stupid dragon!" Malfoy said in irritation.

Jason punched him in the face and said. "If you hadn't followed us then this wouldn't have happened." He grabbed for Malfoy but Hagrid stopped him.

"Do you really think Norbert would like you doing this?" Hagrid asked.

Jason kept his thoughts to himself, and said. "Probably not. I'm sorry Hagrid."

Afterwards Hagrid said. "Ron and Hermione you come with me. Jason, Harry, And Malfoy. You guys stick together."

"Then we get Fang." Malfoy said.

"Fine." Hagrid replied. "But you best know that he's a bit of a chicken."

As they went their separate ways Jason said "I'm going that way." And disappeared into the shadows.

Jason made his way to his workshop and put the Red Hood suit on. Then he went back to the forbidden Forest.

Meanwhile.

Back in the forbidden Forest Malfoy and Harry found a dead unicorn with a ghostly figure over its body drinking its blood.

Malfoy let out a terrible scream and Fang barked and they both ran away.

Harry was to terrified to move, he could barely back up. He stumbled and fell backwards.

The ghostly figure launched itself at Harry and just as it was about to attack him two figures jumped in its way.

The first was the Red Hood. He grabbed the ghostly figure and threw it away from Harry.

The second figure was a centaur that hit the Red Hood causing him to fall down. And he chased the ghostly figure away.

When Harry looked for the Red Hood he was gone.

Jason used the shadows to get away. He had to get to his workshop, then go to the hospital wing.

He got to the courtyard and saw Parvati. He wasn't going to make it back to his workshop. "Parvati." He said.

Meanwhile in the courtyard.

Parvati was rushing back to Gryffindor tower. She'd over slept with Padma. But then she heard her name . She looked around and saw the Red Hood. He looked injured. Then he fell.

* * *

Jason woke up in the hospital wing the next morning. He looked over and saw Parvati sitting next to him.

"Hi." Jason said.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake." Parvati exclaimed. "Madam Pomfrey, Jason's awake!"

Madam Pomfrey came running in. "Oh, thank goodness. You're lucky that Ms. Patil found you When she did. Why would you go into the forbidden Forest."

"I had detention." Jason said. "I wondered off and got attacked."

"Who gave you that detention?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Professor McGonagall." Jason replied.

Madam Pomfrey walked away.

When she was gone. Parvati said. "Don't worry, I'm not going to turn you in for being the Red Hood. I hid your suit. And I have one thing to ask."

"What's that?" Jason asked.

"Please hang up the suit before you get seriously hurt. I like you, I've had feelings that I can't explain for you since I met you on the train. Anyone that could see that Padma and I hadn't eaten anything all day and paid ten times as much as the food cost for us, they are really special. And ever since then I've watched what you've done for people. You stood up to Malfoy more than anyone else, you stood up to Snape when no one else would, you made a suit that protects your identity and the identities of your friends so that you could help people. You are a very special person and I really like you."

Jason's heart skipped a beat. "I really like you too. Parvati."

"Well, well." A voice from the shadows said. "Isn't young love grand?" Dick appeared from the shadows. "It's the beginning of a beautiful relationship."


	12. Getting past Fluffy

"Dick what are you doing here?" Jason asked.

"What any good big brother would do in a situation like this." Dick said. "I'm checking in on my little brother."

"Hi." Parvati said. "I'll let you two catch up."

"No, please don't." Dick said. "You two finish whatever you were doing, I'm going to ask the nurse what happened."

Parvati looked at Jason and said. "So that's your brother."

"Yup." Jason replied. "He can be annoying but that's what big brothers are for."

"I wouldn't know about that." Parvati said. "It's just Padma and I, and we're twins."

"Well so long as you have someone who truly cares about you, and you consider them family then you are doing all right." Jason said in a reminiscent voice.

"True." Was all Parvati could say to that. "So are you ready for the exams?" She asked changing the subject.

"I certainly hope so." Jason said.

"You'll do Fine!" They heard Dick yell . "Besides, exams are next week!"

Jason and Parvati burst into giggles.

After Parvati left, Dick came over and said. "Well she's nice."

"Yes. Yes she is." Jason said. "But I have a feeling that your not here to give me dating advice"

"You're right." Dick said. "Dad wanted me to check on you. He said that you might need help. What's going on?"

"In order: I got detention, benched from the quidditch team, More detention, and I got hurt during detention." Jason said coming clean.

Dick went silent. Inside he was fuming. "Well don't worry." He said. "I'll let dad know that your doing okay. Do you need anything?"

"No." Jason said. "I'm good."

Dick put a hand on Jason's shoulder, then disappeared into the shadows.

The next week.

Jason finished his last exam and went to Hagrid's.

He saw Hagrid outside his hut playing a flute.

"Hey hagrid." He said.

"Hey Hagrid, Hello Jason." He heard Harry say.

He turned around and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione coming up to them.

"How are you doing Hagrid?" Jason asked.

"I don't know. I've been kind of depressed ever since Norbert left."

"We're here for you." Harry piped in.

"Yeah." Hermione, and Ron added.

"I was in the pub last week." Hagrid began. "I was talking to a guy who said that he shared a fascination with fantastic beasts. we got ta talkin' abou' dragons, and one thing led to another, an' we started talking about Fluffy.'

"What exactly did you talk about?" Harry asked.

"He said tha' he had a Cerberus, but tha' he didn' know how to get it to calm down."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told 'im tha' if'n he played music tha' it should calm his Cerberus down a bit."

Jason and Harry looked at each other. "You guys go get ready." Jason told them. "I'll meet you there."

Harry and the others left.

Jason looked at Hagrid and said. "Look Hagrid you were grieving, but you told the wrong person about fluffy."

"Oh no." Hagrid said. "We need to tell Dumbledore, but he's off at the ministry of magic."

"You try and get in touch with Dumbledore." Jason said. Before he ran off after Harry and the others.

* * *

When Jason got back to Gryffindor tower he saw that the others were getting ready. Ron was playing chess to help him think. Hermione was studying spells, charms, and potions. Harry was reading a Quidditch book and had a flute by his side.

"Okay guys." Jason said. "We are going to have to wait till tonight. I'm pretty sure that I know who is going to try and steal the stone, and if I'm right then they can't leave just yet."

"Who do you think it is?" Ron asked. "I mean it has to be Snape. Right?"

"My galleons are on Quirrell." Jason said.

"It can not be Professor Quirrell!" Hermione said. "He has to be the most unlikely suspect."

"Exactly!" Jason said. "It's always the most unlikely suspects. Now if you will excuse me I'm going to go get ready for tonight."

Jason went upstairs and began arming himself, he made sure to restock his utility belt.

That night after lights out Jason, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to the common room. They were just about to leave when Neville blocked their path.

"I can't let you leave." Neville said, practically begging them not to. They were his friends and he didn't want them to get hurt. "I'll fight you." He put his fists up in a feeble fighting manner.

Jason walked up to Neville and said. "Neville, I'm really sorry to do this, I don't want you to hate me, but if you do I understand." And he put Neville in a sleeper hold knocking him out. He stoked the fire, put Neville on the couch and put a blanket over him and a pillow under his head.

"What?" He asked the others when he turned around.

"That's a side I've never seen of you before." Hermione said.

"Yeah." Ron cut in. "You are usually the brawler."

"But you have a very caring side as well." Harry finished.

Jason blushed for a second before saying. "Come on guys, we have a schedule to keep."

They made their way to the third floor and into Fluffy's room just as a harp went off.

Harry grabbed his flute and began playing a tune while the others took Fluffy's paw off the door and went through.

Harry was the last one down.

They landed on something leathery.

"Oh no." Jason said. "Guys were in devils snare."

"Relax!" Hermione said in an urgent tone.

Jason and Hermione relaxed and were covered by tendrils and lowered below.

"Jason! Hermione!" Harry and Ron yelled in unison. And the tendrils wrapped around them even more.

"You guys have to relax." Jason yelled. "If you don't it will kill you."

Harry relaxed and was lowered down.

That made Ron freak out even more.

Hermione began to think and then she said "devils snare hates light the stronger the better."

"Lumos maxima" Jason said at the same time as Hermione said. "Lumos solem." The plant shriveled and let Go of Ron.

"What kind of spell was that?" Jason asked.

"Well, after you told me about devils snare, I did some research and found this spell." Hermione said. "I'm glad that it was useful."

Jason was pleased that's she'd listened to him and not felt threatened by him being just as smart as her.

They went through a door and ended up in another room filled with flying keys.


	13. The four challenges

When they entered the room they saw a door. They went to the door and tried opening it. It was locked.

"Alohamora." Ron said to no avail.

Then they heard a small twinkling sound. They looked up and saw flying keys.

"Harry you have to fly and catch the right key." Ron said.

"I can't." Harry replied. "Jason is Better at Quidditch than me."

"No I'm not." Jason said. "You are a seeker, you are fast, you are the one that needs to grab the key."

"Which one is the right key?" Harry asked.

"It's that one." Hermione said pointing at one of the keys. "The one with the bent wing."

Harry went over to a broom and grabbed it. The keys swarmed him.

Jason looked around and saw a second broom on the floor in a far corner, he ran over and grabbed it.

Half of the keys began swarming him. He flew up to Harry and shot passed him. The rest of the keys began following him.

"I'll keep the keys busy, you go and grab the right one." And with that he led the keys away.

Harry quickly caught the key and landed. They opened the door and yelled. "Jason come on!"

Jason flew towards them. He jumped off of his broom and rolled to a walking position. Then walked through the door.

When they closed the door they heard the keys hitting the door.

When they looked around the next room. "What is this?". Hermione asked.

"I know what this is." Ron said. "It's a chess board."

The candles in the room flickered to life to reveal a giant wizards chess board. They walked to the other side of the board , but the pawns stopped them.

"We have to play." Ron said. "Okay there are four available places. The rook, The Knight, the bishop, and the queen. Jason, you take the rook, Harry, the bishop, Hermione, the queen, as for me. I'll be a knight."

They took their places and began playing. When it was the last few rounds Ron said. "Jason take out the bishop."

"What!" Jason said. "That will leave the queen to take you out. That bishop is protecting you."

"Yes." Ron said. "But if the queen takes me out then Harry can take out the king and win the game."

Jason didn't like it, he wanted to make sure that no one got hurt , but it seemed that someone would be getting hurt. He walked over to the bishop and punched it, shattering it to pieces.

Then the queen went to Ron and attacked him. Ron fell, and Hermione tried going to him. But Harry and Jason said . "Stop we're still playing."

Harry walked over to the king and said. "Checkmate." The Kings sword fell from his hands and they won the game.

They ran over to Ron to make sure he was all right. When they were sure that Ron was all right Harry and Jason went through a third door.

When they got to the third room they found a table full of potions. Jason picked one and then said. "Go get Hermione."

Harry ran off and came back with Hermione. When they showed her the table of potions she chose the same one as Jason. Jason took it before Hermione could grab it.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Hermione asked.

"I'm making sure that no one else gets hurt." Jason said. He went to drink it, but saw that Hermione had taken it and drank it.

"What are you doing?! What if that's the wrong one?!" Jason asked.

"It wasn't." Hermione said putting it back on the table. They went their separate directions. Hermione went back to Ron, Harry and Jason went forward. They opened the door and went into a room with a staircase leading down to a man standing in front of the Mirror of Erised.

* * *

Jason and Harry walked down the stairs and stopped one flight from the bottom of the stairs.

"You!" Harry yelled.

"I told you Harry." Jason said.

"Yes it was me..." Quirrell began. "Wait. How did you know it was me?" He asked Jason.

"You release bad vibes like crazy." Jason said. "And you over did the stutter. It was a dead give away."

"Well it doesn't matter anymore." Quirrell said. "I am about to bring the most terrifying being to ever exist in the wizarding world."

"Snooze fest." Jason said. "You were the one that drank the unicorn blood so that you could help Lord Voldemort come back and blah, blah, blah. Same story different design."

Quirrell looked taken aback. Then he said. "No master, you aren't strong enough. You need... very well." And he began taking off the turban he always wore.

When the turban was off Quirrell had a second face on the back of his head where his hair should be.

"To get to this point, takes a lot of skill. It took a dark lord and his henchman to get here and four children. If you join me now I will spare you and your friends from a terrible fate." The dark lord said.

"Never!" Jason yelled. "We will never join you." Harry nodded in agreement.

"Kill them!" The dark lord yelled.

Quirrell jumped at Harry and grabbed him, but yelled in pain as his hands began blistering.

Jason kicked Quirrell down the stairs, then he threw some pellets from his utility belt. When they hit the floor they exploded sending foam everywhere covering Quirrell.

Quirrell tore through the foam and disappeared then reappeared in front of Harry and grabbed him by the throat ignoring the pain and slowly crushed Harry's windpipe.

"Jason." Harry called out gasping for breath. "Help."

Jason rage engulfed him. He grabbed Quirrell, and threw him down the steps and into the Mirror of Erised.

"Oh." Jason cringed. "I don't know if that means that I have bad luck for seven years or you do."

Quirrell got up and roared in rage. He took out his wand and stuck Jason to the wall like he was glued there.

"I'll get to you later." Quirrell said. "But first I'm going to kill Potter, take the stone, and make my master reborn."

"No!" Jason yelled. "Harry run."

Harry turned on his heel and began running.

Quirrell appeared right in front of him. And grabbed him by the throat.

Harry put his hands on Quirrell's face and pushed.

Quirrell's face burst into blisters. Quirrell let go and reached for his face.

That was enough to let Jason go.

"Hey moldy warts!" Jason yelled.

Voldemort looked t him. Jason had handfuls of pellets.

"Try this on for size." Jason said before throwing the first handful of pellets. Engulfing Quirell's body in foam. He ran up to Harry and helped him up he ushered Harry out the door and then threw the second handful at Quirrell, and ran.

When they got back to Ron and Hermione they heard Quirrell scream in agony.

"What were in those pellets?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." Jason said. "Just some hydrochloric acid."

A few seconds later they were hit with a wave of magical energy that rendered them all unconscious.

A stone fell out of Harry's pocket and rolled until it hit the foot of an older grandfatherly man.


	14. summer begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Batman under the red hood. Those honors belong to J. K. Rowling and DC Comics.

AN: so the second to last chapter, are you excited. Hopefully I have done right by the fans of both Harry Potter and Batman under the red hood.

When Jason woke up, he was in the hospital wing.

"Dang it." He said "this is the third time this year. I can't make a habit out of this."

He looked around and saw that he was the first one to wake up.

"Oh thank goodness that you are awake." Madam Pomfrey said. "We weren't sure if you four would wake up. But the fact that you are awake is a good sign. You came in with multiple injuries."

Jason got out of bed and felt like crap. "I'm really sore." He said before falling into a chair.

"Your pain means that your alive." Madam Pomfrey said.

Ron woke up next shortly followed by Hermione. Since they weren't feeling any pain they were allowed to leave.

Professor Dumbledore came in and saw Jason sitting in the chair.

"Are you waiting for Harry?" He asked.

"No." Jason said. "I'm still recovering."

"It's not surprising given what you and Mr. Potter did last night. Confronting a dark lord is very dangerous, you both should consider yourselves lucky to be alive." Dumbledore scolded in a kind even voice.

"I'm sorry professor." Jason said. "But we didn't feel like we had much of a choice."

"I'm not trying to discipline you Mr. Todd." Dumbledore began. "I am simply making the observation that had you not been there, it could have been a lot worse."

That was a first for Jason. He usually got in trouble for doing stupid stuff like that.

Madam Pomfrey gave Jason a potion and had him drink it. He felt rejuvenated.

He said his goodbyes and left.

He was talking with Ron and Hermione, when Ron turned away and said. "Hi Harry."

Jason and Hermione turned and said. "Hello Harry." In unison.

Harry nodded to them and they made their way to great hall.

Malfoy cut them off. "Guess who's going to get the cup? Slytherin bi..."

Jason grabbed Malfoy and threw him down the stairs. And they walked into the great hall.

Dumbledore got to the podium and the great hall fell silent. Dumbledore said some opening comments and then said "I have some last minute points to give out.

First, to Mr. Ronald Weasley for the best played game of chess, 50 points.

To Ms. Hermione Granger, for knowledge beyond her years, 50 points.

For Mr. Harry Potter for upholding everything that stands for gryffindor house, 60 points.

For Mr: Neville Longbottom, standing up to an enemy is difficult but to stand up to a friend is so much more difficult, for bravery 10 points.

And for Mr. Jason Todd for standing up for his friends as well as his house. Because standing up for one person is difficult but for an entire house, the weight of that can be a terrible burden, for not wavering I award Mr. Todd 60 points."

The Gryffindor table erupted in applause.

"We beat slytherin by 50 points." Hermione said.

Jason looked over at the slytherin table and saw them clearly distraught by this new event.

Dumbledore held his hands up and the great hall was once again silenced.

"Let the feast begin." Dumbledore said.

After gorging themselves they went to bed for the night.

The next morning they grabbed their stuff and headed to the train station.

They got on the train and headed to Kings cross.

When they got to Kings cross station they went their separate ways.

Jason saw Harry going towards a rather large man.

Jason made his way over to them and said. "Hello, I'm Jason, I'm one of Harry's friends. I notice that Harry is rather skinny and you are the size of a whale. I will warn you once. You will treat Harry better than you have treated him in the past. Otherwise I will have words with you."

The fat man began stammering before he said "you will not tell me how to treat my nephew you insolent brat." And he went to slap Jason.

Jason waited for the slap when a mans arm caught Harry's uncles arm and said. "Keep your hands off of my son!"

Jason and Harry's uncle looked at the man.

Jason looked up at Bruce, and smiled.

"What is the meaning of trying to slap my son!?" Bruce demanded.

"Your son threatened me." Harrys uncle said.

"My son is 11 years old! What is an 11 year old going to do to someone of your... stature?" Bruce asked with fire in his eyes.

Bruce looked at Harry and asked. "Are you okay? Are you treated well at home? Do I need to get the attention of the authorities?"

"No!" Harry's uncle shouted.

Bruce looked at the man and said. "What's your name?"

"Vernon. Vernon Dursley." Harry's uncle said.

"Well Vernon." Bruce said. "I was asking Harry not you."

Vernon sent a venomous glare at Harry.

"No." Harry said.

Bruce took Jason the other way.

"No. We can't leave. Vernon is lying. You saw the face he gave Harry." Jason said.

"Yes I did." Bruce said. "But we can't do anything right now. Dick and I will pay them a visit tonight."

Jason wasn't happy. "Where will I be?" He asked.

"I have arranged for you to spend time with the Weasley family. They are nice. I want you to spend time in a magical environment and I don't want you to do much crime fighting. While you are attending hogwarts. So for the next six years keep the crime fighting down to a minimum." Bruce said.

Jason wasn't happy about it but agreed. He was safest away from the Joker.

Bruce took him over to the Weasleys and they followed them back to the burrow.

* * *

When they got to the burrow, they got out of the car.

Mrs. Weasley came outside and grabbed Jason in a hug. "Oh Jason it's so good to see you. I have heard so much about you."

"How?" Jason asked.

"That would be me." Bruce said. "After I left King's cross I found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I said that my job isn't safe so I sent you to Hogwarts where it was safe. They suggested that you stay with them, during the summer."

"Know that we aren't suggesting that you never go back to your family. But with your families work, it's to dangerous, you understand." Mrs. Weasley said.

Jason didn't like it. But he couldn't act out. No one could know that he was Robin, his dad was Batman, and his brother was Nightwing. So he said. "Okay. Thank you for your generosity."

Bruce took Jason to the side and said "look, I know that your mad at me, but you do your fair share of crime fighting at Hogwarts. At least this way you stay safe. I don't want to watch you die."

That brought back painful memories. He understood.

"But I have something else to tell you." Bruce said.

"What's that?" Jason asked.

"I special ordered your wand." Bruce said. "I knew that you'd need a specialized wand. So I had a wand special ordered. It's an older wand, that's why your wand has two cores. It's weaker hence it needs two cores."

"Okay." Jason said. "I thought the two cores were just symbolic."

"No." Bruce said. "It was just a coincidence. It was the only purple heart wood wand that they had."


	15. Get Harry to the Burrow

Jason had been at the burrow for the last two month. He had helped out around the burrow, and now he was bored.

He grabbed his broom and found Mrs. Weasley. "I'm going out for a bit." He said.

"Okay Dear. Just be careful." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Aren't I always?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes.

Jason jumped onto his broom, and flew towards privet drive.

He found a small out of the way clearing.

He landed and hid his broom.

He walked towards number four privet drive, when he got there he saw Vernon hit Harry in the chest.

Jason ran up to Vernon and slapped his ears.

Vernon put his hands to his ears when his eardrums burst. He spun around and saw a very angry Jason.

Jason kicked Vernon in the crotch, punched him in the nose, and then head butted him.

Dudley came out and saw Jason standing over his father.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dudley asked.

"I came to check up on Harry." Jason said. "And your dad hit him."

"Well of course he hit him." Dudley said. "How else is he supposed to learn not to screw up?"

That was the wrong thing to say to Jason at that point. Jason grabbed a pellet and Harry stepped in front of him and said. "Please don't melt them like you did Quirrell."

Jason noticed that he was having difficulty breathing. He touched Harry's ribs and Harry pulled away.

"You bruised his ribs!" Jason yelled at Vernon. "I could kill you."

"Mmm." Dudley said with his mouth watering. "Ribs sound really good for dinner."

Jason threw a pellet at Dudley encasing him in foam. Then he felt an arm on his shoulder, he looked up into the furious eyes of Vernon.

Vernon grabbed Jason and threw him into the street.

"Leave now, boy. And never come back. Otherwise I'll make it unbearable for Potter." Vernon spat.

Jason picked himself up and walked over to Vernon. He jumped on Vernon's back and put him in a chokehold. "Now you listen to me." Jason said. "If you hurt Harry, then I'll break your arms, your legs, and your ribs. How does that sound?" Then Jason Let go and left.

* * *

It had been a week since Jason had decided to drop in on Harry.

He should at least check if he was okay.

"I'm going out Mrs. Weasley." Jason called.

"Well so long as your going to Harry's dear please take him that cake and his gift." Mrs. Weasley called back at him.

"Will do." Jason said grabbing a sack and putting the cake and the gift in it. Mrs. Weasley had made Harry a pair of socks.

Jason jumped on his broom and flew off for number four privet drive.

He landed in his clearing and walked over to the house. He threw a cable at the side of the roof and climbed up. When he was on the roof he made his way to A window. He'd sneak in and find Harry.

Then he heard Harry's voice and another voice that he didn't recognize.

"But I have to go to Hogwarts." Harry said. "That's where my friends are, I'll go mad if I stay here any longer."

"No." A pleading voice said. "Harry Potter must not go to Hogwarts."

Jason had heard enough, he jumped off the roof, grabbed onto it and launched himself through the open window.

Jason kicked the thing that wasn't Harry into the armoire that Harry had instead of a closet. The thing that wasn't Harry bounced out of the armoire and into Jason's fist and landed back in the armoire.

Harry closed the armoire and pointed at the bed. Jason dropped to the floor and rolled under the bed. He grabbed the sack that he'd dropped and pulled it under the bed with him.

The door opened and Jason heard Vernon say. "What's going on in here?!"

"Nothing." Harry said.

"Well it had better be nothing or else I'll send you to the orphanage!" Vernon said.

Jason's holy fire was rekindled. He had to use every ounce of willpower that he had to keep from strangling Vernon, Dudley, And petunia Dursley.

After Vernon left and was gone, Harry said. "You can come out Jason. Please don't kill my family."

"Give me one good reason not to." Jason said. "You can come live with the Weasley's."

"I can't." Harry said. "And I can't stop you. All I can do is ask you not to."

Jason mulled that over for a bit and then gave Harry the sack.

Harry opened the gift and saw the socks. He actually liked these because they came from Mrs. Weasley and she took the time to make them for him.

He grabbed the cake and said. "I don't suppose you have a knife?"

Jason pulled out a knife, two plates, two forks, and a handful of napkins.

"So What was the thing that I knocked into your closet?" Jason asked.

"That was a House elf called Dobby. He is trying to keep me from going to school this year." Harry replied.

"But school is the only place that you can be you!" Jason countered.

"POTTER!" They heard Vernon yell.

Harry shoved the cake in the sack and gave it to Jason. Jason dove out the window and took off for the clearing.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley had just put the plates on the table when she heard an enraged yell. She ran outside and saw Jason pacing back and forth and very angry.

"What's wrong Jason?" She asked.

"I. May have. Just. Made Harry's. Life. More difficult." Jason said through fuming breaths.

"No dear, you could never make anyone's life difficult who doesn't deserve it." Mrs. Weasley said comfortingly.

"But now, due to me, his uncle is going to send him to an orphanage." Jason said on the verge of tears. He dug his fingernails into his palms. He didn't cry, no he wouldn't cry, he couldn't cry.

Mrs. Weasley looked shocked. "He will do no such thing, not if I have anything to say about it."

Then she went into the house. Thirty minutes later an owl flew off with two letters in it, both of which were howlers.

Jason felt bad for the two people that were going to open them.

"Dinner!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

That Friday.

Jason had snuck off to number four privet drive. When he got there he saw that Harry's window had bars on it. He flew back to the Weasley household as fast as he could.

When he got back to the Weasley's he found the twins and Ron.

"Guys. Ge have to get Harry out of the Dursley's house tonight or he won't go to school this year." Jason told them.

The twins looked at each other with mischief in their eyes. "We know just what to do." They said in perfect unison.

"That was creepy." Jason said. "But it doesn't matter. So long as you have a way to get Harry here so he can go to school, I don't care."

The twins took Jason and Ron to the barn where they showed them...

"A car?" Jason asked. "You guys have a car? Why?"

"It's our dad's." Fred said.

"Yeah." George said. "Our dad's a bit of a muggle fanatic."

They pushed the car out of the barn and when they were far enough away they got in and started it.

"Um guys." Jason said. "Your car is flying."

"Yeah, we know." Fred said. "It's a magical car."

"You see Jason." George said. "We're wizards. We have magical items. Like cars. We thought that you knew of us, seeing as you went to school with us last year."

"Yeah, unless you went to a different school than we did last year." Ron said ending the jeer.

"I meant." Jason said. "What about the muggles? Aren't they going to see us?"

"Oh, right. Good call mate." George said. Hitting a button on the dashboard.

They flew towards number four privet drive, when they got there, they saw the bars on Harry's window.

Jason took some cable from his utility belt and tied it to the bars, then he tied the other end to the car, and they flew away from the window.

The bars were pulled out of the wall. They flew back and Harry began putting his trunk, broom, and Hedwig in the car.

"Hurry!" Ron urged.

Harry was climbing into the car, when Vernon grabbed his leg.

"Let go!" Harry shouted.

"You're not going anywhere!" Vernon shouted in response. "Especially not back to that school!"

Jason jumped at Vernon, pushing him back into the room.

"Go!" Jason shouted.

The twins took off.

"I told you I'd break your limbs." Jason spat. "And I never break my promises."

He grabbed Vernon's arm and held it out and kicked it breaking it at the elbow.

Vernon shrieked in pain.

Jason grabbed his other arm and held it out and kicked it, breaking the elbow.

Vernon shrieked in pain again.

Jason grabbed his legs, put his feet on Vernon's kneecaps and pushed against them, while pulling his feet breaking Vernon's knees at the kneecaps.

Vernon passed out due to the pain.

Then Jason jumped in the air and brought his feet down on Vernon's rib cage, shattering his ribs. He looked at Petunia and Dudley and said. "You will take him to the hospital, you will say that he was attacked by four people who took his wallet. And if anything happens to Harry in the future . I will not hesitate to do the same to the two of you." With that he left.

He found the Weasley twins, Ron, and Harry in the clearing, they said their hello's, got into the car, and flew back to the burrow.

* * *

They landed a little ways away from the burrow, and pushed the car back into the barn, and snuck back into the house.

When they got inside Harry was in awe, there was a clock that had everyone's face (including Jason's) on one of the 10 hands, the twins, Ron's, and Jason's hands went from 'in transit' to 'home'.

When they got about halfway through the kitchen Mrs. Weasley came running down the stairs.

"WHERE. HAVE. YOU. BEEN!?" She shouted.

"We were rescuing Harry." Ron said. "They put bars on his windows."

"You best hope that I don't put bars on your windows, Ronald Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"It's my fault Mrs. Weasley." Jason said. "I begged them to help me."

"Yeah." Fred said. "And we couldn't say no to those sad little polecat eyes."

George couldn't help but laugh.

"It doesn't matter." Mrs. Weasley said. "They shouldn't have taken the car. Hello harry dear how are you?" She said completely changing the subject.

"I'm better." Harry said.

Then a girl ran downstairs, saw Harry, and booked it back up the stairs.

"Don't worry Harry." Ron said. "That's my little sister Ginny, she has a bit of a crush on you."

"No I don't!" They heard Ginny yell. "Mum!"

"Now Ron." Mrs. Weasley said. "Leave your sister alone. And go de-gnome the garden."

She picked up a book by a man called Gilderoy Lockhart, and began reading.

"Do you know that he's a fraud?" Jason asked. "I don't mean to interrupt your day dreams, but one of the things that my dad taught me was how to distinguish an honest individual from a dishonest one. And that man reeks of dishonesty." Afterwards he left to tend the garden with Harry.

After tending the garden they sat down at the table for breakfast.

While they were eating Mr. Weasley came in and said. "Good morning all."

After their salutations to Mr. Weasley were said. Mrs. Weasley said. "The boys took the car out for a joy ride."

"Really?" Mr. Weasley asked. "How did it go?"

Mrs. Weasley hit him lightly and he said. "Oh. That was very bad boys, you shouldn't have done that, I am very cross." Then he mouthed. "We'll talk later."


	16. Alfreds visit

AN: for those of you that have read this before, or are noticing changes from previous chapters, I apologize for any headaches. I have been editing this story.

They had three whole weeks of summer left and Jason could think of no better way to kill time than to practice Quidditch.

They had a schedule. They would wake up, do the morning chores, have breakfast, do some Krav Maga, have lunch, practice Quidditch, relax, have dinner, do the evening chores, go to bed.

On the second to last week of summer Jason was awakened by an older mans voice. When he woke up he looked out the window and saw Alfred coming up the road. He ran out and hugged him. Alfred wrapped him in a hug and said. "It's so good to see you Jason, it's been almost a whole year."

"Yes it has, it's been to long."

Alfred And Jason talked for a while before Jason realized that he had to do the mornings chores.

He got up and helped with the chores while Alfred talked with Mrs. Weasley.

After chores and showers were taken care of, Jason went into the kitchen and sat down with Alfred, Harry, and the Weasley clan.

"So." Alfred said. "I am Jason's grandfather, his adopted grandfather but nonetheless his grandfather. I was invited by your parents to spend the week."

Percy mumbled something.

"Excuse me?" Alfred asked. "Did you have something to say? If you do, spit it out I'll have no disrespect here."

"It's not your house!" Percy yelled. "You don't get to make the rules!"

"Actually Percy." Mrs. Weasley said sternly. "We asked Mr. pennyworth here to show us how he is able to keep his houses so clean. Your father and I visited one while you were at school last year and he was most gracious."

"Listen to me boy!" Alfred said.

Jason backed out of the kitchen, he knew that disrespect was one of Alfreds pet peeves. That's why he was always respectful to, and around Alfred.

Harry and Ron saw Jason backing out of the kitchen and began backing out with him. Eventually everyone but Alfred And Percy were out of the kitchen.

"I served in the war between muggles and wizards, I've seen things that would make a political individual like you blow chunks for a week straight, I've done things that make me question my own humanity and morality, I won't sit here and watch you disrespect your family or your families name, do you understand me?" Alfred said.

"How dare you come here and insult me." Percy said.

Alfred grabbed Percy and said. "I have half a mind to show you your place right here and now. You don't get respect unless you give it. So until you can give the respect that you expect to receive, your family will treat you how you treat them." He turned and looked at the rest of the Weasleys. "Am I understood?"

"Yes." Jason said.

He looked at the other Weasleys who all nodded.

"Right." Alfred said. "So you will do every chore that I can think of till you start acting respectful. First things first, you can do breakfast dishes... by hand."

* * *

Over the next week Alfred made Percy's life completely miserable. If there was any menial task that he could find, he'd have Percy do it.

"I feel kind of bad for Percy." Ron said.

"I know he's your brother and everything." Jason said. "But he brought it upon himself. And no one wants to be on Alfred's bad side. He's a really cool guy, but don't tick him off."

"Noted." Fred And George said in unison. "Don't piss off Jason's grandfather."

"You know that it's still creepy when you do that." Jason said.

"We know." The twins said again in unison. "That's why we do it."

Alfred came over to them and asked. "So what do you guys do on days like this?"

"I've been teaching them Krav Maga." Jason said.

"Oh, very good Jason." Alfred said. "How are they?"

"For novice's they are pretty good." Jason replied

"Excellent. And how goes the Quidditch practice." Alfred asked. "Your brother said that you got benched."

"Wait. What!?" The Weasley twins and Harry said in shock. "When did that happen?"

"After the Hufflepuff game." Jason said. "Oliver didn't tell you!"

"No." Fred said. "And now I'm mad. Oliver can't bench you, you are the flying polecat and you will fly again."

Harry, George, And Ron nodded in agreement. "Until you came along Jason we just went with the motions, but now that your on the Quidditch team, it's become more interesting."

They heard Percy yell "oh for the love of Voldemort!"

* * *

Everyone ran to the house to see what had happened.

When they got there, they saw Percy with blistered hands and a cut from the blade that he was sharpening.

Percy looked at Alfred and said. "Do you see what happens when you won't let me use magic?!"

"Do you realize what you have done!?" Alfred practically yelled. "There are still dark wizards loyal to Voldemort, they are probably on their way here now, you foolish boy!"

"Volde..." Percy started to say.

"Shut up Percy!" The twins shouted in unison.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"The taboo." Alfred said. "There are some witches and wizards who don't believe it's still active, but when the dark lord died some of his followers went into hiding and others hid but they are growing restless."

There was a sound of thunder clapping.

Everyone looked up and saw a group of people in black robes walking towards them.

Alfred swore under his breath. He reached into his vest and pulled out a green pine branch.

"Uh Alfred. What is that?" Jason asked?

Alfred looked at Jason and said. "I'm a wizard Jason. What do you think it is?"

"That's your wand?" Jason said in surprise.

"Ding, ding, ding, give the boy a prize." Alfred said.

Alfred walked towards the dark wizards and said. "My name is Alfred Pennyworth, I fought in the muggle wizard war in my twenties and I'm not afraid of you lot. Leave now and I will spare your lives today."

"That's impossible." One of the dark wizards said. "That would make you 77 years old."

"You dolt." Another dark wizard said. "Albus Dumbledore is nearly 150 years old and he has others running in fear."

"Hi professor Dumbledore." Jason said.

Some of the dark wizards scattered. The few that stayed called his bluff, and took out their wands.

Jason took out his wand.

"Put your wand away, Jason." Alfred said.

Begrudgingly Jason put his wand away.

Alfred flicked his wand and the dark wizards wands came flying into his hand, he gave them to Jason and said. "Break these."

Jason obliged and broke the wands in half.

"Now." Alfred said. "I will warn you once again. Leave and never come back or I will end your pitiful existence."

The rest of the dark wizards fled.

"That was amazing." Jason said.

"Yes, I've still got it." Alfred said.

The rest of the day was fairly quiet. And Percy seemed to finally seemed to earn the respect he deserved.

AN: I took the Alfred from Gotham and made him magical. He's not an exact replica of the Gotham Alfred, but hopefully close enough. And he's going to make a respectable wizard out of Percy yet. Hopefully. What do you guys think?


	17. Enter Lockhart

Jason found Alfred in the kitchen, making dinner, as well as a huge mess for Percy to clean up.

"I suppose that you would like to know what I was like in the muggle/wizard war?" Alfred asked.

"Yes please." Jason asked with wide eyes.

"Very well." Alfred said. "When I was in my early twenties, I was drafted into the wizard army."

He put the potatoes that he was cutting into the pot on the fire, and began cutting some carrots.

"I had been out of Hogwarts for five years and was an auror. When I joined the army, I was told that the ban had been lifted on the three unforgivable curses."

He put the carrots in the pot and grabbed some celery, he washed it and began cutting it.

"While in the military I don't know how many muggles I killed, tortured, or controlled into doing unspeakable things. What I do know is that it still haunts me to this day."

He finished cutting the celery and added them to the pot.

He took a roast that he'd bought and washed it before adding it to the pot.

He grabbed some herbs and added them to the soup and grabbed some onions, he grabbed yellow, white, and red onions and put them in cold water and let them soak.

When he turned around he saw the twins, Ron, and Harry sitting at the table with Jason, waiting for him to continue.

He sat down at the table and continued. "After the war I was not the same man that had joined the war. I was a pale reflection of it. I felt terrible about what I had done. That's when Bruce's parents hired me to be a butler. I jumped at the opportunity, I was nearly thirty and a butler, but I relished every minute of it. And that's my story of the wizard/muggle war. He didn't see Jason get up and go to the kitchen.

* * *

Alfred looked over and saw Jason cutting the onions. He had cut the tips and outer layers off and diced them before putting them in the pot.

Jason sat back down, and there was an explosion.

"That wasn't us." The twins said in unison.

They ran outside and saw a flamboyantly dressed man fighting off a group of people.

Jason ran over and saw that the flamboyant man was the same guy from Mrs. Weasleys book.

"You're endangering my friends with your façade!" Jason said seething.

"No." The man said. "I'm actually in mortal danger. Could you please help me?"

"No!" Jason said. "You are a joke, you take stories from people and pass them off as your own."

"How do you... I mean no I don't. I am the amazing. drum roll please." The man said

"Screw you!" Jason said.

The man looked stunned. "I am the amazing Gilderoy Lockhart."

Jason grabbed the knife from his utility belt and said. "I won't tell you again. LEAVE!"

Alfred came up and said. "What's going on here?"

"This guy is a fraud." Jason said. "He has set up this charade to make himself look good. He wants people to see him as a heroic wizard, when he's nothing more than a fake."

"How do you know this?" Alfred asked.

"The people he's fighting are just people that he's paid off to stage a duel so that he looks good. They are casting their spells to deliberately miss him." Jason said. "If they were real dark wizards then they would be attacking him right now while he's distracted."

"You dare dishonor the great..."

"Shut up!" Jason yelled. Pointing the knife at him. "Leave or I'll gut you like the bottom feeder that you are."

"Would I really be fighting in a field this close to magical families as well as a muggle community?" Lockhart asked pointed his wand at Jason.

Jason grabbed it and broke it in half. And said. "If it would give you fame and or fortune then yes you would. Now Leave. You won't endanger my friends any longer. I'll break you next."

"You dare threaten me?" Lockhart asked. "It appears that I'll have to teach you a lesson."

Alfred grabbed Lockhart, put him in a chokehold and said. "You even think about hurting my grandson and I'll kill you myself." Then he pushed Lockhart away.

They turned around and Lockhart tried to attack them. Jason encased him in foam and said. "Give me one reason not to melt you with hydrochloric acid?!"

Alfred looked at Jason in shock and mouthed. "Do you have that?"

Jason nodded and mouthed. "Made it myself last year."

Alfred rolled his eyes and mouthed. "Of course you did!"

Jason shrugged.

Alfred flicked his wand and the foam cocoon imprisoning Lockhart disappeared, taking Lockhart with it.

* * *

It was Alfred's last day at the Weasley house and it seemed that Percy was actually learning what the true meaning of respect was.

After four days of being treated like rubbish and doing everything that Alfred had told him to do, he said. "Thank you Alfred. I think that I finally understand what you mean by earning the respect that you deserve."

Alfred was about to reply when three owls came flying into the kitchen. One was a snowy owl, another was an ancient grey owl, and the last one was a barn owl. The snowy owl flew over to Harry and landed on his chair. The barn owl flew to Jason's chair. The ancient great grey owl landed in the middle of the table.

Harry took a letter from Hedwig and opened it. The Weasley clan took their letters, and Jason took his from his barn owl.

"So How is talon adjusting?" Alfred asked.

"Oh he doesn't like the name talon anymore." Jason replied. "He almost attacked me the other day when I called him that."

"Well then what's his name dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"He gave me a picture of sir Gawain of the knights of the round table. So I think that he wants to be called Gawain." Jason replied.

Gawain screeched.

"Oh I'm sorry. Sir Gawain." Jason told his owl.

Gawain screeched again.

"Do you really want me to call you Sir Gawain of the Knights of the round table?" Jason asked his owl.

Gawain gave a content screech.

"Fine. This is Sir Gawain of the Knights of the round table." Jason said.

Everyone at the table chuckled.

"So." Mrs. Weasley said. "Everyone has their school supplies list?"

Anyone who would be attending school that year raised their lists.

"Good. We'll use the floo next week to go to Diagon alley." She said. "Now since this is 's last night here, we will celebrate."


	18. school shopping

Jason woke up and said. "What happened?"

"Well you shouldn't have figured out my secret." A voice said.

Jason looked over to see Gilderoy Lockhart sitting in front of him.

"YOU!" Jason yelled.

"Yes." Lockhart said. "You discovered my secret. I can't let that slide. Do you know the positive thing about taking others stories for myself?" He asked. "I can do whatever I want."

Jason dislocated both of his thumbs and slid out of his bonds. "You might be right." Jason said. "But what about fighting someone who is more skilled in the shadows than you?" And he slipped into the shadows.

"Do you really think that I need to see you to fight you?" Lockhart asked. " I fought the shades of the occult ten years ago."

"No." Jason said. "You only think that you did. You are so deranged that you actually think you did these things." And he attacked from the side cutting his cheek.

Gilderoy put his hand to his cheek and saw the blood. "Your struggle is futile child, everyone believes that I am fabulous, just join the crowd."

"Screw that." Jason yelled. "Why would I want to believe anything that you have ever said! You were a terrible wizard who never had any fame or fortune, so you devised a plan to take the memories of other witches and wizards and make them your stories. Your nothing more than a fraud!"

"SHUT UP!" Lockhart yelled. "You don't know what it's like being the pathetic one, you've never had to worry about anything, you've never had to fight for anything in your life!"

"That's where your wrong." Jason said and broke Lockhart's arm.

"Wake up everyone." Mrs. Weasley said jolting Jason from his dream.

Alfred had left three days earlier, and it was It was shopping day. They got dressed, had porridge for breakfast and Mrs. Weasley ushered them towards the fire place.

"Now dears we will travel by floo powder." She said. "Now lets go, speak clearly and say 'diagon alley.'"

Ron went first, he took some floo powder and threw it into the fire place, said. "Diagon alley." And walked into the portal.

"Now Harry why don't you try?" Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry took some floo powder and threw it into the fire, but some ash got in his mouth and he mumbled. "Diagon alley."

Jason reached to pull him back but was pulled into the fireplace with Harry.

"What did Harry say?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I think he said Diagon alley." Mr. Weasley responded.

"Well lets hope so." Mrs. Weasley said. "The last thing we would want is for them to end up somewhere they don't know."

"That would be very bad." George said.

"Yeah." Fred agreed. "Knowing Jason he'd probably fight his way out."

Meanwhile in Knockturn alley.

Harry and Jason skidded out of the fireplace.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

"Wherever it is." Jason said. "I don't like it."

They looked around and saw bones and masks. Then they heard voices and they hid.

Harry hid in a cabinet while Jason found a shadow to hide in.

"I have quite a lot of items that I have to sell." A mans voice said. The man sounded snobbish. "My home is being searched next week and I need to sell these."

"Very good." The assumed shopkeeper said. "And May I ask how you know your house is being searched?"

"I have an informant in the ministry." The snobbish man said.

Then they heard Malfoys voice say. "It's not fair! Why won't you let me join the Quidditch team?" Malfoy asked. "Those two nobodies Potter and Todd are on the Gryffindor Team. Why can't I join?"

"Don't sound unkind towards Potter." The snobbish man who was Malfoys father. "He is a hero after all. He stopped the dark lord."

Jason heard a hint of hatred in his voice. We're the Malfoys dark wizards?

"As for the Todd child." Malfoys dad said. "He is just another mud blood. Treat him like such."

"Yes father." Malfoy said. "But what about the Granger girl? She has top marks, followed by Todd."

"No son of mine will be bested by two mud bloods! Do you understand? You will do better this year."

"Yes father." Malfoy said.

Then they left.

Jason and Harry raced from their hiding places and out into the street. They saw a sign that said 'knockturn alley'.

"Uh Jason." Harry said. The fear rising in his throat. "Do you know where we are?"

Before Jason could answer a hand landed on his shoulder and he elbowed whoever it was. He turned around and saw Hagrid with his hands on his knees.

"I'm sorry for startling ya two." Hagrid said. "But that's a little below the belt of ya' wouldn't ya say?"

"I am so sorry Hagrid." Jason said. "It was a reaction. We are lost in a strange place and someone grabbed me from behind, I just reacted."

"Apology accepted." Hagrid said. "Now let's get ya guys out o' here."

* * *

"Oh no." Mrs. Weasley said. "I can't believe that we lost both Harry and Jason."

"we didn't." The twins said in unison. "Here they come now."

Hagrid led Harry and Jason up to the Weasley clan.

"Oh thank goodness, I thought we lost you." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Nope." Jason responded. "You can't get rid of us that easily."

Hermione seemed to pop out of nowhere and said "oh no, you both are filthy and you broke your glasses Harry."

Mr. Weasley grabbed Harry's glasses and tapped them with his wand before saying "oculus reparo." And putting them back on Harry's face.

Harry took his glasses off and said. "Thank you Mr. Weasley."

"Not at all my boy." Mr. Weasley said. "Now let's head off to Gringotts."

When they got to Gringotts, they went to Jason's vault first. He blushed when he saw everyone looking at his piles of gold. He took out three bags and put them in his pack. He'd also discreetly put some gold in his pockets.

The next vault they went to was the Weasley vault. When they opened the vault door they saw a small fortune. "Where did this come from?" Mrs. Weasley asked putting her sack down. When Mrs. Weasley put down her sack Jason emptied one of the bags into the sack, and filled it with the money from his pockets.

Then they went to Harry's vault and if Jason had blushed when they saw his vault Harry created a whole new emotion. Harry took out the money that he'd need and left.

They went to Olivanders wand shop next and Ron picked another wand. It was a 14" willow wood with a unicorn hair. He decided that he didn't need it just yet. However Ginny got her wand it was a 12" yew wood wand with a wampus cat hair core.

Afterwards they headed to a cafe for lunch. The meal was excellent and very filling. They had to wait for an hour before anyone felt like moving.

Once they were capable of moving again they made their way to Flourish and Blott's bookstore. When they went inside Jason immediately turned around and began leaving when Harry grabbed him.

* * *

They walked inside flourish and Blott's and saw Gilderoy Lockhart sitting in the front of the room signing copy's of his autobiography.

Jason made an attempt to leave, but Harry grabbed him and said. "Look I know that you don't like him for whatever reason, but we need to get our school supplies."

"Fine." Jason complained. They moved through the store and found their books.

They were checking out when Jason felt a hand on his shoulder that pulled him backwards. He looked over and saw Harry looking just as surprised.

"Smile." A voice said. And a camera flashed.

"That's great Mr. Lockhart." The camera man said. "A picture with 'the boy who lived' And Gryffindor's very own 'flying polecat' amazing."

Lockhart said. "Congratulations boys, you have just had the pleasure of getting your picture with the one and only amazing Gilderoy Lockhart."

Jason was about to break Lockhart's arm when he saw Malfoys dad and Mr. Weasley glaring at each other. He ran towards them but Lockhart caught the back of his shirt nearly choking him.

"Tell me." Lockhart said. "How do you do all those wonderfully amazing things on the Quidditch field?"

"Trade secret." Jason said and twisted out of Lockhart's grasp and ran to where Malfoys dad and Mr. Weasley were about to start throwing punches.

"Tagging In!" Jason said as he vaulted over Mr. Weasley and kicked Malfoys dad in the face.

"You dare smite me, you filthy mud blood." Malfoys dad said, putting his hand to his nose.

"I dare." Jason said.

Malfoys dad drew his wand and Jason broke it in half and drew his blade.

"How dare you break my wand." Malfoys dad said. "That was 500 galleons!"

"Don't care." Jason said. "You're the scum of the earth, you are a bottom feeder, and your whole lineage should die like the rats you are."

Malfoys dad lifted his cane to hit Jason again, he brought it down and Jason took the hit from the cane, falling to the floor.

Jason got up off the floor and said. "You can hit me all you want, it won't change a thing."

Malfoy's dad lifted his cane to hit Jason, but when it came down this time, Jason caught it and cut Malfoys dad across the chest.

"You dare cut me!?" Malfoys dad yelled.

"Yeah." Jason said. "And now I think that I'll kill you!" He threw the blade but Malfoy and his dad apparated away. Making the blade hit a wall.

"Jason!" Mrs. Weasley said in fear. "Your bleeding dear."

Jason put his hand to his head, it felt slippery. He pulled his hand away from his head and sure enough, he saw blood.

"I think I need medical attention." Jason said with a slur, before falling to the floor.

* * *

Jason woke up to the frantic Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh thank goodness that you're awake." Mrs. Weasley said. "You nearly gave me a heart attack, why would you do something so reckless and stupid as to allow that madman to hit you?"

"Because." Jason said. "I had to get my point across."

"What point!?" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"That I'm not a mud blood." Jason said. "That the blood in my veins is the same color and consistency as his."

"Oh you careless boy!" Mrs. Weasley said. "That's not what mud blood means."

"Really?" Jason asked.

"Of course not Dear. A mud blood is a very cruel word. It means a witch or wizard that has no magical parents. In other words they have muggle parents." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Would Hermione..." Jason began to say.

"No!" Mrs. Weasley scolded. "We don't use that word. And she is not, families like the Malfoys would say yes. But no. Hermione is not. And you best defend her and others who have muggle parents."

"I will." Jason said. "I'll fight till my last breath, I'll kill if I have to."

"Let's not get carried away now." Mrs. Weasley said. "I said defend not kill. Killing is a very last resort."

"Okay." Jason said. "How long have I been out?"

"You go back to school in two days." Mrs. Weasley said. "You've been recovering for three days."

Jason jumped out of bed, he took a shower, scarfed down some food, and headed outside to enjoy his second to last day of summer.

When he got outside he grabbed his broom and shot off to the field where they practiced Quidditch. And as predicted they were there.

"Hey guys." Jason said.

Everyone flew towards him, and asked if he was all right. He told them yes he was okay.

They played Quidditch for the rest of the day.

The next day.

The next day was the last day of summer.

Everyone made sure that everything was ready for the following day.

Jason made sure to pack his Red Hood suit. Parvati had given it back to him on the last day of school and he'd kept it hidden from everyone else. When Alfred had been there he'd made some improvements so that he could change the color of the helmet so it didn't look like the red hood.

He wasn't going to wear it this year. He'd promised Parvati that he would hang up the suit. He'd have the suit for emergencies, but other than that it would stay put up.

He would always have his utility belt on him at all times though.

That night Mrs. Weasley made a feast. And they feasted until they were full. Then Mrs. Weasley brought out dessert.

After dinner and dessert they all helped with the dishes and lit some fireworks, they savored every minute of it.

The last thing that they did was have one last mug of hot cocoa. They sat around the fireplace with a mug of cocoa, and one by one they finished their hot cocoa and went off to bed.

When Jason finished his mug he washed it, put it up and went up the stairs to Ron's room. He'd been using the spare bed until Harry had arrived, then he put up a hammock and slept in that for the rest of the summer. Except for the three days that he'd been laid up.

He got into his hammock and rocked back and fourth slowly allowing himself to doze off to the feeling of weightlessness.


	19. Whomping willow

The next morning Mrs. Weasley woke everyone up and got them ready.

Jason wrote a letter and gave it to Gawain. "Take this to Bruce, and meet me at Hogwarts.

After Gawain left, Jason showered, had breakfast and gathered his things.

They loaded up Mr. Weasley's prized Ford Anglia, and drove to Kings cross.

After they parked they made their way to platform nine and three quarters.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters, followed by Percy and Ginny, who were followed by the twins.

Jason told Harry and Ron to go next.

Harry and Ron hit the pillar and their luggage went everywhere.

"Oi!" A conductor said. "Be careful."

"Yes sir." Harry said.

"We can't get through." Ron said.

"Let me see." Jason said and walked through the barrier.

When he got through he touched the pillar and it was solid.

"NO!" Jason yelled before swearing under his breath.

"Dobby is sorry sir." A timid voice said. "But Dobby can't let you interfere. Harry Potter can't go to Hogwarts this year."

Jason spun around and saw Dobby. "Dobby." He said. "If you can let them through the barrier you best do that otherwise I'll hit you till you do."

"Dobby cannot sir. Dobby is only trying to protect Harry Potter."

Jason reached for Dobby, but Dobby snapped his fingers and apperated away.

Jason took off after the Weasley's, when he found them he said. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, you have to help."

"What is it Jason?" They asked. "Where are Harry and Ron?"

"That's just it." Jason said. "A house elf called Dobby is trying to keep Harry from going to Hogwarts."

Mr. Weasley said. "You get on the train and we will get them to school."

"That's right." Mrs. Weasley said.

Begrudgingly Jason got on the train. He found a the patil twins. "Can I join you?" He asked.

"Of course." Parvati said.

"Not." Padma said.

"Stop it." Parvati said. "Please forgive Padma. She's just jealous that..."

"I am not jealous that you have a boyfriend." Padma said.

"You think we are a couple?" Jason asked feeling his face heat.

"Stop it Padma. You're making him blush." Parvati said sternly.

The argument went on until the trolley lady came to their carriage and said. "Anything off the trolley dearies?"

The patil twins were prepared this year. They each pulled out some galleons and picked something off the trolley.

Jason pulled out some galleons and gave it to the trolley lady after picking something.

The trolley lady walked away with ten times as much as the food was worth. She wondered if Jason knew how much he'd given her. She contemplated going back. After second thoughts she decided against it.

The patil twins looked at Jason and asked in unison. "Do you know that you gave her ten times as much as your food was worth."

"Wait, what?!" Jason said with his eyes wide in shock.

"Yeah." Parvati said. "You did it last year too."

"Yeah. I knew." Jason said.

"Ugh. You dork!" Parvati yelled and threw her wrapper at him.

Jason caught the wrapper, but then dropped it when he looked out the window and saw Harry and Ron in Mr. Weasley's car.

Jason closed the door to their carriage and opened the window. He took some cable and tied it to the door and his seat.

"Wha are you doing?" Parvati asked.

"Something that's most likely not very safe." Jason said. And he jumped out the window and caught the roof of the car.

"Land on the train!" Jason yelled.

"We'll try!" Ron yelled back.

They managed to get up onto the roof of the train and Jason yelled. "Grab hold of my arms and get out!"

They complied and grabbed onto his arms.

"Ron!" He yelled. "There's a blinking button on my belt! Press it!"

Ron found the button and pressed it. They began being pulled to the carriage.

When they finally got into the carriage Jason undid the cable. And relaxed.

"Bloody hell." Ron said. "That was unbelievable. You're insane."

"Agreed." Jason said. "But then again if I wasn't you might not have made it to school this year."

"Well I thought it was stupid and reckless." Parvati said.

"I'm sorry." Jason said. "I didn't mean to worry you."

"How adorable." Malfoy said sticking his head into their car. "If you replace adorable with disgusting."

Ron pulled his wand from his belt, but Malfoy hit his hand knocking his wand from it and stepped on it, breaking it.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Malfoy said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Did I Break something?"

Jason grabbed malfoy and stuck him out the window up to his waist and closed the window on him.

"Now." Jason said. "I believe you owe Ron something."

"I'm sorry Weasley." Malfoy said. "I'm sorry I broke your wand."

Jason looked at Ron who looked shaken but content.

Jason opened the window and pulled Malfoy in seconds before they entered a tunnel.

"You'll give Ron the galleons for a new wand."

Malfoy nodded shakily and walked out of their carriage and into wherever he was sitting.

Jason reached into his carry on and pulled out some duck tape. He took Rons wand, he straightened it as best he could, and duck taped it.

"You can ask your parents to send you that new wand." Harry said trying to be helpful.

"Yeah." Ron said glumly.

"Or just use the galleons that Malfoy gives you." Jason said.

Hogwarts.

When they got to Hogwarts they headed for the castle. When they were at the entry way Jason heard Ron yell. "Scabbers!" Jason turned around and saw Harry running after Ron, who was running after his pet rat scabbers.

Jason took off running after the both of them when he noticed a tree moving. He saw the tree coming across to hit Harry and Ron. He ran as fast as he could and intercepted the branch grabbing it and pushing against it with all his might. He heard several snapping noises coming from his body.

"You guys should run." Jason said trying to hide the pain in his voice.

When Harry and Ron were out of range of the tree, Jason eased up off the branch and was thrown away.

Harry and Ron saw Jason crumple to the ground.

"No!" Ron yelled. "Jason get up. Please Jason. Don't be dead."

Harry saw Jason's chest rising and said. "He's not dead, but I think that he needs to get to the hospital wing as fast as we can get him there."

"Help!" Ron yelled.

Hagrid came over and saw Jason. "Oh no." He said. "What happened. It looks like he tried to go toe to toe with the whomping willow."

"That's because he did." Harry said.

"All because scabbers got away from me." Ron said.

"I'll take him to the hospital wing while you two get to the feast. Your late as is."

They went their separate ways, hagrid took Jason to the hospital wing, and Harry and Ron went to the great hall, where they were stopped by filch.

* * *

Jason woke up in the hospital wing the next morning with Madam Pomfrey standing over him.

"Good you're up." She said sternly. "What's the big idea fighting with the Whomping willow?"

"It was necessary." Jason replied. "It was going to hit Harry and Ron."

"A likely story." A mans voice bellowed. "I bet that you wanted more fame ever since that day in Flourish and Blott's."

Jason jumped out of bed and punched Lockhart in his imperfect face before saying. "I don't care about fame and fortune you glory hound. I'm perfectly happy living a dull and boring life, but no, I can't, trouble seems to find me, and you are going to be a thorn in my side for the rest of the year." He took the potion that Madam Pomfrey was going to give him before he hopped out of bed and downed it in one gulp. He got dressed and walked back to Madam Pomfrey, so what was your assessment of what happened?" He asked.

"Each of your ribs were broken, your arms were broken in multiple places, and your collar bone was broken." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Well thanks for fixing me up." Jason said and headed for the door. On his way he stopped by Lockhart and said. "Leave this place. You are a fraud who takes the stories from others and passes them off as your own, but deep down inside you are nothing more than a terrible wizard who didn't have any friends in school and thought he needed to be something that he wasn't. So before you get hurt anymore, tell everyone that you are a lying fraud and your entire career is based on lies." And he left to the great hall.

When he got to the great hall he heard Mrs. Weasley's mad voice. "RONALD WEASLEY HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHERS NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, AND ITS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!" Then Jason heard Mrs. Weasley say in a much kinder voice. "Oh and Ginny dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor, your father and I are so proud."

Jason walked in and saw Malfoy laughing, he walked towards him and Malfoy stopped laughing. "Hey Malfoy." Jason said. "Let's try and keep the idiocy down this year shall we."

Malfoy punched Jason in the face.

"You get one free shot." Jason said. "That was it."

"Yeah you better run away Todd. I can see the fear in your eyes. You're afraid of me!" Malfoy yelled.

Jason turned back to Malfoy and pushed his face into his food, and mashed it in there. "See you later Malfoy." Jason said.

When Jason turned around he saw Snape. "Detention Mr. Todd." Snape said.

"If I have detention I'm going to do something to earn it." Jason said before kneeing Snape in the crotch. "Now. Where will I be spending detention?" Jason asked.

"With me." Lockhart said. "Every day for the next week at 6:00 P.M."

Jason swore under his breath before saying. "Break out the vodka, I'll need it."

After breakfast.

After breakfast Jason, along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, made their way to Herbology. When they got there, they saw Lockhart talking to Professor sprout.

"Don't listen to him!" Jason yelled. "He has absolutely no idea what he's talking about!"

Lockhart looked at Jason and said rather sternly. "What's your problem with me?"

"You are a fraud!" Jason said.

"Why do you think me a fraud?" Lockhart asked.

"The biggest dead giveaway is the fact that no one that has done everything you have done would have a manicure. I'm guessing that you also have a pedicure. You should be more gruff and look like you've seen some stuff. But no, whenever I look into your eyes I only see a pathetic man LARPing." Jason said.

"Oh and I suppose that you have "seen some stuff." Lockhart asked.

"Try living on the street, all alone, with no friends, no family, no one to help you." Jason said remembering his life on the street. "That's when you grow up real fast."

"Wow." Lockhart said. "I'd be really touched right now. If it wasn't a lie."

"It's not a lie." Hermione said. "I'm working on becoming a doctor for witches and wizards who are suffering from PTSD and I know when Someone is suffering from it. And Jason has actually been through what he says he's been through."

"Are you stupid girl? He has brainwashed you to think that he needs attention, and you stupidly believe him." Lockhart said.

Jason jumped in the air and brought his foot down on Lockhart's shoulder breaking his collar bone and dislocating his shoulder.

"I don't care if you talk down to me. I've had to steel myself to things like that." Jason snarled. "But you will treat Hermione with the respect she deserves. AM I UNDERSTOOD!?" He yelled. Before grabbing Lockhart's arm and pulling it. Then he remembered something from the timeline when joker killed him.

 _"You broke his collar bone!"_ Bruce yelled. _"He was selling to kids. He deserved it."_ Jason responded. _"You sent him into shock. He would have talked."_

Jason said. "Wingardium leviosa." And Lockhart began rising. He walked Lockhart to the hospital wing and put him in an empty bed.

"Hey Madam Pomfrey." Jason said. "I'm not injured, but I did break Lockhart's collarbone."

"What?" Madam Pomfrey said. "Why?"

"Because he called Hermione Granger a stupid girl." Jason said.

"Why do you keep on attacking Professor Lockhart?" A kind grandfatherly voice asked.

Jason turned around to see Dumbledore standing in front of them.

"Because." Jason began. "Headmaster, he's endangering everyone by being at this school. He doesn't know anything about fighting the dark arts. He is a fraud."

"Do you have proof?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes." Jason said. "But it is only through my experience."

"I know your history, Mister Todd." Dumbledore said. "You were on the street for three years after your mother left, your stepmom died, and your father left you all alone. You ended up on the street, all alone, and without a friend or family member in the world. Your so called guardian on the street was horrible to you. Things were done to you, that no one should ever have done to them, especially not a child. When your adopted father found you he took you in, gave you a home. He let you into his life, you found the family that you had been searching for. Given everything that you have gone through, your experience is probably correct. But tell me, what did professor Lockhart do to earn your wrath today?"

"He said that my past was a fabrication of my mind to get sympathy from others, then when Hermione stepped in to defend me, he called her stupid for falling for my falsehood." Jason said.

"I am in awe." Dumbledore said. "I didn't know that Gilderoy knew what the word fabrication meant."

* * *

Jason felt arms envelope him in a hug. He didn't have the will to break free. He turned his head just enough to see Madam Pomfrey hugging him and crying.

"I'm so sorry." She said. "I had no idea that your childhood was so bad."

"It's not something that I go around telling everyone." Jason said.

"Wipe your tears Mr. Todd." Dumbledore said.

Jason put his hands up to his face and sure enough there were tears rolling down his cheek. He used his robes to wipe them away.

"It's not a sin to cry Mr. Todd." Dumbledore said encouragingly. "I will look into Professor Lockhart and see what I can do. But in the meantime please don't go around beating him senseless. We still need a defense against the dark arts teacher, even if he is a terrible wizard."

Jason laughed a little at that. And Dumbledore left.

Madam Pomfrey let go of Jason and said. "You best get back to class." And with that Jason left.

When Jason got back to the Herbology class they still hadn't started.

"Hurry up Todd." Professor sprout said. "Get a pair of ear muffs on and help us plant these mandrakes."

Jason reached for his utility belt and pulled out a pair of ear plugs and put them in before donning his ear muffs. Then He grabbed the pot and put some soil in the bottom and pulled the mandrake from its pot and put it in the new pot before covering it with the rest of the soil.

The only incident was when Neville fainted. Malfoy had laughed, and Jason pulled Malfoys ear muffs off causing him to faint as well.

After Herbology, they made their way to transfiguration.

When they got there they began trying to transfigure their pets into cups.

Ron tried transfiguring Scabbers when his wand began spewing black smoke.

"Mr. Weasley." McGonagall said. "You would do well to get a replacement wand as soon as possible."

"Yes Professor." Ron said glumly.

Jason had turned Gawain into a goblet and when he transfigured him back, Gawain screeched at him.

"It would appear that your owl does not like being transfigured." McGonagall said.

"No, I don't think so Professor." Jason said in response.

"We will try and make sure not to transfigure him much this year then."

"Thank you Professor."

"You're welcome." McGonagall said before leaving.

After transfiguration they made their way to the defense against the dark arts class when there was a camera flash.

"Thanks you two." A kid said in a squeaky voice. "Can I get an autograph so people know that I actually met you two?"

"Why not just have a picture taken with us?" Jason said.

"Would you do that?" The kid asked ecstatic.

"Yeah, sure." Jason said.

The kid handed his camera to Ron and got in between Harry and Jason.

"Ready?" Ron asked.

"Yup." The kid said. And Ron took the picture.

Malfoy knocked the camera from Ron's hands.

Jason caught it with lightning fast reflexes, tossed it to Harry, spun around caught Malfoy by the throat and held him over the edge of the wall.

Professor Lockhart came over and said. "What's going on here?"

"Malfoy knocked my camera out of Ron's hands when he was taking a picture of Harry, Jason, and myself." The kid said.

"You shouldn't try and give away merchandise." Lockhart said. "At least not till you are as experienced as me."

Jason threw Malfoy at Lockhart and said. "Shut up. Maybe if you were an actual professor instead of a fraud I might take your advice. But since you aren't a teacher then I say that you can go and..."

Before Jason could finish his sentence Harry and Ron pushed him away from Lockhart and into the back of the defense against the dark arts class.

Lockhart came in looking winded. And gave them each a test.

"Now this test is based on the textbooks for this class." Lockhart started.

"You mean your falsified books?" Jason asked.

"No." Lockhart said. "I mean the books that I have spent large quantities of my own personal time so you could have the materials in front of you. And begin."

Jason looked at the test. "This is a joke." He whispered. "I mean why would he even put his favorites in a test? His autobiography wasn't in the list of required books." He wrote 'you are a fraud' before turning his test in.

After the test was done. Lockhart produced a cage and said. "Now I will show you these." He took the cloth that was draped over the cage off.

"Cornish Pixies?" Hermione asked. "Are you mad?"

"As a hatter." Jason whispered.

"Not at all." Lockhart said. "Now there you go." Opening the cage.

The pixies flew out of the cage and started wrecking havoc.

"Could you please get them back in their cage?" Lockhart asked before throwing himself into his office.

"What did I tell you." Jason said, before throwing foam pellets up into the air.

The pellets exploded and coated the pixies with foam and pulled them to the floor.

"Get on your tables." Hermione said.

Everyone climbed onto their tables and Hermione pointed her wand at the floor and said. "Immobilus." Freezing the pixies. Then they picked the pixies up and put them in the cage.

Jason kept one and when Lockhart came out of his office Jason pulled his collar back and dropped the pixie down his shirt before unfreezing it.


	20. Halloween warning

Time passed slowly for the next week, and when that week had ended and the next week began, Jason was getting sick of Lockhart.

Oliver Wood came and woke Harry and Jason from their beds telling them that it was time for the first practice of the season.

They hurried to the locker room but were cornered by Collin Creevey, - the kid with the camera,- who bombarded them with questions about Quidditch. They answered his questions and went on their way.

"Okay guys." Oliver said. "This year we have to do our best. McGonagall is pressuring me to keep the cup."

"Are you going to put Jason back on the team?" Fred asked.

"What!" Everyone But Jason And Oliver said.

"Yeah." George said. "Oliver didn't like Jason's trick in the last game and benched him."

Seven sets of very angry eyes locked onto Oliver.

"Yes. I benched Jason." Oliver said. "What he did was dangerous and reckless."

"We are playing a game where we are 70 plus feet off the ground flying with two fast balls flying around us, while we are chasing after a maroon ball, while one of us chases after a tiny gold ball maybe an inch in diameter. What about that is safe and not reckless?" Angelica asked.

"He fell off his broom and was flying on a bludger!" Oliver yelled.

"It brings something that the audience hasn't seen before." Alicia said.

"Am I the only one that sees the problem here?" Oliver asked.

"No." Katie said. "But If Jason is having fun, why stop him. He will learn eventually."

"Fine!" Oliver said. "If I unbench Jason will that make you guys happy?"

"Yes." The others said in unison.

"Jason your unbenched." Oliver said. "I did say that you were only benched for the rest of first year and it's second year now."

They hopped on their brooms and took off towards the field.

They were in the air maybe ten minutes when the slytherin team came flying up to them and gave Oliver a piece of parchment.

They landed and Oliver said. "We reserved the field today."

"Professor Snape overruled your reservation." The slytherin team captain said. "We need to break in our new seeker."

Malfoy walked out from behind everyone.

"Looks like daddy's money really can buy everything." Jason said.

"Well my father did buy everyone on the team the newest broom." Malfoy said. "They are better than those things that the Weasleys call brooms."

"The Weasleys used their skill to make the team rather than their fathers money." Hermione said.

"Shut up! You filthy little mud blood." Malfoy said.

Before Jason could react Ron had drawn his wand and said. "Eat slugs!"

The spell backfired and hit Ron, who began puking up slugs.

"Get him to Hagrid's!" Jason yelled launching himself at Malfoy.

Jason grabbed a tuft of Malfoys hair and began punching him in the face.

The other slytherin players grabbed Jason and threw him off.

When the other Gryffindor players tried to intervene, but Jason put his hand out. "They are mine." He said.

Jason walked over to them and said. "I could blow off some steam." He cracked his knuckles and went to work.

Meanwhile at Hagrid's.

Hagrid gave Ron a bucket and said. "You'll have ta wait for tha' spell ta wear off. Why were ya tryin' ta use tha' spell."

"Because Malfoy called Hermione a... I don't know." Harry began.

"He called me a mud blood." Hermione said.

"He didn'." Hagrid said in disbelief.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"It means a muggle born." Hagrid said. "Unfortunately people like the Malfoys believe tha' their kind, - the pure bloods- , are the chosen ones."

The door opened and they saw Jason standing in the doorway.

"Jason!" Harry And Hermione said in unison.

"What did you do?" Harry asked.

"Oh not much, I just beat the whole slytherin team into a pile of broken bones." Jason said.

"You sound very calm." Harry said. "Almost to calm."

"I just had a lot of built up anger that I needed to vent." Jason said.

"I don't think that's healthy." Hermione said.

"No. What wasn't healthy." Jason said. "Was Malfoy calling you that."

Suddenly an arm grabbed Jason and pulled him out of hagrids hut.

"What do you think you were doing." Snape said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jason said.

"What is the meaning of attacking the Slytherin Quidditch team." Snape snarled.

"Oh that." Jason said. "Malfoy called Hermione a mud blood so I intervened."

"Mr. Malfoy spoke the truth." Snape said.

"Oi!" Hagrid said. "Don't say tha' Professor. You'll hurt 'er feelings."

"I don't care about feelings. Snape said. "I only care about the Slytherin Quidditch team."

"I can' believe I defended ya." Hagrid said. "I said tha' ya were a good teacher. I guess I was wrong." And Hagrid Shut the door to his hut.

"Do you know what that means?" Jason asked.

"What." Snape snapped.

"It means that there's no witnesses. It means it's your word against mine, and it means... NO HOLDING BACK!" Jason said. Before launching himself at Snape.

* * *

Professor McGonagall had the Gryffindor Quidditch team brought into the transfiguration class.

"I can't believe that you seven just stood and watched Mr. Todd break the Slytherin team!" McGonagall said very agitated.

"Wow Professor." George said. "That is a whole new shade of red for you."

McGonagall's face went an even darker shade of red.

"I didn't know that she could get any angrier than that." Fred whispered.

George busted up in laughter.

"So you think it's funny, do you?" McGonagall asked.

"Look Professor." Angelica said. "The reason Jason did what he did was because Malfoy called Hermione Granger a mud blood,"

"WHAT!" McGonagall yelled.

"It's true." Oliver said. "You have the seven of us, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Jason Todd, And Colin Creevey as witnesses."

"Where are they?" McGonagall asked.

"Harry and Hermione took Ron to Hagrid's after his spell backfired." Katie said.

"Oh no." McGonagall said. "What spell did Mr. Weasley use?"

"Eat slugs." Alicia said.

McGonagall massaged her temples. "And what of Mr. Todd?" She asked.

"He gave the Slytherin team a savage beating and ran off towards Hagrid's." The Weasley twins said in unison.

"Has anyone told that saying things in unison is creepy?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes." The twins said in unison. "Jason. All the time."

Meanwhile at Hagrid's 

Jason stood over Snape's unconscious body. He sneered, and spit on Snape's robes.

"I hate double agents. Especially ones like you." Then he turned away and walked into Hagrid's hut.

McGonagall made her way to the Hogwarts gamekeepers hut. When she got there she saw professor Snape lying on the ground unconscious and very undignified. She knocked on Hagrid's door.

The door was answered by Jason. She looked at his hands and saw bruising and blood on his hands.

"How did that happen?" She asked.

"I fought the entire Slytherin Quidditch team and then just beat Snape because they called Hermione Granger a mud blood." Jason said matter-of-factly.

McGonagall was stunned. Jason was admitting to it as if it was an everyday occurrence. "You have another week of detention with Professor Lockhart." She said.

"'ey Now Professor." Hagrid said. "Tha's a bit harsh don' ya think? What is gonna happen ta the slytherin team and Professor Snape? What they did was bigotry."

"They will be dealt with in an according manner." McGonagall said. "After they get out of the hospital wing that is."

"Please don't do this to Jason." Hermione begged. "It wouldn't have happened if I hadn't said anything."

"No!" Jason said. "If I have to spend time in detention for defending my friends then so be it. But I won't sit idly by and let other people do or say whatever they want." Jason Glared at McGonagall.

McGonagall shivered on the inside. Jason was in the wrong, but that glare made her thing that she had screwed up.

With that he left Hagrid's.

That night.

That night Harry, Jason, And Ron made their way to their different detention assignments.

Jason and Harry made their way to Lockhart's office. Harry knocked on the door and Lockhart answered shortly thereafter.

After ushering them in he sat them at a circular table and said. "Okay boys, I have a lot of fan mail, that is what we will be doing this week. Harry you will address the envelope, Jason you will put a signed photograph of me in the envelope, and I will be signing said photographs."

Meanwhile Ron met with filch who gave him a rag and said. "We will be polishing the trophies this week. Don't screw up or you'll get more detention. Am I clear?"

Ron nodded and said. "yes sir."

Back in Lockhart's office they were doing what Lockhart had said when Harry asked. "Did you say something?"

"No." Jason said. "Did you hear something?"

"Yeah." Harry said. "I heard an eerie voice. It said..."

"Well boys." Lockhart said clearly ignoring them. "It's getting late and I have a class to prepare for tomorrow."

Before Jason could make a crude remark Harry dragged him out of the office and into the hallway.

When they got back to Gryffindor tower they saw Ron sitting on one of the couches. They sat and talked for a bit complaining about how their detention was the worst, before going to bed.

* * *

Over the rest of the week, Harry, Jason, And Ron went to detention and hated every minute of it.

On the last day Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyel stopped them, And Malfoy said. "Are you enjoying your detentions? You are where you belong. A grimy red headed Weasley cleaning up after people, a mud blood and an orphan signing fan mail with a celebrity."

Jason grabbed Malfoy by the throat and began crushing his windpipe. "I don't have a problem killing you Malfoy. Maybe I should just end you right here?" And Malfoy began turning purple.

Crabbe and goyel moved in to try and stop Jason, But Jason Let go of Malfoy's throat and pushed him into them before walking away.

Harry and Jason made it to Lockhart's office and spent the longest hour of their lives there.

When they were done, Jason grabbed a case of butterbeer from his trunk and said. "To survival."

They clinked bottles and Ron said. "Where did you get this?"

"Mail call." Jason said. "When my family got a letter I sent telling them about what was going on, they sent me three cases of butterbeer."

"Where did you get that?!" Percy Weasley said. "Did you sneak over to Hogsmeade?"

"Nope." Jason said. "My family sent it to me."

"You're not allowed to have it." Percy said. "I'm sorry but I have to confiscate it."

"I'm sorry that I have to do this." Jason said and he grabbed the case and vaulted over the couch and ran up the stairs, threw the case in his trunk and locked it.

Percy came running up the stairs and said. "Don't. You aren't allowed to have that until you are at least a third year. It's not fair to the other first and second years."

Jason could respect that and said. "I won't give it to you, but I'll keep it hidden."

"Fine." Percy said. "Make sure you do, and don't let the other first and second years see you."

The next week started October. It was wet and rainy. Jason stood in the rain letting it was over him. The rain relaxed him, it made him feel new, clean.

Harry walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Harry." Jason said.

"You didn't break my arm." Harry said.

"I knew it was you. I know everyone here." Jason responded.

"How?" Harry asked.

"By the way they walk, talk, and breathe." Jason said.

"That sounds unlikely." Harry said in bewilderment.

"Hey Ron." Jason said.

"No way." Harry said as Ron came to stand in front of Jason.

"Let's go inside." Jason said.

When they got inside they went their separate ways.

When Jason got back to Gryffindor tower he cracked open a butterbeer and laid on his bed.

Harry came in ten minutes later and said. "I hope that you don't have any plans made for Halloween."

"Yes I have plans!" Jason said in mock offense. "I was going to dress up in a dorky costume and go from teacher to teacher saying 'trick or treat.'"

"Good." Harry said. "Because you're coming with me to the death day celebration."

"Okay." Jason said. "So who are we killing?"

Death day AKA Halloween.

Jason along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way to the dungeon. When they got there they heard loud scratching music and they smelled rotten food.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Ron said.

"Likewise." Harry and Hermione said in unison.

"It's actually not that bad." Jason said. " mean after living on the street for three years. You are willing to eat just about anything."

With that the other three stopped complaining and made it to the dungeon.

When they got there they found nearly headless Nick, the Gryffindor house ghost.

"Enjoy yourselves." Nick said. "I'll find the head of the headless hunt.

Jason disappeared into the shadows and waited.

Peeves, another ghost, found Harry, Ron, and Hermione and said. "I heard you three talking about Myrtle. Do you want to talk to her?"

"NO!" Hermione said a little to loud and forceful. "I mean we were just complimenting her tonight."

"Oi. Myrtle!" Peeves yelled. "You have some live ones here who want to talk to you."

Moaning Myrtle came over and said. "You don't want to talk to me. You just want to make fun of me. You just want to call me mean names like fat, and ugly, and moping."

"Don't forget pimply." Peeves said. "You are very pimply."

Myrtle began crying and floated away.

Nick found them and said. "Okay you guys. I found the head of the headless hunt."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione found themselves standing in front of a ghost who said. "What brings you here?"

"I believe that nearly headless Nick would make a great addition to the headless hunt." Harry said.

The head of the headless hunt said. "He dragged you here so you could vouch for him? That's pathetic..."

"You are pathetic!" A voice boomed from the shadows.

"Who said that?" The headless head said.

"I am the spirit of hogwarts itself. And I say that you will allow nick to participate. I watch you every year, and every year you treat poor Nick here like an outcast."

"Y-y-yes, of course h-h-he can join this year." The headless head said.

"Make sure he does." The spirit of hogwarts said before going silent.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Jason said coming from the shadows.

Hermione looked at the shadows, at Jason, back at the shadows.

"Don't overthink about it." Jason said.

Jason and the others left a short time later and headed back to Gryffindor tower.

Harry shot off a few minutes later leaving everyone behind.

When he stopped Jason appeared next to him as if out of the shadows. "What's going on?" He asked.

"The eerie voice." Harry said. "It's back. It said it's time to kill."

They turned around and saw Mrs. Norris stiff and hanging from a candle on the wall. And under her written in blood.

 ** _"The chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware."_**

Malfoy saw the writing on the wall and his face split into a smile and he yelled. "You're next mudbloods!"

Jason ran towards and punched malfoy as hard as he could. It happened so quickly that Jason was ten feet away and Malfoy was flying through the air."

AN: so how am I doing? Hopefully pretty good.


	21. Squibs, vows, and potions

AN: Shoutout to lady Phoenix 68 for reminding me that I don't need to strictly follow the comics, books, and movies.

Filch came around the corner and saw Harry. He pointed and yelled. "You! You killed her! You killed my Mrs. Norris!"

"No! He didn't!" Jason said in a stern voice.

"Let us not discuss this out in the open." Dumbledore's kind grandfatherly voice said from behind them. "Mr. Todd. Could you please deliver Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing? It appears that in the excitement he seems to have knocked himself out."

"Yes headmaster." Jason said Before throwing Malfoys unconscious body over his shoulders as if he were a lamb.

In the hospital wing

"Madam pomfrey." Jason said as he entered the hospital wing. "Professor Dumbledore asked me to deliver Malfoy here. He fell unconscious."

Madam pomfrey came out and saw Malfoy on a bed and Jason standing in the middle of the room.

"And how did he fall unconscious?" Madam pomfrey asked.

"He May have had a run in with a wall when he was running away from me after he said that Hermione was going to be killed for being a mud blood." Jason responded.

"I'm going to replace 'wall' with 'your fist'. Madam pomfrey said. "Am I correct in my assumption?"

"You are." Jason said.

"Why do you always use your fists when dealing with the morons at this school?" Madam pomfrey asked.

Jason was taken aback. He thought that he was the only one who thought everyone he hit was a moron.

"Because... They never... learn?" Jason asked grasping at straws.

"Ms. Patil is lucky to have someone like you." Madam pomfrey said. "You are a cute kid, you care about people, you're selfless, the list goes on and on."

Jason's face heated.

Madam pomfrey saw him blushing and said. "You are free to leave Mr. Todd."

Jason was out of there faster than Harry on his broom going after the snitch.

Madam pomfrey laughed to herself. Jason was a good kid, she hoped that nothing really bad happened to him this year.

Later

Jason met with Harry, Ron, and Hermione on the way up to Gryffindor tower.

"So how did taking care of Malfoy go?" Ron asked.

"Dull, He probably has a concussion." Jason said. "How was... whatever that was?"

"I'm the suspect." Harry said.

"But you have an alibi." Jason said.

"Snape doesn't believe it." Hermione said.

"Snape can go and screw himself in the dungeons." Jason snapped.

"Maybe if the Red Hood or the Hogwarts Bat were around they could tell us what happened." Ron said.

Jason got quiet. He'd made a promise to Parvati that he would hang up the suit and walk away. He didn't want to break his promise to her.

"Jason?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Jason asked jumping from his thoughts.

"Harry asked if you knew what a squib was." Hermione said. "Ron was going to tell us."

"A squib is a person with two magical parents but is born without magic." Ron said.

like Filch?" Jason asked.

They looked at Jason and said. "What?"

"How did you know that Filch was a squib?" Hermione asked. "We just found out tonight."

"It's obvious isn't it?" Jason asked. "He's the caretaker at a school for witches and wizards. He's constantly mad at the students because he has to watch them every day not knowing what it's like to be a wizard, and they are ignorant towards what it must be like to be a squib. He feels that they take life for granted, a life that he thrives for day after day. He'd kill for a taste..." Jason said drifting off.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"What would you do if you were a squib at a school for witches and wizards who took magic for granted?" Jason asked.

"I'd probably be furious." Hermione said.

"Exactly." Jason said. "But if you found a way to take out or scare away the more arrogant students or the students who you felt didn't belong, would you use it?"

"There's one thing wrong with your theory." Ron said. "Why the muggle born students?"

"That is a problem." Jason said. "Unless. The squib is a scapegoat, or a henchman."

"Of course!" Hermione said. "What better way to keep a henchman in line than to take a loved one out of the picture?"

"And I think that Malfoy or Snape is the one we need to be looking at." Jason said.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Jason were on their way to their history of magic class when Justin Finch-Fletchley came around the corner from the history of magic class.

When he saw Harry he started walking the other way.

"Hey." Jason said. "Don't be like that, why are you avoiding Harry?"

"Because." Justin said. "He's the one who attacked Mrs. Norris."

"No he's not!" Jason, Ron, and Hermione said in unison.

"He was with us when it happened, and unless he can be in two places at once, he didn't attack her." Ron said.

"That's right." Hermione added. "And if you don't believe us, then you can go and ask nearly headless Nick. We were with him as well."

"Why were you with nearly headless Nick?" Justin asked.

"Because he asked us to help him get put on the headless hunt team." Harry asked.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?!" Justin asked angry.

"I could care less if you believe it." Jason said. "It's the truth and you know what they say about the truth don't you?"

"What?" Justin asked.

"It can set you free." Jason said. Before walking past him and around the corner.

In history of magic.

Jason was so bored. Professor Binns was so monotone and boring. There was even one guy that was sleeping.

"Hey Hermione." Jason whispered. "Ask him to explain something more interesting than this drivel."

Hermione raised her hand and said. "Professor."

"Yes, miss Granger?" Professor Binns asked.

"Can you tell us about the chamber of Secrets?" Hermione asked.

"Very well." Professor Binns said. "This school had four founders. They are Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, And Salazar Slytherin. The four of them wanted a place where young witches and wizards could learn how to use magic safely. However Salazar Slytherin thought that muggles might try and attack the school by using muggle born witches and wizards to attend the school and attack it from inside taking it over and allowing the muggles in to kill the witches and wizards with magical families. So he told the other three that they should make the school only for witches and wizards that were from magical families and not let the muggle born students attend. As you can imagine the other three didn't like that idea and Salazar Slytherin left Hogwarts, but not before building a secret chamber under the school and hiding a ferocious and powerful creature that was said to wipe out all muggle born and muggle students should the need arise. It is also said that only Salazar Slytherin's true heir can control the creature."

After Professor Binns finished his tale the other students bombarded him with questions. After a few minutes of answering their questions he became annoyed and told them to get back on topic.

After history of magic 

Jason was having lunch with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, when Harry asked. "What if I'm Slytherins heir. I mean the sorting hat did say that Slytherin could make me a great wizard."

"Only in Slytherins dreams would you ever be a Slytherin." Jason said. "You are to level headed to be Slytherin and to hard headed to be anything but Gryffindor."

"Do you really think so?" Harry asked.

"No." Jason said flatly. "I know so."

* * *

"We need a place to talk about the heir of Slytherin, tonight." Hermione said.

"Where?" Ron said. "We need someplace where no one can find us."

"I agree with Ron." Harry said. "There is the chance that someone will hear us, and it could get back to the heir of Slytherin."

"I know a place." Jason said. "But you are sworn to secrecy. You can't tell anyone, no one can no. If I show you, then you have to take the secret to your grave."

"Okaaay..." Hermione said. "Why is it so secret."

"Because, you will know something that only a handful of people, and I mean a handful, there are maybe five people that know what this secret is." Jason said.

"I'm in." Ron said.

"Count me in too." Harry piped in.

"And me." Hermione added.

"Okay." Jason said. "Tonight after dinner I'll take you there."

After dinner

They met in The Gryffindor common room after dinner, Jason had four bottles of butterbeer in his bag and he led them to the room of requirements, and said. "I require my workshop."

A door appeared and they walked into the room and closed the door making sure that no one followed them.

"Bloody hell." Ron said in awe at the large cavernous room.

Jason pointed his wand and said. "Lumos solem." The entire room lit up like it was noon.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked out in shock as they stared at the Red Hood suit, and the Hogwarts bat armor.

"No way." The trio said in unison.

"You're the Red Hood and Hogwarts bat?" Harry said.

"Yes." Jason said. "That's why it's so important that you keep this secret to yourselves."

"You got it." Ron said.

"Good." Jason said. "Because if you don't, that means I'll have to kill you."

"What?!" Ron said.

"I'm kidding." Jason said.

Ron visibly relaxed.

"We won't tell anyone." Hermione said. "Here, grab Harry's hand."

Jason grabbed Harry's hand and Hermione pointed her wand at it.

"I read about unbreakable vows." Hermione said. "I should be able to make one."

"That's really complex magic though." Ron said. "How long have you practiced it?"

"I studied them all summer long." Hermione said. "I read as many books as I could find on the subject. But this is my first time actually performing one."

"I'll risk it." Harry and Jason said in unison.

"Then count me in too." Ron said.

"Do you Harry Potter, promise to keep this place and My identity a secret?" Jason asked.

"I promise." Harry responded.

There hands looked like they were entwined in red string and then the red string vanished.

"Okay Ron, it's your turn." Hermione said.

Ron and Jason gripped hands and Jason said. "Do you Ronald Weasley promise to keep this place and My identity a secret?"

"I promise." Ron said.

The red string on their hands glowed brightly and then disappeared.

Hermione said. "I don't know if anyone else knows how to cast one."

"I do." A voice from the shadows said. And Dick walked out of the shadows.

"How long have you been there?" Jason asked.

"I just got here." Dick said. "I didn't see anything but dad told me the basic principles of an unbreakable vow. It requires three people. The one making the vow, the one keeping the vow, and the one sealing the vow."

"It sounds so simple." Jason said.

"It's not." Dick said. "The first few times I failed it, I'm surprised that you were able to pull it off. You are truly gifted."

"Thank you." Hermione said blushing.

Jason and Hermione grabbed hands and Jason said. "Hermione do you promise to keep this place and my identity a secret?"

"I promise." Hermione said.

The red strings glowed bright and then faded.

"There." Jason said "Now we can get down to business."

"Do you need anything?" Dick asked.

"What is Alfred's, Dads, and your wands?" Jason asked. "I never even knew that you guys were wizards."

"Alfred's is a 16" pine wood very flexible wand with a Manticore hair core, Dad's is a 15" blackthorn wood unyielding wand with a chimera hair core. The one I'm using is a blackthorn wood slightly springy wand with unicorn hair. I don't have a wand of my own yet." Dick said.

"Why not?" Jason asked.

"As you know, I didn't go to Hogwarts or Ilvermorny." Dick said. "I wanted to live a normal life. You can see how that went."

"Yeah." Jason said. "We Wayne boys are so far from normal that you need a GPS to try and find any kind of normalcy."

"So I went to a muggle school, and when I wasn't doing my extracurricular activities, Dad taught me some magic. He taught me to apparate, and he gave me the wand that I'm using until we can get me a wand made. We have everything but the wand core. As soon as we have a good wand core, I'll get my own wand."

"That makes sense." Jason said. "I guess.

"Sorry to interrupt your reunion." Hermione said. "But we need to decide how to get into Slytherin House and find out who the heir of Slytherin is."

"You have two options." Dick said. "Either you string up your suspects and put the fear of whatever deity they worship into them. Or you can use a Polyjuice potion."

"I was going to suggest Polyjuice potion." Hermione said.

"You snooze you lose." Dick said." You better get started though. It takes like three months to prepare."

"Thanks bro." Jason said.

"What are big brothers for?" Dick said before grabbing Jason in a bro hug. Then he left.

"Let's get started then." Hermione said.


	22. Polyjuice

Hermione was standing in the doorway of the girls bathroom on the second floor.

"Just come on." Hermione said.

"That's the girls bathroom." Ron said.

"You didn't have a problem coming into it last year." Hermione retorted.

"But you were in trouble." Harry said.

Hermione walked into the bathroom and waited thirty seconds before screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Hermione!" The trio of boys yelled before darting into the second floor girls bathroom.

When they entered the bathroom, they saw Hermione standing there with her arms crossed, and tapping her foot.

"Fine." Jason said. "You got us in here, what do you want!"

"We can use this place to make the polyjuice potion." Hermione said.

"What makes this place different from all the other bathrooms?" Jason asked.

"Because of..." Hermione began.

"What. are you doing In MY bathroom!?" A ghostly voice said.

"Who was that?" Ron asked.

A ghostly figure floated by and disappeared.

"Hermione?" Ron asked in the squeaky voice he got when things got scary. "Who was that?"

"That was me." A girls voice said.

"It's the ghost that haunts the second floor girls bathroom." Hermione said. "Her name is moaning Myrtle."

A ghost girl floated up to them. "Did you come here to make fun of me?"

"NO!" Jason said. "We didn't come fun of you."

Myrtle was taken aback. "LIES!" She yelled after a moment. "No one ever comes here unless they want to make fun of me. Now get out."

"But..." Jason began.

"GET OUT!" Myrtle yelled chasing them from the bathroom.

When they ran out they almost ran into Percy.

"What were you doing in the girls bathroom!?" Percy asked in a stern voice.

"Moaning Myrtle startled me and they ran in to see what had happened." Hermione said. "They thought it might have been whoever or whatever attacked Mrs. Norris."

"Well, okay." Percy said. "But don't think that you can go into the girls bathrooms whenever you feel like it Percy said.

"No. Not at all." Jason said.

"Agreed." Harry and Ron said in unison.

With that Percy left.

When he was out of earshot Jason said. "That was amazing. You are getting quite the silvertongue Hermione."

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or as an insult." Hermione responded.

"Just take the compliment." Harry said.

Ron nodded in agreement.

* * *

The next day they were heading to defense against the dark arts class, and Jason was dragging his feet.

"Come on Jason." Hermione said. "We have to get to class so we can ask Lockhart for permission to go into the restricted section at the library."

"I could get what you need and be out of their in a heartbeat." Jason said.

"What if we get caught with a book that belongs in the restricted section of the library?" Hermione asked.

"We find a spell that gives anyone that finds out amnesia." Jason said.

"That's _Obliviate_." Hermione said. "And it's illegal magic. It's not unforgivable but it's only really used by Aurors to keep witches and wizards safe from muggles, and criminals who don't want to get caught."

"That's it! That's How Lockhart does it!" Jason yelled.

"What?" The trio asked in unison.

"That's How Lockhart gets his stories." Jason said. "He listens to people in pubs, and when he hears a story he likes. He follows them erases their memories so that they can't come back and rat him out." Jason turned and headed back to Gryffindor tower.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"I have to send a letter to my dad." Jason yelled over his shoulder. "He has to know so that he can do something about it."

When they got into the defense against the dark arts class Lockhart was standing at the front of the class.

"Excellent." Lockhart said. "Today we are going to do some role playing. We will be practicing how to defend ourselves against trolls."

Jason skidded into the room. "Sorry I'm late." he said.

"No worries." Lockhart said. "You are a volunteer for the role play. Now tell me what you would do if you were faced with a troll?"

"Magical or non-magical way of handling it?" Jason asked.

"Both." Lockhart asked.

"For the magical I'd probably use the spell _'Obliviate'_ to make him forget while he was attacking me and sneak away in his confusion. As for non-magical, I'd probably run up it's club when it tried to hit me and then I'd probably hit it till it stopped moving."

Lockhart began laughing and said. "The first option is somewhat feasible, but that second one. It's just not plausible."

"You apparently don't know Jason very well then." Ron said.

With that Lockhart said. "Very well Mr. Weasley. You are the troll and Mr. Todd will stop you by hitting you till you stop moving."

Jason looked at Ron and nodded. Ron walked up and Jason mouthed "sorry.", and punched Ron hard enough to send him flying into the air. Then he threw a foam pellet covering Ron in foam, cast _Wingardium Leviosa_ to keep him from hitting the ground to hard. He rounded on Lockhart who was giddy as a school girl, and punched him harder than he'd punched Ron sending him flying over his desk.

In the hospital wing.

Ron woke up in the hospital wing and looked around.

"Don't worry." He heard Jason say.

He spun around and saw Jason. "Did it work?" He asked.

"Yeah." Jason said. "It worked."

"I still don't know what doing that did." Ron said confused.

"We have witnesses that Lockhart is an incompetent teacher." Jason said. "He had me attack you."

"Smart." Ron said.

"Yup." Jason responded.

Harry and Hermione came in a few minutes later and Hermione said. "We got permission, so we can get started on the Polyjuice potion."

They got to work.

That night.

Jason met with Dumbledore on the roof.

"Do you think that with all of those witnesses it will work?" Jason asked. "Will we be able to get rid of Lockhart and put someone competent in the class?"

"I'm not sure." Dumbledore said. "But you did ruffle his feathers. A few more days like today and he may just up and quit himself."

Jason began to leave but Dumbledore stopped him and said. "How did you make it look like you had hit Mr. Weasley?"

"When I nodded at him both Harry and Hermione used _'wingardium leviosa'_ to make it look like I'd punched him so hard that I'd launched him into the air. Then the foam pellet made it look like I'd regretted hitting him and tried to help him. And then I cast _'wingardium leviosa'_ myself. It was all slight of hand."

With that Jason left and headed for Gryffindor tower.


	23. Rouge bludger

Jason was excited. It was the first game of the season, and they were playing against Slytherin.

Oliver Wood was giving them a pep talk. "Okay guys. They all have nimbus 2001's, they may have better brooms, but we have better players, now let's get out there and show them why its a bad idea to mess with Gryffindor."

"Right." George said. "Or they'll have to mess with Gryffindors very own flying polecat."

With that they left the locker room and headed out to the field.

They had been playing for ten minutes when a bludger went flying past Jason and towards Harry.

"It looks like one of the bludger's has a mind of its own." Lee Jordan said.

Jason looked around and saw that the teachers box didn't have anyone out of place, everyone seemed to be watching the game in anticipation. He looked at the Slytherin players, the beaters were batting the bludger towards Harry.

Jason yelled. "Hey! snake scum!"

The Slytherin players looked at Jason and when he saw that they weren't the cause of the rouge bludger, he looked elsewhere.

The Slytherin players gathered around Jason and they began trying to push him off of his broom.

"What does the Slytherin team think that they are doing?" Lee asked. "Are they seriously trying to push Gryffindors flying polecat off of his broom?"

Jason was getting sick of this and he punched the next Slytherin player he was headed towards.

Then he jumped onto one of the slytherin players brooms and put him in a chokehold till he passed out.

He kicked another player off of their broom, uppercut another one off of their broom.

By this time the other player gave up.

Jason batted a bludger at him destroying his broom.

"Oh." Lee said. "It would appear that the flying polecat isn't playing games today... do you see what I did there?"

Jason looked over and saw Harry about to grab the snitch when the bludger got his hand.

Jason flew after Harry and jumped off of his broom to try and intercept the bludger before it could hit Harry again.

When Jason came to, he was lying on the ground, he couldn't have been out for more than a minute because people were moving towards him and Harry. He looked over and saw Harry holding the snitch and his broken hand in one arm, he got up ignoring the pain in his chest.

Lockhart pushed through the crowd and said. "Let me through." He saw Harry's hand and took it saying. " _Brackium Emendo."_ Lockhart looked at Harry's arm and folded it back on itself.

Jason walked over to Lockhart and kneed him in the face before falling on his back and grabbing his chest, reeling in pain.

As white hot pain took him, he passed out.

The hospital wing

Jason woke up in the hospital wing with the Quidditch team and his friends in between Harry's bed and his.

They were talking to Harry when he woke up.

"Madam pomfrey he's up!" Parvati yelled.

Madam pomfrey came running over to Jason and said. "Oh thank goodness you're not dead. They brought you in on a stretcher and you were having difficulty breathing, then you stopped breathing all together, I feared for the worst. We had to give you a potion a little at a time."

"What happened?" Jason asked a little hoarsely.

"You jumped in front of the bludger that was chasing Harry and it rammed you into a beam holding up the stadium seats. And when you hit the ground you bounced." Parvati said.

"You had internal bleeding, and your rib cage was shattered." Madam pomfrey said. "You will have to stay the night, both of you."

That night 

"Jason did you hear that?" Harry asked.

"No." Jason said. "What did you hear?"

"The same Eerie noise I did on Halloween." Harry said.

"No, I don't hear anything." Jason said.

"It sounds like someone is talking to me." Harry said.

"What is the voice saying?" Jason asked.

"It's time to kill again." Harry said.

There was a faint crack and Dobby was standing in front of Harry's bed.

Jason was out of bed faster than Harry had ever seen him move.

Jason grabbed Dobby by the throat and pinned him against the wall.

"Give me a reason not to break you." Jason snarled.

"Dobby is sorry sir, but Dobby only did what was best for Harry Potter sir."

"What do you mean. Best for me?" Harry asked.

"Harry Potter is in danger." Dobby said. "There is an unspeakable evil at this school. If Harry Potter stays, then Harry Potter could die. That is why Dobby closed the platform and enchanted the bludger."

"You made that bludger chase me!" Harry said.

"Dobby is terribly sorry sir. Dobby had to iron his hands." Dobby said showing Harry his bandaged hands.

"Dobby." Jason said. "I'm going to ask you once and only once. If Harry wasn't in danger would you be trying to keep him from Hogwarts?"

"No sir. Dobby would never hurt anyone unless it was of the utmost importance."

"Okay." Jason said. "If I promise to take care of Harry will you stop trying to get him to leave?"

"Jason Todd took a bludger for Harry Potter. You would not hurt him or allow anyone to hurt him. Dobby will leave Harry Potter in your hands."

And with that Dobby disappeared.

Jason climbed back into bed, and not even a minute later the door opened.

Jason and Harry left one eye open to see what was going on.

"I'm afraid the chamber of Secrets, has indeed been opened again." Dumbledore said.

Jason and Harry looks At each other and tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

Harry and Jason were released from the hospital wing the next day and on their way to meet up with Hermione and Ron they saw a very happy Percy Weasley.

"I wonder why he's so happy?" Harry asked to no one in particular.

"Because he's been bitten by the love bug." Jason said.

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"He looks exactly like I did when I first found out that Parvati and I were a couple." Jason said.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Okay." Jason said. "How I felt. It's so hard not to be happy when you find out that your feelings for someone are returned by the same person. And even though I didn't show it, I was very happy when I found out that Parvati liked me as much as I liked her, and pleased as pumpkin punch when she said that we were a couple."

With that Harry decided to drop the subject... for now.

They made there way to Hermione and Ron.

"Hey guys." Harry said.

"Harry. Jason. are you guys doing better?" Hermione asked.

"We are." Jason said. "I can't say the same for Collin."

"What happened to Collin?" Ron asked remembering the kid that asked Ron to take his picture with Harry and Jason.

"He was attacked last night."

"Oh no." Hermione said.

"It's kind of a good thing though."

"How is it a good thing?"

It proves that Harry is innocent."

They continued to Myrtles Bathroom in silence.

Myrtle's Bathroom

"Please Myrtle." Jason said. "I know what it's like to be hurt. Harry's aunt and uncle hurt him all the time, Hermione and Ron are verbally attacked ruthlessly by Malfoy all the time."

"What about you?" Myrtle asked.

Jason walked her out of earshot and she began crying when he told her about when the Joker beat him with a crowbar.

"All right." Myrtle sniffed. "You guys can use my bathroom to make your silly potion.

After they were settled in Hermione began talking.

"Okay guys. We need to get the supplies to make the Polyjuice potion."

The next day they were in potions class. "We need a distraction." Hermione said.

"Leave it to me." Jason said. "I need five minutes."

Five minutes later Jason sat back down and said. "Hey Malfoy, I was flipping a galleon up in the air and it landed in your bag."

Malfoy began digging through his bag like a ravenous wolf. He dumped his bag on the table, and a dozen different potion ingredients fell out.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Snape asked.

"I don't know." Malfoy said. "Ask Jason."

"Go, go." Jason told hermione.

Hermione ran off to the ingredients closet to get all the ingredients they would need.

"I feel that you have a right to know Professor." Jason said. "Malfoy talks about you behind your back."

A few people snickered.

"He says that you are a terrible potions master and that he could do your job in his sleep."

Malfoy looked shocked, he was frozen, he couldn't speak or say anything to defend himself.

"Is that so." Snape said. "Very well Mr. Malfoy, you will teach the potions class for the next week, you will also have to get your homework done for your other classes. Class dismissed.

Jason met up with Harry, Ron and Hermione in Myrtles bathroom later on and they began brewing the polyjuice potion.


	24. The Heir

The next day Jason saw Ginny. She looked scared, but not a normal type of scared, more a guilt fueled scared.

"Ginny?" Jason asked. "You seem scared differently than what the others seem to be scared of."

"It's scary." Ginny said. "I Know Collin, I Have him in some of my classes. And I know Mrs. Norris. She used to let me pet her when no one else was around."

Jason dreaded to ask his next question. "Ginny?"

"Yes?" She asked.

"Did you... did you open the chamber of Secrets?" He asked.

Ginny's eyes got wide. And she ran away.

Jason said. "Great Todd. You just terrified the girl of the family who you actually like."

Lunchtime. 

Jason was in the courtyard where he liked spend his lunch break, when he heard the twins and Ron coming up to him.

"Boys." He said.

Fred punched Jason in the face catching him off guard and causing him to spin around right into George's fist.

George punched him in the face towards Ron who punched him in the face.

"That punch was a freebie, the rest will cost you. Namely. What are you doing?" He asked.

"Did you accuse Ginny of opening the chamber of Secrets!?" Ron asked.

"No." Jason said. "I asked her if she did, because..."

The trio went to punch Jason again but Jason ducked and caused the twins to punch each other and he kicked Ron over the twins before jumping up and grabbing the twins heads and hitting them together.

"... because she's been acting weird lately." Jason said.

The twins grabbed Jason by his arms and held them behind his back.

"You do realize that I could get out of this right?" He asked.

Ron came to punch him and he jumped up and caught Ron's arm with his right leg, and his head with his left leg before head-butting the twins. The twins dropped him and he pulled Ron down with him.

Jason jumped to his feet. "Haven't you noticed anything out of place?" He asked.

"Wait, What?" Fred asked.

"Have you noticed anything out of the ordinary?" Jason asked again a little slower.

"Yeah." Fred said.

"She has this little black journal that she always writes in, but we can't find any writing." George said.

"That's good." Jason said. "that's odd. What do you think Ron."

They looked over at Ron and saw that he was holding his arm and looked to be in pain.

" oh no." Jason said. "I dislocated your shoulder."

"Here." He said giving his wand to the twins. "Put this in his mouth, push back a little and hold it there. This will probably hurt." "So Ron." He asked Giving all his attention to Ron. "Tell me what your thoughts are on Professor Lockhart?"

"Well." Ron said a little mumbled. And Jason relocated his shoulder. And Ron let out the most guttural scream that he had in him.

Afterwards they walked back to gryffindor tower for a butterbeer and ice packs all around.

The next day.

Jason was walking to class when he saw a poster that said. "Dueling club, come learn how to defend yourself from things that go bump in the night."

Jason shook his head and went to class.

Lunch

"Hey Jason." Harry said.

"Harry." Jason nodded.

"Are you coming to the duel club?"

"Why would I go there? I am more than capable of defending myself from "things that go bump in the night.". Jason made air quotes to show his annoyance.

"Why not go to prove that you are capable of defending yourself?"

"You just don't want to go by yourself do you?"

"Hermione and Ron will be coming."

"Fine."

"Watch it you stupid little mud blood." The duo heard Malfoy yell at a first year.

Jason got up and walked towards them.

The group that was gathered around went their separate ways when they saw Jason approaching.

"What happened here?" Jason asked.

"Stay out of this Todd." Malfoy yelled grabbing his wand.

Jason pulled his wand from his wand holster and pointed it at Malfoys throat. "Give me a reason."

"You'll pay for this Todd." Malfoy said as he left. "My father will hear about this."

"Silencio." Jason said hitting Malfoy with the silencing charm.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked the first year.

"I was walking, and he bumped into me, then he started yelling at me. What did I do?"

"In Malfoy's mind. You were born."

"Why is he so mean?"

"Personally. I think that he was raised by ferrets until his parents found him."

The girl started laughing at that.

Jason's lips twisted into a smile for a bit. "What's your name kid?"

"Clara. Clara Carter."

"Don't let Malfoy get to you Clara, just avoid him, and he should avoid you. if he doesn't then that might mean that he likes you."

Clara blushed and said. "Thank you for helping me."

"No problem. let me know if you need anymore help."

"Thanks. I will."

Duel club.

Jason was standing in the back of the classroom where the dueling club was held.

He watched as the class was paired up and he was the only one left.

"Um, Professor." He said. "I didn't get a partner."

"That is because I will be your partner." Lockhart said.

"Great." Jason mumbled under his breath.

"Okay." Lockhart said. "We will cast a spell at the same time. Whoever's spell hits first gets the points."

They stood at the ready and Lockhart said. "Reptumsempra."

"Protego." Jason countered.

A white shield erupted from the tip of his wand and protected him from the spell.

"How do you know that spell?" Lockhart asked.

"It was the first spell I taught myself." Jason said.

Then he heard hissing and saw a big black snake.

"Allow me." Lockhart said, and cast a spell on the snake, which only made it angrier and turn towards Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Jason ran towards the snake. The snake went to strike, but stopped and squirmed and writhed.

They heard a hissing noise and saw Harry making the hissing noises.

Afterwards.

Jason found Ron and Hermione talking to Harry.

"Harry" Hermione said. "Salazar Slytherin was a parsletounge."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"It means your awesome." Jason said. "It means that you have a rare gift that others don't. So use it."

"People will think that he's the heir of slytherin though." Ron said.

"So we use it to our advantage." Jason said. "We let everyone think that Harry is the heir and the true heir gets cocky and makes mistakes."

"Are you really sure about that?" Harry asked.

"Yup." Jason said. "We will have the heir sooner than we would otherwise."

The next day

The next day Jason was walking along when he heard Peeves yell. "He's killed them! The heir has struck again."

Jason ran and jumped onto a banister and vaulted over the top and saw nearly headless nick just floating there and Justin petrified on the ground with Harry standing near them.

Malfoy came out and saw Harry and yelled. "Murderer!"

Jason ran at Malfoy and tackled him off the banister.

He dragged Malfoy to a dark room and tied his hands together and hung him from the ceiling.

"Who's the heir Malfoy?!" Jason asked.

"Potter." Malfoy said.

Jason punched him and said. "Wrong! Harry's not the heir and I think that you know who he is. Who is the heir?"

"It's Potter." Malfoy said again.

Jason punched him again and said. "Wrong! Now tell me. Who's... the... heir?!"

"It's Potter!" Malfoy said with a strait face.

Jason punched Malfoy again and Malfoy yelled. "I don't know! If it's not Potter then I don't know who it is!" Malfoy yelled and began crying.

Jason untied Malfoy And left him on the floor. He left the room leaving the door open. He then headed for Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore's office.

Hagrid had just left after proclaiming Harry's innocence, when Dumbledore said. "You can come in Mr. Todd."

Jason walked in and said. "Headmaster..."

"Before you tell me that Harry didn't do this, I don't believe that Harry did this." Dumbledore said.

"Okay." Jason said.

"Before you go." Dumbledore said. "Tell me. Is there anything on your mind?"

"No." Harry said.

Dumbledore looked at Harry, he didn't believe that Harry was telling the truth. He had felt the same way, years ago about a student in a similar situation. "You May leave." He said.

They left Dumbledore's office and Jason asked. "Why didn't you tell him about the heir?"

"Because." Harry said. "I talked to the sorting hat. He told me that Slytherin could make me great but I chose to go to Gryffindor."

"Okay." Jason said not really buying it, but Harry said that he was okay with it so he was okay with it.

"Dumbledore has this amazing bird." Harry said. "He said that it was a Phoenix, and I want one."

Jason nodded and they continued towards Gryffindor tower in companionable silence.

Later that week.

Throughout the next week whenever the Weasley twins saw Harry they would stand at attention and in unison say. "Make way for the heir of Slytherin."

Harry knew that it was all in fun so he didn't mind or take offense to it.

Then as it got closer to the holidays Jason joined in on the fun and they would walk with Harry in between the twins and Jason either in front or behind like they were his bodyguards and they would say. "Make way for the heir of Slytherin, this is one seriously evil wizard here Make way." And when they got back to Gryffindor tower they grabbed a butterbeer and laughed till their stomachs hurt, because the idea of Harry being the heir of Slytherin was completely laughable.

AN: questions, comments, concerns?


	25. Christmas to Valentines day

It was time for the holidays and everyone was going home again.

Malfoy had found Harry and was teasing him when Harry picked Malfoy up and threw him over his back and face first into the ground.

Harry heard clapping from behind him and saw Jason.

"Fantastic job, Harry." Jason said. "Pretty soon you will be about as skilled as I am."

"Nah." Harry said. "You have what... five, ten years on me?"

"More like eight." Jason said. "But you're getting the hang of it."

"Thanks Jason." Harry said.

Malfoy had crawled away and was probably going to go tell someone that Harry had beaten him up.

Christmas.

Jason woke up on Christmas morning and went downstairs with Harry and Ron. "Hermione!" Ron yelled. "It's Christmas."

A few minutes later Hermione came running down and saw her gifts. "Where did all these gifts come from?" She asked.

"There are some from everyone." Jason said. "There's one from me, Alfred, Bruce, Dick, Harry, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley."

"You guys didn't have to get me anything." Hermione said.

"But you got each of us something." Jason said.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked.

"Because I'm awesome." Jason said.

They passed their gifts out and began opening them.

Hermione got a lovely knitted sweater from Mrs. Weasley, A box of sweets from Harry, a magical encyclopedia from Bruce, an advanced spell book from Alfred, a book on forgery from Dick, a book on lock picking from Jason, and from Ron she got a calligraphy book.

Harry got a sweater from Mrs. Weasley, a box of sweets from Ron, a book on quidditch from Hermione, fourteen outfits from Bruce, some special clothing items like: coats, jackets, ponchos, hats, and gloves from Dick, a large box of sweets from Alfred, and a throwing knife set from Jason.

Ron got a sweater from his mom, a box of sweets from Harry and Alfred, a book on wizards chess strategy from Hermione, from Bruce he got a box of clothes, an extendable baton from Dick, and from Jason he got a book on complicated chess strategies.

And Jason got a sweater from Mrs. Weasley, a box of sweets from Harry and Ron, a large box of sweets from Alfred, a book on pressure points from Hermione, a box of gadgets from Bruce and two extendable batons from Dick.

Afterwards they went down to breakfast.

After breakfast they went to Jasons workshop where Jason fiddled with his new gadgets.

"Look at this." Jason said and he threw a throwing star that stuck in a stalagmite and waited three seconds, before it exploded.

"That's dangerous." Hermione said.

"But useful." Jason countered.

"We really need to talk about our polyjuice potion." Hermione said. "We need to get hairs from one Slytherin each, so that we can get into the Slytherin common room and..."

"Or." Ron said. "Jason dons his suit and knocks some skulls together."

"That won't work." Jason said.

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"For two reasons." Jason responded. "One I already beat Malfoy to a pulp and he didn't know, so either he has an amazing pain tolerance, which wouldn't surprise me considering what I've done to him. or he doesn't know. And two , I promised Parvati that I wouldn't touch the suit unless it was absolutely necessary."

"Polyjuice it is then." Harry said. "Now let's go get those hairs."

* * *

Jason was waiting for Harry and Ron to return with hairs from Crabbe and Goyle.

"I should have gone." He said. "I would have grabbed the hairs and been back in like two minutes."

"Yes." Hermione said. "But would Crabbe and Goyle still be alive?"

"Maybe." Jason said with his head in his arms.

"Most likely not." Hermione said. "Knowing you, you would have probably decapitated them."

"Then we would have two less nuisances." Jason retorted.

Harry and Ron came back with the hairs.

Hermione gave them a cup and they put their hairs in the potion.

Jason grabbed a butterbeer and they clinked glasses. "Bottoms up." Jason said and took a swig of his butterbeer .

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione drank their potion they all dropped their glasses and Ron said. "Oh I think I'm going to be sick." Before running after Hermione to a toilet to vomit.

Harry grabbed onto the sink and held the potion down.

When Harry turned around he was the spitting image of Goyle.

"I want to hit you right now." Jason said.

"I suppose that's a good sign." Harry replied

Then Ron came out of his stall and said. "Do I look as big as I feel?"

"If you mean have you put on weight then yes. Yes you have." Jason said.

"Hermione are you ready?" Harry asked.

"Go away." Hermione said.

Jason said. "Are you all right."

"Not really." Hermione said.

Jason felt something and looked down and saw an orange cats tail. He ushered the boys out and said. "Don't worry Hermione, it will wear off in a few hours right?"

"I hope so." Hermione said.

In the corridors.

Jason stuck to the shadows and watched Harry and Ron as they masqueraded as Crabbe and Goyle.

They saw a girl coming up the hall and then saw Percy leaving an empty classroom.

Harry and Ron stopped and looked at Percy, Percy looked at them. The silence was deafening until they heard Malfoy say. "There you guys are. I've been looking for you."

With that they went their separate ways and Jason followed Harry and Ron.

When they got to the Slytherin door Malfoy said. "Pure blood." And the door opened.

Once they were all in the common room, (Jason in the shadows.) they began talking.

"Did you see the paper?" Malfoy said obviously pleased at something.

Harry and Ron shook their heads.

"It was hilarious." Malfoy said gloating. "Weasley's father got fined for enchanting a muggle object."

Ron went to move, most likely to strangle Malfoy, Jason was behind him one hundred percent. He had to remember to write Bruce telling him about the Weasley's predicament.

"What's wrong with you Crabbe?" Malfoy asked.

"Stomach ache." Ron said in Crabbe's voice.

"So that's what you sound like." Malfoy said.

"What's wrong with my voice?" Ron asked.

"Nothing." Malfoy said. "You'd think that you've never heard a joke before."

Jason almost laughed.

"When are we going to break into the other houses?" Harry asked.

"Not yet." Malfoy said. "We need to get That mud blood Todd out of the picture. Once he's gone we can get the password from our snitch, what's his name, Flinch-Fletchley or whatever his name is."

"Justin" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Malfoy said.

Jason was furious. He was going to break Justin. He was so mad that he almost didn't see Harry and Ron run from their seats and out the door.

"What are they doing?" Malfoy asked.

Jason dropped from the ceiling and ran out after them, and to the hospital wing.

In Myrtle's bathroom.

"Hermione!" Harry said. "Hermione we have so much to tell you."

"Go away." Hermione said.

"What's Wrong." Ron asked.

"It's horrible." Myrtle said with a giggle.

Hermione came out of the stall and was a tall orange tabby cat. "The hair was from Millicent's cat."

In the hospital wing.

Jason was standing in front of Justin's bed.

"You!" Jason seethed. "You are the one who let the Slytherin into our house! You are the one who allowed me to be tortured by the Cruciatis curse! I should have let that snake kill you!"

"Who's there?" Madam Pomfrey asked coming into the bed chamber.

Jason disappeared into the shadows and went to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Jason was still fuming, why would Justin betray them? How could he betray them?

It was February and no one had been attacked. Jason was getting restless, he needed something to take his mind off of Justin.

In the great hall.

"The creature must have heard of my most impressive record and run off so as not to meet its better." Lockhart was bragging.

Jason said. "Gee Professor, it must be so great to be a lying scum bag. You get to tell stories that you've taken from other people after you wipe their memories."

"ENOUGH!" Lockhart yelled. "I have been kind enough to let you have your fun, but no more, you have detention on valentines, all day long."

Jason made an inappropriate gesture, and said. "You can take your detention and shove it up your..."

Harry and Ron pushed Jason out of the great hall and said. "Are you mad?"

"As a hatter!" Jason snapped.

"What?" Harry and Ron asked in confusion.

"If you're asking if I'm insane, then the answer is no." Jason said. "But I am pissed."

"At who?" Ron asked.

"Justin And Lockhart." Jason said.

"I can understand you being mad at Justin, because he betrayed us." Harry said. "But why Lockhart?"

"He is a fraud!" Jason said. "His lies are going to end up with more people getting hurt and or killed."

"If you're really that concerned." Ron said. "Why not go talk to Dumbledore?"

"I tried that." Jason said. "But without proof, he can't do much."

"That must be annoying." Harry said, but look what we found." He said holding up a book.

"That's a book Harry." Jason said. "You have dozens of them."

"Yes." Harry said. "But the difference is that someone tried to flush this down the toilet."

"I'm listening." Jason said.

Harry and Ron told Jason about how they were leaving the hospital wing after visiting Hermione. They were walking past Moaning Myrtles bathroom and it was flooded. Filch was mad and swearing, they snuck inside and found the diary.

Jason's interest was caught. "Okay, why doesn't it look like there is any water damage."

"We thought that was interesting too." Ron said.

They headed off to class discussing the book.

Valentine's Day.

Jason woke up on the floor with his hands behind his back.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You should have just left well enough alone." Lockhart's voice came from behind him.

Jason turned around and said. "You."

"Yes me." Lockhart said. "I am truly amazing."

"No your not!" Jason snarled. "You are a fraud."

"How did you figure it out?" Lockhart asked. "I mean yes I am, but how?"

"It's easy." Jason said. "You are way to cheerful. You should want to teach others to defend themselves rather than gain fame. Your have a manicure. Name one guy that has done everything that you claim to have done that has a manicure."

"Do you truly know what it's like to be scared, to be hurt, to be less than you are?" Lockhart asked.

"Yes." Jason said. "I don't care what you think, I do. I was abandoned at age six. I lived in the street for three years. They were three years of hell. I had to fight to survive. Then I tried to steal the wheels off of my dad's car to sell for food and he found me and took me in."

 _"Obliviate!"_ Lockhart said. Pointing his wand at Jason.

Jason had expected it to come and had dislocated his thumbs before rolling out of the way and into a shadow.

"You are smarter than I gave you credit for." Lockhart said.

"I'm a lot smarter than you." Jason said. "and your about as predictable as a junkie looking for their next high."

Jason moved in the shadows and grabbed the knife from his utility belt, and attacked Lockhart from the shadows, cutting him across the cheek, before disappearing into the shadows again.

"Why do you think what I do is wrong?" Lockhart asked. "I give people entertainment."

"At the cost of another persons memories." Jason said. "And to make matters worse, you end up endangering others all for some fantasy."

"The price of being fabulous wouldn't you say?" Lockhart asked.

"No!" Jason snarled and jumped from the shadows and kicked Lockhart in the kneecap breaking it before grabbing his wand arm and breaking it at the elbow.

"No!" Lockhart yelled. "You are just like the rest of them. The ones who bullied me in school."

This caught Jason off guard. "I'm not the bad guy!" He yelled. "You are." He grabbed his wand and pointed it at Lockhart's leg. " _Brackium emendo."_ He said and Lockhart's leg turned to jelly. He pointed his wand at Lockhart's arm and said. " _Brackium emendo."_ And his arm turned to jelly. Then he said. _"Wingardium leviosa."_ And took Lockhart to the hospital wing.

The hospital wing.

Jason walked into the hospital wing with Lockhart and laid him on a bed. And saw a group of teachers huddled around a bed.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Jason asked. "What's wrong?"

Professor McGonagall stepped in front of them and said. "I'm so sorry Mr. Todd."

Jason pushed through the crowd and saw the Patil twins on two of the beds. "NO!" He yelled as his heart hit the floor. "I told you to leave before someone else got hurt." He snarled at Lockhart. "Now there are two more people on your list." He ran to Lockhart's bed and began punching him in his face. "Why... couldn't... you... just... leave... like... you... were... told... to..." Jason said punching him each time he said a word.

" _Perfecitus totalus."_ Dumbledore said freezing Jason in place. "Poppy. Would you mind making Jason more comfortable before we unfreeze him."

"Don't." Lockhart said. "He's mad, truly mad."

"He also lost someone he cared for very deeply. His first thought was that she is gone, not she is petrified. And he has had a difficult life, leave him be." Dumbledore said. "Minerva would you please sit with him, explain what has happened, I feel that he will listen to you since you are the head of his house."

"Of course headmaster." McGonagall said, as Dumbledore left the hospital wing.

The next day.

Jason woke up in the hospital wing the next morning.

"You're awake." Professor McGonagall's voice said. "Good. We had to sedate you quite a few times."

"Why?" Jason asked his head pounding.

"What do you remember about yesterday?" McGonagall asked.

"I remember going to detention with Professor Lockhart and then getting all drowsy after a cup of tea. I thought it was weird having tea at detention. But when I woke up my hands were tied behind my back and Professor Lockhart was telling me that he was treated poorly at school, and that he took stories from others to prove to everyone that he is a good wizard." Jason said. "And why am I telling you this?" He asked.

"Because." Snape said coming out of the shadows. "Professor McGonagall asked me to use a truth potion on you to find out why you kept trying to kill Lockhart last night. And now we know."

"What did I say?" Jason asked startled

"You told us about the three years you were on the street, because we asked why you dislike Malfoy so much." Snape said.

"Was that it?" Jason asked.

"Yes." McGonagall said. "We only asked you why you dislike Mr. Malfoy, and what was wrong with Lockhart."

"Then why ask again?" Jason asked.

"I'm afraid that your past took quite a while to explain." McGonagall said.

"Okay." Jason said.

"Is there something that we should know?" Snape asked.

"Nope." Jason said before getting up and getting dressed. He went and sat with Parvati for a bit .

After he begrudgingly left Parvati and Padma's side he left the hospital wing.

He went to the great hall and sat down to breakfast.

"Hey Todd!" He heard Malfoy say. "Is it true that the mud blood you love is in the hospital wing? If so the boys and I might have to..."

Jason was up faster than anyone had ever seen him move even on a broom. He grabbed Malfoy by the throat and said. "If you so much as lay one finger on her! I swear to whatever deity you worship that I will kill you so slowly and mercilessly that they will wonder how you were still alive while I killed you! Then I will take whatever is left of you and I will drop it on your family's doorstep and burn whatever is left of your family in their own house! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"

Hagrid came and saw what was happening and said. "What's wrong Jason?"

"He deserves to die like an animal!" Jason snarled.

"You're killing him." Hagrid said not sure of what to do.

"He threatened Parvati!" Jason said with anguish in his voice.

Hagrid picked Jason up and held his arms at his side. "It's okay Jason." He said. "He can't hurt her. It's okay." Hagrid began backing out of the great hall.

"If you hurt her Malfoy you're dead!" Jason yelled kicking and screaming. "I'll kill you!"

Dumbledore's office.

Jason was sitting in Dumbledore's office with Dumbledore sitting in front of him, Hagrid and McGonagall to the side of him, with Snape and Malfoy a few feet away.

"Tell me what happened Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said.

"Me and the boys were having breakfast and we said that we were going to check in on the people in the hospital wing and Todd lost it."

"LIAR!" Jason yelled.

"Enough! Mr. Todd!" Dumbledore said sternly.

"Do you really think me a fool, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked. "I wasn't born yesterday. You said something to trigger Mr. Todd's more protective nature. And I want to know what you said. From your own mouth."

Malfoy stayed silent.

"Malfoy." Snape said. "I suggest that you tell the headmaster what he wants to know. As much as I despise Todd, I must admit that he always has a reason for doing what he does."

Malfoy kept quiet.

"I could ask Mr. Todd what you said." Dumbledore said. "Would that loosen your tongue?"

Malfoy still stayed silent.

"Very well." Dumbledore said. "Mr. Todd. What happened?"

"Verbatim he said 'is it true that the mud blood you love in the hospital wing? If so the boys and I might have to..." Jason said.

"Might have to what?" Dumbledore asked.

"I didn't let him finish. Anytime anyone has started with that it's never ended well." Jason said.

"So he could have meant something else?" Dumbledore asked.

"If It were anyone other than Malfoy headmaster." Snape said. "I would normally agree with you. But since it is Mr. Malfoy, I am afraid that we must assume the worst."

"Very well then." Dumbledore said. "Fifty points from Gryffindor and one hundred from Slytherin."

"What!" Malfoy complained before Snape smacked him upside his head, before dragging him out.

"I would err on the side of caution from now on, Mr. Todd." Dumbledore said. "You have shown how far you will go when pushed, stand strong and tall."

Jason nodded and left. Every cell in his body was shouting at him to go check on Parvati, but he went to Gryffindor tower first.

Once in Gryffindor tower he found Harry, Ron, and Hermione talking about riddles diary.

"What about riddles diary?" Jason asked.

"Harry had a vision." Ron blurted.

"Tell me about it." Jason practically demanded.

When they finished telling him what had happened, Jason said. "Tom Riddle was Slytherin's heir."

"What do you mean?" Harry said.

"Do you really think that Hagrid is Slytherin's heir?" Jason snapped. "And Riddle is told that he can't stay at school and not even the next day he finds the heir?! In fact I wouldn't be surprised if Dumbledore knew about it, but couldn't do anything about it."

"Jason are you all right?" Hermione asked.

"Parvati is petrified." Jason said feeling a lump in his throat.

"Oh no." Hermione said.

"I'm so sorry." Ron chipped in.

"What can we do to help?" Harry asked.

"I need a drink." Jason said. "Meet me in my workshop."

Jason's workshop.

"So how was your Valentine's Day?" Jason asked

The trio told him about the dwarves valentine-o-grams. When Harry told him about the dwarf that sat on his feet, Jason said. "Ginny probably sent you that valentine."

"Probably, knowing her." Ron said.

For the rest of the evening they drank butterbeer and talked about the day.


	26. Hagrid and spiders

The trio along with Jason talked about the chamber of Secrets and the heir for what seemed like hours.

When they were done, the trio went to Gryffindor tower and Jason went to the hospital wing.

When he got there he sat by Parvati. "I don't know what to do." He said. "I could sit and watch my friends slowly disappear, or I could do something about it. But without you here to be my voice of reason, the angel on my shoulder, I'm not sure what to do." Jason stayed by her side till he drifted off to sleep about 4:00 a.m.

He woke up the next morning about 6:00 and realized that it was the Gryffindor/Hufflepuff game.

He ran up to the Gryffindor common room and grabbed his broom and ran to the Gryffindor locker room and changed into his uniform. Today would be a good distraction.

Harry and the others came in a short while later and changed.

They jumped on their brooms and shot off towards the field.

Madam hooch grabbed the quaffle and went to throw it up when Professor McGonagall stepped into the field.

"Oh no." Jason And Harry said in unison.

When they landed Professor McGonagall said. "Let us find Mr. Weasley and go to the hospital wing."

They found Ron in the stands and headed to the hospital wing.

When they got there they saw Hermione lying on a hospital bed petrified, beside her was another girl that Jason recognized.

"Ms. Granger and Ms. Clearwater were using this." McGonagall said showing them a mirror. "Do you know what it might be used for?"

The trio of boys shook their head.

With that McGonagall left.

"I'll be right back." Jason said, and he ran off to find Percy.

"Percy!" He yelled and skidded past him when he found him.

"What is it." Percy asked annoyed.

"You won't find Penelope in the room your looking for." Jason said.

"Who told..." Percy began.

"She's in the hospital wing!" Jason blurted.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Yeah." Jason said. "Same as Hermione, padma, and Parvati ."

Percy And Jason ran to the hospital wing and skidded in.

Harry jumped up and said. "Jason it's a basilisk."

"What?" Jason asked.

"A basilisk." Ron reiterated. "A giant snake that if you see its reflection you get petrified and it slowly digests you. But if you look it square in the eyes you die."

They discussed the issue for a while and finally decided to talk to Hagrid.

At Hagrid's hut.

The trio knocked on Hagrid's door and when Hagrid opened the door he saw Jason.

"Hagrid we have to talk to you." He said slipping into the hut.

"What are you doing here?" Hagrid asked.

"We have to talk to you." Harry said slipping the invisibility cloak off.

There was a knock on the door and Jason hid in a shadow while Harry and Ron his under the cloak.

Hagrid opened the door and Cornelius Fudge walked in followed by Dumbledore and Malfoys dad.

"I'm sorry Hagrid." Fudge said. "But until this matter is cleared up I'm afraid that you will have to stay at Azkaban until this matter is resolved.

"No. No, not Azkaban, Please Professor Dumbledore." Hagrid begged.

Harry and Ron held their breath and prayed that Jason would stay hidden.

The last thing Hagrid said before leaving was. "If anyone needs anythin' just follow the spiders."

Jason saw Hagrid begging not to go to Azkaban and had to use all of his willpower to stay hidden. After Fudge and Mr. Malfoy left. Jason left the shadows. "Why Professor?" Jason asked. "Why did you just stand there as these two tried to take Hagrid away? I know he's innocent, Harry, Ron, and Hermione knows he innocent, and you. You know he's innocent. So just tell me why you just stood there when he begged for your help!?"

"For the same reason why I haven't fired Lockhart yet." Dumbledore said softly. "Because I don't have proof or counter proof."

"Do you at least know that Malfoys dad is the one controlling fudge?" Jason asked.

"Yes." Dumbledore said. "But again, I have no proof."

"Fudge and Mr. Malfoy had better hope that nothing bad happens to Hagrid. Because if something bad happens to him. Then there will be no force on earth that can protect them from me."

Dumbledore nodded and said. "I hope that nothing bad happens to Hagrid either. Though for different reasons. I would like Hagrid to stay as our Games keeper for a while longer.

Jason slid back into the shadows, and Dumbledore left the hut.

Harry and Ron came out from under the cloak.

"I'm surprised that you didn't kill them." Harry said.

"This close." Jason said holding his fingers an eighth of an inch apart. "I came that close to ending the both of them."

"Why didn't you?" Ron asked.

"I'd have had to kill the witnesses." Jason said.

* * *

They ended up heading back to the castle and to the hospital wing. Jason stayed watch till Harry and Ron woke up and then slept for an hour.

Time passed and everything just seemed grey and gloomy.

One day Malfoy said. "Now That Dumbledore is gone do you think that Snape will replace the old fool?"

Jason kicked him over the edge of the window and let him fall before continuing to defense against the dark arts.

"Well." Lockhart said. "Now that Hagrid has been taken away the attacks should stop."

Jason stood up and slammed his hands down on the table. "SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" He yelled. "I will not sit here and listen to you slander and innocent mans name!"

"But you will slander my name you hypocrite ?" Lockhart said.

Jason walked up to Lockhart and said. "Prove to us just how good you are! If you find and slay the monster and show it to me, I will admit that you are a competent wizard and will leave you alone."

Lockhart began stammering.

"Yes Professor." Harry said. "I would love to see a demonstration of your skillset. You write a big game but we have never seen any of your heroics in the paper."

"That is a bit odd." Ron said. "Usually when some heroic deed is done they at least mention it in the paper."

This caused the whole class to join in on the conversation.

Lockhart didn't know what to do. "Very well then. I shall have the monsters head on a platter in this very room one week from tomorrow. Class dismissed."

That night.

Jason woke up to Harry and Ron leaving the dormitory and followed them in the shadows.

He followed them out into the forbidden Forest, and to a thick part of the forest.

When they stopped they were talking to a giant spider.

He couldn't hear very well but he looked up and saw spiders climbing down from the canopy.

"Goodbye friends of Hagrid." The spider said and Jason threw a foam pellet into a spiders mouth, causing it to expand and die.

"Hey web head!" Jason yelled. "Leave my friends alone or I swear on Hagrid's life that I will kill you and your spiders."

"You dare threaten my posterity?" The spider said. "Should I deny them fresh meat?"

"Should I allow my friends to die just for your posterity?" Jason asked.

Jason turned to Harry and Ron and yelled. "Run!"

They ran to Jason and Harry said. "I hope you have a way to get us out of here."

"Just one." Jason said and pressed a button on his utility belt and within minutes they were engulfed in a swarm of bats.

They ran till they were out of the forest and Jason yelled. "Run to the castle!"

Harry and Ron took off for the castle and when they were safe they saw Jason in the distance fighting off spiders of different sizes and surprisingly winning. They saw Jason kill the last spider and start walking towards them.

When Jason got up to them he said. "I thought I told you to get back to the castle! And why in the Bloody hell did you not wake me up? You could have been killed, if not for me or some insane twist of fate you could have died!"

"We don't want to watch anymore of our friends die or get hurt." Ron said.

"And yet I'm the one pulling your bacon out of the fire!" Jason said.

"Look." Harry said. "Aragog told us that there was a girl who was killed in the bathrooms when he was first accused."

"Then I suppose we best ask the ghosts about it." Jason said. "Starting with Moaning Myrtle."

"Why her?" Ron whined.

"Of course." Harry said. "She haunts a bathroom."

"Precisely." Jason said.

With that Jason took a shower to wash the blood and slime off, grabbed a butterbeer, and went to sit with Parvati for the rest of the night.


	27. The end of the year

Jason woke up the next morning and went to class.

On his way he ran into Harry and Ron.

"Hey guys what's up?" Jason asked.

"Exams have been canceled for the rest of the week." Ron said rather excited.

"Great." Jason said. "Let's go talk to Myrtle." And he began walking away.

"We can't yet." Harry said.

"Why not?" Jason asked. "It's our first real clue as to anything about the basilisk thing."

"Because." Ron said. "We don't have Hermione."

"Fine." Jason said. "You go check in on Hermione, and I'll go talk to Myrtle."

Jason walked into Myrtle's bathroom and found a shadow to hide in. Once he was sure that no one was in there he said. "Myrtle, are you there?

"What do you want?" Myrtle asked.

"I'd like you to tell me what happened the night that you died." Jason said.

"What's in it for me?" Myrtle asked.

"I'll tell you about the night that I died." Jason said.

"How can you be alive if you died?" She asked.

"Because I was brought back before I became a ghost." Jason said. "Do you remember when I told you of how I was beaten with a crowbar?"

"Yes." Myrtle said. "I wanted to hold you and not let you get hurt again."

"Well after that guy beat me within an inch of my life, he blew the building that he'd trapped me in up, causing me to die. But with help I was brought back to life."

"Fine." Myrtle said. "A deals a deal. Do you see that sink?" She asked pointing at the sink.

"Yes." Jason said.

"I was crying because some boys were picking on me, and I heard someone else come in and they started talking in a funny scratching voice."

"Like a snake?" Jason asked.

"You could say that." Myrtle said. "I tried to tell him to leave, but when I went outside I saw a pair of yellow eyes that stabbed at me like daggers."

"Did you see the boy?" Jason asked.

"Yes." Myrtle said. "Just before I died I remembered seeing his face."

"Did you know him?" Jason asked.

"Yes." Myrtle said.

"Was it Tom Riddle?" Jason asked his final question.

"How did you know?" Myrtle asked.

"I knew it." Jason said. "Tom Riddle is the heir."

"How did you know?" Myrtle asked again.

"We found his diary." Jason said. "And Harry had a vision."

"A little red haired girl tried to flush a diary the other day." Myrtle said.

"Ginny." Jason said a little bewildered.

Later

Jason nearly ran into Harry and Ron on his way to find them.

"Guys." Jason said. "Ginny tried to flush the diary, and Tom Riddle is the heir."

"The heir is using the pipes." Harry said.

Before they could do anything else they heard footsteps and hid.

"The Weasley girl has been taken to the chamber of Secrets." McGonagall said.

"No." Ron whispered.

"I'm afraid that the students will have to be sent home tomorrow, and Hogwarts will be closed indefinitely." She said.

"Lockhart." Snape said. "Is it not you who said that you knew where the chambers entrance was?"

"Why yes." Lockhart said. "I shall go prepare."

The teachers went their separate ways, and Jason said. "You two follow Lockhart and I will be there shortly."

The trio went there separate ways.

The hospital wing.

Jason sat next to Parvati and said. "I made you a promise last year, But this school is in danger, my friends are in danger, I ask for your forgiveness now, because I may not be back again, and I want you to know that while I don't know what Love is, I think that if I did then I would love you. I hope to see you tomorrow, until then, goodbye."

Jason left the hospital wing and went to his workshop. When he got there he walked to the bat suit and pushed a panel on its back and it opened up, he climbed inside and activated it.

Lockhart's office.

Harry and Ron were questioning Lockhart when he made a distraction and grabbed Ron's wand, and pointed it at them.

"I can't let you leave with your memories in tact." Lockhart said. "And I can't go down there, so you see that this is really the only way. _Obliviate!"_

A foam pellet covered the wands tip and caused it to backfire.

"Jason." Harry and Ron said in unison and turned around to see the Hogwarts bat standing behind them.

Jason walked up to Lockhart and tied his arms and legs to a chair, before saying. "The chamber is in Myrtle's bathroom."

With that they headed to Myrtle's bathroom.

Myrtle's bathroom.

Harry walked to the sink that Jason had told him about on the way and saw that one sink had snakes wrapped around the faucet.

" _Open."_ Harry said.

The sink slid down to reveal a large pipe leading down.

Jason tied some cable to the sinks and threw it down the pipe.

"So we can climb back up." Jason said.

"If you die down there Harry." Myrtle said. "You can share my bathroom with me."

With that Harry made a silent vow not to die, mainly because he didn't want to die. And the trio slid down the pipe, Jason in the front.

When they landed, They saw a giant snake shed skin.

Jason grabbed some and pulled on it, it didn't break, he took a knife and tried cutting it but it was tough, he had to apply a great deal of force and only cut a small portion of it. So he left it alone.

The trio walked for a bit until they saw a large cavern. In the front of the cavern was a girls body.

"Ginny!" They yelled and ran to her side.

A boy a few years older than them walked into the cavern next.

Harry saw him first and said. "Please help me."

"I'm afraid she will die." The boy said.

"No." Jason said. "There has to be something we can do."

"There is." The boy said picking up Harry's wand, he wrote words in the air. The words were. ' **Tom Marvolo Riddle'** then he flicked Harry's wand and the words rearranged to say. ' **I am Lord Voldemort.** '

Jason went to punch him but Voldemort dodged and Jason transferred his energy to a kick that caught Voldemort in the back sending him flying into a wall.

Voldemort got up and dusted himself off.

"What!" Jason exclaimed. "How is that even possible? You should have a bloody nose at least."

"Your feeble attacks can't hurt me." Voldemort said.

Jason threw foam pellets at Voldemort encasing him in foam.

Voldemort broke free and said. "You bore me. I am the most powerful wizard in the world."

"Albus Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard in the world." Harry said. "Now give me back my wand Tom."

"I'm afraid that you won't be needing it. My creature is unaffected by magic." Tom said.

"Run!" Jason yelled, and ran and grabbed Ron and Ginny and moved them out of the way just as a giant snake erupted from the water.

" _Kill."_ Tom said.

The snake saw Jason, Ron, and Ginny and went for them.

" _Here."_ Harry said, and the snake turned to him.

"Harry!" Jason yelled and reached for his utility belt, he found only five hydrochloric acid pellets, and swore under his breath.

Jason ran towards Harry but he heard a screeching noise and saw a magnificent red bird. Then he heard the snake shriek in pain.

"That bird won't help you." Tom said. "Even if the snake can't see you it can still hear and smell you."

Harry ran off into another pipe, followed by the snake.

Jason grabbed Voldemort by the throat and began crushing it, and to his astonishment, Voldemort wasn't affected.

"I am immortal." Voldemort said.

"No." Jason countered. "You aren't immortal, just afraid to die." And Jason threw him into the water.

Harry came back out of the tunnel and saw the sorting hat.

"Harry." Jason said.

Tom crawled out of the water and said. "Your attempts are futile. Dumbledore has sent you a bird and a hat."

"And a sword." Jason said.

Harry was the closest to the hat so he grabbed the sword and climbed up a statue of Salazar Slytherins head.

The snake burst from the water and came after Jason.

Jason threw the last five hydrochloric acid pellets he had down the snakes throat. "Have some indigestion." He said.

The snake turned to Ron and Ginny, but Harry made noise drawing it towards him.

The snake went to strike Harry but Harry cut it, knocking the sword from his hand, the snake went to strike again, but he grabbed the sword and sent it straight into its brain.

"NO!" Voldemort shouted.

Harry pulled the sword from the basilisks mouth and he had a tooth stuck in his arm.

"Ha, h, ha, ha, ha, ha." Tom began laughing. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. You are going to die."

"If I die then I'm taking you with me." Harry said grabbing the tooth and stabbing it into the diary in front of him.

"NO!" Tom yelled as he began disappearing slowly until he was nothing more than a bad memory.

Ginny woke up and saw Ron and Harry. "I'm so sorry. It was the diary it made me go mad."

"No one blames you Ginny." Jason said forgetting that his bat suit made his voice sound metallic and slightly darker.

Ginny slunk into Ron's arms, and Ron said. "He won't hurt you. He's part of the reason why we are here. If not for him we may not be here."

Then they saw the Phoenix leave Harry and they saw the wound heal.

With that Jason ushered them to the pipe leading upstairs and he went to the basilisks body and pulled some teeth, ten or so. He had some work to do.

* * *

Jason made his way to his workshop and got to work.

He wore his bat suit as an extra layer of protection, he cut the basilisk fangs in half and then he flicked his wand and transfigured them into throwing knives.

He left the largest fang alone and sharpened the edges making a blades edge. Then he took some wood and made a handle and bolted it down with metal straps and tightened them down and put a guard on it before finishing it. He took the knife out of the sheath on his utility belt and replaced it with the basilisk blade, and put the throwing knives in his pockets for his batarangs. Then he left the workshop.

Dumbledore's office.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were waiting in Dumbledore's office with baited breath. They had received word that Ginny was in trouble and had apparated to Hogsmeade as quickly as possible.

When they got to Dumbledore's office they were met by Professor McGonagall.

"Minerva." Mrs. Weasley said. "What happened? Where's Ginny."

"Mum! Dad!" They heard a young girl say.

They turned around and saw Ginny run up to them followed by Ron and Harry.

"Where's Jason?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"He said that he would join us soon." Harry said.

"Good." Mrs. Weasley said.

They waited in Dumbledore's office for Jason.

When Jason walked into the office ten minutes later, Dumbledore said. "I'm glad that you could join us. Mr. Todd. Now Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, if you would take your children to the hospital wing."

The Weasley's left Dumbledore's office, leaving Jason and Harry alone.

After a long silence Dumbledore finally spoke. "What you two did was dangerous and very brave. Just remember that there is a very fine line between bravery and foolishness."

Just then the door opened up and Lucius Malfoy walked in with Dobby.

"You!" Jason said to Lucius.

"What do you mean me boy?" Lucius asked.

"You don't know how good it would feel to end you right here and now." Jason said.

"Such a mud blood thing to say." Lucius said.

"That makes no sense." Harry said. "How do you know Jason has Muggle parents?"

"I don't." Lucius said. "One of the perks of being rich is I don't have to be right."

"So you just call anyone that you don't know has pure blood parents a mud blood?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Lucius said. "Just like the Granger girl."

Jason reached for his blade but stopped when he heard Dumbledore say. "Enough Lucius. If you say one more unkind thing to the students at this school I will have your son expelled!"

"You would actually do that?" Lucius said.

"Yes." Dumbledore said. "Bigotry from students is one thing, they don't know any better. From a parent that is inexcusable."

Harry and Jason kept quiet about Snape, and watched.

"Leave this school and don't come back." Dumbledore said.

Lucius turned around and kicked Dobby down the steps. Jason went to interfere when he felt Harry's hand on his shoulder, he looked over and Harry shook his head.

When Lucius was gone Jason said. "Why did you stop me?"

"Because I have a plan." Harry said. "Come on, give me a sock."

"Mr. Malfoy!" Harry shouted. "You forgot this." He said giving him the Diary. "You put this in Ginny Weasley's cauldron in Diagon Alley when we met in flourish and blots."

Lucius took it and gave it to Dobby, and said. "Come Dobby."

When Dobby didn't come he said. "Now Dobby!"

"Master has given Dobby Socks. Dobby is free!"

Harry lifted up his pants leg and showed that he had given Dobby a sock.

"You have cost me my elf, boy!" Lucius spat, and he drew his wand.

Jason stepped from the shadows and held his knife to Lucius' throat. "Leave or I'll kill you."

Lucius turned around and began walking away. Harry and Jason turned around and they heard Dobby say. "You shall not hurt Jason Todd the oppressor of oppressors!" And they heard the thump of a body landing on the ground. They turned around and say Lucius crumpled on the ground.

Lucius slowly got up and limped out of the school.

That night.

There was a feast that night and Lockhart was relieved of his duties as defense against the dark arts professor.

Dumbledore began speaking. "The mandrakes have matured and the petrified students have been taken care of, and Hagrid was released from Azkaban."

As if on cue Hagrid and the petrified victims walked in. Jason got up and ran to Parvati, who also ran towards him, they grabbed each other in a hug and even grabbed Padma when she tried to walk by. "I heard everything you said." Parvati whispered.

"You did." Jason said blushing a little.

"Yes." Parvati said. "And I really respect you for what you said."

Hagrid walked up and said. "Thank you for what you did Jason. I didn't get a chance to tell you, but thank you."

"No problem Hagrid." Jason said. "I'll always have your back."

"Thanks." Hagrid said Before taking his place at the staffs table.

Jason and Parvati sat together and enjoyed the rest of the evening together.

They spent the next few days just relaxing, and when it was time to leave they packed their school supplies into their trunks and headed to Hogwarts station. They traveled back to Kings cross and disembarked.

When they made their way through the barrier, Jason said I'll be right there, you go on without me.

Jason made his way to Harry and Vernon. "Well Vernon?" Jason asked. "Will you treat Harry better this summer, or will I have to break more of you?"

"He'll be treated better." Vernon said his voice shaking.

"Good." Jason said. "Because I'd hate to have to break your back and put you out of work and make your wife have to find work in a low paying job so you live in a public housing or something."

Vernon's eye grew big at the veiled threat, and he ushered Harry, carefully, into the car.

Jason headed back to the Weasley's and was confronted by Percy.

"Did you tell my brothers about Penelope?" Percy asked.

"No." Jason said. "Ginny told us that she saw you guys kissing in a classroom."

"Dang it." Percy said. "Now I have to listen to this all summer."

With that they headed back to the burrow to enjoy the summer.

AN: so yeah, I changed a few things again, hope you liked this rendition of Harry Potter and the chamber of Secrets, next is the summer and year three. Enjoy.


	28. A start to summer

When they got back to the burrow they had a bite to eat and Jason collapsed onto a bed.

He woke up and saw that it was dark. " _Lumos._ " He said and saw Ron sleeping soundly. He went down stairs and found Gawain. He wrote a letter to Bruce and gave it to Gawain, who promptly flew off, towards England's Wayne manor. With that he went back to sleep.

The next morning he got up, helped with the morning chores, had breakfast, and started Krav Maga with the Weasley's when he heard Dicks voice call out to him. He turned around and saw Dick carrying a large box.

When Dick got to them he said. "Do you realize how long it took us to find this stuff?"

"I don't know." Jason said. "Five minutes."

"Exactly. I'm staying to watch the first movie with you guys."

"Okay."

The rest of the day was pretty normal, until it got dark.

"Okay." Jason said. "We are going to watch a movie." He said putting the screen together.

The Weasley's waited as he got everything put together and Dick brought out popcorn.

They watched as the title of the movie came up. **'The shining'**.

They watched the movie and Jason saw the Weasley twins look at each other and smile evilly when the Grady Twins came on the screen. He also saw Ginny, Percy, and Ron quivering. Everyone else seemed to be enjoying themselves though.

When the movie was over they took everything down, cleaned up and went to bed.

The next morning everyone but Dick and Jason were still asleep, so Dick grabbed hold of Jason and they apparated to the market to get some fresh ingredients for breakfast, and apparated back.

When they got back to the burrow everyone was still asleep, so they began making breakfast. The smell of bacon and sausage was enough to get Ron up. And it took the smell of tea to get Mrs. Weasley up.

After her first cup of tea she yelled upstairs. "Fred! George! Percy! Ginny!"

The witch and three wizards came down still bushed. But when they saw the spread on the table they perked up.

They had breakfast and talked about the other movies that Dick had brought and and how they could spend the next two weeks watching them if they wanted to.

Everyone agreed and went about the rest of their day doing their normal routines as best they could. And then at night for the next two weeks they would watch "scary" movies.

The movies consisted of. "Dracula, Frankenstein, Frankensteins bride, young Frankenstein, the mummy, the scorpion king, the phantom of the opera, the planet of the apes, the invisible man, the war of the worlds, the day the earth stood still, and the Lord of the rings trilogy.

"Some of those weren't even scary." The twins said in perfect unison.

"Are they really going to do that now?" Dick asked.

"Its amusing that you think they just started doing this." Jason said.

"You mean they weren't?" Dick asked.

"Mate, we've been doing this since before we met Jason." The twins said in unison.

"Doesn't that get annoying?" Dick asked.

" for the first little bit." Jason said. "Then you get used to it. It's really scary when you start hearing only one voice when the both of them are talking."

"That sounds terrifying." Dick said.

With that they put the screen away and Dick took the movies back and promised to be back the next day, before leaving.

* * *

Jason woke up because he heard a floor board squeak. He reached under his pillow and grabbed his basilisk blade. He heard the floorboards squeak again and he threw the covers off allowing him time to jump up and charge the intruder.

"Dick?" He said quizzically.

Dick pushed the blade away from his throat and said. "Yeah. I didn't want to wake you, but these old floorboards creak like Alfred's bones in the winter."

"Don't be rude to Alfred. Dick." Jason said.

"I see what you did there." Dick said. "Word play on my name."

"Unintentional word play." Jason reiterated. "What are you doing here so early?" He asked.

"I figured I'd get an early start." Dick replied.

Jason got dressed, and the two went out and did the morning chores, and sparred until they heard Mrs. Weasley yell. "Breakfast!"

After breakfast Dick said. "Okay, let's go."

"Where are you going?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Well." Dick said. "You have been so kind that I thought I might return the favor and take you into the muggle part of London."

"You don't have to do that dear." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I know." Dick said. "But I want to."

Half an hour later.

They were walking out the door and walking across the field half an hour later.

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked.

"To my car." Dick said.

They walked till they got to the road and saw Dick's car.

It had treads rather than wheels and was the length of a small bus.

"Everybody get in." Dick said.

Once everyone was in the car Dick said. "Buckle up. It's going to be a bumpy ride."

"You just had to choose this one didn't you?" Jason said.

"I had to do some shopping also." Dick said.

Jason knew that when Dick said shopping and had this specific car with him, he wasn't talking about getting groceries.

"We're ready to fly." Dick said, and floored the pedal.

When they finally stopped Mrs. Weasley said. "Next time do you think that you could drive a bit slower Dear."

"I'll try." Dick said. "But no promises."

They walked to Diagon Alley and made a stop at Gringotts where Dick took out a bag of galleons.

On their way out of Diagon Alley they ran into Lucius and Draco Malfoy.

"Mud blood." Lucius said with a smile on his face.

Jason drew his dagger and went to cut Lucius when Dick grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"You best learn to respect your betters." Lucius said.

"Okay!" Dick said. "The crack about my brother being a mud blood was bad, but I was willing to let it pass. Then you just had to tell him that you were his better."

Dick pulled out a long thin cylinder and pressed the button on top.

"And what is that supposed to do?" Lucius asked.

"It called me here." An older mans voice said.

Lucius turned around and looked into the eyes of Alfred Pennyworth.

"Am I supposed to know who you are?" Lucius asked.

"I am Alfred pennyworth butler to the Wayne family, I fought in the muggle wizard war, and I have protected the Wayne family for some 50 years and I'm not going to stop now." Alfred said drawing his wand.

"No." Lucius said. "Only one wizard is known to use a pine wood wand. A wizard who was known as Agent A in the 40s, the harbinger of death in the 50s, the death giver in the 60s, the mind breaker in the 70s, and then he disappeared from all known myths and legends in the 80s."

"And now you may call me the butler." Alfred said.

"I'll be leaving now." Lucius said, what little color he had leaving his face.

"No. I don't think you will." Alfred said. "What did you call me here for Master Dick."

"He called Jason a mud blood and told him to respect his betters." Dick told Alfred.

"You offend me you slug." Alfred said. "My grandson is not a mud blood, and as for respect, he doesn't need to show any respect to a slimy puke such as yourself. Am I understood?"

"Yes." Lucius said quivering.

"Good." Alfred said. "Now get out of my sight."

Lucius grabbed Malfoy and apparated away.

"That was amazing Alfred." Jason said. "Were you actually called all those things?"

"Yes Jason I was." Alfred said. "Even Agent A. At the time it was a respectable name, and as the times went on I heard stories of what I had done, they were completely overdramatized but I didn't see any reason to intervene, and I gained other names. Although I never understood death giver or mind breaker. Then again the 70s and 80s were interesting times."

Alfred turned to Dick and said. "Will that be all sir?"

"Yes Alfred, thank you." Dick said.

With that Alfred apparated away.

Jason and Dick looked at each other and left Diagon Alley with the Weasley's behind them.

They made several stops throughout the day.

One stop was at a game shop, where they showed Ron an entire wall of muggle chess sets. When he picked one out, Dick made a mental note to get it for him as a Christmas present.

The next stop was a joke shop where Fred and George spent at least an hour wondering what they could do with some of the stuff. Dick made a mental note to get them literally anything from this store as a Christmas present.

Following the joke shop, they made their way to a bookstore where Mrs. Weasley found several cookbooks and Ginny found a book series that she thought might be interesting. Dick made mental notes for each of them.

They went to lunch at the leaky cauldron. Afterwards Dick said that he had an errand to run.

After lunch they walked out of the leaky cauldron and walked right into the clutches of the Malfoys, the Crabbe's, and Goyle's.

The Crabbe's and the Goyel's grabbed Ginny, Molly, Fred, And George.

"Without your brother and grandfather to back you up you're nothing." Lucius said.

"You really shouldn't have done that." Jason said.

"Jason don't do anything foolish dear." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Jason." The twins said. "Don't worry. Don't do anything that would get you expelled."

"See." Lucius said. "What will you do now?"

Jason back flipped and kicked Lucius in the face before landing on his hands and jumping back up kicking Draco in the face. He punched Crabbe in the nose and he grabbed his dad and threw him into a wall. "You think that you can attack me and my friends in broad daylight and not face the consequences. You are lucky this isn't night, otherwise you'd see my bat side." And he grabbed Goyle by the hair and punched him in the throat. He grabbed his blade and pointed it at Goyel's dad and said "leave." With venom behind his words.

Goyels dad grabbed Goyle and took off.

"Jason What did you mean by your 'bat' side?" Ginny asked.

"I said bad side didn't I?" Jason asked.

"No." Ginny said. "You said 'bat' side."

"I meant bad side." Jason said.

Ron was the only one who truly knew what Jason meant.

"Why would they risk an attack in open daylight though?" Fred asked.

"Pride." Mrs. Weasley said. "Lucius' Pride was threatened and he had to attempt to protect it."

"Well his pride is in even more danger now." George said. "He just got taken down by a 12 year old."

"I'm nearly 13." Jason said hotly.

"Nearly 13 and being 13 are two totally different things." The twins said in unison.

Jason went to say something but was caught off guard by Dick coming up behind him, and saying. "What are we talking about?"

Jason told him what had happened.

"Gutless pigs." Dick said. "I'll tell Alfred about this."

They headed to do some shopping in the market and took everything back to the car. Afterwards they looked at the time and Dick said. "It's nearly dinner time, who knew shopping could take so long?"

They headed back to the leaky cauldron for dinner.

"Hey Tom." They said when they entered. Tom sat them down at a table and Mr. Weasley came in a few minutes later and sat down with them.

While they were talking Lucius came in and said. "It seems that the only way my honor shall be reclaimed is if I kill you. Avada..."

Jason was up and had his blade to Lucius' throat. "Go on." Jason said. "I dare you."

When Lucius didn't do anything Jason grabbed and broke his wand, and kicked him out the door.

They sat down and had dinner. After dinner Dick drove them back to the burrow and dropped them off.

It had been a good day, and Jason was bushed. He went strait to bed and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.


	29. Azkaban and training

AN: I have to do some housekeeping. I know that I said I want reviews, this means that I have to take the good with the bad and visa versa. All I can say is that if you don't like this fic go and find another one, this app has a million other fics that you can read.

* * *

Jason woke up the next morning to someone knocking on the door. He made sure to have both basilisk blades with him when he went downstairs.

When he got downstairs he saw Mrs. Weasley at the door talking to someone.

"What's going on Mrs. Weasley?" He asked.

A man pushed through the door, elbowed Mrs. Weasley, and went to grab Jason.

Jason grabbed the guys arm and broke it at the elbow. "You dare harm Mrs. Weasley?" Jason snarled. "How dare you injure the patron saint of orphaned children!" And he grabbed the guys other arm and broke it at the elbow. "Who are you?"

"He's from the ministry of Magic Jason." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"Because there has been a matter that needs to be settled and until it is I'm afraid that you will have to come with us." A voice said.

Jason knew that voice. It was Cornelius Fudge.

Jason went outside and snarled. "And why should I listen to a bottom feeder like you?"

"You have been accused of attempted murder and until the matter is cleared up, I'm afraid that you will have to come with us." Fudge reiterated nearly losing control of his bladder.

"Don't worry Jason." Mrs. Weasley said. "We will get this straightened out. We will contact your family and let them know."

"You will do no such thing." Fudge said. suddenly finding his voice. "That is the ministry's task to take care of."

"Go Gawain!" Jason yelled.

Gawain took off towards England's Wayne Manor, but a man from the ministry cast a spell that hit Gawain and caused him to fall to the ground.

"Restraint level three." Jason said.

"What?" The man asked.

"I have five levels of restraint." Jason said. "Four being the highest. When it gets to zero, not even I know what will happen, I've never dropped below restraint level three."

" _Perfecitus totalus."_ Another wizard said freezing Jason. They picked him up and apparated away.

Molly Weasley was so shocked, had that just happened? She walked over to Gawain. She picked the little barn owl up and saw that he was having difficulty breathing, she took him inside and made him more comfortable. For the first time in a long time she didn't know what to do.

Arthur Weasley came in an hour later and said. "Sorry I'm late dear but I have wonderful news." He looked over and saw Molly sitting at the table with her hands to her face. "Darling? What's wrong?" Arthur asked.

"The ministry came and took Jason away on charges of attempted murder!" Molly sobbed.

"What!?" Arthur said. "Why?"

"I don't know why." Molly said clearly distraught.

"Let's send a letter to Bruce strait away." Arthur said.

"Cornelius Fudge told me not to." Molly said. "He said that he would take care of it."

"That's not a good sign." Arthur said.

"What do you mean?" Molly asked?

"I mean that the ministry will send a letter after a month or so." Arthur said.

Molly grabbed some parchment and wrote a letter and said. "Errol, take this to Minerva McGonagall."

Errol took off towards Professor McGonagall.

Azkaban.

When They got to Azkaban the ministry wizards put Jason in a cell and un-froze him.

"Jason Todd." Fudge said. "You will stay here for the remainder of your life for the attempted murder of the Malfoy family as well as the Crabbe family and the Goyel family."

"You dirty whore!" Jason yelled. "I knew you were the Malfoys pet! You'd do anything that Lucius told you no matter what it was!"

Cornelius Fudge walked away leaving Jason to his fate.

"You won't get out of here that way." A voice said from across the walkway.

"And how would you know?" Jason said.

"I've been here twelve years." The man said. "Just like you I was wrongfully accused."

"What were you accused of?" Jason asked.

"Killing my godsons parents." The man said.

"I hope I don't sound inconsiderate." Jason said. "But why would someone accuse you of killing your godsons parents?"

"I don't know." The man said. "My name is Sirius black."

"You probably heard, but my name's Jason Todd." Jason said.

"I did." Sirius said. "But it's good to hear it from your voice rather than a worm's"

They talked for a bit until Sirius went to sleep.

"Back on the street again." Jason whispered to himself.

McGonagall.

Minerva was relaxing to a rather large book on philosophy and how psychology can be used with it. It was a brain teaser, one of her favorite types of books to read. When an owl landed in her lap startling her.

The owl had a letter in his beak. She recognized it as Errol the Weasley's owl. Why would the Weasley's be sending her an owl.

She opened the envelope and read. " _Minerva,_

 _The ministry has arrested Jason Todd on charges of attempted murder. They told me not to contact his family because that was their responsibility, but when Arthur Got home he said that it could take them a month if not longer to send a letter to his family. Please I don't know what to do, I am sending you this letter because I know that you will know what to do."_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Molly Weasley."_

Minerva read over the letter two or three more times before she sent a letter to Dumbledore. She wrote back to the Weasley's telling Molly that she would take care of it.

Azkaban.

Jason had no clue what day it was, the food, if you could call it that was given at inconsistent times and was either nearing expiration or rotten. Jason having spent time on the street knew what to eat and what to throw away. He spent the majority of his time exercising, the cell wasn't big enough to do much, he could do push-ups, sit-ups, crunches, and pull-ups. There was nothing to bench press. So he spent more time sharpening his basilisk blade that they hadn't found. The guards there were called dementors. They would come by and the cell would get very cold. He found that if he held up the basilisk blade that they would leave, it was like they knew what it was and were afraid of it. So they tried to stay away from him.

Dumbledore.

Albus was humming to himself when an owl brought a letter to him. He looked at the date it was sent and saw that it had been a week, there was a storm that had lasted about a week so it made sense that an animal as intelligent as an owl would stop and wait it out. He did hope that it was nothing urgent. He opened the letter and read.

" _Albus,_

 _I have grave news. The ministry of Magic has arrested Mr. Todd on charges of attempted murder. Now you know as well as I do that Jason would injure someone but never try to intentionally kill an individual, and I feel that if he tried to kill an individual he would succeed. Molly was told by the minister of Magic himself that he would inform Jason's family. Arthur has his doubts._

 _Could you do something?_

 _Much thanks,_

 _Minerva McGonagall."_

Dumbledore wrote back and said.

 _"Minerva,_

 _I know Jason's family, I am friends with his grandfather, I will contact him and Jason will be back by time school starts._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Albus."_

Dumbledore had suspected Fudge to be working for a family such and the Malfoys but he'd never had enough proof. Maybe Alfred would. Jason would have been sent to Azkaban for such a hefty accusation. He gave the owl the letter that he'd just written and told the owl to leave when it felt rested enough to leave. Dumbledore wrote a letter to Alfred and would have to wait for a reply.

Azkaban.

Jason was in the middle of exercise when he heard Sirius say. "How have you not gone mad yet?"

"You tell me your story, and I'll tell you mine." Jason said.

"What can I tell you that I already haven't." Sirius asked.

"Tell me who your godson is." Jason said.

"Very well." Sirius said. "My godsons name is Harry Potter."

"Wait, What?" Jason asked.

"Do you know him?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, And he lives with a terrible family." Jason said. "His aunt and uncle constantly abuse him."

"Give me specifics." Sirius said. "That way I can help him."

"There is physical abuse by his uncle and cousin, and verbal and emotional abuse by his aunt. I don't know if they abuse him in other ways. But I broke his uncles arms, legs, and ribs last summer, unless it's already been a year in this hell hole." Jason said.

Sirius said. "I have to help him. I have a place where he could live."

"I think that he would like that a lot." Jason said. "But there's not much we can do in here, and I hate it."

"As do I." Sirius said.

"A deals a deal." Jason said. "Since we can't do anything, I'll tell you my story."

Jason spent the next chunk of time telling Sirius about his life. When he was finished Sirius said. "I'm sorry that someone as young as you have had such a tough life."

"It's actually helping me survive in here." Jason said.

"But will just surviving be enough?" Sirius asked.

"It had better be." Jason said. "I am going to kill Fudge the the next chance I get."

"When you get out." Sirius said. "Look into becoming an animagus."

"Why?" Jason asked.

"It will prove helpful later on." Sirius said.

Alfred at Wayne manor In England.

Alfred had just put dinner on, when an owl flew into the manor and landed on the table.

"Hello." Alfred said. "You have a letter. Who's it addressed to?" He asked taking the letter. He took the letter out of the envelope and read.

 _"Alfred,_

 _It's Albus, I'm afraid I have news about Jason that you must hear, meet me at the leaky cauldron on the 15th of July, I realize that it will be nearly a week after you get this letter, but we must take precautions."_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Albus Dumbledore._

Alfred read the letter again and looked at the calendar. It was July 14th. He looked at the day the letter was sent and saw that it was sent six days ago. It was encoded with coordinates hidden with magic.

Alfred wondered what had happened to Jason. He found Bruce and Dick and told them that something had happened and he was going to see what it was, he put the dinner in the fridge and they apparated to the coordinates.

Dumbledore.

Alfred, Bruce, And Dick waited on the balcony of the Eiffel Tower.

"You came." Dumbledore's grandfatherly voice said.

"What are we doing here Albus?" Alfred asked. "You said something about Jason in your letter."

"I'm afraid that we had to meet here." Dumbledore said. "I wasn't sure if you could still decode a letter like that."

"I still can." Alfred said. "But Jason."

"I regret to inform you that Jason has been taken to Azkaban." Dumbledore said apologetically.

"What!?" The trio of bats said.

"Yes, it would appear that he attempted murder on three prominent families in the wizarding world." Dumbledore said.

"Let me guess." Dick said. "Would one of those families happen to be the Malfoys?"

"I'm afraid so." Dumbledore said. "They are one of the richest magical families."

"And why didn't the Weasley's send word of this?" Bruce asked.

"They were told not to by the minister of Magic himself." Dumbledore said. "He said that he would inform you. They sent a letter to Minerva, who sent a letter to me, and I informed Alfred."

Cornelius Fudge's office

Cornelius Fudge considered himself a simple man. He wasn't as rich as Lucius Malfoy, but nowhere near as poor as Arthur Weasley.

He had just poured himself a cup of scotch, when the lights went out.

"W-wh-who's there?" He asked. Be backed up until he felt solid muscle behind him. He spun around, and into the eyes of a six foot bat.

"What did you do to Jason Todd?" The bat asked.

"W-who?"

"I'm not in the mood for playing games Fudge. I know you took Jason Todd. Now where is he?"

"I don't know?" Fudge lied.

The Bat punched him in the face breaking his nose. "I can start with your fingers?"

"He's in Azkaban." Fudge cried out.

"See. That wasn't so hard, was it? Now sign these."

"What are they?"

"Papers signing control of Azkaban over to my employer. As well as every case file of every prisoner ever sent there while you have been in office."

"NO!" Fudge yelled. "I can't sign those."

"You don't need your pinky's to sign them."

"I'LL SIGN! I'LL SIGN!"

"That's smart."

Fudge signed Azkaban over to... "Bruce Wayne. You work for Bruce Wayne?"

"Yes. Now." The Bat flicked his wand sending Fudge to the ground in pain.

"What. Is this. Pain?"

"That's called indigestion. Enjoy."

With that the bat jumped out the window, and headed strait for Azkaban.

Azkaban.

Jason woke from a nightmare. Whenever he slept he always had nightmares. At least in Azkaban, if he had to guess he'd been here at least a month, but who knew, it might have only been a week. He was exercising when he heard. "Jason." He turned around and saw Dumbledore.

"Headmaster." Jason said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get you out. Your father can be very persuasive." Dumbledore said.

Jason walked to the door and Dumbledore opened it.

"Prisoner escape!" A guard yelled, and they duo were surrounded by dementors.

Dumbledore gave the guard some parchment and the guard said. "You're kidding right?"

"No." A darker voice said. "He's not."

The guard turned around and saw Batman and Nightwing standing in the hallway.

"My employer did indeed buy the prison, you best hope that he likes your credentials or else you will be fired." Batman said.

Meanwhile Nightwing slipped away.

"Come on Jason." Batman said. "Your father is waiting for you."

"But you can't leave." The guard said. "You need a parchment of approval for his release otherwise he will be hunted down."

Batman handed the guard an envelope.

The guard opened it and saw a bloodied piece of parchment.

"The minister of Magic refused to sign because he was afraid that his masters would find out." Batman said. "So I made him more afraid of me."

"Isn't it illegal to assault a public official?" The guard asked.

"I don't know." Dumbledore said. "Isn't it illegal to put a child in prison for a crime they didn't commit without so much as an investigation into the matter?"

"What?" The guard asked. "The minister told me that he had been found guilty of attempted murder."

"Lies, all lies." Dick said. Coming back from somewhere.

"Very well." The guard said. "You can go."

With that they left Azkaban.

* * *

Jason woke up in a place he didn't immediately recognize. He jumped out of the bed.

"Whoa." Dick said. "Slow down. You're safe."

Jason sat down on the bed and relaxed. "Sorry, I guess I'm more on edge than I thought."

"You spent a month in the most heavily guarded prison in the wizarding world." dick said. "I'd say that your allowed to be on edge."

Jason heard something tap the window and he grabbed his knife. He spun around and saw a bird. "Dick what's happening to me?" He asked.

"You're probably suffering from PTSD." Dick said.

"I don't understand." Jason said. "I was perfectly fine in Azkaban."

"If I believed that." Alfred said coming in. "Then I'd probably buy some ocean front property in Arizona."

"But why?" Jason asked. "Why am I on edge? Why am I suffering from PTSD?"

"You tell us." Bruce said. "You're the one who just got out of Azkaban."

"I'm not sure." Jason said. "I survived on the street for three years why couldn't I handle a month in Azkaban?"

"Because on the street it was just you." Bruce said. "You only had to worry about yourself. Now you have a family and friends that could be hurt."

"Then I have to get stronger." Jason said. "I have to be able to take out anything that would get in my way."

"So in other words you have to train." Dick said reaching for his Escrima sticks.

"Yeah." Jason said. "I have to be able to take anything the muggle or wizarding world can throw at me and I have to be able to dish out more than they would expect."

"First things first." Alfred said. "Give me your wand."

Jason handed Alfred his wand and Alfred waved his own wand over Jason's before giving it back.

"What did you do?" Jason asked.

"You are now able to use magic outside of Hogwarts." Alfred said.

"Really?!" Jason asked excitedly.

"Yes." Alfred said. "I've taken the tracking charm off. You can now cast underage magic."

"That is so cool." Jason said.

"Now let's warm up." Dick said and he went into a sparring stance.

Jason grabbed his knives and said. "Try not to get cut by these."

"Why's that?" Dick asked.

"Because they are made out of a basilisk tooth." Jason said.

The room went silent.

"Where did you get those?" Bruce asked with a hint of trepidation in his voice.

"I made them at the tail end of last year." Jason replied.

"Those are extremely dangerous." Alfred said. "All you have to do is break the skin and the person will die."

"I know." Jason said. "Unless the person has Phoenix tears."

"And do you just happen to have a Phoenix on speed dial?" Dick asked.

"No." Jason said.

"Then why take the risk?" Bruce asked.

"Because even Dementors are afraid of them." Jason said feeling his blood begin to heat.

"Come again?" Bruce asked.

"The Dementors at Azkaban ran away whenever I held up a blade." Jason said a little calmer.

"I'm confused." Dick said. "If Dementors are dead then why would they be afraid of a tooth of one of the, if not the, most dangerous creature on the face of the earth?"

"Because Dementors aren't really dead." Alfred said. "A Dementor is a creature that, depending on who you ask, are made not bred. They just appear like a fungus or maybe are like a worm. I don't know I'm not the most knowledgeable on the matter. But they drink. No drain all hope and happiness from their victims."

"But you can kill them right?" Jason asked.

"Not really." Alfred said. "Think of them like an idea."

"As in they can be created not destroyed?" Jason asked.

"More or less." Alfred said.

"Then why were they scared of a basilisk blade?" Dick interrupted.

"Maybe a basilisk weapon is the only thing that can kill them." Bruce said.

"I don't know." Alfred said. "You'd need to fight a Dementor to be sure and that's to dangerous."

"Wait!" Jason said in alarm. "Where are the Weasley's?"

"They are Fine." Bruce said. "We sent them to Egypt."

"What?" Jason asked.

"The ministry of Magic were going to send the Weasley's to Germany for vacation, we being as paranoid as we are sent them to Egypt."

"Okay." Jason said. "As long as they are safe."

"They are in our charge." Dick said. "Do you really think that we would let anything bad happen to them?"

"No." Jason said. "If anything you would make sure that anything bad would happen to the guys that tried to hurt them. Speaking of which, where is Fudge?"

"Don't worry about him." Dick said before tossing him a pair of regular blades. "Use these so there are no accidents where I die from poisoning."

Jason took the blades out of the sheaths and they began. Jason slashed at dick who promptly blocked and went to hit him with an Escrima stick.

"You're dead." Jason said.

Dick looked down and saw a knife pointed at his stomach.

"I see why you like knives." Dick said. "They are tricky.

"And I see why you like Escrima sticks." Jason said. "They pack quite a punch. Just like canes."

"You've been hit with a cane?" Alfred asked in shock.

"Yeah." Jason said. "Lucius Malfoy hit me with a cane in Flourish and Blotts last summer."

"How are we going to dispose of the vermin sir?" Alfred asked Bruce.

"He lost his house elf, and he has been injured and threatened." Jason said.

"What?" Dick asked. "How did that happen?"

"When he hit me with the cane I cut him across his chest with a regular knife. He gave His house elf Dobby a sock because he didn't check the contents of the diary Harry gave him, and I held my basilisk blade to his throat and told him all I had to do was break the skin." Jason said.

"And that's how you ended up in Azkaban?" Alfred asked.

"No, that was because I took out Crabbe and his father, Goyel and his father, and Draco and Lucius Malfoy singlehandedly." Jason said. "Lucius owns Fudge, he's got him by his..."

"That's painfully clear Jason." Dick said trying to keep him on topic.

They would switch on and off between talking and training and they would switch out on occasion. Jason was currently sparring with Bruce in Krav Maga.

"Remember Jason." Bruce said grabbing his hand. "You don't need to use as much strength if you can let speed help you."

"How?" Jason asked. "If I can't do it how am I going to teach the Weasley's and Harry how to do it?"

"Practice makes perfect." Bruce said. "You go to a school where your opponents don't know how to fight like you, use it to your advantage, and most importantly don't kill unless absolutely necessary, breaking bones is fine but you don't need to kill."

"Okay." Jason said. "Let's try it again."

Bruce went to grab Jason, and Jason crouched down then flung himself up and vaulted over Bruce. Bruce tried to grab his foot but Jason spun and sent his heel into Bruce's kidney on his way down and grabbed his leg and pushed it forward causing him to lose his balance before back flipping and bringing his feet down on Bruce.

" _Wingardium leviosa."_ Alfred said grabbing Jason before he could complete the attack.

"Good Jason." Bruce said. "You utilized your opponents weaknesses to your benefit."

"Thanks." Jason said.

"Now I suppose it's my turn." Alfred said. "Draw your wand."

Jason grabbed his wand and held it at his side.

"And go." Dick said.

Jason went to cast the disarming spell but he couldn't speak. Then he fell to the ground and began writhing.

Alfred stopped the spell and said. "Really Jason you got taken out by a silence charm and the tickle charm."

"But you didn't say anything." Jason replied.

"That's because I used wordless magic." Alfred said.

"Can you teach me how to use that?" Jason asked.

"Yes. But it will be hard work." Alfred said.

"I'm willing to work hard for it." Jason said.

"Then I will train you." Alfred said.

With that they worked out a schedule in which Jason would train with all of them for the last little bit of summer.

AN: so some things happened in this chapter. I am under the belief that Fudge works for the Malfoys, there is no way that he is competent enough to have become the minister of Magic by himself, and the Malfoys are slimy enough politicians that they could have made him the minister of Magic and they had final say. So it's not that big of a leap that if Lucius Malfoy told him to have Jason arrested Fudge would find someway of making it happen. As for Jason being put next to Sirius, that was planned. He will be an advocate for Sirius in year three. As for the letters yes it took a while, but Jason was finally freed from Azkaban. Hope you enjoy, as always. Questions, comments, concerns?


	30. Escaping the Dursley's

It had been three weeks of intense training and Jason was considerably stronger. He had been training in hand to hand combat with Bruce, weapons combat with Dick, and magical combat with Alfred. He was just finishing a session with Bruce.

Bruce was dodging all of his punches with ease.

"Is that the best you can do?" Bruce asked.

Jason didn't know, he had to come up with something and fast. Jason dropped to the floor and spun to the side when Bruce went to kick him, he grabbed Bruce's leg and spun the opposite way throwing his balance off, then he jumped up, grabbed Bruce's head, and tried to smash his head into his knee.

Bruce grabbed Jason's knee and pushed it down and punched Jason in the sternum.

Jason staggered back and grabbed his stomach. He saw Bruce running towards him and went to grab him. Jason grabbed Bruce's arm and flipped over it before pushing his hand into Bruce's elbow threatening to break his arm at the elbow.

Bruce grabbed Jason's arm and pulled causing Jason to be pulled towards him. "I outweigh you Jason, stop trying to overpower me and use your speed as an advantage. Fight dirty if you have to."

Jason let go and punched Bruce in his left kidney before flipping over Bruce and kicking him in the kneecap. Not hard enough to break it but hard enough to hurt. Then he kneed Bruce in the chin and jumped over Bruce.

Bruce grabbed Jason's ankle and threw him almost breaking Jason's knee at the kneecap.

The two of them looked at each other and Jason tried to round house kick Bruce. Bruce punched Jason's foot causing him to lose balance.

"What did I tell you Jason! Use your speed. A round house kick is more about delivering powerful kicks than speed. Try using a spin kick."

Jason ran to the far wall and turned around. He ran straight at Bruce who stood his ground. Jason jumped, slid under Bruce's legs, grabbed them with his feet, spun around causing Bruce to lose his balance, and jumped up before punching Bruce in his right kidney.

"That's enough sparring for one day." Alfred said coming in, putting a stop to the fight.

They sat down at the table and had afternoon tea with Alfred and Dick.

"In the past three weeks you have come so far." Alfred said. "At least from a magical combat standpoint."

"No." Dick said. "Also in weapon combat, its almost second nature to him now."

"And in hand to hand combat." Bruce said. "He is about as good as Dick was when he was 13."

"Speaking of which." Jason said. "I need to get a birthday present for Harry."

"You could always get him some food that he doesn't have to cook." Dick said. "If his situation is as bad as he says it is then he needs it."

"Yeah." Jason agreed. "I think I'll get him that."

Jason finished his tea and took off. He made his way to gringotts bank and took out some galleons. Then he made his way to a snack shop and got a sack and filled it with as much food as he could afford to buy at the time.

"Going on a trip?" The cashier asked.

"You could say that." Jason said.

"Well enjoy yourself." The cashier said and waved goodbye as he left.

Number 4 privet drive.

Jason climbed into Harry's room via the window. He placed the sack on Harry's bed and waited at his desk, until he heard a voice he didn't recognize say. "If there's something wrong with the bitch then there's something wrong with the pup." Followed by Harry yelling. "Shut up! Just shut up!"

Jason ran downstairs and into the kitchen where he saw a rather fat woman pointing at Harry and looking at him.

The Dursley's were looking at him but didn't say anything for fear that Jason would kill them.

"Who are you?" The fat lady said.

"I'm Harry's guardian angel." Jason said. "Who in the bloody hell are you."

"I'm Harry's Aunt Marge And I don't like you." She said.

"That we agree on." Jason said. "I think that I'll end you now." And Jason ran towards her and a pit bull tried to attack him. Jason growled at the dog and the pit bull cowered and ran away thinking that Jason was an alpha.

"What did you do to my poor little ripper!" Marge demanded.

"I put him in his place." Jason said definitely. "Just like I'm about to do with you." And he grabbed his basilisk blade.

"Aren't you going to do something Potter!?" Vernon asked.

"Why should I!?" Harry yelled. "She insulted my parents!"

"Because I won't sign your permission slip for school!" Vernon yelled.

Jason held his blade to Vernon's throat and said. "Blackmailing Harry is one way to really piss me off."

"Stop it this instant." Marge said.

"What's the matter Marge?" Jason asked.

"This brats Aunt and uncle were good enough to adopt him the least he can do is show them the proper respect." Marge said. "If he'd shown up on my doorstep I'd have sent him strait to the orphanage."

Jason threw something and it stuck into the edge of the table. It was a throwing knife. "If that had hit you, even if it broke the skin then it would have killed you." Jason said matter-of-factly

"Why?" Marge asked. "It's just a knife."

"Correction." Jason said. "It's a poison throwing knife. And it's poison is so toxic that it will kill in a matter of minutes."

Marge looked at Harry and said. "You should have died with your parents." The venom dripping from her words.

Jason moved to throw another throwing knife but he stopped because Marge began to expand like a balloon. Jason looked at Harry who had tears streaming down his face.

Jason grabbed a steak knife and stabbed it through Marge's hand and into the table. The scream she let out was music to his ears.

Marge began floating when there was nothing to keep her in the house other than the knife in her hand.

Jason grabbed the knife and pulled it out of her hand, and with nothing keeping her in the house, Marge floated away. Jason looked at Vernon and said. "Sign the permission form or else I will end you."

"You can't threaten me like that in my own home!" Vernon yelled.

Jason walked over to Vernon and showed him the knife with Marge's blood on it. "Did you not see what I did to Marge you pathetic pile of fat? Do you want me to do the same thing to you?"

Vernon took the permission form and signed it.

With that Harry and Jason went upstairs and in silence grabbed Harry's school supplies and the bag of food that Jason had brought him for a birthday present and left.

"Harry will be back for the summer." Jason said before leaving. "That means that you have 10 months to rethink your lives."

They left privet drive for the remaining few days of summer.

* * *

Jason and Harry walked around for a bit until Harry's emotions got the best of him. He threw down his trunk and sat on the curb. He put his head in his hands and began crying.

"I'm sorry." Jason said.

"Why are you apologizing?" Harry asked.

"Because I came to celebrate your birthday but I only ended up destroying it." Jason said.

"That was actually a pretty good birthday compared to previous ones." Harry said. "It felt good to let loose.

Jason was about to say something when he noticed how quiet it was. He grabbed his knife and said. "We aren't alone."

Harry grabbed his wand and pointed it in the direction that Jason was staring. They saw a big black dog walking towards them.

A bus came flying around the corner and scared the dog away.

"Welcome to the knight bus, emergency transport for stranded witches and wizards. My name is Stan shunspike and I will be your conductor for this evening."

They looked at Stan, then around the bus.

"What are you two looking at?" Stan asked.

"I can honestly say that I don't know." Jason said.

"Well lets get going." Stan said and ushered them onto the bus before grabbing Harry's trunk and putting it on the bus with them.

"Keep moving." Stan said ushering them to the front of the bus and printed them each a ticket and said. "Where are you going?"

"The leaky cauldron." Harry said. "That's in London."

"Did you hear that ern?" Stan said knocking on the window waking the driver "the leaky cauldron, that's in London."

Jason's sixth sense triggered and he jumped onto the bed and held on for his life. There was a shrunken head that was talking up a storm. Jason ignored it.

Then the sheunken head said. "Little old lady at 12:00." The bus came to a screeching stop and Jason grabbed Harry and held him so he didn't hit the window.

"Who is that?" Harry asked, pointing at the newspaper in stand hands.

"Him?" Stan asked. "This is Sirius black. Don't tell me you haven't heard of Sirius black. He's a murderer."

Harry felt Jason tense but would wait to find out why. "How did he escape from Azkaban?" He asked instead.

"Well that's the question isn't it." Stan said. "He was a supporter of you kno who. You know of him don't you?"

"Yeah." Harry said. "Him I've heard of."

The shrunken head said. "Ernie. We got two double deckers at 12:00."

The bus came to a stop then began collapsing in on itself. And the shrunken head said. "Mind your head." Shortly followed by. "Hey? Why the long faces?"

The bus picked up speed again and made a sharp turn before stopping abruptly and nearly throwing Jason off the bed onto Harry.

"The leaky cauldron." Stan said.

A familiar figure strode onto the bus and said. "Mr. Potter. Mr. Todd. It's a pleasure to see you again."

"Tom." Jason nodded and shook his hand.

They were led into the leaky cauldron and up to a room where Tom ushered them in.

"Hedwig!" Harry exclaimed as his snowy white owl flew over and landed on his outstretched arm.

"Ah Mister Potter." Fudge said. "I hope that you will be pleased to know that your aunt has been properly punctured and her memory modified."

"Fudge!" Jason said harshly.

"Mr. Todd." Fudge said sheepishly. "Hopefully we can let bygones be bygones."

"The only reason that you are still alive is because I'd have to kill the three witnesses whom I happen to like." Jason said. "Finish your business with Harry and leave before I change my mind."

Hedwig squawked when Jason said that he'd have to kill three witnesses. Was she a witness?

Fudge concluded his business with Harry and then apparated away, leaving them alone.

Tom led Jason to the room next to Harry's and bid them good night. Jason was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

AN: Any ideas that are constructive are welcome, flames are not.


	31. Back to school

The next morning Jason woke up and began with his morning exercises. He did his pushups, pull ups, sit ups, crunches, and bench pressed the foot of the bed.

When he was done with that he got dressed in a pair sweats and a sweatshirt and jogged through diagon alley for about half an hour before heading back to the leaky cauldron.

When he got back he showered and changed into a pair of jeans and a charcoal grey t-shirt, before putting a flannel shirt on to cover his blades. With that he added his utility belt and buttoned the flannel shirt up half way. Then he knocked on Harry's door.

In Harry's room.

Harry was finishing getting dressed and he was just putting on his shoes when he heard a knock on the door.

He opened the door and saw Jason dressed and ready for the day. "Are you ready?" Jason asked.

"I'm just putting my shoes on." Harry said. "You know that you don't have to act like a bodyguard or guardian angel or something like that."

"I don't mean to seem overbearing." Jason said. "I just..."

"I know." Harry said. "Ron sent Hermione and me a letter saying that you'd been sent to Azkaban. And from how Hagrid describes it, I'm surprised that you haven't gone mad."

Harry finished tying his shoes and they went down to breakfast.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Todd." Tom said warmly. "I'm so glad that you are up, would you like some breakfast?" He asked.

"Sure." The duo said.

"What will you have?" Tom asked.

"What is the house special?" Jason asked.

"Bacon, sausage, and two eggs with a slice of fried toast and your choice of mushrooms, potatoes, or kippers and coffee or tea." Tom said.

"I'll take one of those." Harry said. "With potatoes and tea."

"Same here." Jason said. "But with coffee instead of tea."

"They will be out in a few minutes." Tom said. "If you will take a seat."

The duo sat down and began talking about their summers.

"So What did you get for your birthday?" Jason asked.

"I got your package of food, a sneakascope from Ron, a broom care kit from Hermione, and "the monster book of monsters." From Hagrid." Harry said. "Which reminds me. When is your birthday?"

"August 16th." Jason said casually.

"Seriously?" Harry said. "We haven't celebrated your birthday yet."

"You don't have to." Jason said quickly. "I don't want all the extra attention."

"Okay." Harry said. "But next year we will celebrate it. You have been warned."

"Fine." Jason said.

Tom came back a few minutes later and gave them their plates and drinks. They sat and ate their breakfast in companionable silence and when they were done they paid for their meals and headed for diagon alley.

Diagon alley.

The duo had entered diagon alley and did some shopping for their school supplies. Then they came to a cafe and Harry told Jason that he had an errand to run.

Jason was sitting in the cafe eating a slice of cake and enjoying a cup of tea, when he saw Justin Finch-Fletchley. "YOU!" He yelled jumping to his feet. "You betrayed us! You betrayed your house!"

"What?" Justin asked.

"You betrayed your house when you let slytherin into our common room." Jason said.

"I'm a Hufflepuff." Justin said.

"Then why was I told that you let the slytherin into the Gryffindor common room?" Jason asked.

"Because of Terri." Justin said.

"Terri?" Jason asked. "The third year that left before Christmas break?"

"Yes." Justin said. "We were friends. She was my tutor, and she abandoned me."

"Her parents moved to America." Jason said. "She told us that before she left. She didn't abandon you, she had no choice. What did giving the slytherin our password accomplish? In fact how did you get it?"

"The slytherin said that they could make Gryffindor pay for causing Terri to leave." Justin said. "As for me getting the password Terri gave me the password to Gryffindor tower when it changed so I could get in for tutoring. So I gave it to slytherin."

Jason was tempted to punch Justin in the face.

"Look." Justin said. "I could still hear you when I was petrified. I know that you are pissed and wanted to kill me, you wanted to make me suffer for being the cause of you getting tortured. I don't blame you. I'd be in the same boat as you. But I want to ask for your forgiveness. I was an angry eleven year old, I'm a bit more mature now."

Jason thought about that and said. "I don't want to see you with any Slytherins for the rest of your time at hogwarts."

Justin nodded and ran off.

Harry came back to the cafe and saw Jason talking with Justin Finch-Fletchley. He watched and waited to see what would happen. After a minute or two Justin left and Jason sat down.

Harry walked up to Jason and sat down at the table and ordered a cup of tea.

"How much of that did you see?" Jason asked.

"Of What?" Harry asked.

"You don't need to play ignorant Harry." Jason replied. "I saw you when I sat down."

"How could you see me over there?" Harry asked.

"It was part guess and part detective." Jason said. "I try and be alert of my surroundings at all times."

"I saw the tail end of it." Harry said. "I didn't hear anything though."

"He said that he betrayed us because of the third year Terri who left before the break to move to America with her parents." Jason said.

"That's a pathetic excuse." Harry said. "He's not even a Gryffindor."

"People do stupid things when they are in love." Jason said.

"I guess." Harry said. "By the way happy belated birthday." He said giving Jason a package. "The vendor said they were 'must haves' if that means anything."

Jason opened the package and saw the movies 'enter the dragon' and 'crouching Tiger, hidden dragon'.

"Thanks Harry." Jason said.

"I Hope you like them." Harry said. "I know absolutely nothing about Kung fu movies."

"I've seen 'enter the dragon'." Jason said. "It's pretty good. But I haven't seen 'crouching tiger, hidden dragon' I hope it's good."

"So do I." Harry said.

Later that day.

Harry and Jason were walking back to the leaky cauldron when Jason dropped his bags and pulled his basilisk knife out of its sheath and pointed it at...

"Hermione?" Jason said in surprise and dropped his knife.

"Jason I'm so glad your okay." Hermione said. "Ron sent me a letter saying that you'd been take to Azkaban."

"Yeah." Jason said. Picking up his knife and putting it away. "Sorry I'm really on edge and I don't know why."

"You spent a month in the most secure prison in the wizarding world." Hermione said. "You have every right to be on edge."

That didn't make Jason feel any better. The friends made their way to the leaky cauldron and had dinner. afterwards Jason went to bed.

"Jason looks terrible." Hermione said. "Azkaban must have been very hard on him."

"I agree." Harry said. "I didn't want to say anything but he needed a break. I bought him some movies for his birthday but I don't think they helped."

"Wait." Hermione said. "We have never celebrated his birthday since we've known him."

"I know." Harry replied. "Next year we have to get all of his friends together so we can party."

"Agreed." Hermione said.

They stayed up talking on how to help Jason until they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning 

Harry and Hermione were woken up by Mrs. Weasley. They exchanged greetings with the Weasley clan and when that was done they told them about Jason.

Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley's found themselves outside Jason's room when Harry pushed the door open. They saw at least a dozen empty butterbeer bottles on the floor.

"What is this?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I'm not sure." Harry said. "Jason?" He asked.

There was a whistling sound and a throwing knife hit the door stabbing into it.

Jason got up and sat on the edge of his bed.

"What is this!?" Hermione asked.

"The store keeper wouldn't let me buy fire whiskey. So I resorted to butterbeer." Jason said. "A word of advice. It doesn't get you drunk."

"Why were you trying to get drunk?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Is it because we didn't come to your aid when you were so wrongfully accused and sent to Azkaban?"

"No." Jason said. "You and your family could never be the problem, you did what you did because of what Fudge told you."

"Then why?" Ron asked.

"I know why." A voice said coming up to them.

Jason knew that voice he walked out of the room and saw Lucius Malfoy standing to the side.

"It's because he is belongs in Azkaban like the filthy mud blood he is." Lucius said. "And he won't do anything to me because he'd have to kill the witnesses."

Jason said. "I don't have to kill you." And he grabbed his wand. "Stupify He shouted, stunning Lucius where he stood. He grabbed one of Lucius's hands and he began breaking his fingers one by one.

Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley's watched in a mix of horror and admiration as they saw Jason break all ten of Lucius's fingers.

"That." Jason said. "Was for sending me to Azkaban." He pushed the stunned Lucius down the stairs, went into his room, got dressed, and went to breakfast. On his way out the door for the day he unstunned Lucius and listened to his screams in agony. "Music to my ears." Jason said to himself.

* * *

The Weasley's along with Harry and Hermione had sat down to breakfast with Jason and had followed him after he had unstunned Lucius. They heard Lucius cry out on agony after Jason had unstunned him, and saw the look on Jason's face when he listened to Lucius's agonized scream.

"Jason." Hermione said a few minutes later. "You stunned a man, broke all of his fingers, and pushed him down a flight of stairs."

"Your point?" Jason asked.

"Don't you care?" Hermione asked.

At the accusation Jason flinched causing Hermione to jump at the fact that she had just seen that. Jason walked away and Hermione turned around. "Everyone saw that right? I'm not the only one who saw Jason flinch."

"That's not a good sign." Fred said. "Jason is tough as Hogwarts itself."

"Yeah." George Agreed. "He can take so much and not even blink."

"Azkaban really messed him up." Ron said.

Mrs. Weasley broke down and began sobbing. "I can't believe we failed Jason so terribly. We went and enjoyed ourselves and left him to rot in hell."

They saw Jason walk out of a store with a bottle of butterbeer.

"That's definitely a bad sign." Mr. Weasley said.

Later

They walked along and gathered their remaining school supplies. They had gone to Gringotts and the Weasley's found the pile of galleons had doubled from last summer. They didn't have any proof but secretly they knew that it was Jason's family. It broke Mrs. Weasley's heart because they had given them money for taking care of Jason, even thought they had failed to do that. They accepted the most gracious gift out of guilt, as a reminder of who they had been asked to take care of, and vowed to do a better job if Jason's family allowed Jason to stay the next summer.

They stopped for lunch and stayed at the restaurant as long as possible. While they were eating Harry said. "Jason something is bothering you, and we'd like to help. So please tell us what's wrong." He pleaded.

"I can't protect you guys." Jason said. "Ever since Azkaban I have become a pale reflection of my former self, it would be better if I were to just leave and have..."

Hermione smacked Jason and he fell out of his chair and onto the floor of the café. "Don't you dare say that ever again!" Hermione shouted. "You are a valuable member of Gryffindor house and you are a valued above all else by the Weasley's who were kind enough to offer you a place to stay, and you have broken their hearts! I have seen Mrs. Weasley cry more times today than I have seen her cry since I've known her! Yes you went to Azkaban, it must have been horrible, but don't go and try drinking yourself to death! You haven't lost anything, if anything I'd say that you gained something." Hermione had tears rolling down her cheeks. "You have gained a family." And she began sobbing. "Why... why can't you... see that." She said between sobs.

"You weren't there Hermione." Jason said. "You didn't have to relive the nightmares every night, you don't know how truly horrible that place was. I met Sirius black when I was there and he told me that he had been wrongfully imprisoned there just like me. He said that all he wanted to do was see his godson again. You didn't feel the feeling of helplessness as you say and rotted there day after day, questioning your sanity."

The rest of the meal was quiet and they went back to the leaky cauldron where Jason went to his room where he stayed till it was time to go school.

The day they were to leave for school, they were taken to the station by the ministry. Jason begrudgingly got in, he had obvious trust issues with the ministry, but he had to keep an eye on the Weasley's, and they humored him. They made it to the station and Mr. Weasley pulled Harry to the side and Jason was the last one on the Hogwarts express.

The Hogwarts express.

Jason had found the Patils sitting in a carriage and joined them. They began talking till the trolley lady came around and Jason gave her ten times as much as usual. Then a strange girl came in and said. "Hello. I'm Luna Lovegood, although some people call me looney Lovegood, could I sit with you please?"

Jason slid over and allowed her to sit.

"I know you." Luna said. "Your Jason Todd, you spent some time is Azkaban this summer."

"WHAT?" Parvati asked. "Why were you in Azkaban."

"I'm sorry." Luna said. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"No." Parvati said. "Tell me everything."

Before she could say anything the train stopped.

"What's going on?" Padma asked.

"I don't know." Jason said grateful for the distraction. He stood up, but became very weak. He heard Luna say. "I'm sorry daddy please don't hit me. I won't screw up next time." He turned to her but fell to his knees he couldn't move he was frozen. Luna's plea's for her father to stop hurting her got more intense, but Jason couldn't do anything. It was as if his arms were shackled behind his back and his legs were strapped to the floor. "No." He screamed. He was helpless, he couldn't help Luna and she was in trouble, she needed his help. "NNOOO!" He yelled.

When Jason woke up he was lying on the seat with his head in Parvati's lap. "What happened? Where's. LUNA!" He shouted and looked over to see Luna. She looked startled but not injured.

"Are you okay?" Luna asked.

"The better question is, are you okay." Jason asked.

"Yes." Luna said. "I'm fine."

"But you were crying, in pain." Jason said. "And I couldn't help you."

"No." Luna said. "I was just frightened."

"We all were." Parvati said. "You got up and walked to the door only to fall to your knees and yell "no" really loudly. It also seemed like you were unable to move."

Before Jason could talk a man came in and said. "Someone called for help?"

"Yes." Parvati said. "It's Jason, he passed out."

"He was affected by the Dementors." The man said producing a large candy bar and giving him some. "Eat." He said. "It will help."

Jason took the chocolate and ate it, he began feeling happier.

"The Dementors drain the happiness." The man said. "I'm Professor Lupin And I'll be the Defense against the dark arts teacher."

"Can you teach us to fight off the Dementors?" Jason asked.

"Don't be so selfish." Professor Lupin said. "You just want to learn how to defend yourself, and rather than ask me out right you ask to teach everyone, I'm afraid that I won't teach one as selfish as you."

"How dare you!" Parvati yelled. "If anything Jason is the most selfless of anyone at Hogwarts! He took a bludger for Harry last year and the year before he..."

Before Parvati could finish, Neville came running in. "Jason! Come quick it's Harry!"

Without thinking Jason said. "Let's go." He jumped to the ceiling and jumped past Lupin.

"That's the boy I fell in love with." Parvati said. "He is not as selfish as you claim he is. He's selfless if anything."

Lupin thought about that and looked after Jason.

Jason was jumping off the walls to get past the people that were in the corridor, he vaulted over a group of girls who were talking in the middle of the floor. When he got to the carriage where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were he stood in the doorway. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's Harry." Ron said. "He took a nasty fall."

Jason picked Harry up and put him on the seat.

Harry whispered something and Jason asked. "What?"

"We told you that you still had it." Harry said louder opening his eyes, perfectly fine.

"You scared the bloody hell out of me." Jason said. "It was to prove a point?"

"You didn't shy away." Hermione said. "Therefore you are still the Jason that we all know and love."

Before Jason could do anything he was caught in a group hug involving, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville.

"Well isn't that adorable?" Malfoy asked. "It shows your true colors." And Crabbe and Goyel laughed.

Jason made his way out of the group hug and punched Malfoy in the nose, then grabbed Crabbe and Goyel by their heads and smashed them together.

"That's for sending me to Azkaban you miserable little pukes." Jason said.

"Jason's back!" Ron yelled.

Hogwarts.

When the Hogwarts express pulled into the Professor McGonagall was Waiting for Harry, Jason, And Hermione. She pulled them to her office where Madam Pomfrey was waiting for them and shoved a chunk of chocolate into both Harry and Jason's mouths. "Eat." She demanded.

AN: so for all of you that were like. "Justin is a hufflepuff!" Yes I know. But I wanted to try and show Jason not thinking clearly, he was tortured because of him and he kind of snapped. As for the whole handling Azkaban thing he's not. I wanted to show this but since he's still a minor, he can't buy alcohol. And then there was the revenge, Jason is known for being vengeful. Questions, comments, concerns?


	32. Classes, training, and dementors

Jason choked the chocolate down and opened his mouth to say something when Madam pomfrey shoved another chunk of chocolate into his mouth. After the third time he stepped back and said. "What are you doing?"

"You were affected by the Dementors." Madam pomfrey scolded. "You need chocolate." She shoved a fourth chunk of chocolate into Harry's mouth before he stepped back.

"Professor Lupin gave me some." Jason and Harry said in unison.

"Oh." Madam pomfrey said. "Dementors are such nasty creatures though. You can never be to careful."

"I agree." Professor McGonagall said. "Now if you two would be so kind as to wait for a moment, I have to talk with Ms. Granger."

Hermione and McGonagall went into McGonagall's classroom and were there for a few minutes.

"They were meant for each other." They heard Malfoy say in a nasal voice, since Jason had punched him in his nose.

"What?" Harry asked.

"McGonagall and Granger." Malfoy repeated. "They were made for each other."

Jason ran over to Malfoy and kicked him so hard in the crotch that he went flying into the air and Jason punched him into a pillar a few feet away.

Malfoy was on his hands and knees holding his crotch. "What... is... your... problem?" He asked through gritted teeth and ragged breath. "Why... do... you... insist... on... kicking... me... in... the... jewels?"

"Two reasons." Jason snarled. "One, your kind is my problem. Two, I don't want anymore gits like you running around."

"What is the meaning of this!?" McGonagall yelled.

"Draco implied that you and Hermione are in a romantic relationship." Jason said. "I was merely telling him that he was incorrect."

"Ten points from Gryffindor, and detention for Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall shrieked. "Now take him to the hospital wing."

That night.

After the sorting ceremony and the feast, Lupin made his way to the headmasters office. When he got there he knocked on the door.

The door opened and Lupin walked into the office.

"Headmaster." Lupin nodded towards Dumbledore.

"Ah, Remus." Dumbledore responded. "Won't you sit down?" He asked.

"Thank you, no." Lupin declined. "I'm here to ask about a student."

"Are you speaking of Mr. Todd?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes." Remus was caught off guard. "Is he selfless? Because he seemed to have a selfish air about him. But his young friend told me that he is rather selfless."

"You must be talking about Ms. Patil." Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, She is rather fond of Mr. Todd, I wouldn't be surprised if we found them in broom closets before to long. But alas, I am getting ahead of myself. You asked if Mr. Todd was selfish. I am pleased to announce that you are terribly mistaken, Mr. Todd is the exact opposite of his parents when they attended this school."

"Willis And Sheila." Lupin sighed. "Now that they are gone, I actually miss them."

"They abandoned Jason to the streets at the age of six, he is much happier with the Wayne family." Albus revealed.

"What?!" Lupin exclaimed in horror. "How could they do something so terrible?!"

"I'm afraid that I don't know." Albus said sadly. "Had I known in time I would have helped him, but Bruce Wayne found him and has become his guardian."

"The. Bruce Wayne?" Lupin asked. "The one who came here and mastered healing magic just to use it as a weapon? That Bruce Wayne?"

"The very same." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

The sound of crickets could be heard

"I suppose I owe Jason an apology." Lupin said feeling like a complete git.

"Agreed." Dumbledore said.

With that Lupin left.

The next day.

Jason had a free class and decided to study, so he went to the courtyard and practiced. He ran at a wall and ran up a few feet before back flipping into a crouch. He grabbed his basilisk blade and began to make arcs in the air as if he were actually attacking an opponent or multiple opponents. Afterwards he ran at a pillar and ran up before back flipping into a crouch before beginning to shadow box. He ended his training by casting some spells. He would use wingardium leviosa to raise debris and blasted it. When he was done he repaired the debris and sat down, drank some water, and relaxed.

"...because divination is a stupid class, we don't need to read tea leaves to determine our fate. We make it ourselves." Hermione said a short while later.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jason asked them.

"Divination." Hermione said. "Tell them it's a useless class."

"Divination is stupid." Jason Agreed. "No one can tell me that I am are going to die just because they saw it in some tea leaves or by reading my palm."

"See." Hermione said.

"Is it just me or is it getting really cold?" Ron asked.

They turned around and saw black floating ghosts.

"Dementors." Harry said through chattering teeth.

"RUN!" Jason yelled. He grabbed his knives and crossed his arms. "You will have to get through me to get to them." He snarled.

The Dementors got closer but kept a distance, the basilisk blades that Jason had were dangerous, so they would wait till he collapsed.

Jason's vision began clouding , he began seeing the chamber where they fought Quirell, he was stuck to the wall. He couldn't move and Harry was being hit repeatedly with the cruciatis curse till he died. _"No, I let Quirell kill Harry, NO!"_

" _Hahahahahahahaha!" Quirell laughed. "You failed to save Harry Potter."_

 _"Just kill me now." Jason said. "I have no reason to live. I let my friend die."_

 _"No." Quirell said enjoying himself. "I won't kill you until I have forced you to watch me kill all of your pathetic friends, starting with the two out there and moving on, I'll save the torture of your girlfriend for last."_

 _This made Jason angry, so angry that he pushed himself off the wall._

 _"NO!" Quirell yelled. "How is that even possible?"_

 _"People can pull off crazy feats when they are in love." Jason said and he jumped on Quirells back, grabbed his head and ripped it off his shoulders._

Jason pushed himself off the ground and saw the dementors. "LEAVE NOW OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

The Dementors looked genuinely scared if they could look scared. Jason grabbed throwing knives and threw them towards the Dementors. The Dementors That got hit with one of his poison throwing knives dropped to the ground like flies.

Once the threat was gone Jason fell to his knees and fell backwards. He could hear the voices of teachers and students before losing consciousness.

* * *

When Jason woke up, he found himself in the hospital wing.

"Jason!" Hermione said, her voice breaking.

"What?" Jason asked.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked.

"Do what?" Jason asked with puzzlement on his face.

"Mate." Ron said. "You fainted from the Dementors, then got back up and chased them away. It was brilliant."

"I was back with Quirrell but I didn't get free in time and Quirrell killed Harry." Jason said. "He said that he was going to drag all my friends in and kill them the same way. I couldn't let that happen so I had to get free and kill him."

"So you don't remember yelling. "Leave now or I'll kill you!" Then killing three of the Dementors?" Ron asked.

"I did what?!" Jason said in genuine shock.

"You threw some of those blades you carry around and the Dementors just fell out of the sky." Hermione said, excitement rising in her voice.

"I don't remember that." Jason said.

"Shoo, shoo." Madam Pomfrey said sternly ushering everyone out of the hospital wing before shoving a large chunk of chocolate into Jason's mouth.

Twenty four hours later.

The next day Jason snuck out of the hospital wing and up to Gryffindor tower.

On his way he was cornered by the three stooges and Millicent.

"There is no way that you can stop the four of us." Millicent sneered.

"What do you want?" Jason asked.

"You're going to pay for humiliating me!" Malfoy said, his voice slightly higher than it was the day before.

Jason was busting a gut on the inside, but he kept his outward appearance calm and collected.

Crabbe and Goyel grabbed Jason by his arms and held him, while Millicent kicked him in the crotch. When nothing happened she said. "What's wrong? Why aren't you in pain?"

"Because." Jason replied. "Unlike Malfoy I have been kicked there until I didn't feel the pain."

"When?" Millicent asked.

"When I was seven years old, going on eight." Jason said.

Malfoy punched Jason in the face. "What are you going to do now?" He snarled. "Nothing! That's what."

"I'm sorry." Jason laughed. "But I can't take you seriously with that voice."

"Rip his arms off." Millicent said. "Maybe that will stop him from laughing."

Crabbe and Goyel began pulling at Jason's arms trying to rip them out of their sockets.

"Okay." Jason said. "Enough." He vaulted over the two brawlers and slipped his arms out of their grasp. He landed on his hands and pushed back kicking the duo in their hind quarters and into Malfoy before rolling forward and getting to his feet. He grabbed his blade and held it to Millicent's throat. "All I have to do is break the skin and you will die a very quick, very painful death." He whispered loud enough for her to hear.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked with tear filled eyes.

"Never bother me again." Jason said. "I can't threaten Malfoy and his goons because they won't listen."

Once the blade was gone Millicent ran to the girls bathroom and proceeded to lose her breakfast,

Jason walked over to Malfoy and said. "Don't you ever learn?" When Malfoy didn't respond, Jason left.

Care for magical creatures class.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jason, And Neville were on their way to care of magical creatures when Neville fell to the ground and was about to have his face eaten by their text book. Jason picked it up and gave it an 'I'm very disappointed in you' look That can only be taught by hanging around the bat family for long periods of time. The book seemed to droop and get sad.

"Don' do that." Hagrid's booming voice said. "Jus' stroke the spine."

Jason stroked the books spine and it began purring like a cat. "Here Neville." Jason said handing the book back and he stroked the spine of his own book.

"Today." Hagrid said, clearly pleased. "Ima show the lot of ya... da dada da." He said pointing at a creature. "This is Buckbeak."

Jason was awestruck, the creature in front of him was beautiful. It had grayish-White feathers covering most of its body, its head was that of an eagle, it's front legs ended in razor sharp talons, and it had a wingspan that was at least ten feet in length.

"Who here wants ta ride?" Hagrid asked.

Jason walked forward as if in a trance.

"The first thing ya want ta do." Hagrid instructed. "Is bow. Show him that you don' mean 'im no harm. Hippogriffs are very proud creatures."

Jason dropped to one knee and bowed his head. Buckbeak extended one clawed foot and brought the other one up and bowed deeply showing respect to Jason.

"Well I'll be." Hagrid said. "He has acknowledged ya as an equal."

"What?" Hermione whispered. "What does that mean?"

"It means that buckbeak will respect 'im." Hagrid said. "Unfortunately ya can't ride 'im, because being an equal means that ridin' 'im would make 'im less equal and ya more equal. So who wants ta try next? How about ya Harry?" Hagrid said.

Jason watched as Harry bowed and a modest bow was made in return and Harry was allowed to ride him. Eventually Ron, Hermione, and even the timid Neville took a turn, all of them being allowed to ride.

"It can't be that hard. If even longbottom could do it I most certainly can." Malfoy said and went to pet buckbeak. "You're nothing more than an overgrown chicken."

Buckbeak went to attack Malfoy, but Jason launched himself at Malfoy and his Achilles' tendon was cut for his efforts. Jason grabbed his ankle as the second worst pain in his life engulfed him, he reached for his utility belt and pulled a bottle of pain killers from it and popped three in his mouth, before swallowing and screaming in pain as Hagrid picked him up and carried him to the hospital wing.

Meanwhile buckbeak went over to Harry and put his head over his shoulder causing Harry to jump. Neville and Ron followed Hagrid and Jason, While Hermione was chewing Malfoy out for being a moron.

In the hospital wing.

Jason was in severe pain, more pain than he'd felt since he was killed by the joker. This pain was so intense that he could do nothing more than bite down on his wand.

Madam pomfrey poured a potion to help him sleep into his mouth a little at a time so she didn't drown him. Eventually they got all the potion down.

Once he was asleep Madam Pomfrey rolled him over to inspect the injured leg. He was lucky the cut wasn't to deep, she healed it and left Jason to sleep.

When Jason woke up, Hagrid, Harry, Ron, Hermione, And Neville were in the hospital wing.

"I'm so sorry Jason." Hagrid was in a state between, fear and hysteria.

"Hagrid!" Jason said raising his voice to be heard. "I don't blame you, I blame Malfoy."

"Then why did you save him?" Ron asked.

"So That Hagrid didn't lose Buckbeak." Jason said flatly.

"What do ya mean?" Hagrid asked.

"If Malfoy had been attacked, whether he lived or not." Jason said. "His father would have come to the school and had Buckbeak killed."

"That's smart." Hermione said. "You stop Malfoy from getting hurt and you stop Buckbeak from dying."

"Pretty much." Jason said.

"How's the pain?" Neville piped in.

"Nonexistent now." Jason said.

"That's good." Neville said.

"You do know that you didn't have to do that." Harry said.

"I didn't have to." Jason said. "But I did."

The next day.

Jason had Malfoy against a wall by his throat. "You didn't have to tell your dad! You didn't get hurt!"

"I'm making an example of that oaf Hagrid." Malfoy said. "He thinks that he can show creatures that would attack me? ME! He's dead wrong."

Jason grabbed Malfoy and threw him into the opposite wall. "You think that you are so special? You're not, you're nothing more than a scrawny little puke who hides behind his father's power and wealth for protection." He yelled. "What would happen if you were to be sent to Azkaban like I was? Do you think that you could survive?"

"You can't touch me without my fathers wrath coming down on you!" Malfoy shrieked the look of terror in his eyes.

"My family will be hearing about this." Jason said before kneeing Malfoy in the gut with as much force as he could muster, before throwing him into the floor as hard as he could.

AN: some of you guys are probably wondering if basilisk weapons can kill a dementor, honestly I don't know. J. K. Rowling based the dementors off of depression, which is why the 'cure' is chocolate. My thought process was if a basilisk is one of the, if not the most dangerous creature in Harry Potter, why can't it kill a dementor. Leave your questions, comments, and concerns. Please don't leave flames . Those are for cooking and baking not people who just want to have fun by writing a fan fiction.


	33. Defense against the dark arts

AN: this chapter has some hate towards Fudge and Lucius Malfoy, if you like those characters and don't want to see their names tarnished skip the part that talks about them.

 _Bruce,_

 _I need help, there is a kid here by the name of Draco Malfoy. He is a git at the best of times and a complete prat at the worst of times. Two days ago he almost got killed because he insulted a hippogriff, I ended up getting hurt trying to save him so that he wouldn't get the hippogriff killed. Anyways he wrote a letter to his dad saying the the hippogriff didn't like him or something and it should be killed for it. I don't know what to do._

 _~ Jason_

 _P.S. please help._

Jason put the letter in an envelope and gave it to Gawain. "Take this to Bruce, Alfred, or Dick." He said.

Gawain took off towards London.

Jason headed to Defense against the dark arts class. He found the defense against the dark arts class and found a seat by Harry and Ron.

"Good morning class." Professor Lupin said. "Today we will be talking about boggarts. Now can anyone tell me what a boggart is?"

"A boggart is a shapeshifter that usually lurks in the dark, it has no definite form, taking the shape of that which is most feared by the person who encounters it. When not in sight of a person, it is believed to look like a dark blob." Hermione said out of thin air.

"Very good." Lupin said. "Ten points to Gryffindor. Now who can tell me what spell to use to stop a boggart?"

"The spell to stop a boggart is ' _riddikulus'"_ Hermione said.

"Excellent." Lupin said. "ten more points to Gryffindor. Now repeat after me. ' _Riddikulus'"_

 _"Riddikulus."_ The class said in unison.

"When did she get here?" Ron asked.

Harry and Jason just shrugged.

"Now make a line starting with Neville here." Lupin said.

"M-me?" Neville asked."

"Yes, of course." Lupin said encouragingly. "Unless there is some reason why you shouldn't."

"He destroys everything he touches!" Someone yelled.

"Let's try and be encouraging and not bigots." Lupin said harshly.

"OW!" The voice said, before saying. "sorry."

"Now, let us continue." Lupin said. "Neville, What is your deepest darkest fear?"

"Professor snape." Neville whispered.

"What was that?" Professor Lupin asked. "I'm afraid you'll have to speak up."

"Professor snape." Neville said louder.

The class giggled at that.

"Well." Professor Lupin said. "That's an odd thing to be afraid of, but there are stranger things I suppose. Now Neville, you live with your gran, don't you?" He asked.

"Yes." Neville said. "But I don't want the boggart to turn into her." He added quickly.

The class burst into laughter.

"No, no." Lupin said. "Can you picture her clothes?"

"Yes." Neville said slowly.

"I want you to imagine Professor snape wearing her clothes." Lupin said before pointing at a wardrobe in the middle of the room and unlocking it.

Professor snape walked out of the wardrobe and towards Neville.

" _Riddikulus."_ Neville said And Professor snape spun around three times before stopping, he was wearing a green dress, black gloves, holding a red purse, with a large brown hat with a vulture on the top.

The whole class burst into laughter.

"Excellent." Lupin said before putting a jazzy record on and letting everyone try. Everyone's greatest fears were revealed to everyone in the class, Jason made a mental note not to let anyone's greatest fears be used against them.

When it was Harry's turn Lupin pulled him to the side and Jason went forward. The boggart seemed to fizzle out because Jason's fear was to complex for a single boggart to make, the boggart went back into the wardrobe and closed the door.

Everyone looked at Jason in complete shock.

"Class dismissed." Lupin said. "Jason please stay behind."

Ten minutes later they were sitting in Lupin's office.

"Jason I have to apologize." Lupin said. "I thought that you were selfish and your greatest fear was being left alone, but since that day on the hogwarts express I have been told and have seen that you are far from selfish, you are selfless and your greatest fear is being helpless to help your friends."

"Yes." Jason said. "Ever since Azkaban I have been afraid that my friends are going to be hurt and I can't do anything to stop it. Whenever a Dementor gets near I am put in a situation where I see someone being hurt and I can't do anything. The first time was Luna lovegood, I thought I heard her father beating her for making a mistake and I was chained to the floor. The second time I was back in first year and Voldemort was killing Harry with the cruciatis curse, I was stuck to a wall and couldn't get free until he killed Harry and said that he would do the same to the rest of my friends and force me to watch before killing me. I got so mad that I pushed myself off the wall and killed him."

"It seems to me that you have been helpless before." Lupin said. "It was so terrible that you grew a phobia of it, and swore to never let anyone else be helpless. Am I correct In my assumption?"

"Yes." Jason admitted. "When I was six I was abandoned on the street till I was nine, I felt helplessness a few times, and I refuse to let anyone else feel that way, I have been trained and have used that training to keep my friends safe, whether it be here or back home."

"That's noble." Lupin said. "Very noble. But since your greatest fear is being helpless to help your friends, I can't use a boggart to help you deal with the Dementors. I can tell you the spell to stop them and you can practice it, but if I unleash a boggart it will do what it did today."

"What's the spell?" Jason asked.

" _Expecto Patronum."_ Lupin said. "It's a very complex spell to learn, so complex that it's not taught at Hogwarts."

"What does it do?" Jason asked.

"It creates a shield to keep the Dementors away." Lupin said. "And each shield is different. Mine is a wolf. And some can't create a corporeal shield, so it's just like a white circular shield."

"I'll do whatever it takes to get the spell working." Jason said, in his excitement his wand fell to the floor. Jason reached his hand out to grab it, and his wand came flying into his hand.

"How did you do that?" Lupin asked.

"Not sure." Jason replied. "I just went to grab my wand."

"I will do some research." Lupin said. "I'd like you to come back once a week and show me your progress."

"Will do Professor." Jason said, and he made his way to lunch.

Saturday.

Jason made his way to moaning Myrtle's bathroom and said. "Myrtle?"

"What is it?" She asked.

"Are you alone?"

"Not if you're here I'm not." She said.

"Could I come in?" He asked.

"Yes." Myrtle said.

Jason walked in and had a large bag in his hand.

"What's the bag for?" Myrtle asked.

"Shopping." Jason said before walking to the sinks and pulling out a recorder and pressed play.

" _Open."_ Harry said in parseltongue.

The sink lifted up and showed the tunnel leading to the chamber of secrets.

Jason took some cable and tied it to ten of the stalls before walking to the tunnel and sliding down.

When he reached the bottom he walked through the cave to the door leading to the cavern. He pulled out the recording and pressed play.

" _Open."_ Harry said again.

The door opened and Jason walked through to the cavern where he found the basilisks body, and he went to work.

Several hours later the bag that he'd brought was full of teeth, bones, and skin. He tied the bag off with cable and said. " _Wingardium leviosa."_ The bag floated and he walked back to the tunnel. He grabbed the bag and pressed the recoil button on his belt and the cable began to recoil itself on his belt and he was pulled up.

When he got back to the Myrtle's bathroom he pulled himself out, locked the chamber up, untied the cable and let it recoil itself the rest of the way. Then he said goodbye to Myrtle and made his way to his workshop.

Jason's workshop.

When Jason got back to his workshop he put the bag on his workbench and pointed his wand into the darkness. " _Expectro Patronum."_ He said.

Nothing happened.

He tried a few more times with the same results.

After a while he stopped trying and donned his bat suit and began making weapons out of the basilisk bones and teeth.

He took a bone and transfigured it into a sword. He swung it around to test its strength and was impressed with it, so he made three pair of Escrima sticks, five more knives, a broadsword, twin katanas, six bo staffs, and four short swords.

He put the weapons on weapon stands and racks hanging on the walls. Then he took the skin that he'd collected and put it in a box for Alfred, with a note that said.

 _Alfred,_

 _This is basilisk skin, can you have armor made out of it? It's fairly lightweight, and very useful._

 _Thanks, Jason._

Then he had Gawain take it to Alfred.

With that he went back to face the darkness and said. "If a dementor takes away happiness, then the patronus must need happiness to work." He thought of the first time he tried on the robin suit, it was the happiest moment of his life, not only did he have a family, but he had a reason for living, he had a purpose, and best of all, he could help others who were in need of help, he was a force for good. He let that thought completely saturate him before saying. " _Expecto Patronum."_

* * *

It was Halloween when Jason got a letter and package from Bruce.

 _Jason,_

 _I will do what I can on my end, but In the event that I can't do much, here are some tools that you might be able to use._

 _~Bruce_

 _P. S. Use them wisely._

Jason looked at the gadgets in the box there was a wand with a note attached.

 _Give this to Malfoy. It's an exact replica of his with a few... adjustments._

 _~ Dick._

There was also a grapple launcher, that would come in handy, a non-poison blade, a pair of Escrima sticks, and a collapsible bo staff.

He put the grapple launcher and bo staff on his belt and everything else back in the box and under his bed. Then he went to Hogsmeade with everyone else.

While in Hogsmeade he saw a familiar face in the woods. "I'll be right back." He told Parvati and Padma.

He ran into the woods and threw Sirius black into a tree and said. "What is your problem!?"

"He's here." Sirius said.

"If you're here to kill Harry." Jason said with a hint of malice in his voice.

"No!" Sirius yelled. "Why would I try and kill my godson?"

"Then Who is him?" Jason asked.

"Peter Petigrew." Sirius snarled.

"Give me details and I'll look for him." Jason said.

"He is missing his right index finger, he's an animagus, his animagus form is a rat, and..." Sirius began.

"I know who it is." Jason said. "And I really wish I were wrong.

"Who is it?" Sirius asked.

"You already know." Jason said. "Otherwise you wouldn't have escaped. Why didn't you tell me scabbers was Peter pettigrew?" He asked.

"You didn't ask who he was just for me to describe him." Sirius said.

"I'll take care of it." Jason said. "Don't go near the castle."

With that Jason left.

Jason found the Patil twins and they continued walking until Jason saw fudge walk into the three broomsticks.

Jason went and sat outside the door.

"Is there some reason why you are just sitting outside the three broomsticks?" Parvati asked.

"Cornelius Fudge just went in there." Jason said. "I'm going to wait out here for him and remind him just what he did to me."

"What did he do to you?" Parvati asked.

"He sent me to Azkaban because Lucius Malfoy told him to." Jason told her.

"Then I will wait with you and help you do whatever you are going to do to him." Parvati said.

"I knew there was a reason I asked you to date me." Jason smiled.

"Yeah." Parvati said. "If you call fainting in front of me so I have to carry you to the hospital wing an appropriate way ask me out."

Just then Cornelius Fudge limped out of the three broomsticks cursing.

AN: if you like Fudge and Lucius Malfoy Skip this part of the fic.

In the three broomsticks.

Fudge had found the teacher that he was looking for and they went up to a private office area, with Rosmerta.

When they were there he said. "Why all the sour faces?"

"Because." McGonagall said sharply. "You sent Jason Todd to Azkaban to rot for who knows how long, just because Lucius Malfoy said so."

"No..." Fudge began.

"Don't lie." Rosmerta said harshly. "Everyone with a brain can see that when Lucius tells you take the position you'd bend over backwards for him."

"Rosmerta!" McGonagall gasped.

"What!" Rosmerta snapped. "You know as well as I do that it's true."

"Yes." McGonagall shrieked. "But that's between the both of them, not for the whole world to know."

"Please." Fudge begged. "It's not like that."

"So you admit that you work for Lucius Malfoy?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes." Fudge said with his head hung in shame. "He said that he could make me- and keep me- as the minister of magic. I've never accomplished anything very special, so when he said that he could make me the minister I jumped at the chance, he said that I would have to do a few tasks for him here and there, I thought it was just a small price to pay for the power he offered."

"And one of the tasks that he told you to do was put Mr. Todd in Azkaban?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes." Fudge said. "He told me that Mr. Todd was a threat to other pure bloods because unlike other mud blo..." he stopped when McGonagall gave him a look that said 'if you finish that sentence you will die an excruciatingly painful death.' "Other muggle born sympathizers, he actually has the means to back himself up. He said to do it as discretely as possible and make sure he stayed there for as long as possible."

McGonagall and Rosmerta looked horrified. "So you just did it without putting up a fight?" Rosmerta asked.

"You don't understand the weight that I'm under." Fudge whined. "It was either that or lose my job. Surely you understand."

"I understand that you are a pathetic worm." McGonagall shrieked and left.

"But I have news of Sirius black." Fudge called after her.

"As far as I'm concerned." Rosmerta said. "Lucius told You to put Sirius black behind bars so that he didn't get taken to Azkaban." Before stomping on his foot and leaving.

Fudge limped outside cursing Rosmerta for doing that, and straight into Jason Todd.

Outside the three broomsticks.

Jason was talking to Parvati about appropriate ways of asking a person out on a date when Cornelius Fudge limped out of the three broomsticks.

"Hello, Fudge." Jason said doing a poor job at concealing his anger.

"For the love of Merlin why is this my unlucky day?" Fudge complained.

"I don't know." Parvati said. "Have you framed anyone else and sent them to Azkaban recently?"

"Can't we just let bygones be bygones and forgive and forget?" Fudge asked.

"I don't know." Harry said from behind Fudge, who jumped and turned around. "What do you think Ron?"

"I really don't know." Ron said. "What are your thoughts Hermione?"

"I think that he should make a public apology to Jason in front of the daily prophet." Hermione said.

"Then they should take apart every case he's ever done and see if the evidence stands up to it." The twins said in unison from fudges side, nearly giving him a heart attack.

"And then he should spend at least a month in Azkaban for what he did to Jason." Padma said

"Oh no." Fudge said. "I could never do that. I wouldn't survive there.

"Then why pray tell. Did you send a 12 year old there?" Alfred's voice said from over Jason's shoulder.

"I had no choice." Fudge said. My superiors wanted me to deal with it fast."

"You are the minister of magic." Bruce said. "There aren't many people over you."

"Mr. Wayne." Fudge said in complete shock. "What are you doing..."

"I am Jason's father." Bruce said sharply.

"Merlin's beard." Fudge said. "This has been a truly terrible day." With that Fudge apparated away.

Everyone looked at the spot where Fudge had apparated from. "What do you think he's going to do?" Harry asked.

"Most likely go to Lucius and beg for protection." Dick said coming up carrying a large trunk.

AN: no more hate on Lucius or Fudge. You can start reading again.

"What's in the trunk?" The twins asked.

"That's up to Jason to tell you." Dick said.

Later.

An hour later Jason along with; Alfred, Bruce, Dick, Harry, Ron, Hermione, The Weasley Twins, the Patil Twins, Ginny, And Neville were in Jason's workshop.

"Before anything else." Jason said. "You need to make an unbreakable vow so you won't reveal this place."

"What happens if we break the vow?" Neville asked.

"Let's not find out." Bruce said. "If anyone doesn't want to make the vow or doesn't think that you can keep the vow, we will alter your memories."

Ten minutes later the Weasley twins, the Patil twins, Ginny, And Neville had made an unbreakable vow to keep Jason's secret and the secret of his workshop. When that was done Jason opened the trunk.

"Clothes ?" Fred said. "You made us make the unbreakable vow for clothes?"

"Didn't you see the suits?" George asked.

Jason walked into the shadows and walked back out a few minutes later wearing his robes, the only difference was that he was wearing a pair of gloves and a mask. Then he nodded to Alfred who said. " _Crucio."_

Hermione gasped and threw her hands up to cover her mouth. Everyone else other than Bruce and Dick looked horrified. Until they saw that Jason wasn't writhing in pain.

After Alfred stopped, they swarmed Jason.

"I'm wearing basilisk skin armor." Jason said taking off his robes.

"You scared us you bloody prat." Harry said smacking him upside his head.

"It was the best way to show you what this is." Jason said. "I'll make sure you all have at least a vest. You can wear it all the time or you don't have to use it, but you will have it."

"What about a full suit?" Neville asked.

"The full suit will be in here. If you want or need it I'll make sure that you have it." Jason said. "Now I have something you all need to know."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

Jason disappeared into a shadow, a few minutes later he reappeared again but with another person.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Neville yelled.

"Don't!" Bruce snapped.

"Tell them what you told me." Jason told Sirius.

"He's here." Sirius said.

"Yeah, Harry's here so what!" Ron yelled.

"Why does everyone think I'm trying to kill my godson?!" Sirius yelled.

"WHAT!" Everyone But the bat family yelled in shock.

"Harry is his godson." Bruce said. "He was framed by peter pettigrew twelve years ago."

They saw scabbers, run from Ron's pocket and into the shadows.

"We have a new problem then." Dick said. "If pettigrew is gone..."

"...How are we going to prove that Sirius is innocent?" Harry asked.

AN: no one likes fudge for sending Jason to Azkaban, he is working for Lucius, mainly because I can't see him becoming the minister of magic on his own, he needed help. And Jason starts the D. A. Early. Their first job. Free Sirius black. Questions, comments, concerns?


	34. Halloween, werewolves, and quidditch

"What do you mean?" Ron asked. "This guy escapes Azkaban and tells you that he's your Godfather so you just believe him?"

"No." Harry said. "Jason And Dick believe him, and that's good enough for me."

"So where do you stand on scabbers?" Ron asked.

"If Jason says that he's peter pettigrew." Harry said. "Then I believe him."

Ron punched Harry in the face causing his nose to bleed.

Jason grabbed Rons hand when he went to punch Harry again, so Ron punched Jason with his free hand instead.

Jason spit blood onto the floor and said. "That was your one free shot for the year. Do you really want to do it again?"

Ron said. "You've thrown scabbers to the wolves."

"I'm a grim actually." Sirius said sheepishly.

"Shut up!" Ron yelled and went to punch at Jason again.

Jason grabbed Rons elbow with his own elbow and spun him into his other elbow before he put Ron in a sleeper hold and said. "Maybe you will be able to think clearer after your nap." And he dropped Ron when he was asleep.

"Now." Jason asked. "What are we going to tell him when he wakes up?"

Alfred walked over to Harry and fixed his broken nose with a flick of his wand. With a second flick he cleaned up the blood.

"Allow me." Dick said. pulling out some smelling salts.

A few moments later Ron came to.

"Hey Ron" Dick said. "You may not know this, but Scabbers was a guy who changed into a rat. Soooo... I'd be less worried about the fact that everyone is against Scabbers and more worried about the fact that you were allowing a fully grown man to sleep with you."

At that moment comprehension crossed Rons face and he let out a shrill scream that made everyone cringe... until Jason smacked him upside his head.

Ginny looked like she was going to be sick, and the twins looked like they had just seen the best prank ever pulled off in pranking history.

"I don't mean to bother anyone." Sirius said. "But it's been nearly 12 years since I've had a proper bath and the fleas are killing me." He scratched the back of his head.

Ginny puked involuntarily.

Later.

After they took care of The vomit, Jason said. "I require a bathroom, make it the best you've got, also a fresh pair of robes, an overcoat or trench coat, and a pocket watch."

"Why all that stuff?" Sirius asked.

"Because, you've been treated like vermin for the past twelve years." Jason said. "It's time for you to get something for your troubles."

The room of requirements switched to a very nice bathroom with all the comforts anymore could ever want. Jason handed him some basilisk armor. And the clothes, coat, and pocket watch came out of nowhere. They walked to the sitting room and waited.

"Don't you think it's odd waiting for him to shower?" Hermione asked.

"Would you rather him change into a grim and run off after pettigrew?" Bruce asked. "Trust me, there are only a handful of things that are weirder."

"Whatever you say." Hermione said.

They waited for about an hour before Sirius came out of the bathroom.

"You know." Ginny said. "Under all that grime you are actually quite good looking." Then she blushed. "Did that sound as weird as I thought it did?"

"Definitely." The twins said in unison.

"It's so embarrassing." Ginny said through her hands covering her face.

"Actually I'm quite flattered." Sirius said. "It gives me hope."

Ginny brought her hands down to reveal her face was as red as her hair.

"Does anyone know who's bathroom that is?" Sirius asked.

"No." Harry said. "Isn't it the schools."

"No. The room of requirements doesn't work like that. If you require something like that it has to use magic to replicate it. For all we know that bathroom could be a replica of Dumbledores bathroom. Which if that's the case I feel sorry for him."

"Why's that?" Neville asked.

Meanwhile at Malfoy manor.

Lucius Malfoy walked into his large bathroom to take a rather long bath, but when he got there he saw that his bathroom was a mess. There was muddy, filthy water in the tub, there was grime on the floor and stubble and hair in the sink. He went to puke in the toilet but when he looked in the toilet saw that someone had forgot to flush.

Back at Hogwarts.

"No reason." Sirius said, he took the pocket watch out of his pocket and looked at it before saying, "look at the time, you might want to start getting ready for the Halloween feast."

"Will you be okay?" Harry asked.

"I have so much to tell you about your parents." Sirius said. "I will be okay."

"We will offer you a place to stay." Bruce said.

"Thank you. After this whole affair is over I have a place I can go to."

With that they split into two groups and went there separate ways. The students went to Gryffindor tower and got ready for the Halloween feast.

The Great Hall.

The feast was amazing, the decorations immaculate. Jason was in his third helping when his sixth sense began acting up. He ducked and felt the breeze made by a persons hand going over him, he slid under the table and grabbed the assailants feet and pulled them causing the assailant to fall. Jason pushed the assailant away and crawled out from under the table to see Goyel on the ground.

Then he felt Crabbe stomp on his back and pin him to the floor.

"Well, well." Malfoy said amused by the situation. "The infamous Jason Todd at my mercy."

"What are you doing Malfoy!" Hermione said.

"Shut up mud blood." Malfoy said. "We are going to do whatever we want to Todd."

"What about the teachers?" Neville asked squeamishly.

"Do you see any teachers here?" Malfoy laughed. "Fudge has them all occupied elsewhere. And now we have poor little Todd. Helpless."

Jason heard that word repeat in his ears and it triggered him. He rolled over causing Crabbe to lose his balance, he grabbed Crabbe by his foot and twisted until it broke, he jumped up and grabbed Malfoy my the throat. "Never again will I be helpless!" He snarled before pushing Malfoy over Crabbe's bulk and picked Goyel up and smashed him down on Malfoy. He grabbed his stomach and ran to the closest boy's bathroom.

Later.

After Jason had regretted eating three plates at the feast, he made his way up to Gryffindor tower. When he was halfway to the tower he heard a terrible scream and used his grapple launcher to get the rest of the way upstairs as quickly as possible. He ran to the portrait of the fat lady and saw that she was gone and her frame was destroyed. He searched for her and found her a short while later.

"What happened?" He asked.

"It was terrible." The fat lady said. "It was so truly terrible."

"What was so terrible?" Jason asked.

"It was like looking at a ghost of the past." She said.

"Who was it?" Jason asked almost losing his temper.

"Peter Pettigrew!" She yelled.

By this time a group of students and teachers had made their way to him.

"Peter Pettigrew?" Dean said. "Isn't he supposed to be dead."

"Yeah." Seamus joined in. "Wasn't it suppose to be Sirius black?"

Dumbledore pushed through the crowd and said. "My dear lady, tell us what happened."

"It was terrible Headmaster." The fat lady began. "He came up and said that he needed to get into the common room. I asked him for the password. He told me the password for last month, and I said that it was wrong. He got furious and his eyes became filled with a terrible anger. He told me that if I didn't let him in he would make me regret it."

"Did he say why he wanted to get in?" Dumbledore asked.

"He said that he had work to do and failure was not an option." The fat lady said. "When I denied him entry he showed me a knife, he said that he didn't want to use it, but he would. When I still refused he attacked me. A few minutes later Mr. Todd showed up."

Jason felt everyone's eyes on him. "Jason did you see anything?" Dumbledore asked.

"I heard the screams and ran up, but I didn't see anything." Jason said truthfully.

"Everyone to the great hall?" Dumbledore ordered.

The students were ushered to the great hall where the tables and benches were moved and the floor was covered in big purple marshmallow like sleeping bags.

Jason, Neville, Harry, Ron, Hermione, the Weasley twins, the Patil Twins, And Ginny found sleeping bags and found a nice corner to sleep in. They stayed up talking in hushed tones about pettigrew, after a while they all drifted to sleep.

The next morning.

Draco woke up still angry at Todd for making a fool out of him last night. He was a Malfoy, and everyone knew that Malfoy's always won. Todd should have laid there and allowed him his time to shine, but no. The stupid mudblood had to save himself from his clutches.

Draco walked over to Jason and pointed his wand at them. To bad he wasn't a parsletongue like potter, then he could tell the snake to attack Jason when he woke up. _"Serpensotia."_

* * *

Neville was the first person to wake up in their group. He wished that he wasn't as scared as he was, but there was a long black snake curled up waiting for someone. He slid away, and got out of his sleeping bag. "Harry! Hermione!" He whispered.

Hermione was awoken from Somnus embrace by Neville who sounded scared. A scared Neville was nothing new, He probably had a nightmare or something. Then she Heard a faint Hissing. Was harry speaking Parsletongue in his sleep? She looked up, and not five feet from her was a snake, coiled and ready to strike at a moments notice.

Harry woke up to the feeling of being shaken awake. "What is it?" He mumbled. Hermione pointed at something, and he saw her pointing at a black snake.

The trio woke up everyone else, but when they went to touch Jason the snake would move closer to him. Hermione grabbed her wand, and pinted it at the snake, but the snake opened its mouth, and made like it was going to strike Jason.

Jason woke up the next morning to see a long black snake curled up and waiting to strike. He saw that the his friends were staring at him and Hermione said with tears in her eyes. "We're so sorry Jason. We all panicked, and whenever we tried to do anything the snake tried to attack you."

Jason grabbed his wand and shoved it into the snakes mouth when it tried to attack him. He held it off and said. "Someone unzip my sleeping bag!"

Neville and Parvati ran over to Jason and unzipped his sleeping bag and he crawled out. "Someone grab my knives!" He yelled. By this time there was a rather large crowd gathered around.

Neville and Parvati each grabbed a knife. "Throw them in the air!" Jason yelled. When they did so he let go of his wand and grabbed his knives as they came down.

He pointed them at the snake who seemed to cower. "Harry." Jason said. "Can you ask the snake to leave or something?"

" _Leave this place."_ Harry said in parseltongue.

The snake looked at Harry and said. " _Why should I? There are ssso many tasty thingsss to try."_

 _"That guy with the knives killed a basilisk and used its teeth and bones to make weapons."_ Harry said.

" _Ssso he's dangerousss?"_ The snake asked.

 _"Yes."_ Harry replied. " _Very dangerous. He also fought off a mountain troll, a hoard of Dcromantulas, and Dementors."_

 _"He'sss very dangerousss."_ The snake said. " _I'll leave now."_

 _"You do that."_ Harry said. " _But first tell us who summoned you."_

 _"The boy with the blonde hair."_ The snake said. " _He really doesn't like the one who is very dangerousss. He doesn't ssspeak sssnake but I got the message."_

 _"What was the message?"_ Harry asked.

" _Kill."_ The snake said. With that the snake slithered out of the great hall, and into the forbidden forest where he was never heard of again.

Jason slunk to his knees completely wiped out. "I don't know about you guys, but that was scary."

The Group nodded. They had never seen Jason so tired before, let alone mention that he was scared.

Later.

Jason was walking to Professor Lupins class when he saw Harry leaving. "Hey Harry." Jason said.

"Morning Jason." Harry replied. "Are you having lessons on how to stop Dementors with Professor Lupin as well?"

"Yup." Jason said. "You just finished?"

"Yeah." Harry said. "Hope you do well."

"Thanks." Jason said. "See you on the Quidditch pitch."

"The game isn't for three days though." Harry said.

"Yeah." Jason said. "But if I say that I'll meet you on the Quidditch pitch then that means that I'll survive long enough to play Quidditch."

"Oh." Harry said caught off guard. "Okay then. See you on the Quidditch pitch."

Jason went into Professor Lupins class. "Have you been practicing." Lupin asked.

"Yes." Jason said.

"Good." Lupin said. "Now I want you to think about the Dementors. Think about the fear they instilled, not the fear of being helpless. I want you to be afraid of the Dementors themselves. That way we can use the boggart."

"Okay." Jason said. "Let's do this."

Lupin lifted the lid to the trunk and the ghostly visage of a Dementor came floating out. Jason thought about the first time he tried on the robin suit, he let the happiness of that moment engulf him and when he was completely engulfed by the feeling he pointed his wand at the Dementor and said. " _Expecto Patronum."_ A white shield erupted from his wand. A few seconds later the Dementor broke through the shield, causing Jason to faint.

When Jason woke up he saw Professor Lupin helping him up.

"Sorry." Jason said.

"No Don't apologize." Lupin said. "You did well. What happy memory did you use?"

"When my dad adopted me." Jason said. It was a half truth, but still a half truth was better than a full lie.

"Is there another memory you could use?" Lupin asked.

"There is the one from last year. It's when Parvati was released from the hospital wing. After being petrified for a while." Jason said. "That was a very happy moment for me."

"Try that one." Lupin said.

Jason stood and thought about the day that Parvati was released from the hospital wing last year. He nodded. Professor Lupin unlatched the trunk and the Dementor came out. Jason let the memory of him holding Parvati envelope him and he said. " _Expecto Patronum."_ The Dementor was repelled. Jason allowed his memory to become thoughts of all his friends, and he thought about how many times he'd helped them and that he was so happy that they were safe again, suddenly the shield became a steppe polecat and snarled at the Dementor, who began backing away. The polecat launched itself at the Dementor and attacked it, ripping pieces of its robe and biting it on its hand before running up and scratching at its face before the Dementor ran back into the trunk.

"Well done." Lupin said after he locked the trunk. "It would appear that the memory of Ms. patil was very effective."

"It wasn't just Parvati." Jason smiled. "It was all my friends, I saw all the times that we were there for each other, and that gave me the strength I needed. I could feel the feeling of helplessness closing in on me, until I saw my friends, and they helped me overcome it."

"I see." Lupin said. "Your patronus is a polecat. They can be quite quite vicious."

"Let's hope so." Jason said the smile growing bigger on his face.

* * *

The next week.

Jason went to Defense against the dark arts and saw a very angry looking Snape.

"Get In here and take your seat Todd!" Snape snarled.

Jason strolled to his seat and sat down.

"Now. Open your textbooks to page 394."

"But sir." Hermione said. "We haven't reached that chapter yet, we were supposed to study..."

"Ten points from Gryffindor!" Snape yelled. "Now can anyone tell me the differences between a wolf and a werewolf?"

Hermione raised her hand.

"No one?" Snape asked.

"Please sir." Hermione said. "The difference between a wolf and a werewolf is..."

"The next time I want an insufferable know-it-all." Snape snapped. "I'll be sure to ask for you Ms. Granger! But until then you will speak only when spoken to. Am I understood!"

"Yes." Hermione said before collapsing in a fit of tears.

"You didn't have to do that!" Ron and Harry yelled in unison. "You wanted an answer and she gave you an answer."

"Ten points each from Gryffindor!" Snape yelled.

Jason stood up and yelled. "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU PALE, PASTY SKINNED PRAT! Will you just stop taking your agrression for your past on your students? You blame Harry for his dad's shortcomings as a kid, you blame Neville because you don't have the patience to take him to the side and help him, you act like Malfoys nanny because you respect his dad for whatever reason, and you hate anyone who has morals and a brain. Just shut up and be a decent teacher for once in your miserably pathetic life!"

Snape looked like he was going to have an aneurysm, he saw red and before he knew what he was doing he grabbed his wand and went to cast a spell but Jason said. " _Protego."_ Followed by. " _Expelliarmus."_

Jason caught Snape's wand and pointed his wand at Malfoy, who's wand came flying to him as well. "Anyone else!?" Jason practically snarled.

Everyone else looked at their textbooks.

"You will give Malfoy and myself our wands back!" Snape demanded.

"On one condition." Jason said. "You treat your students better."

"Or how about I give you detention for an indefinite amount of time?" Snape asked.

Jason threw a throwing knife at Snape. It stuck in the table. "I don't care what you do to me!" He yelled. "But you will treat all of your students equal. You won't treat the Slytherin house better than any other house, you won't treat the Gryffindor House worse than any other house, you will reward and discipline every student the same as the next, you won't hate Harry and Neville, or else the next one goes through your eye."

Snape saw the blood lust in Jason's eyes, he was Serious. Then his eyes softened and he walked to Snape and gave him his wand back, before throwing Malfoys wand at Malfoy who caught it and said. " _Serpensortia!"_

The wand shot rubber snakes from the tip.

After class Jason walked up to Snape and said. "I'm sorry Professor. I never realized the amount of stress you are under and I just lashed out. You have to teach a bunch of idiot first years how to make potions, then you have to teach at least six more classes, followed by cleaning up after your students, which means that you spend between 15 and 20 hours doing potions related material, so that means that you have four hours to eat and sleep if you get the chance, and you have people like Neville who is so nervous that you are going to yell at him that he messes up, and Seamus who blows up everything within a ten foot radius, and me who thought that I was helping my fellow classmates only to cause you more grief that you don't have time for. I don't expect forgiveness, but I am sorry."

With that Jason left.

The Quidditch game.

The rain was so bad that even the spells that Jason had put on his goggles to keep the water off wasn't working. They had been playing for twenty minutes when Harry saw the snitch and was chasing after it. Jason saw Cedric Diggory on Harry's tail and hit a bludger towards him. The bludger gave Harry just enough time to grab the snitch, but he fell off of his broom and let go of the snitch because...

"DEMENTORS!" A girl shrieked at the same time Harry fell off.

Jason spun around and saw dementors, he reacted as quickly as he could. He shot his grapple launcher at Harry and caught his leg, Unfortunately Jason slid from his broom clutching it with one leg, he retracted the grapple and began pulling Harry to him, then pulled out his wand and let the memories of his friends flood over him before yelling. _"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ From his wand a magnificent polecat erupted and shot towards the Dementors chasing them away.

Jason grabbed Harry and undid the grapple before pointing it towards the largest hoop and shot it at the largest hoop, it caught hold and he pulled himself to the hoop. Once there, a large gust of wind knocked them off of Jason's broom and Jason yelled in rage as gravity took effect.

They made it to the ground by a miracle, where Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey were waiting for them.

"MOVE!" Jason yelled as he carried Harry off the field and towards the hospital wing.

On his way there he ran into Malfoy, crabbe, and Goyel.

"Get out of my way Malfoy." Jason snarled.

"Out of the way!" Madam Pomfrey yelled.

"No." Malfoy said defiantly. "No more Potter works for me."

"Take Harry." Jason said giving Harry to Madam Pomfrey. "I'll handle those three." He took off his Quidditch uniform which was sopping wet and said. "You think that your father's influence gives you free reign to do whatever you want?"

"No." Malfoy smiled evilly. "I know it does."

Jason jumped to the wall, and jumped over Malfoy. He landed behind Crabbe and kicked his leg breaking it at the kneecap.

Crabbe yelled in pain and Jason grabbed his head and smashed it into the wall. He ducked when Goyel tried to punch him and he grabbed Goyel by his arm and broke it over his shoulder, before he vaulted over Goyel before pushing him into the wall and punching him in the face breaking his nose.

"Why are you so determined to stop us!" Malfoy demanded.

"I don't know." Jason said. "Why are you so determined to be a blathering prat?"

"I'm better than everyone, I'm superior, I'm a pure blood!" Malfoy shouted. "Being pure blood automatically makes me better. Why do you love all of the filthy mud bloods and half bloods."

"Because." Jason said. "I'd rather have a Muggle born by my side any day of the week than some airhead pure blood supremacist who thinks they are a deity."

"Why don't you crave more power?" Malfoy asked backing away.

"Because. Power corrupts." Jason said. "I don't need power to rule, I need power to protect."

"Protecting is for the weak." Malfoy blathered. "You are strong, join us."

"No." Jason said flatly.

"Then I'll make you beg for death." Malfoy said pulling out his wand.

Jason grabbed Malfoy by his robes and threw him face first into the wall. "The day I beg for death is the day you are made king of the world." He said before walking away.

The hospital wing.

Harry woke up in the hospital wing. The last thing he remembered was catching the snitch, then he heard his mothers scream, and passed out.

He looked around and saw his friends gathered around him. "Where's Jason?" He asked.

"He carried you off field and gave you to Madam Pomfrey." Alicia said.

"We found these." Ron said pulling out two bundles.

It was the remnants of two broken nimbus 2000's.

"Did Jason's broom get broke because he was trying to save me?" Harry asked.

The silence gave him his answer.

"I'll pay him back." Harry said. "I'll buy him the newest broom out there."

"You'll do no such thing!" Jason yelled pushing the doors to the hospital wing open.

"I'm the reason your broom got broken." Harry said.

"I could care less about that broom." Jason said harshly. "A broom can be replaced. A living, breathing person can't."

"Dumbledore was furious." Hermione said changing the topic. "He started chewing the Dementors out when Jason took you off the field. I don't think that I've ever seen him so angry."

The door opened and Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape came in, along with Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyel on stretchers.

Once they put them in the beds, Snape looked at Jason and said. "What happened Todd." Showing him his Quidditch robes from the floor.

"They tried to prevent Madam Pomfrey and myself from getting Harry here." Jason said.

"So naturally that meant you had to beat them senseless." Snape said.

"Harry was injured. So yes." Jason said.

"I won't take points from Gryffindor or slytherin, so long as Madam Pomfrey can corroborate your story. As for the Slytherin, I feel that they have received sufficient punishment for their crimes." Snape said.

Madam Pomfrey told Snape What Jason said happen did indeed happen. So snape didn't take points.

McGonagall however took ten points from each of them for fighting in the halls, and an additional twenty points from the three slytherin students for endangering a student in critical condition.

Madam Pomfrey also disciplined the three slytherin students by using muggle healing chemicals, given to her by Jason, to treat their wounds. Since they did not know what iodine did, they were calm until they felt the burning and the stinging of the iodine. The whole experience scarred her so much that she had Jason administer the iodine to them in his own, which Jason enjoyed immensely.

The next day.

Jason went to Defense against the dark arts class. He sat beside Harry, and when Lupin came in the class visibly relaxed.

"Good morning." Lupin said. "How was the class with Professor Snape?"

"He made Hermione cry." Lavender Brown said.

"Jason chewed him out." Padma said.

"He made us write two rolls of parchment on werewolves." Ron complained.

"It sounds exciting." Lupin said. "Don't worry though, you won't have to write the essays, and if you have you won't have to turn it in."

Everyone but Hermione let out a sigh in relief.

"But. If you would like extra credit for your essays, then I will take them as extra credit."

Hermione seemed to perk up after that.

After class both Harry and Jason were asked to stay behind.

"Harry, Jason, do you know why you are affected so terribly by the Dementors?" Lupin asked.

Both shook their heads.

"It's because the both of you have experienced things that were so terrible that others would cringe at." Lupin said. "Harry, you witnessed your mothers death. Jason your parents abandoned you to the streets. Both of these are things that most people couldn't even imagine. So it is no wonder why the Dementors effect you so."

They thought about this for a while, until Lupin said. "Jason I know what you did when you Summoned your wand to your hand."

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"Wandless magic." Lupin said. "It's fairly rare, but you did indeed preform wandless magic."

AN: so I don't know a whole lot about the room of requirements. But in other fan fiction I've read they have said that if you require something it can give it to you, so I played with the idea and got that. Now there are more people who know that Sirius is innocent and has the protection of the bat family.

I changed it so that peter pettigrew was the one who attacked the fat lady, he might not normally do something like this due to the fact that he is a coward in canon, but if you corner any wild animal they will go nuts. The snake thing was kind of on a whim, it takes the whole rivalry thing to a whole new level, and I feel that Malfoy might actually try this. As for the patronus, my first idea was to give Jason a robin or a bat, but I decided to give him a steppe polecat, because he is Gryffindor's flying polecat.

Anyway the quidditch game and more is coming next chapter. As always questions, comments, concerns? No flames please.


	35. Shadows, secret passages, and Christmas

Jason was shocked. "Is there such a thing as wandless magic?" He asked.

"Yes." Lupin said. "But it is very rare in England, it's more common in the United States."

"Wait." Harry said interrupting them. "Is there even a school in America?"

"Ilvermorny." Lupin said.

"Then why did Bruce send me here?" Jason asked.

"That's a question that you will have to ask him and Dumbledore." Lupin replied.

Dumbledore's office.

Professor Dumbledore had just put a lemon drop in his mouth when his door opened.

"Ah. Mister Todd." Dumbledore said. "What a pleasant surprise."

"You're not going to ask how I got past your gargoyle?" Jason asked.

"I find that with you, it's better to not ask how you are able to do something." Dumbledore said. "But if you insist on telling me, then by all means do so."

"I talked to him." Jason said. "You know that he's not a bad guy, we're having tea next week at the three broomsticks."

"I see." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "Now. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Why am I Here?" Jason asked.

"Aw. A very deep question that has plagued muggle And wizard alike for centuries." Dumbledore said stoically. "Why are we here?"

"No." Jason said. "I mean why am I at hogwarts when I could have gone To Ilvermorny?"

"Oh." Dumbledore said. "I did wish that I wouldn't have to be the one to tell you. Jason... your parents went to Hogwarts before getting married afterwards they moved to the United States, where they had you a short time later."

"Two years after you were born, your mother disappeared mysteriously. A year later your father remarried a muggle woman. She was your father's reason for living, his angel... if you will. They had three wonderful years together. But sadly wherever there is good, there must also be evil. Your family was walking home from dinner one night and your mother, I should say step-mother, was killed with the killing curse and your father dragged away. You had your memories rearranged to make you think that they had abandoned you. Three very long years later you were found by Bruce Wayne, who took you in and gave you a family again."

"So even though you grew up in the United States, I'm happy to announce that you were allowed to come here. I am however sad to say that your mother and father were never found."

Jason felt his entire world collapse on top of him, he finally had answers, but those answers led to more questions. He didn't have the strength to ask them though.

"How about you come back in a week and ask me some of the questions that you have?" Dumbledore asked.

Jason could only nod before he got up and left Dumbledore's office.

Jasons workshop.

Jason was in his workshop when he was overcome by his emotions.

"Rraaagggghhhhh!" He yelled and upended his workbench, he knocked over his suits, he threw the basilisk armor across the workshop, knocked the basilisk weapons off the wall, then he sat down against the wall, put his head in his hands and yelled.

Meanwhile.

Parvati was walking around the castle. It was nearly curfew. Where was Jason? She took out her wand and cast a simple locator spell. She followed it and found Jason's workshop.

"I require entry into Jason's workshop." She said.

The door opened and she walked in.

Jason's workshop was a mess, and Jason was lying with his back against the wall and his head in his hands.

"Jason!" She shouted and ran towards him.

Jason looked up, but he looked so devastated.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I found out the truth about my parents." Jason sniffed.

"What happened to your parents?" Parvati asked only half wanting to know.

"My mom was taken when I was two, my dad remarried when I was three, my muggle step-mom was murdered, and my dad was taken when I was six, then someone rearranged my memories so that I would think they abandoned me and left me on the streets hoping that I would die or something." Jason said.

"Who would do something like that?" Parvati asked.

"I don't know." Jason said. "But when I find out... when I find out, the person will curse the fact that they kept me alive."

Parvati wasn't scared, though she thought that she should be. Instead she put Jason's arm around her shoulder and her head on Jason's shoulder. Then she said. "I'll stay by your side if you want me to. I'll help you find the people responsible."

"Thanks." Jason said laying his head on hers. "I require the Gryffindor common room." Jason said, and the workshop seemed to disappear and they were sitting on the couch in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room.

The next day.

Jason woke up the next morning to see Parvati lying in front of him on the couch with his arm draped over her.

He crawled over the couch and was just about to walk upstairs when he heard Parvati ask. "Where are you off to?"

"I have to get to the workshop and put it back together." Jason said, then asked "We didn't... do anything last night did we?"

"No." Parvati said. "We just talked until we fell asleep. It's a good thing it's Saturday and people tend to sleep in."

"Thank your deity for small miracles." Jason said. "So, do you want to come with me?"

"Just try and stop me." Parvati said, as she went to the girls dorm. Jason went to the boys dorm. He got dressed in his charcoal grey pants and black shirt.

He put his twin blades in their sheaths in the small of his back, and his utility belt on his waist. Then he took a flannel shirt and put it on before buttoning it up. He then left the dorm and waited Parvati.

When Parvati came down from the girls dorm he stared at her in a new light. She was wearing black pants with a grey shirt and a Gryffindor scarf.

"Is something wrong?" She asked when she saw Jason's look of shock.

"No." Jason said. "You... uh... you look fantastic."

"You really think so?" Parvati asked.

"If I'm lying then let me..." He began.

Parvati put a finger to his mouth and said. "Don't finish that sentence because with your luck it will actually happen whether you mean it to or not."

So Jason said. "You look great."

"Thank you." Parvati said and they left the common room.

On their way to the workshop they were stopped by Malfoy. "Well, well." Malfoy said. "You and another mud blood out for a stroll?"

"Both my parents are magical." Parvati said.

"Then why weren't you put in Slytherin?" Malfoy asked. "Only pure bloods get put in Slytherin."

"Not true." Jason said. "My parents were both magical, same as Harry's parents."

"That May be true, but the both of you chose Gryffindor over Slytherin remember." Malfoy said. "The sorting hat said that the both of you could have gone to Slytherin but nooooo, you. Chose. Gryffindor. The one house that has more mud blood and mud blood sympathizers. Like the Granger girl, if I had ten minutes with her I'd show her the real pure blood pride."

Jason went to grab Malfoy, but Parvati stopped him.

"Oh don't worry." Malfoy said. "I wouldn't touch Granger if you paid me. I don't want to become a mud blood, I'd have Crabbe and Goyel..."

Malfoy didn't see Parvati let go of Jason.

Jason punched Malfoy over the banister, then he used his grapple launcher to wrap around Malfoy's leg, and he pulled causing Malfoy to come flying back towards him. He punched Malfoy down to the floor before stopping him a foot or so from the floor. Then he let Malfoy drop to the floor and returned the grapple.

With that they continued to the workshop.

A few minutes later they heard. "Psst."

They looked over and saw Fred and George calling them to a room.

When they got there Jason said. "What's going on?"

"This." Fred said pointing at a map on the table.

"A map?" Parvati asked.

"Not just a map." George said.

" _The_ map." Fred finished. "This is the cause of all our success."

"What does it do?" Parvati asked.

"Mischief managed." George said.

The map erased and folded in on itself.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Fred said.

The map unfolded and writing scrawled across it and the words. _Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present The Marauders map._ Appeared.

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, And Prongs?" Jason asked.

"We owe them so much." Fred said wiping away a faux tear.

"Get everyone and go to the workshop." Jason said.

Jason and Parvati went to the workshop. When they got inside though instead of the mess that Jason left last night, the workshop was put back together, perfectly, not a thing was out of place.

Ten minutes later.

The twins, padma, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, And Ginny came into the workshop.

"So what did you call us here for?" Ginny asked.

"This." Jason said and walked into a shadow.

"You walked into a shadow. So what?" The twins asked.

"This." Jason said from behind them.

The twins shouted and Fred jumped into George's arms, then George dropped Fred and jumped into Fred's arms.

"Really guys?" Jason asked. "Do you have to do that?"

"You scared us." Fred said in mock fear before dropping George.

"I'm going to teach you how to do that." Jason said. "And in return you two will help us learn all the secret passageways given by your map."

"Okay." The twins said in unison. "When do we begin?"

"Right now." Jason said.

Over the next few weeks Jason taught everyone how to disappear into the shadows and reappear in a different shadow.

Harry caught on quickly, while it took the others a little longer to get it down. Neville was the last to learn,but learn it he did.

As promised after Jason taught them how to use the shadows, the twins showed them all of the secret passageways hidden in the castle.

It took them nearly two weeks before the twins had shown them all the usable passageways.

When they were done they met in the workshop and Jason said. "We May be this schools last Defense one day. The next thing I will show you is Krav Maga, but for now we will take a break, who wants to go to hogsmead?"

Hogsmead.

The group made their way to the three broomsticks for a round of butterbeer, but when they got there they saw Hagrid, who had been drinking for a while.

"Hagrid. What happened?" Jason asked.

"Lucius Malfoy ha' Buckbeaks trial moved up." Hagrid slurred.

"When was it moved up to?" Harry asked.

"Yes'erday." Hagrid slurred. "An' we los'."

"That's terrible." Hermione said. "What are they going to do?"

"Buckbeak's been sentenced ta death." Hagrid said.

"No!" Ron said his face contorted in horror. "It was Malfoys fault! And he didn't even get hurt!"

"Lucius said tha' buckbeak was to dangerous ta be kep' alive." Hagrid said.

"Jason?" Parvati asked. "What are we going to do?"

* * *

Alfred was cleaning up around the London Wayne Manor when he heard Jason's voice coming from the fireplace.

"Alfred, Bruce, Dick. Is anyone there?" Jason's voice asked.

"I'm here." Alfred said to Jason's head. "Your father and brother are at work. Is there a reason that you are using the floo network rather than an owl?" He asked.

"Yeah." Jason growled. "Lucius Malfoy is at it again."

"What did the prat do this time?" Alfred asked.

"He had Buckbeaks trial moved from April to yesterday." Jason said. "They found Buckbeak guilty."

"And Buckbeak is?" Alfred asked.

"The hippogriff I told you about in the letter." Jason said.

"The letter you sent two months ago?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah." Jason said. "That's the one."

"Your father has been doing what he can, but Lucius is as slippery as a slug." Alfred said. "He is a proper politician."

"How do you mean?" Jason asked.

"Well, he talks out of his as..." Alfred began.

"I get the picture." Jason said.

"I'll try and see if your father can postpone the execution and give us time to help." Alfred said.

"Thanks Alfred, your the best." Jason said.

"Is there anything else?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah, could you send me a gadget?" Jason asked.

"What gadget do you need?" Alfred asked.

"I just saw the blueprints for it, but it looked interesting." Jason said.

"What gadget do you need?" Alfred asked again.

"The bat brand of justice." Jason said.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Alfred yelled. "I won't have you running around putting brands on people just because they make you angry. Because that is what you would use it for!"

"What's going on Alfred?" Jason heard Dick ask as he walked into the room.

"Your brother just asked me for the bat brand of justice." Alfred exclaimed.

"Jason!" Dick yelled. "Why would you even need the brand?"

"What's this about a brand?" Jason heard Bruce ask.

"Your son wants me to make and send him the bat brand of justice." Alfred said at the same time Dick said. "Jason wants the bat brand of justice", and Jason said. "I want the bat brand of justice."

Jason heard silence for about a minute. Then Bruce said. "First off why do you need the brand? Second, what kind of a father would I be if I gave you the brand? And third, do you think I'm crazy?"

"You do realize that I will eventually get it." Jason said.

"Yes, but how long can I keep it away from you. That is the question." Bruce said. "Now why do you need the brand?"

"Because It would be good for any arsenal." Jason said.

"No." Bruce sighed and cut the connection.

Jason pulled his head out of the fire, turned around, and saw everyone looking at him. He sat down and grabbed his butterbeer, when Hermione asked. "Jason. What is the bat brand of justice?"

"It's a tool that goes on the belt and you grab it and punch the individual you intend to use it on, it then leaves a brand on them." Jason said.

"As in a red hot piece of metal that they push on and it leaves an imprint?" Hermione asked.

"Well it's more white hot." Jason said. "Why?"

"Who could you possibly do that to another individual?"

"I'd do it so that people knew the target had done something bad." Jason said before taking a swig of his butterbeer.

"That's inhuman." Hermione said.

"I'm at a point where I either have to do something more drastic, or start killing people." Jason said. "It's not working. I mean I try and give Malfoy more than enough chances, but no matter what I do, he just refuses to stop with all of his bigotry and pure blood supremacy. What should I do? Kill him? Put him in a six month body cast? Tell me how to make him stop hating on everyone."

"You can'" Hagrid said. "People like the Malfoy' don' know anythin' But bigotry. They thin' that if'n they start bein' nice tha' they'll lose everythin' they have. They already live in fear of losin' everythin' tha' ya can' fight fear wit' fear. Ya need somethin' else."

"So what do I do then?" Jason asked.

"Ignore him." Parvati said. "He just wants to get under your skin, so don't give him the chance."

"What if he takes that as a chance to try and do something?" Jason asked. "What if he kidnaps someone to show them 'pureblood pride' or whatever?"

"Then let him get into serious trouble then." Hermione said.

"Snape would never do anything like that." Jason countered.

"It doesn't have to be Snape." Neville said. "Tomorrow we have Defense against the dark arts."

"I see where you're going." Jason said. "With his wand acting up maybe he will do something bad enough to get detention or something."

"See." Neville said.

The next day.

Jason was reading the instruction book for the prank wand he'd given Malfoy. There was a voice control mode where the person who gave them the wand could cast spells from the wand. All you did was be around the individual and whisper the spell you want them to cast and it will be cast. So Jason just had to duel Malfoy during defense against the dark arts.

Defense against the dark arts class.

Everyone waited for Professor Lupin to walk in. When he did he said. "Today we will be practicing on how to use the protection charm for dealing with _most_ dark magic. Everyone get into groups."

Jason made sure that everyone was paired with someone else so that it Malfoy and himself were the only ones without a partner.

"Todd." Malfoy sneered.

"Draco." Jason replied.

"Now." Professor Lupin said. "One use the protection spell and the other use a spell that won't leave lasting damage, which means no using spells like Reducto."

Jason and Malfoy took dueling positions and Jason muttered. " _Reducto."_

Jason said. " _Protego."_ But made it weak enough for Malfoys spell to penetrate and Malfoy said. " _Serpensortia."_ But the spell that hit Jason was not Serpensortia, It was Reducto. Jason fell to the ground in pain as his rib cage was shattered.

"What happened!?" Professor Lupin demanded.

"I don't know." Malfoy said. "I cast serpensortia and he fell to the ground."

Lupin grabbed Malfoys wand and examined it before saying. "Harry. You and Neville take Jason to the hospital wing." Before turning his attention to Malfoys wand. "The last spell that was cast from this wand was Reducto. Why did you use Reducto when I told you not to use spells like Reducto?"

"I cast serpensortia" Malfoy defended himself.

"Not according to your wand." Lupin said. "Ten points for lying and a week of detention for using a spell that you weren't allowed to use."

"What detention!" Malfoy yelled. "And why?"

"You will clean as many of the toilets, bedpans, and chamber pots that you can in the school for a week under the watchful eyes of Mr. Filch." Lupin said.

"I refuse."

"Two weeks." Lupin added a week to the detention.

"NO!"

"Three weeks."

"My father will hear about this and he will fix you." Malfoy seethed.

"That won't take away the detention." Lupin said. "A month." He added.

Malfoy went to say something but was dragged away by Crabbe and Goyel.

The next day.

Parvati stormed into the hospital wing and found Jason's bed.

"What were you thinking!" She demanded after slapping him.

"What do you mean?" He asked, touching the cheek that she slapped

"You willing took a hit from a Reducto hex!" She yelled. "What was going through your mind? Does revenge mean so much to you?"

"It was never about revenge."

"Then tell me what it was about."

"You told me to fight him without fighting him." Jason told her. "So I did."

"Jason Todd!" Hermione shrieked. "How dare you jinx Malfoys wand! Do you realize that you could have hurt someone other than yourself?"

"I took a calculated risk."

He could see the vein in Hermione's head was pulsing.

"I probably wouldn't have the courage to do this if you weren't in the hospital wing." Hermione said. "But since you are in the hospital wing..." Hermione pulled her arm back and punched Jason in the face before stomping out of the hospital wing.

"You deserve it." Parvati said and left letting her robes slap him in the face.

"I will never understand women." Jason said to no one in particular.

The holidays.

It had been an interesting week before the holidays. Jason was released from the hospital wing, and his friends had given him the cold shoulder. So Jason did the only thing he could think of.

 _Dear Bruce,_

 _I don't know what I did, but I am having girl trouble, and not the fun girl trouble of fighting off girls with a big stick. I'm having trouble because I don't know what I did. I helped Malfoy get detention. I gave him the wand that Dick told me to give him. Then I made sure to get paired with him for dueling practice. The wand has a function where you can take control of it in a way, you whisper a spell in their vicinity and it casts that spell next. I whispered "Reducto" And I cast a weaker shield so that it would hit me. Anyway it did hit me and so I ended up in the hospital wing, Malfoy got a month of detention, and now Parvati and Hermione are pissed at me. What do I do?_

 _~Jason_

With that Jason gave the letter to Gawain and sent him off.

Christmas.

Jason woke up on Christmas morning, to a pile of gifts. There was a pile in front of Harry's and Ron's beds as well.

They grabbed their gifts and headed downstairs to the common room.

When they got down to the common room they found Hermione already there and waiting for them.

"This is unlike you Hermione." Jason said.

"No!" Hermione said huffing. "Ron usually wakes up ten minutes ago. I thought that if I woke up then, then I wouldn't have to wake up to him yelling. my. name."

Ron blushed slightly and the other Weasley's came down and sat next to them with their gifts.

"Harry, Jason." The twins said. "You both have a broom shaped gift."

Both Harry and Jason were shaking with anticipation as they wanted to open their brooms in front of everyone.

"FIREBOLTS!" Everyone shouted in unison once the wrapping paper was ripped off.

"Quidditch game after breakfast." The twins said in unison.

They tore through the rest of their presents. And as always Mrs. Weasley had knitted them all a sweater, and Hermione had gotten them all books.

Ron opened a gift from Dick and saw that it was the mahogany and marble chess set that he had picked out from the muggle game store.

The twins opened 'the big box of jokes' from the muggle joke shop that Dick had taken them to during the summer.

Ginny opened a box set of the lord of the rings from the muggle book store that she had been eyeing.

Hermione got a collectors edition of fantastic beasts and where to find them.

Harry had gotten a box of gadgets that Jason said he would show him how to use later.

And Jason got a box with a gadget in it. He took it out and pulled the gadget from its holster and yelled. "BAT BRAND! I wanted the bat brand, What in the bloody hell am I supposed to do with a bat stamp!"

Everyone in the common room burst into fits of laughter at Jason's plight.

Jason also got a letter from Dick that said.

 _Jason._

 _Women are tricky. They like you, but you can do something that you know you have to do and they will hate you for it. Just like me and Bab's, she hates it when I call her Bab's, but secretly she likes it. Your lady trouble is probably because they secretly like something you do._

 _~Dick._

That didn't help him at all.

The rest of the gifts were boxes of sweets from Honeydukes or knickknacks from Zonkos joke shop.

They passed around a bag of candy that the twins had. Before even thinking about it Jason popped the candy in his mouth and went to say something but the only thing that came out of his mouth was. "Baa."

Everyone started laughing so hard that it brought tears to their eyes. Jason tried speaking only to baa and bleat all over the place for a good minute.

"That wasn't funny." Jason said after he was able to speak again.

"Then how come we're laughing?" Harry asked.

"We'll try one now." The twins said before both eating one.

Fred began quacking like a duck and George began clucking like a chicken.

The other four took one and ate it.

Hermione began screeching like a screech owl, Ginny began squeaking like a squirrel, Harry began yapping like a Chihuahua, and Ron began hissing like a snake.

Jason began laughing hysterically until his friends had stopped making different animal noises. "Okay, now it's funny." He said.

Afterwards they put their gifts away and went to breakfast.

They had their fill of pancakes, waffles, eggs, sausage, bacon, ham, and pumpkin juice.

After breakfast they put on their heavy robes and went out to the Quidditch pitch. Where rather than playing Quidditch they had a high speed snowball fight.

When they got inside freezing and only wanting to get warm they were met by Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter I see that you and Mr. Todd got new brooms?" She asked.

"Yes Professor." Harry said.

"Who gave it to you?"

Harry shifted from foot to foot.

"I see." She said. "I hate to do this but I must have your broom Mr. Potter."

"Why just his?" Jason asked.

"Because it could have been hexed or cursed by Sirius black."

"Do you really think that Sirius black would curse his own Godsons broom?" Jason demanded.

"How did you know that he was Mr. Potters Godfather?"

"I was put in the cell right next to him when I was sent to Azkaban." Jason said.

"Put yourself in my shoes Mr. Todd. What would happen if Mr. Potter were to get hurt?"

"You're just like Oliver Wood!" Jason yelled. "You only care about winning the inter house cup!"

McGonagall went crimson. "You have gone to far Mr. Todd." And she walked away with Harry's Firebolt.

Jason's workshop.

They were sitting in Jason's workshop when Hermione said. "You really did go to far Jason. McGonagall did care about the inter house cup in our first year, but now she seems to actually care about Harry's well being."

"She's right mate." Ron said. "That was a really low blow."

"But we know that Sirius wouldn't hex, jinx, or curse a gift for Harry." Ginny said.

"What about Pettigrew though." Jason said.

They all stared at him. "I was so furious that they were blaming Sirius that I forgot that Pettigrew is still out there. I have to go apologize."

McGonagall's office.

Jason knocked on McGonagall's office door and said. "Professor I want to apologize. I got angry and didn't mean to verbally attack you."

The door flung open and Jason was staring into the tear filled eyes of McGonagall.

"Look you can transfigure me into a mouse and feed me to your cat or whatever, but the truth is that I am actually sorry, I didn't mean to say that, but the fact that I spent time in Azkaban next to Sirius Black, I know that he genuinely cares for Harry. And when someone attacks a good mans name I get a bit defensive."

"I don't believe that Sirius Black is guilty Mr. Todd. But the fact that you think I value some oversized goblet over one of my students lives. That cuts me deep."

"I'm sorry, I don't care how long it will take to show you how sorry I am but I will prove it to you."

"Then you can start by this." McGonagall said handing him a book before shutting the door.

Jason looked at the book and saw the title. **"Animagi: a study in human transfiguration."** He hurried back to the workshop.

Christmas dinner.

Jason had read through the whole book before dinner and told everyone else that they had to read it.

They had gone to dinner and saw a smaller table that usual in the great hall. There were maybe twenty chairs around the table.

They sat down and waited for everyone else to join them. The last person to join them was Professor Trelawney, Who Hermione scoffed at when she sat down.

"I would not scoff so lightly girl." Professor Trelawney said. "For I can see your future."

Jason kicked Hermione when she went to say something and she held her tongue.

They had some pleasant conversation throughout the meal and only when they had finished the dessert did Professor Trelawney gasp loudly. She grabbed the table and said. " _They plan to move tonight. Their pure blood pride must be avenged. Only ones with pure blood is safe. Beware. Beware!"_ Then Professor Trelawney coughed twice and said. "I'm sorry I must have dozed off. If you will excuse me."

Jason looked like he had seen a ghost he excused himself and went to his workshop and said. "I require a way to talk to Bruce."

A mirror appeared and he saw Bruce sitting at his computer in the bat cave.

"Bruce." He said.

Bruce turned around and said. "Jason. What's wrong? How did you know about the mirror."

"No time to go into that." Jason said. "I think muggles and muggle born Witches and Wizards are in trouble."

"What makes you say that?"

"About a month and a half ago Draco Malfoy said that he and his cronies would show Hermione their 'pure blood pride'. Anyway tonight the divination teacher said that 'their pure blood pride will be avenged.' I don't think it's a coincidence."

"You want us to check it out?"

"Could you please? I don't know what else to do and unless Malfoy has some way of getting into the castle undetected."

"You think the attack will take place in England."

"Yeah."

"We will look into it."

"Thanks, dad."

With that the connection cut off and Jason left the workshop.

AN: so a few things happened. Jason asked for the bat brand of justice. He doesn't get it. Jason Get Malfoy In trouble. Malfoy digs himself a deeper hole. Parvati and Hermione are pissed at Jason. Hermione gets over it by Christmas. Christmas! They have a very intense snowball fight. Jason chews out McGonagall. Jason is given a book on animagus as punishment. And they had dinner with Professor Trelawney making a prediction about pure blood pride. Questions, comments, concerns?

Here's what happened at the Weasley house on Christmas.

The Weasley house on Christmas morning.

Molly opened a box filled with muggle cookbooks. "Oh, and we didn't get them anything."

"Who" Arthur asked.

"Jason's family."

Arthur opened his box and saw a half dozen muggle models varying in size from small models with twenty five pieces to large models with 200 pieces. "We will have to thank them somehow." He said.

AN: so I wanted to show a bit of Jason's past, for those die hard red hood fans this is why I changed Jason's backstory. Then there is Jason and Parvati's relationship is deepening. Jason is giving Malfoy as many chances as he can, he's hoping that if he hits Malfoy Enough times he will reboot or something. I have rearranged this fic a bit, don't worry, it will all work out in the end. Jason teaches everyone how how to use the shadows, the twins show everyone the secret passageways of hogwarts. As always. Questions, comments, concerns?


	36. Muggle-baiting and Quidditch

London, England.

Bruce had just finished talking with Jason when Dick walked in.

"What was that about?"

"Jason thinks that some pure blood supremacists are going to go muggle-baiting."

"What's that?"

"It's when a group of pure blood supremest's go around and terrorize muggles and muggle-born witches and wizards." Alfred said walking from the elevator. "They are truly terrible and I must say that Jason has every right to be worried. Anything can happen when those vermin are involved. Use caution and extreme prejudice."

"You've never tell us to use extreme prejudice." Dick said.

"This is a special occasion. If Jason has to fight for the entire wizarding world someday I will tell him the same thing."

"Now that you said it, it's bound to come true." Bruce said.

Dicks phone rang and he picked it up. "It's Barbra." He said before picking up and saying. "Hey bab's whats up?"

 _"Help!" Barbra yelled. "I'm being chased by a bunch of people in robes. I think they are dark witches and wizards._ "

"Where are you?"

 _"I'm Heading for Diagon Alley. I don't have my wand. I left it at home like a newbie witch."_

I'll be right there."

Dick hung up and said. "She's going to be in Diagon Alley."

"GO!" Bruce yelled. "I'll be right behind you."

Dick ran to the bat bike and jumped on before shooting out of the cave.

Bruce walked to a cabinet along the back wall.

"Are you really sure you want to use that sir? It will block your natural magic while it's on."

"If we really are facing dark witches and wizards Alfred. Then yes. I won't be able to use magic for a day or two, but since when have I ever needed magic to defend myself?"

"Quite right sir."

Bruce put the Nth metal bat suit on and when he put the helmet on he felt himself cut off from the magic around him. He walked to the batmobile and climbed in before taking off.

Barbra.

Barbra had left her apartment When she saw dark witches and wizards walking towards her building. There were at least a dozen and who knew what they would do to the muggles in her apartment building. So she did the one thing that she did know how to do.

"Hey you ugly prat's come and get me, I'm a muggle-born." With That she ran off.

The witches and wizards took off after her. It was a good thing that Diagon Alley wasn't to far away. She took out her phone and called Dick.

When Dick picked up she said. "Help, I'm being chased by a bunch of people in robes, I think they are dark witches and wizards."

 _"Where are you?"_

"I'm heading for Diagon Alley. I don't have my wand. I left it home like a newbie witch."

 _"I'll be right there_."

She put her phone in her pocket and ran as fast as she could until she tripped. It was a leg lock curse and she would have been hurt had she not tucked and rolled.

"Well, well, boys and girls." A dark wizard said. "We have a scrumptious little mud blood here at our mercy. What should we do to her?"

Barbara heard them whisper among themselves and she didn't like their ideas, but with her legs locked and without a wand she might be forced to do something against her will.

"How about you let her go, and I don't break you?" A dark voice said from the shadows.

Barbara looked and saw nightwing walking from the shadows.

"Or we could use the imperius curse on you and make you watch helpless from the sidelines." A dark witch said.

"You're really lucky my kid brother isn't here right now." Nightwing said. "The word helpless is a trigger word for him. He'd most likely kill all of you."

The dark witches and wizards began laughing. "Your brother would kill us?" They asked.

"Oh yeah." Nightwing said. "And he would do it slowly and painfully."

Barbara knew Jason and he probably would torture these guys to death.

There was the sound of metal on stone and she looked over and saw Batman.

The dark witches and wizards turned around to see a man clad in black and gold and dressed as a bat.

"No more muggle-baiting tonight." Batman said in a heavy metallic voice.

"And why should we listen to you?" One of them asked.

Batman threw a small device that landed in the middle of the group. Nightwing grabbed Barbara and got her into Diagon Alley before the device began to pulse.

"My magic!" A wizard yelled after the device went off. "What have you done with my magic!"

Batman beat the dark witches and wizards into a bloodied pile of robes in two minutes, then he used a grapple launcher to get to the roof before he hit a button on the suits belt and began to rise.

It was going to be a long night.

Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

It was the day after Christmas and Jason was nervous.

"Lighten up." Hermione said.

"I would if I could, but I can't."

"Why not."

"Malfoy said that he'd kidnap muggle-born students and show them his pure blood pride, whatever that means."

"Malfoy specifically threatened me didn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Then train me so You don't have to worry."

"Do you realize..."

"Don't show me much. Just enough to make Malfoy rethink his life."

A wicked grin spread across Jason's face. "I can do that." He said.

The workshop.

When the Weasley twins, the patil Twins, Neville, Ginny, Harry, and Ron walked into the workshop a few hours later they saw Hermione and Jason Locked in hand to hand combat. They knew that Jason was taking it easy on Hermione because they saw Jason jump over Hermione and swipe her legs out from under her before catching her and helping her sit down.

"How can someone so ruthless be so careful?" Ginny asked Ron.

"It's Jason. Who knows how his mind works?"

"Quit talking about me behind my back and get over here. Jason said. "We are training in Krav Maga today."

Everyone got together and Jason split everyone into two groups. The Weasley And Patil Twins with Neville against Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, And himself.

"Remember this is just a spar, don't go all out." Jason said. "And go."

Immediately Jason jumped over the Weasley twins who tried to clothesline him. "Seriously guys? I trained you in Krav Maga and you try to clothesline me?" Just as Jason landed the Patil Twins pushed his legs out from under him, he landed on his hands and backflipped into a standing position.

Meanwhile Harry and Neville were trading punches and Neville landed a good punch in Harry's ribs. "Where did you learn to fight Neville?" Harry asked.

"Jason taught me." Neville said.

"Did he also teach the Patil Twins?"

"You'd have to ask him."

The Weasley And Patil Twins worked together to get Jason out of the way before slowly taking out the others.

After the sparring session Jason said. "Good work guys, but who can tell me why the twins did so well."

"Because Of teamwork." Neville said.

"Yes. Teamwork, we will have to work together as a team. Now. How many of you got to read the book given to me by McGonagall?"

Hermione, Harry, Neville, Ginny, And the Patil Twins raised their hands.

"Why didn't you three read it?" Jason asked Ron and the Weasley twins.

"Because I couldn't get ahold of it." Ron said.

"Fred was suppose to read it." George said at the same time Fred said. "George was suppose to read it."

"It wasn't that long you guys. It was fifty pages front and back."

"That's one hundred pages all together though." Ron said.

"I'm going to throw something at you." Jason said. "Read it by tomorrow so we can get started."

"Do you really want to do this?" Parvati asked.

"Yes. If we are going to be ready for anything then we need to have this in our arsenal."

"You only get one shot at becoming an animagus, if you screw up you die."

"Then we don't mess up. We find out everything that we can on becoming an animagus so that we won't screw up."

Over the next week they researched everything that was even remotely related to becoming animagi. It wasn't until the end of the week that Jason wanted to try it.

He walked to the center of the workshop and concentrated. He shrunk and dropped to all fours, he grew a tail, and his face sharpened into a point, he was only a foot and a half long from tail to nose, he stood about eight inches off the ground. His sense of smell was enhanced to the point that he could smell the candy in Ron's pocket. He could see relatively close to him, but his vision got more blurry the farther away he looked. He smelled each of his friends, they each had their own smell, even the twins.

This was going to be interesting.

"Oh my gosh." Parvati squealed. "You are so much cuter in your animagus form."

"I Think he's a Steppe Polecat." Hermione added. "I'll have to do some Reading, but I think his animagus form is a Steppe Polecat."

 _"I feel like I've just been insulted."_ Jason said to no one in particular since he was the only animagus in the workshop.

"Wait. look." Padma said. "Are those... scars?"

Jason felt like he was under a microscope as he was picked up and thoroughly examined as the group looked at each of his extensive scars.

"I'd say that about ten percent of his body are covered in scar tissue." Harry said.

"Who would do such a thing to him?" Parvati asked.

Jason concentrated and changed back. Everyone looked at him in concern.

"Stuff happened to me when I was on the street." He said before walking away.

The next day.

Students started coming back the next day and Jason stayed hidden until it was time for breakfast the following morning.

Classes went on like nothing had happened, but on his way to lunch Jason was stopped by Padma.

"Jason help. It's Luna." She told him. "She's in the hospital wing."

Jason ran off to the hospital wing. When he got there he saw an unconscious Luna.

"What happened?" He asked Madam Pomfrey.

"The Patil Twins found her on the floor and brought her in." Madam pomfrey said. "She has been hit with ten hexes, curses, and jinxes. I had to give her a sleeping draught, otherwise she would have passed out from the pain."

Jason ran off to find Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyel. When he found them he ran to them, jumped on a wall and jumped at them. As he was about to land he changed into his animagus form and began to bite and scratch them. Meanwhile they tried to pry him off, but when they would reach for him he would jump to one of the others.

He jumped to Crabbe's face, and when Goyel went to grab him he jumped to Malfoys face and Goyel went to grab him, but Jason jumped to his face.

While they were confused he changed back and slammed Crabbe's head into Goyels, then he head butted Malfoy.

Later.

When Malfoy woke up he was in his slacks and Jason was standing over him.

"What are you going to do Todd?" He spat.

"Are you three the ones who hexed, jinxed, and cursed Luna Lovegood?"

"Yeah we did that the Looney Lovegood. She ignored us when we offered to walk her to class."

Jason pulled out a bottle of iodine and dumped it down Malfoys arm.

Malfoy screamed as liquid salt poured into his scratches and bite marks.

"Why did you offer to walk her to class?"

"What! We can't be decent blokes after all the beatings you've given us?"

Jason took out another bottle of iodine and dumped it down Malfoys other arm.

Malfoy screamed again as the liquid salt seeped into his cuts and bite marks.

"Why did you do that to her if you are just a couple of decent blokes?"

"Because our pure blood pride was in danger."

Jason thought back to Malfoys last threat to Hermione. "You were going to do that to Hermione!"

"Yeah, just on a bigger scale. What did you think I meant?"

Jason grabbed another bottle of iodine and a blade, he made a shallow cut along Malfoys back and then dumped iodine down his back. Malfoy shrieked in pain and Jason said. " _Perfecitus totalus."_ Malfoy froze in place and Jason dabbed iodine all over his face.

After doing this Jason took Malfoy to the hospital wing and put him in a bed before unfreezing him. Malfoy finished his scream and alerted Madam pomfrey that someone else was there.

She walked room and saw Malfoy sitting next to Crabbe and Goyel, all of whom were covered in iodine from the waist up.

"What happened?" Madam pomfrey shrieked.

"They were attacked by a wild animal and I used iodine to make sure they didn't get an infection."

Madam pomfrey was stunned. "You actually did something to help them?"

Jason forced himself to appear nervous by stepping from foot to foot.

"That's very nice of you."

"It was nothing." Jason said in mock embarrassment.

"You May leave Now Mr. Todd, I'll take it from here."

Jason went and sat beside Luna's bed, and he readied himself to wait by her bed till she woke up.

AN: so this has a bit of Batman, Nightwing and Barbara. And some training, Jason is teaching them hand to hand combat, and they are learning how to become animagi's. What are your thoughts for animagi for the rest of the group? I have a few ideas, but what are your thoughts? What animal can you see them becoming?

* * *

Jason woke up to the feeling of fingers being combed through his hair.

He looked up and saw what looked like blanket covered legs. He looked in the direction of the hand that was combing through his hair and saw Luna combing through his hair.

"Hello." She said. "You are a very deep sleeper. Did you know that?"

"No. For as long as I've known, I've always been a light sleeper."

"Then I suppose that you must have been tired. You must have been having a good dream though."

"Why do you say that?"

"You look sad to be awake, like you want to go back to sleep and finish a really good dream."

"Maybe you're right, but how are you doing?"

"I feel better than I did yesterday."

"I'll bet. You were hit with ten different spells specifically meant to cause some kind of pain. Madam Pomfrey said that she had to put you to sleep because of the fact that you would have passed out from the pain."

"Did you sleep here all night waiting for me?"

"Yeah. I waited for you to wake up."

"Why would you do that? You've only met me once."

"Because you're not alone here. You may not realize it, but you have friends here. You just need to look for them."

"Are you one of my friends?"

"Of course I am. So is Parvati and Padma."

"I don't have many friends though."

"Padma came running up to tell me that you were in the hospital wing."

"Why? What could you do if I was in the hospital wing?"

"I came and checked in on you, and when I found out that you had been attacked I ran and found the trio that did it."

"So you got Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyel?"

"Yes. They were attacked by a wild animal and I used muggle medicine to heal them."

"Oh. I see."

"No, not like that. I used iodine."

"What is iodine?"

"Is basically liquid salt. It burns like you wouldn't believe."

"So it's painful?"

"Yeah."

"Show me."

Jason took out a bottle of iodine and pin from his utility belt and he pricked Luna's finger before putting a small amount on Luna's finger.

Luna cringed and began holding her finger as the iodine burned at the finger. "I guess that is okay."

"Just imagine that getting into a bunch of tiny cuts and bites."

"I would feel bad for them."

"If Malfoy steps out of line again use this and I will come running." Jason said as he gave her a small circle.

"What does this do?"

"It's an electronic signal that connects to my utility belt and lets me know if something bad has happened to one of my friends that has one."

"Oh how very nice. Who all has one?"

"So far. Only you and Hermione."

"Very exclusive."

"You could say that."

Madam Pomfrey came out and said. "Mr. Todd, aren't you supposed to be getting to class?"

"I have a free period."

"Well so long as you aren't missing class."

"I assure you, I'm not."

Jason stayed until he had to leave for class.

On his way to class he ran into Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"You're never going to guess what happened." Ron said.

"I'm going to say that Harry was given his Firebolt back."

"How did you know?" Ron asked.

"The three of you come running up to me. There would only be a couple of reasons. One, someone is in danger. That can't be the case otherwise you would have blurted it out, instead you said 'guess what' that says that something good happened. So from there you go and think about what good thing could have happened, since it's been a while since Harry had his Firebolt taken away, also Harry is carrying his Firebolt."

Ron looked at Harry Who was indeed Carrying his Firebolt and blushed till his face was as red as his hair.

"Race?" Jason asked Harry.

"Let's." Harry responded.

"What about class?" Hermione yelled at them.

"Forgot about that." Jason said.

"Tonight after practice?" Harry asked.

"It's on."

They made their way to Gryffindor tower to put Harry's Firebolt away.

That night after Quidditch practice.

Jason and Harry were on the far end of the Quidditch pitch.

"This is a single lap around the Quidditch pitch." The twins said. "The first one back to the starting line wins the race, there will be no best two out of three, it is winner takes all."

Harry and Jason got ready.

"On your mark." Fred said.

"Get set." George said.

"GO!" They shouted in unison.

Jason took off around the pitch. He was free, he felt the wind on his face. He looked over at Harry who was thoroughly enjoying his Firebolt. They shot past the other end of the Quidditch pitch and were heading for the finish line. Jason lowered himself to his broom as low as he could to lower his wind resistance. He looked over and saw Harry do the same thing.

Back in the Gryffindor locker room

"So how did it go?" Oliver Wood asked.

"It was a tie." Jason said.

Jason was heading to the Gryffindor tower when the twins stopped him.

"We saw you Jason." Fred said.

"You lifted your body up a bit and it made you gain wind resistance." George added.

"What are you guys saying?"

"That you threw the race."

"You can't prove that." With that Jason went off to his common rom for bed.

The next morning.

Jason was sitting at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast when Oliver came over to talk to him and Harry.

"Are you two ready for the Gryffindor Ravenclaw game this week?"

"You bet." Harry said.

Jason was looking at the Ravenclaw table and saw Luna sitting by herself. Jason got up and went and sat by her.

"Hey Todd." A Ravenclaw said. "Go sit at your own table."

"Why is no one sitting with Luna?"

"Because no one wants to sit next to looney Lovegood."

Jason stood up and head butted the Ravenclaw before telling Luna to come sit with him.

The Ravenclaw grabbed Jason and said. "No one does that to Timothy..."

Jason head butted Timothy again before he could finish his sentence.

Jason sat down at the Gryffindor table and told Luna that she could sit down.

"Won't they object to this?" Luna asked.

"Does anyone object?" Jason asked putting steel behind his words.

When no one objected Luna sat down.

The week before the game.

The rest of the week had been somewhat uneventful with only two incidents. The first was when Timothy refused to let Luna sit at the Ravenclaw table at dinner the following night.

Jason had solved that problem by telling Luna to sit at the Gryffindor table with him and Parvati. Parvati had gone over to Timothy and smacked him across the face leaving a red handprint on his cheek.

The second incident was when Luna pressed the communicator and called him out to the courtyard when some students were making fun of her.

Jason had found himself a little to aggressive. He jumped into the courtyard when he saw Parvati standing in front of Luna like a shield.

"Luna is under my protection! If you attack her then you are attacking me." He had to break a few noses and give a few black eyes before the other students got the message.

Once everyone had left he walked over to Luna and Parvati.

"What happened?" He asked Parvati.

"I was walking to class and I saw them taunting Luna and tried to intervene."

"Luna." Jason asked as non threatening as he could. "Luna, What happened?"

Luna threw herself into Jason's arms and began sobbing into his chest. "They said horrible things to me. They told me that my dad sends me here just to get a few months away from me. And worst of all they said that I'm the reason my mom isn't in our lives anymore."

Jason was vibrating with rage. He wanted to eviscerate anyone who said those things to Luna. A girl who had obvious trouble in her past, but locked it up so that no one would see her weakness. And they took advantage of it, they made fun of her and hurt her, he would love to end them.

Parvati saw Jason vibrating with pure rage. She reached out and put a hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "I know what they did was wrong. I know that you want to kill them, but please don't do anything you might later regret."

Jason picked Luna up and walked her to the hospital wing. When he got to the hospital wing he put Luna down and went to leave but Luna grabbed his hand and wouldn't let go. So he sat on one side of her bed and Parvati sat on the other side. They stayed there until Luna had cried herself to sleep.

After Luna was asleep Parvati went to grab Madam Pomfrey.

Madam Pomfrey came in and saw Jason sitting next to Luna. "What happened Mr. Todd?"

Jason told her what he had seen and what Luna had told him.

"Why did that blasted hat have to put her in Ravenclaw when she would have been better taken care of in Gryffindor?"

Jason didn't have an answer for her.

The Quidditch game.

Today was the Gryffindor Ravenclaw game and Jason was going to play with extreme prejudice. He was going to make Ravenclaw regret their actions towards Luna.

Madam hooch sent the Bludgers into the air and Jason smacked one right into one of the Ravenclaw beaters.

"Oh. It would seem that Jason Todd is a man on a mission today." Lee Jordan said into the microphone.

Jason saw the second Bludger coming towards him and hit it sending it into the other Ravenclaw beater.

"Without the beaters Ravenclaw has no one to protect them from Jason's rampage."

Jason saw Harry looking at the Ravenclaw seeker Cho Chang with eyes filled with wonder. Jason could fix that. Jason hit the incoming Bludger into the middle of Cho's broomstick breaking it in half.

"Apparently the Ravenclaw team has upset Jason in some way."

"Hey Jason?" George asked. "What are you doing? You are not this angry at anyone else but the Slytherin team. What's up?"

"Have you not seen how they have treated Luna Lovegood?" Jason asked seething.

"No. I guess that I haven't." George said.

"Well I have, and It's not good."

 _"Expecto Patronum!"_ They heard Harry yell.

Jason looked around till he saw a white stag run at three Dementors. Why were there only three?

Jason hit an oncoming bludger and heard the sound of a broomstick breaking. He looked over and saw another Ravenclaw player fall.

"And Harry Potter has caught the snitch. Gryffindor wins!" Lee Jordan Shouted.

Jason saw Professor McGonagall run to the three Dementors who were in fact. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyel. They were in big trouble.

After the game Harry found Jason in the locker room and said. "what is your problem?"

"Me?"

"Yeah you. You knocked the two beaters off their brooms and you destroyed two other players brooms?"

"Are you mad because I destroyed your girlfriends broom?"

"Not only that, you also showed no restraint."

"Maybe now they will leave Luna alone."

"You devastated the Ravenclaw team for a girl!"

"Yeah. And not just any girl. A girl who is emotionally and verbally abused almost everyday by her own house. A girl who is terrified of her own shadow. A girl who uses illogic to hide her pain. And I should just let the Ravenclaw house get away with it all because you have a crush on their seeker!"

Harry threw a punch which Jason caught with ease and threw it to the side.

"So you're just going to set aside the needs for the many for the needs of the few!" Harry yelled.

"I'll ask you a better question. Are you?" Jason asked. With that he left.

The next day.

Hagrid was walking back to his hut when he saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Jason on the grounds. Hermione was standing in front of Jason with her arms up guarding her face and Ron was pushing Harry back.

"'Ey wha's goin' on 'ere?" Hagrid asked

When they didn't stop he picked Harry and Jason up and said. "Wha' do ya think yer doin'?"

"Harry thinks that I attacked his girlfriend just to spite him!" Jason yelled.

"Jason thinks that he has to be a knight in shining armor and save everyone!" Harry yelled at the same time.

"I can' believe it." Hagrid said. "Jason do ya think yer a knight in shining armor that has ta save everyone?"

"No only the ones who need my help."

"Wha's tha' mean?"

"It means that if someone needs my help then I'd drop everything and go help them. If I thought they were telling the truth."

"Harry do ya really think tha' Jason would attack anyone who didn't deserve it?"

"Maybe." Harry said crossing his arms.

"Jason would ya attack anyone who didn't deserve it?"

"No."

"Then Why did you attack the Ravenclaw Quidditch team including Cho!?" Harry yelled.

"Have you even seen how they treat Luna!?" Jason yelled back.

"ENOUGH!" Hagrid bellowed. "Harry ya know that Jason would never do anything without a good reason. And Jason who's this Luna person ya keep yellin' about?"

"Luna Lovegood. She is a Ravenclaw outcast, they treat her poorly and the other students treat her just as bad if not worse."

"Harry. Who's this Cho person yer talking about?"

"She's a Ravenclaw girl that I kind of like."

"So ya both are fighting over which girl is better?"

"No. We're fighting because Harry thinks that I knocked his girlfriend off her broom yesterday, but I could care less. If Luna was in Hufflepuff or Slytherin and the same thing was happening, I would have done the same thing regardless."

"Harry. Ya know Jason. He wouldn't do anything to hurt someone without a reason. Now are ya sure that he did what he did without a good reason?"

Harry fidgeted as best he could in the air until he finally said. "No. Jason would only do something if he thought it was necessary."

"And Jason would ya attack a team just ya spite Harry?"

"Of course not. If I had a problem with Harry then I'd talk to him face to face and possibly give him a good beating, depending on what the problem was."

"Then just stop this useless fight. Shake hands and come over fer tea."

Harry and Jason shook hands and left it at that. Then they went to Hagrid's for tea.

The following week.

It was time for another trip to Hogsmead and everyone was excited. They were meeting in the entryway when Professor McGonagall said. "I'm sorry Mister Potter, but you won't be able to attend this trip to Hogsmead."

"Harry has his permission slip though." Hermione said.

"I'm afraid that with the threat of Sirius black in the air we have to take the proper precautions."

"Do you really believe that Sirius black is willing to do anything to hurt his Godson?" Jason asked flatly.

"It is the same reason that we took the Harry's Firebolt. Just a precaution. If it makes you feel better Mr. Potter, I don't believe that Sirius Black is a psychopath."

Harry hung his head and said. "I guess that I'll se you guys later."

Jason grabbed Harry and whispered. "Use the passages." Before ushering the others outside.

Harry made his way to Gryffindor tower where he grabbed the marauders map and his invisibility cloak. He made his way to the passageway and into Hogsmead.

In Hogsmead.

Jason had the strange feeling that someone was following them. "Does it feel like we're being followed or watched or something?"

"Yeah." Both Ron And Hermione said. "It does."

Jason sniffed the air and changed into his animagus form. He looked around and saw. " _Pettigrew_!" He yelled before running at the rat.

Ron And Hermione saw Jason sniff the air before shrinking down into the small form of a steppe polecat and growling before running off into the bushes.

Jason was running after Pettigrew. He had to rely solely on his sense of smell, because he couldn't see very far, but he had one thing that other animagi didn't have. He had the training that Bruce had taught him. He closed in on Pettigrew and bit down on his tail.

Ron And Hermione we're running through the bushes when they saw a steppe polecat with a struggling rat in his mouth come walking up to them.

"Jason?" Hermione asked.

Jason became human again and grabbed Pettigrew and spit on the ground. "I need a butterbeer to get that nasty flavor out of my mouth." Before giving Scabbers to Ron.

"What do you want me to do with him?"

"Hold him till we get back up to the castle."

The trio began walking back to the castle when they heard. "Well, well. If it isn't three of the four..."

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"For you to shut up and let me finish my..."

"Your father wears spandex suits." Jason said.

"What?"

"I said." Jason began walking menacingly up to Malfoy. "Your father wears spandex suits." He said in Malfoys face.

Malfoy backed away and said. "Crabbe, Goyel, finish them."

"Hermione, would you join me?" Jason asked.

Hermione walked up and stood beside Jason.

"Oh no." Malfoy said. "We're so scared of a mud blood."

Hermione jumped in the air and brought her fist down into Crabbe's face.

Crabbe grabbed his face and staggered backwards.

"Nice Superman punch." Jason said. "He might be jealous of it."

Hermione blushed and advanced on Crabbe. She punched him in the face again causing him to stumble over a log and fall on his back.

Goyel wasn't having batter luck with Jason even though Jason was playing.

"Come on Goyel." Jason taunted. "Is that really the best you can do?"

Goyel threw a punch at Jason who caught it and threw the punch back in his face. Goyel grabbed his nose as blood began gushing from it.

"Does little Goyel need some iodine?" Jason asked.

"No." Goyel said. "Stay away from me." He got up and ran to the castle.

Crabbe also got to his feet and ran as fast as he could in the direction of the castle.

"Where do you two think you're going!" Malfoy yelled after them.

"If they're smart they are not going to bother anyone ever again." A disembodied voice said.

"Who are you?" Malfoy said, his fear rising in his chest.

"I am your conscience Draco. We haven't talked in quite a while." The voice said.

"Why does my conscience sound like Potter?"

"Maybe because deep down you secretly admire him?"

"No I don't. He loves mud bloods. I'm a pure blood. We have nothing in common."

"This is true. You are a terrible Quidditch player and he is admittedly better than you. In fact the only reason you're on the Quidditch team is Because your father bought your way in."

"Shut up."

"Are you saying that because you know I'm right?"

"My skill does not matter. The only thing that matters is my pure blood pride."

"Are you okay Malfoy?" Jason asked after a few minutes of listening to Malfoys conversation with his 'conscience'. "Who are you talking to? Do you need help?"

"You don't hear that voice?"

Jason heard Harry talking to Malfoy, but he wanted to keep the charade going. "I don't hear anything. Do you guys hear anything?"

Ron And Hermione shook their heads. "Hear what?"

"I think that you need to go and see Madam Pomfrey Jason said.

"Maybe you're right." Malfoy said and began walking toward the castle.

When Malfoy was out of earshot Harry removed his invisibility cloak and the group began laughing. They laughed until their sides hurt. Afterwards they went to the three broomsticks where they ran into Professor Lupin.

The three broomsticks.

"Harry! What do you think you are doing here? Didn't Professor McGonagall tell you to stay at the castle?"

Professor Lupin was an unusual shade of pink. It was probably as red as he could get considering he was always so pale.

"Well? Answer the question."

"I was supposed to stay at the castle. I'm sorry professor."

"Do you realize that your parents sacrificed themselves to keep you safe? Sneaking off to get a bottle of butterbeer and a bag of tricks seems like a poor way to repay them."

"Leave off him Professor!" Jason shouted. "How can you, you of all people, believe that Harry's Godfather would do anything to remotely harm him?"

"I don't follow." Ron said.

"Let moony here explain." Jason replied.

"How do you know that name?"

"Rosmerta?" Jason asked. "Is there a place where we could hold a private study session with Professor Lupin? I know it's asking a lot, and we could do it up at the castle..."

"I understand completely." Rosmerta said. "It's nice to be able to study somewhere different for a while. Am I right?"

"Exactly."

"Upstairs the first door on the right. It should be free."

"Thanks."

With that the group went upstairs and went to the room.

In the room.

"Now tell me how you know that name."

"It's so obvious isn't it? You have a specific time of month, which just so happens to be around the full moon, your boggart fear is a full moon, Professor Snape had us write up a paper and study the section on werewolves. How much more obvious does it have to be?"

"That makes sense I guess. And I suppose that you will be writing home to tell your parents."

"No. Why would we. So far you are the only teacher who hasn't tried to kill us in some way." Harry cut in.

"So you're not going to turn me in?"

"Of course not Professor." Hermione said.

"Now could you please help us clear Sirius Black's name?" Jason asked.

"How? Do you have any evidence to suggest that he's innocent?"

"Peter Pettigrew." Ron said.

"He's supposed to be dead."

"Supposed to be dead, and being dead are two completely different things." Jason said.

Ron took Scabbers out of his coat pocket and gave him to Lupin.

"OW!" Lupin shouted and dropped Scabbers when he got bit.

"Get him!" Jason shouted.

Jason launched himself at Pettigrew But wasn't quite fast enough. Pettigrew found a mouse hole and disappeared.

Hogwarts.

The group was walking back to Hogwarts when they were stopped by Snape.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for you disregarding Professor McGonagall, ten points for pretending to be Malfoys conscience, and an additional ten points each for Ms. Granger and Mr. Todd for attacking Crabbe and Goyel." Snape sneered at the group.

"What is your problem?" Ron asked.

"Another ten points for your mouth, Weasley."

"How dare you!" Jason yelled. "Why do you constantly attack Harry. Is it because you hate his dad?"

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"No. It's more than that isn't it? You hated Harry's dad but you had a crush on his mom didn't you?"

Snape's face twitched.

"That's it isn't it." Jason said. "You can't stand Harry because he is a constant reminder of the person that you hate the most and the person that you love the most."

"Ten points Todd."

"It makes more sense. You must have been hopelessly in love with his mom."

"Another ten points!"

"But you had to get rid of his dad."

"Detention!"

"Or do you hate his dad for another reason?"

"Two weeks of detention!"

"I'll bet that Harry's dad did something that you found to be so disgusting that you couldn't live with it."

"A whole month of detention!"

"Then he did the thing that you absolutely couldn't handle. He married the love of your life."

"TWO MONTHS OF DETENTION! AND AN ADDITIONAL FIFTY POINTS!" Snape roared.

"I'm right aren't I?"

Snape turned on his heel so fast that if Jason didn't have excellent reflexes then he would have hit him with his robes.

"That wasn't wise." Lupin said.

"He started it." Jason said. "I just finished it."

Malfoy came up to them and said. "Did you hear? Father met some resistance to have the big chicken killed, but he finally got through and he will be killed soon."

Jason grabbed Malfoy and began crushing his wind pipe. "I don't have any problems killing you Malfoy. I could do it right now."

Harry, Ron, Hermione And Lupin watched in horror as Malfoy turned blue from lack of oxygen.

"Let him go!" Hermione shouted.

Malfoy began turning purple.

"Help me get Jason off of him." Hermione pleaded.

Harry and Ron grabbed Jason's arms and pulled him away from Malfoy who began coughing and trying to catch his breath.

"Y- you. You will. You will pay for that Todd." Malfoy said between breaths.

Jason jumped at him and Malfoy ran away.

"COWARD!" Jason yelled.

"Let it go." Hermione said.

"You're condemning Buckbeak to death!" Jason yelled.

"We will figure out something." Hermione said.

Jason began pacing until he said. "I need to think." And disappeared into a shadow.

AN: so I made this chapter focus a bit on Luna. She is one of my favorite characters in Harry Potter because she doesn't let it show that something is bothering her. She just hides it behind her imagination. I wanted to show a more tormented Luna and an overprotective Jason kind of like and overprotective brother or something. Also I rearranged a few things I'd like to know what your thoughts on this chapter are. Please no flames. If you are going to leave a review please make sure that it is constructive.

AN: so this has a bit of Batman, Nightwing and Barbara. And some training, Jason is teaching them hand to hand combat, and they are learning how to become animagi's. What are your thoughts for animagi for the rest of the group? I have a few ideas, but what are your thoughts? What animal can you see them becoming?


	37. Finals and goodbyes

Finals were fast approaching and with finals along came the final Quidditch game of the year.

"Okay guys." Oliver Wood said. "This is the last game of the year and we need a minimum of 200 points in order to win. Now Jason I want you to tap into your inner anger towards the slytherin team. Keep them off balance."

"Just a moment." Professor McGonagall said. "I'm sorry Mister Todd but you will not be playing today."

"What!" Oliver Wood exclaimed. "Why?"

"Because Professor Snape had given Todd two months of detention, I was able to get that taken off as long as Mister Todd doesn't play today."

"We're throwing the game to appease Snape?" The twins said.

"It's fine guys." Jason said. "I've taught you some of what I could. Play your best and you will win."

Jason sat down on the Gryffindor side of the quidditch pitch.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Snape said that if I didn't play today then he'd ignore my detention."

"That's why he hasn't given you detention yet?" Ron yelled. "So he could hold it over your head for the big game?"

"Yeah."

"That slimy snake!" Ron yelled.

"Oh well. We are going to beat slytherin anyway."

Twenty minutes later.

"This is so boring." Jason complained. "I don't see how you can just watch the game."

"You know that your giving Snape what he wants, right?" Hermione asked.

"I'm what?"

"Snape wants you to be miserable. To him this is so much better than giving you detention because he can watch you and isn't in charge of your detention and to make matters worse. It's self inflicted."

Jason immediately plastered a fake smile on his face and made it look like he was enjoying the game.

Ten minutes later.

"And Harry Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!" Lee Jordan shouted.

"Yes!" Jason shouted along with Ron And Hermione's cheers.

"In your face slytherin!" Jason shouted.

"Mister Todd." McGonagall shrieked. "That is unbecoming."

"Fine." Jason said as he crossed his arms over his chest and sat down.

Party at the Gryffindor tower.

"This was an amazing game." The twins said. "Not only did we wipe the field with the Slytherin team by getting 240 points. But we played the game without our flying polecat."

"Granted we probably would have done it in less time had we had Jason." Katie added.

"Very true." Oliver said. "But nothing worth winning is easy."

"Unless you have Jason." Ron said.

"The point we were trying to make." The twins said. "Is that today we proved that we can do this without Jason should the need arise."

"Speaking Of Jason." Harry said. "Where is he?"

At the edge of the forbidden forest.

"Thank you for coming with me Jason." Luna said.

"It's not a problem." Jason replied. "You are like a little sister to me."

"That's such a nice thing to say."

"It's true. I don't see you the same way that I see Parvati, but I see you kind of like how I see my sister-in-law Barbara."

"So your older brother is married?"

"Yeah sort of. They have been talking about getting married for a while and decided to move in together. They are planning on getting married."

"So how is she your sister-in-law? Don't they have to be married for that?"

"She's been a part of the family since before my dad adopted me, so she's always been like a sister to me, but when they talked about getting married it felt weird that my brother was going to marry my sister so she told me to call her my sister-in-law. It helped."

"It sounds complicated."

"Sort of. Her dad and my dad are friends. So it wasn't like she was my actual sister, just by bond."

"It sounds nice."

They walked in companionable silence for a while before Luna said. "Jason do you think that I could be the reason my mom is gone?"

"No." Jason said flatly. "There is no way in hell that you are responsible for your mother being gone."

"But how can you be sure?"

"Because. I know that I'm not the reason that my mom, dad, and step mom are gone."

"What?"

"When I was three years old, my mom disappeared. My dad was devastated. At least until he met my step mom. Then when I was six my dad disappeared and my step mom was murdered. I was left on the streets in the hopes that I would die."

"Who would do that?"

"I don't know. But when I find out. They will wish that they had killed me all those years ago."

"But if they killed you all those years ago..."

"I'm sorry Luna. I didn't mean to scare you. I meant that I will make them pay."

"Oh. Do you know anyone who could help?"

"Dumbledore Maybe."

"Why don't you talk to him?"

"I would, and he did offer to talk, but I'm scared that if I talk to him. I'll find out something that I don't want to know."

"Like what?"

"Like what if it was some elaborate plan by my biological parents so they didn't have to deal with me. Or what if it was some elaborate plan from my adoptive dad to train me to be his next ward, and instead of him locking me in a cave so I have to eat rats to survive to increase my blood thirst and Alfred sneaking me actual food, he killed my parents and left me on the street. Or what if the ministry rewrote my dad's DNA with Bruce's DNA and I'm actually Bruce's son. Or what if my parents constantly fought and I ran off to live with Bruce and he rewrote my memory so I think he adopted me. Or what if I lived with a single dad and..."

"Jason!"

"Yeah?"

"Go talk to Dumbledore. Maybe it's one of those, maybe it's none of those."

"You're right Luna. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Meanwhile a Doberman and a peregrine falcon were watching the two from a distance.

Later that day.

Jason knocked on the door to Dumbledores office.

"Come in." Dumbledore said in his grandfatherly tone.

Jason walked in and said. "Professor, I'm ready to talk about my parents." Before shutting the door.

"What is your first question?"

"Were Willis And Sheila my biological parents?"

"Yes, they were."

"What happened to them?"

"I'm afraid that I don't know. I have some ideas, but I don't have proof."

"What are your ideas?"

"One is that your parents were taken by the dark lords minions and killed. The second is that your parents were part of a small group created for the sole purpose to fight the dark lord and had to make it look like they had been killed and go into hiding."

"Why would they kill my stepmom and leave me on the street?"

"I'm afraid that I don't know. It could have been a part of the plan or may have been an accident."

"Did they not love me?"

"I won't begin to guess what they were thinking if that is the case. However if they abandoned you to save their own lives. I would be deeply ashamed of them."

"You would also be ashamed of what I would do."

"As far as I am concerned, if that is the case I couldn't hold it against you for being angry."

"What is your third theory?"

"The third is much more troublesome."

"What is it?"

"Your parents were framed for a crime they didn't commit and where sent to Azkaban without a trial similar to you. It is also possible that you were sent there as a warning to them that you are not as safe as they thought."

Jason was overcome by fear then anger. "Are you telling me that my parents may have been rotting in Azkaban for the last ten years?!"

"It's a possibility, yes."

"If that's the case I wish that they had died rather than spend even a week in that hellhole."

"Do you have nightmares?"

"Yes. I wake up in a cold sweat more nights than not."

"Are you still trying to drink yourself to death with butterbeer?"

"Hermione told you?"

"She told professor McGonagall, who in turn told me."

"No. I don't drink butterbeer to try and get drunk anymore, just to relax with friends."

"That's good."

"You do realize that you can't get drunk off of butterbeer right."

"Yes."

"Headmaster?"

"Yes?"

"If I got your permission. Could I go to Azkaban to see if my parents are there?"

"Jason. I sympathize with you I really do, but I cannot, in good conscience, allow you to go back to Azkaban. You are strong for your age, stronger than anyone I know, and I don't mean physical stature. I mean your headstrong, fearless, and you selflessly care for other before yourself. But you cannot go back to Azkaban."

"I understand Headmaster."

"I will however ask someone whom I trust to go and check to see if your parents are in Azkaban."

"Thank you Headmaster."

"Not at all Jason. Now is there anything else?"

"No. Thank you for this."

"If you have questions in the future, please don't be afraid to ask."

"I won't, but I do have something to tell you."

Dumbledore looked encouraging.

"Your gargoyle is just a gargoyle. I snuck past it last time."

"I see. Thank you for being honest with me."

"You're welcome Headmaster."

And with that Jason left Dumbledores office.

"Ah. To be young ." Dumbledore said after Jason left.

Jason workshop.

Jason walked into his workshop and was confronted by a peregrine falcon perched on a Doberman.

"Hello."

The Doberman barked at him.

"Lets calm down... wait are you animagi?"

The peregrine falcon jumped up and changed into Parvati.

"You became an animagus."

"We both did."

The Doberman changed into padma. "I hate you. Apparently I'm most like a Doberman."

"That's awesome."

"No! It's not!"

"Why isn't it?" Parvati asked.

"Because whenever we have to go undercover you two get to act like the couple and I'll get stuck playing the part of a dog."

"But you are a dog." Jason said.

Padma changed into her animagus form and proceeded to chase Jason around the workshop.

Jason ran up a wall and backflipped behind padma before changing into his animagus form and growling at her.

Meanwhile.

The Weasley twins along with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, And Neville walked into Jason's workshop to see a steppe polecat backing a Doberman into a corner.

"What's wrong with this picture?" Fred asked.

"I don't know brother mine." George said. "Could it be that a tiny polecat is chasing a much larger dog into a corner?"

"You May be right." Hermione said. "But you forget that, that polecat is Jason Todd."

"She's right." Ron said. "Jason would be the one animagus that could make a lion bow down to him."

"You're joking." Ginny said.

"Jason is so stubborn that he could do it."

The group saw a peregrine falcon grab Jason and carry him to the work bench before dropping him.

The three animagi changed and in their place was Jason and the Patil Twins.

"When did you two become animagi?" Hermione asked.

"Yesterday." The Patil Twins said in unison.

"Is that what we sound like when we do that?" The Weasley twins asked.

"No." Jason said. "They sound prettier."

"Would you like some ice for that burn?" Ginny asked.

"When are you guys going to become animagi?" Jason interrupted.

Hermione thought about it and turned her magic inward. She thought about becoming an animagus and she began changing. She shrunk down to about a foot in height, she had razor sharp talons, a foot and a half wing span, her head could rotate 360 degrees, and her eyes were big and bulging. " _An owl?"_ She screeched.

"Not just an owl." Jason responded. "A screech owl."

" _That's not fair."_

"Get used to it. You only get one shot and this is it."

" _I hate you Jason."_

"Why does everyone hate me all of the sudden?"

" _Because you're the one who told us that we had to become animagi."_

"But you still chose."

Hermione changed back and glared at him.

"You all need to become an animagus by the time school ends this year." Jason said.

"We also have finals to worry about." Ron said.

"Looks like we have our work cut out for us then."

The following week.

Everyone had their own finals that they had to do, and each of them completed them throughout the week.

On the last day of finals Jason walked out of defense against the dark arts and stretched.

Neville walked out after him and said. "Was it really necessary to terrify the boggart? All you had to do was cast riddikulus."

"What fun would that have been?"

"You made it wet it's pants."

"Now it knows not to try and scare me."

"That's its job."

"It made me see my friends dying one at a time. It was practically asking for it."

"But did you really have to threaten it?"

"I did not threaten it."

"So you didn't tell it that you would dissect it and give it's limbs to its next of kin, it's organs to science, it's blood to Snape, and wear it's skin like a cape?"

"Okay, Maybe I threatened it a little bit."

Before Jason could say anything else Hermione came up and said. "Jason. Hagrid said it's almost time."

Jason, Hermione, Neville, Ron, And Harry made their way to Hagrid's hut.

Hagrids hut.

When they got down to Hagrid's hut Jason knocked on the door.

Hagrid answered and saw the group standing there. "Thank ya fer comin'"

"Don't mention it Hagrid." Jason said. "We will always be here for you, all you have to do is ask."

"Thanks. I remember the first day I met buckbeak. He was so proud and majestic."

"Yeah. He really is something else."

"Do ya want ya say yer last goodbyes before... before..." Hagrid began crying.

As the group tried to calm Hagrid down they heard a knock on the door.

"Oh no." Hagrid said wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "Ya best be goin'"

They snuck out the back and hid in the pumpkin patch.

They heard Lucius Malfoy say. "Are you seriously crying over that overgrown chicken?"

"Lucius!" Dumbledore said sternly. "You are only here because the minister asked you to be a witness. I could have you escorted off the premises if you so much as sneeze wrong."

Lucius immediately shut up.

"All the paperwork is taken care of and everything is in order." They heard Fudge say. "Now I'm sorry Hagrid but the time has come."

The executioner walked out to the pumpkin patch, looked at Buckbeak, raised his axe, and swung down."

The group.

Jason watched in horror as the executioner walked outside, looked at Buckbeak, and raised his axe.

"NO!" Jason shouted and ran from his hiding place. "I won't let you kill Buckbeak." He caught the axe handle and began pushing back.

"Let go child!" The executioner said. "Or my blade will taste your blood as well."

"Screw That!" Jason yelled. "Screw This, And Screw you!" With all the strength that he could muster Jason pushed back with all his might.

Unfortunately the executioner was stronger and he threw Jason out of the way, but not before injuring him.

The last thing that Jason heard before losing consciousness was someone yelling _"Reducto!"_

* * *

Jason woke up to shouting. He couldn't make it out, he was in pain and disoriented. The last thing that he remembered was fighting with the executioner over Buckbeak.

"What happened." He whispered.

"Jason!" Someone seemed to yell.

"How are you Mister Todd?" Another person asked, probably Madam Pomfrey.

"I hurt. A lot."

"It's not surprising. You were cut fairly deep."

"How deep?"

"I had to use several spells to close the gash."

"How am I still alive?"

"Because Professor Dumbledore was able to stop the bleeding long enough to get you here."

"So I'm lucky that Professor Dumbledore was there?"

"Indeed."

"Poppy. May I talk to Mister Todd?" A new voice said.

"Of course Headmaster."

"Jason?"

"Water." Jason said in a parched voice.

Jason felt his head lifted and a goblet placed to his lips. He drank greedily.

"Jason are you okay?"

"I will be."

"I need your help."

"What's wrong?"

"You can save Buckbeak. But I also need you to help Sirius black."

Jason's eyes snapped open. "What is he doing here?"

"He was tricked into returning because he was told that Harry was in trouble."

Jason struggled to sit up. "Where's my utility belt?"

Dumbledore handed him his utility belt. Jason grabbed a bottle of painkillers and popped three in his mouth before finishing off the water in the goblet.

"Are you better?"

"I will be."

"Then wait for Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter to fill you in."

Jason grabbed his clothes and saw that there was a large slash in the midsection of his shirt.

"Wow. I really dodged a bullet didn't I?" He seemingly said to no one.

"You're lucky." He heard Harry say.

"What happened while I was out?"

"Do you want the short version?"

"Yes."

"Pettigrew set up a trap for Sirius. Lupin changed into a werewolf. Sirius got caught. My dad saved Sirius and myself from getting the Dementors kiss."

"WHAT!" Jason demanded. "You got kissed by a Dementor?"

"Almost."

"I need more details."

"After you were injured and Dumbledore brought you back here. Buckbeak escaped. We all were walking back to the castle when we were stopped by Malfoy who gloated about Buckbeak dying. Hermione punched him in the face and kneed him in the crotch."

"Wow, she must have been pissed."

"I don't know if I'd call her pissed, more empowered by rage."

"Good to know."

"Anyway. Malfoy ran away and we saw Sirius, so we went to talk to him. But he dragged us to the shrieking shack and that's when stuff happened."

"More like everything hit the fan." Hermione said.

"What does that mean?" Jason asked.

"Sirius asked us why we sent him the letter saying we were in trouble. We told him that we never sent a letter. That's when Wormtail stunned Ron and said that if we moved he'd kill him. He told us to drop our wands and we had no choice, there weren't any shadows close enough to disappear into and there weren't any shadows close enough to Wormtail. That's when Lupin came running in and caught Wormtail off guard allowing us to grab our wands and point them at Wormtail. If they would have stayed on guard then Snape wouldn't have caught them off guard."

"Let me guess." Jason interrupted. "Wormtail took the opportunity to get away?"

"Yeah." Hermione said. "But that's not the worst part. Harry, Ron, and myself managed to stun Snape by accident because all three of us used the disarming charm at the same time. When we got outside the clouds rolled away and the full moon came out."

"Let me guess. Lupin had forgotten to take his potion because he raced over to help you and Sirius?"

"Yes. He changed into a werewolf and Sirius changed into a grim to keep him from hurting us. Lupin threw Sirius down towards the lake and disappeared. Harry ran down to try and protect Sirius from the Dementors, but he ended up getting hurt."

"Where were Ron and Neville?"

"They chased after Lupin."

"Idiots!" Jason said harshly.

"I heard that." They heard Ron say.

"It's true." Jason said.

"And you're a colossal git." Ron snapped back. "I broke my leg trying to find Lupin and Neville had a panic attack and ran into a tree."

"I'm sorry." They heard Neville's tiny voice say. "I didn't mean to I just got really scared. I wish that I didn't have to be scared I don't... _know what came over me, when I get scared I just do..."_

"Neville." Jason said interrupting him.

 _"Yes?"_

"You're an animagus."

 _"Really? What am I?"_

"You're a lion, mate." Ron told him.

" _I am? Why am I a lion? I'm afraid of my own shadow. I'm..."_

Neville." Jason said. "Deep down, somewhere inside you, you have the makings of a lion. You have the courage and the heart of a lion. You may doubt yourself all the time, others may make fun of you, but deep down you are hiding a cache of courage just waiting to be opened up, and when you open that cache. Let's just say that I want to be there."

" _Really? You really believe in me?"_

"Not only do I believe in you, but you were the one who tried to stop us in year one. 'It takes more courage to fight a friend than it does an enemy.' That's what Dumbledore said."

"You really think so?" Neville said now in his human form.

"I know so."

The doors burst open and Snape drew his wand. "Where. Is. Black?" He demanded.

"Why would we know?" Jason said defiantly.

"Someone released him from his tower cell before the Dementors could properly kiss him."

"And naturally you think it was us."

"Who else could have done it?"

"How about your..." Jason began, but Hermione stomped on his foot.

"We don't know Professor." Hermione said.

"Severus? What are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked.

"Interrogating these five. Usually when something happens they Are somehow involved."

"They are children Severus."

"James Potter was a child once! Along with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, And Peter Pettigrew!"

"So the big bad Professor Snape is still afraid of his childhood nemeses?" Jason said in a condescending tone. "Are they what your boggart appear to be? Well guess what! You're a bloody adult now! Build a bloody bridge and get the hell over it! Who cares that James Potter married the love of your life, she loved him more than you so you should just accept it!"

Everyone looked shocked. Had Jason Todd just told Snape to stop acting like a child?

Snape was so stunned that he actually dropped his wand like he had just been told his entire life was a lie.

"I think you broke him." Ron said breaking the silence.

"Maybe he had an aneurysm out of sheer stupidity." Jason said.

"Who knew anyone could be so stupid."

"DETENTION WEASLEY!" Snape yelled. With that Snape spun on his heels and tore out of the hospital wing at near supernatural speed.

"I do wish that you hadn't done that." Dumbledore said. "But that is not important. If you hurry you can save two lives tonight. Ms. Granger, three turns should do nicely." With that Dumbledore walked out of the hospital wing after Snape.

"Right." Hermione said. "Neville, could you stay with Ron?"

"Sure, but where are you guys going?"

"We have work to do. Harry, Jason come over here."

Both Harry and Jason walked over to Hermione who put a golden chain around their necks and began twisting what looked like an hourglass in a circle three times.

Harry and Jason watched in amazement as they watched time move back three hours.

"Let's go." Hermione said.

"You two go. I need to prepare. Where should we meet?"

"Broom closet in the entryway."

"Sounds good." Jason said before walking into a shadow and disappearing.

Harry and Hermione ran to the entryway and found the broom closet and made their way inside.

"Okay." Hermione said. "This is a time turner. It helps me get to all my classes. Any questions?"

"No." Harry said. "With your description and the demonstration I think I'm good."

"Okay. So we just wait for Jason."

Jason.

Jason made his way to his workshop so he could grab his red hood suit, and stock up on gadgets. "Hermione probably has something to allow her to travel backwards in time. That would explain how she was able to take multiple classes at the same time. Either that or she can make multiple copies of herself. I don't know of any spells like that, but that doesn't mean anything. Hermione could have found a duplication spell." He said to himself.

After he was done he left his workshop and made his way to the entryway.

Entryway.

Jason opened the door to the broom closet and saw Harry and Hermione.

"Let's go." He said. "By the way, do you know a duplication spell?"

"No." Hermione said.

"Okay. So you have a time travel device that you have been using to take all the offered classes?"

"I'm not even surprised that you came to that conclusion."

"Aren't we on a time crunch?" Harry interrupted.

"Yeah. Let's go." Jason said.

They made their way to Hagrid's hut, and hid in the forbidden forest.

"Let's get Buckbeak." Harry said.

"Not yet." Jason And Hermione said in unison each grabbing One of Harry's arms.

"What's wrong?"

"They have to see him first otherwise Hagrid will be blamed for freeing him. They might send him back to Azkaban."

Harry froze. He didn't even think about the repercussions.

"Here they come." Hermione said Snapping Harry out of his thoughts.

The trio watched as their younger selves ran out to the pumpkin patch.

They watched as Fudge walked to the door and saw Buckbeak.

"The paperwork is in order as well as everything else." Fudge said. "Now I'm sorry Hagrid but the time has come."

The executioner walked out to the pumpkin patch, He looked at Buckbeak, raised his axe, and swung down.

"NO!" Jason heard himself yell and saw himself run forward. His younger self grabbed the executioners axe trying to keep him from killing Buckbeak. The executioner swung his axe and threw Jason against a pumpkin. Jason felt a pain in his stomach.

"That prat cut me." Jason said before yelling. " _Reducto!"_ And blasting the executioner into a large pumpkin. The executioners axe fell and cut the rope holding Buckbeak.

Buckbeak became startled at the altercation and ran off into the forbidden forest.

"Yeah." Harry said. "Dumbledore stopped your bleeding and took you to the hospital wing, and we took the opportunity to get away."

"Get that creature back here!" Lucius yelled.

Jason walked over to Hagrid's hut and pointed at Lucius. "Leave. Now."

"Why should I?"

Jason grabbed his wand and pointed it at Lucius' throat. "All I have to do is cast the blasting charm and I'll blow your head off your shoulders."

"You can't do that. It's murder." Lucius stammered. "That's illegal."

"And your underhanded dealings aren't?"

"I'm a businessman and politician. It's expected."

"Wrong answer." Jason grabbed the escrima sticks on his back and went to hit Lucius.

Lucius ran to the other door and ran towards Hogsmead so he could apparate away.

Fudge took one look at the red hood and followed Lucius.

"Are ya the one that freed Buckbeak?" Hagrid asked.

"No." Jason responded his voice altered by the mask. "That was a coincidence."

"A friend of mine doesn't believe in coincidence's. He says that there is no such thing."

"He's smart."

"Thank ya."

"Don't mention it."

Jason walked to the executioner and stomped on his hands before walking back into the forbidden forest.

"We found Buckbeak." Hermione said. "He wasn't hard to find."

"Great. Now we have to get to the Whomping willow."

"Agreed." Harry said. "We need to try and get Wormtail."

The group made their way to Whomping willow and waited.

"I'm bored." Harry complained.

"Tell me what you saw at the lake."

"Lupin threw Sirius down towards the lake and I ran to him. When I got to him the Dementors were already swarming. I tried to cast a Patronus but there were just to many. One of them grabbed me and lowered its hood." Harry stopped and shuddered.

"It's okay. We're here, you don't need to be afraid."

"I saw grey scabby skin, two sockets where the eyes should have been, a mouth that looked more like a vacuum hose. It began to suck and I felt like I was dying- no it felt worse than dying. It was like my essence was being drained, I wanted to die right then and there."

"What happened after that?"

"The Dementor dropped me and the Dementors left. I saw a stag chasing them away, I think it was my dad."

Jason sucked in a breath and said. "Harry, I really wish that it were your dad, but It wasn't."

"How do you know!" Harry yelled.

"Look at the facts. The stag itself may be the embodiment of your father, but your father didn't cast the Patronus. You cast that Patronus."

"How can you be sure?"

"You just time traveled into the past. That's the biggest factor."

"So you think that I save myself?"

"I do."

Harry began pacing back and forth. "I just want to see my family again." He said when he stopped.

"We will make Sirius a free man. You will have a Godfather and Remus as an uncle, or another Godfather depending on how you look at it."

Harry was so happy that he didn't see that he had changed.

" _That makes me happy I can't wait. I'll be able to move in with him and leave the Dursley's forever."_

"Harry." Hermione said. "You're an animagus."

" _I'm What?"_ Harry turned around and saw that he was indeed an animagus. " _What am I?"_

"You're a bird." Jason said.

" _A bird?_ _What kind of bird?"_

"A Black bird." Hermione said. "I think you're a raven."

" _Why a Raven?"_

"I'm not sure." Jason interrupted. "Could it be because you love to fly. Also you solve problems, ravens are said to be one of the smartest birds."

" _But still. I'm a black bird. Why?"_

"Like I said. My best guess is because you love to fly, and you are a problem solver."

 _"Do you see that?"_

Jason and Hermione changed into their animagus forms.

Jason began smelling the air and smelled.

" _Pettigrew!"_ Hermione screeched And dove after him.

Jason and Harry began chasing after Pettigrew into the forbidden forest.

The trio cornered him and Jason bit down on his tail.

" _What is it with you and my tail?"_ Wormtail shrieked.

" _You're coming with us."_ Hermione said and changed into her human form.

" _And we're going to free Sirius."_ Harry said before changing and grabbing Pettigrew.

Jason changed and stunned Pettigrew before putting him in one of the pockets on his jacket.

They heard Sirius yelp and ran towards the lake where they had left Buckbeak tied to a tree.

"There we are." Harry said pointing at the Dementors.

 _Jason looked and he was back in the chamber of secrets frozen in place and watching as Harry succumbed to the basilisk venom and Tom Riddle drained away the last of the life force from Ginny._

 _"Oh, you couldn't save them, poor little Jason. Now how about I take you to the school and force you to watch helplessly as I kill all of the mud bloods?"_

 _Jason broke free of the basilisks reflection and threw a basilisk throwing knife which hit him where his heart should be._

Jason snapped out of it and yelled. " _Expecto Patronum!"_ With Harry Who had also frozen for a second.

Running along the water was a stag, and on the stag's back was a steppe polecat who launched itself at the Dementors and helped chase them away.

"That actually happened." Hermione said. "You both cast a full corporeal Patronus."

"Yeah." Harry and Jason said in unison.

"Didn't you see them at the Quidditch games?" Jason asked.

"I didn't get a good look at them.

"Okay. We have to get to Dumbledore and clear Sirius' name." Harry said.

"Let's go."

The trio took Buckbeak to Hagrid's hut and left him there before running up to the castle.

"Headmaster!" Jason yelled smashing through Dumbledore's office door. "Sirius Black is innocent and we have proof!" Jason took Pettigrew out of his pocket and placed him on Dumbledore's desk.

"Who. are you?" Dumbledore asked.

Jason had forgotten to take off the Red Hood suit and was standing in front of the Headmaster of Hogwarts. "I'm a guardian of sorts. I protect the students of this school. I was summoned by one of your students to defend..."

"Come now Jason. You don't need to lie to me."

"WHAT! How did you know it was me?"

"Come now. I have lived a long life, I know when someone is...masquerading."

"I don't do this for fun."

Dumbledore looked at Jason.

"Okay. I do, do this for fun, but I think that you should enjoy your work."

"And your work is?"

"Protecting the people that need my help by whatever means necessary."

"I see. So you go around and take out your frustrations on those who deserve it?"

"I guess you could say that."

"I guess that makes sense. I don't like the thought of you injuring others in your crusade to defend the weak... but. I guess that it might be necessary. So I will allow you to continue. So long as you don't go overboard."

"I won't Headmaster."

"Good. Now let's clear an innocent mans name."

The tower cell.

Sirius looked on in horror as the Dementor drew closer.

The Dementor lowered his hood and moved closer.

Sirius closed his eyes and waited for the end.

" _Expecto Patronum!"_ He heard Harry yell.

He opened his eyes and saw a pure white stag chase the Dementor away.

"Sirius Black." Dumbledore said. "You are officially cleared of all charges against you. Peter Pettigrew has confessed and is on his way to Azkaban."

Sirius burst into tears and laughter. "Thank you Headmaster, and thank you, you three." He said nodding to Harry, Hermione, and Jason.

"How does it feel to be a free man after 12 years?" Jason asked.

"I don't know how to feel if I'm being honest. All the happiness has been drained away over the last twelve years."

"You'll adjust."

"It will take at least twelve years to get back to where I was twelve years ago, and at least another six years before I'm back to normal."

"You will have me to help you with that." Harry said.

"That will be nice." Sirius said.

"There is one other thing." Dumbledore interrupted.

"What would that be?"

"We need a place for a certain hippogriff."

AN: Harry's animagus form is a Raven. I am trying to use traits from each character for their animagus forms. Like Neville is a lion because he has courage, it's just locked deep down. I see Harry being more street smart than he lets on, and he does love to fly. If you have another idea for Harry's animagus please let me know. No flames. Hermione is smart so I chose an owl for her. Parvati is fierce like a falcon, and Padma is loyal to her sister so I chose Doberman. I also cleared Sirius of the charges and sent pettigrew to Azkaban. There are a few scenes that I feel could use some improvement, if you think I could improve on them please let me know. Again no flames. Any questions, comments, concerns?

AN: recap. Jason was given an ultimatum don't play in the final game or two months of detention. Jason sees Luna as his little sister. Jason is afraid of finding out the truth about his past. All his fears are the other origin stories of the other Robin's and Terry McGinnis. He finds out what Dumbledore believes. Dumbledores beliefs may be true or may be false. The Patil Twins And Hermione Are animagi. If you believe they should have another animal form let me know. Also if you have ideas for the others animagus forms let me know. Jason takes his finals and he becomes a boggarts worst fear. This scene was meant to be more comical before the next scene. Neville and Jason join Harry, Ron, And Hermione at hagrids Before buckbeaks execution. Jason tries to stop the executioner and fails. As always questions, comments, concerns?


	38. Lupins farewell Sirius's Freedom

AN: some of you may be thinking wait, stop you just freed Sirius. You've broken away from canon. Yes I have. Don't worry, I have my reasons. So without further ado let us continue.

Jason walked through the forbidden forest.

He had walked with the others to Hagrid's hut to give Buckbeak to Sirius, who would fly him to London's Wayne manor to take care of some details to get him ready to enter society again.

After saying their goodbyes, Sirius flew off to London, and Jason said he was going to find Lupin.

So here he was. In the middle of the forbidden forest. He had donned the Red Hood suit again after he had made his way into the forest and was on his way to becoming a target for a werewolf.

"Professor. Professor Lupin are you out here?"

His question was answered with a snarl.

He activated the infrared in his helmet and saw Lupin standing ten feet in front of him.

"Good evening, Professor." Jason said, his voice altered by the helmet.

Lupin attacked him, but with swift precision due to years of training under Bruce, he was able to dodge or block each attack before delivering an uppercut to Lupins chin sending him into a backflip.

"Do you like the suit Professor? It's made of lightweight materials but also has been charmed to enhance my strength by five. So each hit is like multiplying my strength by five."

Lupin got up and lunged at Jason who delivered a spin kick that sent Lupin into a tree.

"Please stay down Professor. I know that I talk a big game, but I really don't want to hurt you."

Lupin roared and Jason threw a pellet in his mouth which exploded on impact with his throat. Immediately Professor Lupin became docile.

"Wolfsbane pellet. I'm sure that you'll thank me later."

Jason picked Lupin up and carried him towards the shrieking shack and left him there for the night, before making his way to his workshop.

After putting his suit up in his workshop, he made his way to the hospital wing where he found Harry and Hermione waiting outside.

"What are we waiting for?"

"Snape just went in to accuse us of freeing Sirius." Harry said.

"Sucker. He doesn't realize that we don't know that, that happened yet, and that we were the ones who Did it."

"I would not speak so lightly Mister Todd." Professor Dumbledore said.

"I'm sorry Headmaster."

Dumbledore went in. A few minutes later Hermione said. "Snapes coming, hide."

The trio hid in the shadows until Snape was out of earshot, before stepping out of the shadows.

Dumbledore came out a short while later and said. "Good night."

The trio went in just as their younger selves disappeared.

"Wait." Ron said. "First you were there. Now you're there."

"Don't be ridiculous Ron." Hermione said.

"Yeah Ron." Harry added. "You can't just time travel."

"What?"

"Ron." Jason said. "Go to bed before you hurt yourself." Jason got into bed and went to sleep.

The next morning.

Jason woke up and stretched, he felt better than he did yesterday. He looked over and saw two possums staring back at him.

"The terrible twins."

"We _think that we hate you."_

"What is your guys problem? You guys chose to become animagi. Speaking of which, has Ron become one yet?"

The twins burst into hysterical laughter. " _he is a red hummingbird."_

Jason busted into hysterical laughter, he fell out of bed and began rolling on the floor.

"What is going on Mister Todd?" Madam pomfrey said.

"We accidentally hit him with the tickle charm." The twins said having changed from their animagus forms.

"He needs rest!"

"We're sorry."

"Leave. Now!"

The twins left with looks of apology on their face. Until they got out of the hospital wing, then they busted up laughing again.

"How are you doing Mister Todd?" Madam pomfrey asked.

"Better than yesterday."

"I'm glad to hear it. You will be free to go by tomorrow."

"Thanks, for all you do."

"You're very welcome Mister Todd. And I should also thank you for all you do."

Jason blushed, and with that Madam Pomfrey went to check on the others.

The others were dismissed one at a time starting with Neville.

"Hello Jason."

"Hey Neville, you seem to be doing better."

"Yeah. I had a mild concussion so it wasn't that bad."

"You're sure that you're okay right?"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine."

"Okay, as long as you're sure you're okay."

"I don't think I've ever felt better."

"Good for you."

"Thanks. See you later Jason."

"See you later Neville."

Jason decided he would take a nap and drifted off to sleep. When he woke up both Harry and Hermione were waiting by his bed.

"What's up?"

"We are." Harry said.

"Ouch. You don't pull your punches do you?"

"Not really."

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine, I just have to play along with Madam pomfrey."

"Why?"

"She thinks that it will take me longer to heal."

"The scar is gone, and there is no internal damage."

"Still. She wants to make sure."

"Okay. Do you need anything?"

"I don't think so."

"Let us know somehow, if you do."

"Will do."

"See you later."

"See you guys later."

Jason decided that he had done enough sleeping, he got up and sat in the chair by Ron's bed and began sharpening his basilisk blades.

When Ron woke up he saw Jason sitting next to his bed.

"Aren't you on bed rest same as me?"

"Yeah. But I have a question for you?"

"What is it?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were an animagus?"

"Did Fred and George Tell you?"

"Yup."

"Because my animagus is a hummingbird that's as red as my hair!"

"And your problem is?"

"Humming birds are extremely girly!"

"Did you know that they can fly at about 50 miles an hour?"

"They are tiny and have to drink sweets every ten minutes."

"You eat sweets every ten minutes anyway."

"Not the point."

"Then What is the point?"

"I will be the most useless animagus."

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm small, I can't fly fast, and I have to stop every ten minutes."

"Do you realize that Harry's animagus flys just as fast as you?"

"Whats Harry's animagus?"

"A raven."

"So Harry, Hermione, and myself are all birds."

"Yup."

"Cool."

"Yup."

"Mister Todd! You are supposed to be in bed!"

"I had to stretch my legs."

"Get back to bed or I'll make you stay here another day."

Jason was back in bed quicker that Ron thought possible.

The shrieking shack.

Lupin woke up on the floor of the shrieking shack. His robes were in tatters on the floor. "This is problematic."

"Hello Remus."

Lupin turned around to see Dumbledore standing in front of him with a full outfit.

He took it and began getting dressed and asked. "How did I get here? The last thing I remember is changing into a werewolf outside the whomping willow."

"It would seem that young Mister Todd is rather resourceful. He found you and brought you here."

"It would seem that I owe him greatly."

"If you considered to stay on as the defense against the dark arts teacher. That might be payment enough."

"The students parents would not take kindly to their children being taught by... by a monster."

"Remus. The man who bit you, he was a monster. You are the farthest thing from a monster, do you know why?"

"No. I'm afraid I don't Headmaster."

"It's because you try to find ways to stop an incurable ailment."

"The students parents won't be as kind as you Headmaster."

"Then if I can't convince you to stay. Go and talk to Bruce Wayne of Wayne enterprises, if anyone can find a cure for your predicament, he can."

"Thank you Headmaster."

London Wayne manor.

Sirius knocked on the door to Wayne manor which was answered by Alfred.

"Hey Alfred. Jason told me to stop by."

"Always a pleasure sir." Alfred said inviting him in.

"Jason said something about getting back into society."

"Ah. Master Bruce, Sirius Black to see you sir."

Bruce came out of his study and said. "So how does it feel to be a free man?"

"Better than being in Azkaban."

"So lets get you back into society, shall we?"

The next day at Hogwarts.

Jason and Ron were released from the hospital wing at the same time. When they got back to the Gryffindor there was a group of people waiting for them, including Harry, Hermione, Neville, the Weasley twins, and the Patil Twins. They had a prepared a party for their return.

Before the party officially got started Jason walked into a shadow and disappeared. When he got back he had Luna with him.

"Everyone. This is Luna Lovegood. Luna this is Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Neville, Parvati, And padma."

"Hello." Luna said in a dreamy voice.

"Are you doing well?" Parvati asked.

"I am."

"That's good."

"Yes. Would anyone like to go and look for crumple-horned snorkack?"

The room became quiet.

"I'll go with you." Jason said.

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I really do."

"Okay, shall we go?"

Jason took her hand and walked towards a shadow.

"Wait. I'll go with you." Parvati said.

Jason took Parvati's hand and the three of them walked into the shadow together.

The trio appeared in the entryway.

"How do you do that?" Luna asked.

"I walk the shadows. It's like apparating but instead of using magic, I just do it."

"I like it."

"It's really cool." Parvati said. "Jason can teach you how to do it."

"I'd like that."

"It's pretty easy. But we are looking for crumple-horned snorkack's right."

"Right. Let's go."

Harry.

Harry opened the door to Defense against the dark arts class. "Professor Lupin..." Harry looked around at the classroom which had all of Professor Lupin's belongings in it. "You're leaving?"

"Yes Harry, I'm leaving."

"But why? You're the best defense against the dark arts teacher we've had. Won't you stay?"

"I'm afraid that I can't. If the parents were to ever find out then I'd have more to worry about than grading poor essays, and taking wolfsbane potion."

"It's not fair."

"Unfortunately life isn't fair. You of all people should know this. One of the cruelest things that could happen to anyone is the loss of not one, but both parents."

Harry took a step back and said. "At least I have you and Sirius now." Then ran forward and wrapped Lupin in a hug.

Lupin was caught off guard for a second, but returned the hug.

Harry was leaving The Defense against the dark arts class when he bumped into Dumbledore.

"Harry. Saying farewell to Professor Lupin?"

"Yes, I don't want to, but yes."

"Don't worry. He will be getting help for his... predicament."

"He will?"

"Yes. I can't give you specifics, but he should be looking healthier in no time."

"I hope you're right."

The last day of school.

Harry was walking into the Hogwarts Express when he saw Jason and Parvati with their fingers interlocked.

"So you guys are taking your relationship to the next level?"

"Yes. Yes we are." Jason said.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks." Parvati said. "We talked about it and decided we wanted something more."

"I'm happy for you."

"Are you excited to go home?"

"I'll get to see Sirius. So yeah."

"How do you think he'll react to the Dursley's?"

"Do you want front row seats?"

"Yes!" Jason said almost to quickly.

"He's supposed to meet us at King's cross."

"This is going to be good."

On the way to King's cross 

Jason was sitting with the Patil Twins when Luna came in, she had a black eye.

"Luna? What. Happened?" Jason asked.

"It was nothing." Luna said.

"Was it that..."

"JASON!" Parvati said. "Language."

"Luna." Jason said in barely controlled anger. "Did Timothy Do this to you?"

Luna flinched at Timothy's name.

"Did he do anything else to you?"

Luna shook her head.

Jason noticed one of her fingers was bent at an awkward angle.

Jason sat Luna down and left.

"TIMOTHY!" Jason yelled.

Three people stuck their head out of their carriages. Jason found the Timothy he was looking for.

Jason pulled Timothy from his carriage and threw him into the walkway.

"You think you can hurt Luna after I told you not to?!"

"Looney lovegood went to tattle to her guardian?"

Jason stomped on Timothy's left hand. "Let me make this perfectly clear! LEAVE. MY. SISTER. ALONE!" Then stomped on his right hand.

"Lovegood is your sister?" Timothy whimpered patheticly. "She's an only child."

"True family is a bond, it isn't bound by blood, it's bound by the bond they share. So yeah Luna is my sister. By bond." Jason walked back to his carriage, went in, and closed the door.

Luna had her head in Parvati's lap and had tears in her eyes.

"Do you think that you can get away with doing stuff like that forever?" Parvati asked.

"I will do what I have to."

"When will it be enough for you?"

"Whenever I don't see anyone who has been hurt by someone trying to raise their status as the best person in the world, or the most powerful."

"What do you call what you're doing?"

"I want the power to protect, not the power to rule. There's a difference."

"There's a fine line between using your power to protect with a iron fist and rule with an iron fist. I just hope that you decide where you want to be, before you go to far."

The rest of the trip was silent. When they got to King's cross Jason said goodbye to Parvati, made sure that Luna got to her father safely, and made his way to Harry for the moment of truth.

They found Sirius and he looked better than he did a few days before.

"Let's go and have a chat with your uncle shall we?" Sirius said.

"This is going to be awesome." Jason said rubbing his hands together.

The trio made their way to where Vernon was waiting.

"Vernon Dursley?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. Who are you, and what do you want?"

"I'm The Godfather. But you can call me Sirius Black."

Vernon went pale. "You're a serial killer."

"No. If you had read the paper then you would have seen that I was framed and rotted in prison for twelve long, horribly miserable years."

"And you're Harry's godfather?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Whatever Potter has told you..."

"Shut up!" Sirius shouted. "I know everything. The abuse. The neglect. Everything."

"You make it sound worse than it actually is."

"No." Jason said. "I toned it down a bit actually."

"So you brought an adult so I didn't backhand you? You talk a big game but as soon as you're all alone you cower and ask another adult for help." Vernon said matter of factly with a big greasy smile on his face.

"No." Harry said. "Sirius is here so that Jason doesn't go overboard and kill you without anyone noticing."

"Shut up Potter! You're probably in on the whole hoax as well."

Jason took out a pellet from his utility belt and threw it on Vernon's car. The car began melting.

"That is the least painful thing I could do to you Vernon Dursley."

Vernon looked at his car. "I had two more payments on that car!" He yelled.

"Computing." Jason said in a monotone.

"What are you doing?"

"Computing how much I care. Oh this just in, I don't give a flying..."

"Language, Jason." Sirius said

"I don't care about your car. You have been taking the money that you get for taking care of Harry and add it to your own account."

"What!?" Sirius demanded.

"You know what." Harry interrupted. "I'm not even surprised by that."

"I'll get you for this." Vernon snarled. "Constable!"

A constable came over to them and Vernon said. "This boy just destroyed my car."

The constable looked at the melting car, looked at Jason, looked at Vernon, looked back at Jason and said. "Is that true son?"

"Sir. I am going to be fourteen this August, I don't know about you, but I don't know any fourteen year olds who can melt cars."

"He's right sir." The constable said.

"He's a wizard!" Vernon yelled. Now at the end of his rope.

"Wait, what? I'm a wizard? Like abra kadabra alakazam? Or what about bibidi babidi boo?"

Vernon jumped at Jason, but the constable intercepted him and said. "Sir get your sons out of here!"

Without a second thought Sirius escorted Jason and Harry to towards the Weasleys.

And with that summer began.

* * *

Harry woke up in a strange place. "Where am I?" He looked around and remembered coming home with the Weasleys and Sirius. The goal was to celebrate with Sirius before going to 12 Grimauld place.

"Wake up Harry!" Jason yelled. "We have stuff to do before you leave tomorrow."

"I was already awake you prat!" Harry looked around and saw that Ron's room was empty.

"Where's Ron?"

"He's been up since sunrise. Don't you remember the schedule from two years ago?"

"Oh. Yeah that."

"Get up."

Harry put his head under the pillow.

"Don't make me go all polecat on you."

"You wouldn't do that."

Harry realized his mistake after he said it and tried to roll out of bed, but Jason had changed into a steppe polecat and attacked him.

After he got away from Jason. Harry changed into a raven and flew out the window. Jason ran downstairs and out the door before jumping into the air and catching Harry's tail in his jaw.

The two landed on the ground in a heap before changing back into their human forms.

"Break it up!" Sirius yelled grabbing them by their shirt collars. "What's going on?"

"I went to wake up Harry and he said that I wouldn't be able to get him out of his bed."

"Never. I repeat Never Tell Jason that he can't do something." Harry said. "It never ends well."

"Well, we have an entire day of partying." Ron said.

"Let's get to it." The twins said in unison.

London's Wayne manor.

Lupin stood at the front door and was feeling anxious. Should he do this? What if it's just a hoax?

The door opened and a smartly dressed butler answered the door.

"May I help you sir?"

"I'm Remus Lupin. I have an appointment with Bruce Wayne?"

"Ah yes. This way sir, If you please."

Lupin followed the Butler to the study where a dapper man with a turtleneck sweater and another man with thick slicked back hair.

"Remus." The man in the turtleneck said.

"Yes. Are you Bruce Wayne?"

"Yes I am. Have I changed that much since school?"

Lupin looked at Bruce. The boy from his years at Hogwarts was quite different. "If I may be so bold, yes. You were quite angry for a child back then."

"Yes. I suppose I was. I hear that you need help?"

"I was told that you have an experimental cure for lycanthropy. Is it true?"

"Yes, it's true. We just don't have anyone to test it."

"Then how can you be sure it will work?"

"Sadly we don't. But, if we can get it working, then imagine the possibilities of what we could do with it. We could help anyone who would ask for it, and if it works we might be able to reverse it and cure others like it."

"What is this fabulous cure?"

"You're going to think I'm crazy for a second."

"I've suffered with lycanthropy for years. If there is a cure, I'll take it."

"It's vampire blood."

The burrow.

Jason and the Weasley's had just finished all of the morning chores and they were getting ready for the day.

"Hey Jason." The Twins said. "Animagus hide and seek?"

"Sure. Why not get everyone together and we will give it a try."

Five minutes later.

"So what's going on?" Ron asked.

"Animagus hide and seek." Jason said in unison with Fred and George.

The trio looked at each other before laughing.

"So the rules are same as tag, but you stay as an animagus until you get tagged, once you get tagged you change back into your human form and go back to the burrow. The last one to get tagged is the next one to be it, we play until we get bored."

"How do we determine who's it first?" Sirius asked.

"We draw straws." Jason said bringing out a handful of straws.

Each participant pulled a straw and Ginny pulled the short straw.

"Wait. Do you have an animagus form?" Harry asked.

Ginny blushed and changed into a bat.

"Okay." Jason said. "On the count of three. One. Two. Three."

Each participant changed into their animagus forms and ran off.

Wayne manor.

"You're joking." Remus said. "I don't doubt the existence of vampires, but how would injections from another creature of the night into another, stop them from becoming their respective creature?"

"Think of it like this. The muggles will combat diseases by injecting other diseases into them, granted the disease that's injected into the body is a dead disease. So if I take the vampire 'disease' and inject it into a werewolf, it would be like causing the two to fight over dominance therefore keeping the werewolf 'disease' dormant."

Lupin looked awestruck. "Will this work?"

"So long as we take a pint of blood from you and give you a pint of vampire blood once a month. It should work."

"Should?"

"It's not a perfect science. We are the only people trying to help werewolves. So there is the possibility that errors could arise."

"So it's either try this and hope it works. Or don't try it and be a werewolf for the rest of my life."

"We could look for another way."

"I'll try it."

"Then let's make you human again." Dick said.

Bruce glared at him.

"Sorry, That was inconsiderate wasn't it?"

"Just a bit sir." Alfred said.

"I'm going to go see Jason." Dick said before apparating away.

Wayne enterprises London England.

Lupin was sitting in an exam chair with his sleeves rolled up and a technician drawing blood from one arm and another setting up a bag of blood for injection on the other arm.

When the technician had taken a pint of blood the other technician inserted the needle and began giving him the supposed vampire blood.

The entire process took maybe an hour.

When he was done, Bruce asked. "How do you feel?"

"I'm not sure. How am I supposed to feel?"

Then Lupin went limp and began seizing. The seizure stopped as suddenly as it began and Lupin said. "I feel stronger somehow." And he put his arms on the arm rests and clenched them in anxiety.

There was the sound of metal being crushed and Lupin let go and looked at the armrests. "Did I do that?"

"Yes. Yes you did."

"How did that happen?"

"This is just a theory." An older man said. "But maybe instead of canceling out each other, you have taken out the negative effects of the bloods in your bloodstream and you now have the speed of a werewolf, the strength of a vampire, you are a hybrid of sorts?"

"Is that possible?" Bruce asked.

"It's a theory, not definite."

"If I may, Master Bruce?"

"Yes Alfred?"

"He is beginning to look better already. His face has more color, and he no longer looks haggard."

"He's right." Lupin said. "I feel better than I have in years."

"Then I'd say that the cure is a success."

"Before you leave though. There are some things that you should know."

"What's that Lucius?"

"Mr. Lupin will be more likely the Enjoy rarer meat probably as close to raw as possible if not completely raw, and the closer it gets to a full moon, he will probably want to run and be more aggressive."

"Will that be a problem?" Lupin asked.

"Not if you keep it in check, go run a marathon, and possibly join a boxing or MMA dojo or something, and above all else, make sure that you are back here by midnight on the day before the full moon to get your treatments. And I'd stay inside on the blood and hunters moons just to be on the safe side."

"And those things should help?"

"They should. Yes."

"Thank you so much Bruce. How can I ever repay you?"

"Go get a girlfriend, get married, have a few kids, and enjoy the hell out of your life."

"Thank you. I will, Thank you."

Lupin was so happy. Never had he ever thought he could find true happiness, but here he was and he was going to enjoy life to the fullest. Lupin was in a total state of euphoria when he ran into someone and they fell to the ground.

"I'm so sorry." Lupin said.

"Why weren't you watching where you were going?" The woman said.

"I just found out that I can have a life, I've been suffering with an ailment for most of my life and I just found out I'm cured."

"That's wonderful." The woman said. "I'm Tonks." She said holding out her hand.

"Remus Lupin." He said shaking her hand.

"Do you have any plans to celebrate your first day of "life"?"

"I don't know. I have no idea what to do."

"Haven't you ever been drinking?"

"No."

"Then I'm going to get you drunk as a grindelow."

Tonks dragged Lupin to the leaky cauldron and preceded to keep her promise.

The burrow.

It was the second game of the day and Sirius was it. His sense of smell had given him an advantage and he had gotten everyone but the twins and Jason. They were proving to be difficult because it had been half an hour since he got Ron out.

" _Come out, Come out wherever you are."_ He said in a sing song voice.

" _Yeah, because that never worked on anyone in the history of ever."_ He heard one of the twins say.

Sirius pounced and landed on a tail each belonging to the twins. " _Gotcha."_

 _"No fair."_ One of the twins said.

" _You are the ones who gave yourselves away."_ Sirius pointed out.

" _Curse you hindsight!"_ The twins yelled in unison.

Sirius began looking for Jason, and the twins headed back to the burrow.

One hour later.

"LUNCH!" Mrs. Weasley could be heard from the house.

Sirius headed back to the house and didn't notice the lump sleeping on his back.

When he got back to the burrow Ginny squealed and said. "Isn't that the cutest thing that you have ever seen?"

The Weasleys and Harry gathered around Sirius and saw that Jason was asleep On Sirius' back in his animagus form.

Jason woke up yawned and stretched to Ginny's amusement.

" _Have you been sleeping on my back since the beginning?"_ Sirius asked.

Jason jumped off and changed when Sirius changed. "Hiding in plain sight is the best hiding place."

"And I suppose that no one saw you?"

"No, we saw him mate." The twins said. "We just didn't say anything to see how long it would take you to find him."

"Is that true?"

Everyone else nodded.

"That's evil."

"No. That's Jason, there's a difference. Although it's a very thin line."

Mrs. Weasley brought out sandwiches and a variety of beverages.

While they were eating they heard a *crack* and Dick apparated into the middle of the group.

"Dick." Jason said. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh you were actually saying my name not calling me a..."

"No. I was calling you by name."

"So, What are you doing?"

"Hide And seek."

"How about we do some training after lunch?"

"Why do you think we were playing hide and seek?"

"It wasn't for fun?"

"No. Both games took at least two hours. They were meant to help us track and practice stealth."

"Oh. Okay. That works."

"Okay. What is it?"

"What's what?"

"You're happy about something."

"Okay. First things first. Remus Lupin is getting help from dad."

"That's great." Harry and Sirius said in unison.

"And... I got my own wand."

"You finally got your own wand? What is your wand?"

"12", Oak wood, with a hippogriff feather core."

"Let's take it for a test drive."

Five minutes later.

Dick and Jason stood about twenty feet apart and were standing in dueling stances.

"...And begin." Sirius said.

" _Riktuhsempra!"_ Jason yelled.

" _Protego!"_ Dick yelled at the same time.

A white shield appeared and deflected the tickling charm.

" _Stupify!"_

Dick flipped over the spell and shouted " _Impedimenta!"_

Jason barely dodged the spell and shouted. _"Diffindo!"_

 _"Protego!"_ Dick yelled, barely getting a shield up. "That's it! I'm not pulling my punches if you won't! _Levicorpus!"_

Jason was hanging upside down when Dick said. "Yield kid brother."

"How about. _Confundo!"_ Jason yelled.

Dick was confused, what was he doing? Why was Jason hanging upside down, he let Jason go.

Jason yelled " _levicorpus!"_

Dick was hanging upside down when Jason said. "Yield."

"Sure." Dick said before remembering the duel.

Dick began swearing up a string of swear words.

"You owe roughly twenty dollars to the swear jar." Jason said rubbing it in.

"I hate you, kid brother."

"You backed me into a corner. I did what was necessary."

"How is trying to cut your brother fair?" Ginny asked.

"Research."

"What kind of research?"

"Oak wood is known for its defenseive properties. It's supposed to enhance the users protective spells and charms. I had to put it to the test."

"That was incredibly stupid though." A new voice said.

Jason went white as a sheet and turned around. "Hi Bruce." He said sheepishly.

AN: so yes. I said that vampire blood is a cure for lycanthropy. It seemed like a good idea, but let me know what you think. Questions, comments, concerns?


	39. Unexpected visitors and nightmares

AN: Shoutout to McKenna C and Starrmasterr for beta reading.

"I can understand wanting to duel, but using THAT spell? What would have happened if you had hit your brother with it? That spell is just as dangerous as the killing curse." Bruce said sternly. "If it was a matter of life and death fine, but a duel to test your brothers wand? That is an incorrect use of that spell."

"I'm sorry." Jason said genuinely.

"Now. Tell me about this wandless magic you can do."

Ten minutes later.

Jason and Bruce stood twenty feet apart.

"Are you ready for this?" Bruce asked.

"Bring it." Jason responded.

" _Bombarda!"_ Bruce yelled.

Jason punched his hand into the ground and yelled. " _Protego!"_

A pure white sphere erupted around Jason as the spell connected and blew the ground apart in front of Jason.

The shield was still standing so Bruce said. " _Bombarda Maxima."_

Jason was blown towards the burrow. He saw the open window to Ron's room and changed into a polecat barely in time, landing in his hammock.

Jason walked out of the burrow in time to see Mrs. Weasley yelling. "...and furthermore that is not proper discipline, yes what Jason did was wrong, but that does not mean you blow the living hell out of him. He needs to be told not to do that again and it needs to be made known that what he did was wrong. Then you take him to the side and tell him what he could have improved on and what he did good. AM! I! UNDERSTOOD?!"

"Yes Molly, and I apologize for scaring you."

Jason walked over to them. "Jason darling are you all right?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Not the worst landing I've made, but certainly not the best."

"Yeah. I've seen your worst landing, that was way better." Dick said.

"What was his worst landing?" Ron asked.

"Imagine three broken ribs, a broken leg, and a broken arm, and Let's not forget the bruised tailbone and broken nose."

"What was he doing?"

"Defending a group of kids from a madman trying to hold the children hostage in order to force compliance."

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"So Dad, Jason, And myself are in the upper office of Wayne enterprises in America and we get a call from one of the daycare ladies. She is crying and starts reading a script that says 'if you ever want to see your children again you will do what I say. First you will make sure that I have a way out of here and to a country without extradition, second I want every vile of vaccination you have, and third... I want twenty five mighty kids meals from McDonald's."

"So What happened?" Ron asked.

"We bought twenty five mighty kids meals but only sent in twenty four so that we could get someone in there. He told Jason to bring it in because he was the smallest. This guy was a former police officer that had been dealt a bad hand, so Jason tried to end the fight before it even began. Jason has always been a tad overprotective when it comes to those who are younger than him. So Jason starts fighting and the guy spartan kicked him from the seventh story. To make a long story short he ended up... broken."

"That's amazing." Harry said.

Jason grabbed Dick and walked away a few meters before saying. "You know that that's not how that happened."

"We cannot Tell them that you got those injuries because you fought the guy, He beat the crap out of you, and in a last ditch effort to save the kids you pulled him out a window on the twentieth story."

"Then you shouldn't have brought it up."

"The point is that you will give your life for those you want to defend."

"Yeah, and for that to work, they can't know!"

"Why?"

"Because they will overreact."

"Why would they overreact?"

"They know that I'm the Red Hood at school, but if they found out that I could survive a twenty story drop..."

"Okay. You didn't actually hit the ground. You were caught before you did."

"I rolled down the Wayne enterprises building."

"I caught you before you hit the concrete."

"Rolling down nineteen stories is just as bad as falling twenty stories."

"You didn't become street pizza."

"That's supposed to make me feel better?"

"You saved twenty two children."

"I WAS WEAK!"

"You were ten years old! You had a year of formal training at best! You can't beat yourself up over it."

"I should have been stronger."

"Your brother is right." Bruce said. "You were only ten years old. Now you are four years older, and you have stopped a madman, killed a giant poisonous snake, and stopped floating ghosts that suck out joy and happiness, and saved not one but two men's lives. You have become much stronger."

"Then why can't I stop one kid who thinks that just because he's "pure blood" he should be king of the world?"

"Because he doesn't want to change. Until he wants to change, he can't."

There was a *crack* and the twins said. "Alfred!"

"A pleasure as always."

"Is this your granddaughter?" Fred asked.

"She's cute." George said.

"Uh, no. I'm already taken and it's by someone a lot cuter than two twins."

"Burn." Ginny said.

"Babs!" Dick shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"Alfred said that you were visiting Jason and I felt left out."

"So you had Alfred bring you here?"

"Yup. Why? Did you not want to see me?"

"No. Of course I want to see you."

"WHAT! What do you mean he escaped?" Bruce asked Alfred.

"There was one other thing." Barbara said. "James broke out of Arkham."

"Who is this James guy?" Jason asked.

"He's my younger brother." Barbara said.

"What was he doing in Arkham?"

"Both of us went to Hogwarts. I was two years ahead of him and left him all alone during his sixth year, he got in with the bad crowd and became a psychopath. He tried to kill my parents and my dad sent him to Arkham. That's the short version anyway."

It got so quiet you could have heard a pen drop.

"So Molly?" Bruce asked breaking the silence. "How is Arthur coming along with the muggle-born rights act?"

"He's doing very well. Thank you for asking."

"Oh no." Jason said.

"What's wrong?" Alfred asked.

"The Weasleys are in trouble."

"How do you figure that?" Sirius asked.

"The first summer I spent here we were attacked by a group of dark witches and wizards. The second summer I was here I was sent to Azkaban and the Weasleys were going to be sent to Germany had Bruce not changed it to Egypt. I don't know about you, but that sounds very suspicious to me."

"He's right." Dick said. "We have been looking at them as a series of events that made no sense, what if it was a bigger game?"

"If they were trying to threaten Mr. Weasley by either killing his family as a warning or kidnapping them and using them as leverage ..." Barbara continued.

"...they could force him to do whatever they wanted him to." Alfred finished.

"They are going to try again." Bruce said.

As if I'm cue there was the sound of cracking all around the burrow.

Jason ran inside and brought a trunk out with him.

"Dad." Jason said. "Here you go. It's an early Christmas present."

Bruce opened the parcel and saw a suit made entirely of basilisk skin.

"It's made out of basilisk skin, it's light weight and can stop spells, curses, And jinxes. The gauntlets Have sharpened basilisk bone as the spikes." Jason said before handing Dick a similar package with a suit in it. He gave them a second package with their weapons in it. Bruce had a pouch with throwing knives, both poison and non poison. Dick had a pair of bone escrima sticks.

Bruce put the suit on. Unlike **his** suit it didn't have a cape. He put the pouch on his thigh and tied it to his thigh and waist.

Dick put his suit on and the escrima sticks on his back.

Jason gave a last package to Alfred. "It's a three piece suit and comes with twin rapiers."

Alfred put the rapiers on his waist and said. "I don't think that I will need them Master Jason, but thank you all the same."

Jason pulled a basilisk skin motorcycle jacket out of the trunk and his Red Hood helmet. He put both of them on and said. "Let's go hunting."

In the wooded areas around the burrow.

"You know the drill." A death eater said.

"We go in, kill everyone, leave the message, plant the evidence, get out."

"Nice plan." A slightly metallic voice said. "Whats my part in the plan?"

"You're the look out. Wait, there were only two of us. Who are you."

"Me? Im just a passerby."

"You know to much, we have to kill you now." The second death eater said.

"But why would you kill me?"

"Come out into the light!" The first death eater said.

Jason walked out of the shadows.

The next thing the Weasleys heard was the screams of two death eaters losing control of their bowels before Jason killed them.

The other death eaters ran towards the wooded area and saw their comrades in a pool of their own blood.

"What happened?" One of the death eaters demanded.

"I don't know." A voice piped up.

"Well then someone find out."

"Why are their robes gone?" The same voice asked.

"What? Oh sh..."

The death eater was cut off due to the owner of the voice bringing down an escrima stick on his head hard enough to render him unconscious.

At the burrow.

The Weasleys, Sirius, And Harry watched as a wooded area a few meters from the house exploded.

Bruce, Dick, and Jason apparated a few feet away from them.

"JASON!" Dick yelled. "Bruce did you grab Jason?"

"No. Didn't you?"

"I'm right here." Jason said confused.

"Jason I didn't grab you when I apparated. I thought dad grabbed you."

"I thought one of you grabbed me. I thought you weren't able to apparate under age."

"What were you thinking?" Bruce asked. "Before the explosion what were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about the Weasleys and the burrow, then when you cast the explosion spell my thoughts were am I going to die?"

"You just apparated kid brother." Dick said pulling Jason into a hug.

"That is a very powerful bit of magic." Sirius said.

The rest of the day was mostly quiet. Bruce And Dick buried the death eaters and replanted the trees from the wooded areas.

Jason practiced apparating, Alfred helped Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen, and Barbara sparred with the Weasleys, Sirius, And Harry, and she was getting her money's worth.

"Ready to throw in the towel?" Ginny asked.

"As if." Barbara said and flipped over the twins and pushed them into Harry and Sirius before tripping Ginny into Ron. "Hey Jason!"

"What?" Jason said before apparating in front of her.

"Your friends need to practice more."

"One on one? You and me, right now?"

"If you want me to kick you butt in front of your friends."

"Pfft. In your dreams."

The two got into fighting stances. Jason remembered that she favored her left side in the other timeline and she did so in this timeline.

"And go." The twins shouted in unison.

Barbara punched at him with her right hand and Jason smacked it away before spinning around and delivering a punch to her ribs.

Barbara was in shock. Jason had not only hit her, but he also smacked her hand away like he knew it was coming.

Barbara vaulted over Jason, but he grabbed her foot and pulled her down.

She tried to kick him but he blocked and pushed her back causing her to fall.

She backflipped and tried kicking his head. He crossed his arms over his head and caught her leg before jumping up and pushing her away again.

"Give it up Barbara. I have been pitted against the toughest that Hogwarts has to offer, and when I met the abyss. I destroyed it. I conquered fear itself with terror, I beat depression with poison, I destroyed death with gadgets, and I destroyed hatred with sheer willpower."

"How! How did you become this strong?"

"Because of my friends. When one of them needs me, I stand up for them."

"That makes no sense."

"It makes perfect sense. My friends needed me, so I became strong enough to keep them safe from everything."

Barbara drew her wand and yelled. " _Aves speculo!"_

Hundreds of glass birds flew at Jason and attacked him.

Jason had his hands in front of his face to protect it.

"See Jason. You're helpless." Barbara yelled.

Jason's pulse skyrocketed. 'No it's Barbara, it's only Barbara.' Jason's fight or flight kicked in. 'She didn't mean it, she's only angry.' His brain kicked into overdrive and he ran through the glass birds and launched himself at Barbara. 'NNOOO!'

Dick heard Barbara yell some spell that only she could have come up with, maybe Hermione was smart enough to come up with it. His thoughts were broken by Barbara yelling, "see Jason, you're helpless!"

"DAD! Barbara just triggered Jason!" Dick yelled before running towards them.

Bruce heard Dick yell. "DAD! Barbara just triggered Jason!" 'No! Why would she trigger Jason? Had she forgotten what happens when he was triggered?' Bruce saw Dick take off towards them. Bruce apparated And shielded Barbara while Dick tackled Jason to the ground.

"It's okay Jason. It's okay. Don't worry, you're not helpless. Do you hear me? You. Are. NOT! helpless."

"No. I triggered Jason. I forgot. I'm so sorry Bruce." Barbara said.

Alfred walked over to Jason and said. " _Mitescere."_

Jason went limp.

"What was that?" Dick asked.

"A calming spell, Master Dick."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it sir."

Ten minutes later.

"I'm sure that you are wondering what happened." Bruce said

"I demand an explanation!" Mrs. Weasley snapped.

"Jason suffers from severe PTSD due to his past."

"What does that mean?"

"Something terrible happened to Jason at a very young age. His biological parents were taken and his step mother was murdered."

Ginny gasped and held her hands to her mouth.

"That's horrible." Mrs. Weasley gasped.

"That's not even the worst part." Dick said. "Jason was left on the streets."

It was Mrs. Weasleys turn to gasp and hold her hands to her mouth.

"While on the streets Jason was submitted to what should be considered torture." Bruce continued. "He was beaten, starved, dehydrated, forced to fight for the entertainment of the man who said that he would protect him."

"What a prat!" The Twins, Ron, Harry, And Sirius said in unison.

"I could have let him go, after breaking every bone in his body."

"But?" Harry asked.

"He tried to give Jason to human trafficking."

Harry's face went red with rage. He paced before kicking quaffle as hard as he could and yelling in rage.

"What is it Harry?" Ron asked in concern

"Human trafficking is where people sell other people into all kinds of slavery for money."

"WHAT!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. "Where is this bastard?!"

"Dead." Bruce said. "I chased him so I could break him, he jumped from a tall building and died."

"It was probably for the best sir." Alfred said. "Had you gotten ahold of him, who knows what you would have done."

"I would have subjected him to the worst possible torture I could think of."

"Like I said. It was for the best."

"How can you say that?" Sirius said. "This guy did who knows what to your grandson, he should be given to the Dementors and locked in a cell with someone who will treat him the same as he did Jason."

"I agree." Everyone else said in unison.

"I am so sorry." Barbara said.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Jason has a trigger that sends him out of control." Dick said. "The trigger is the word helpless or the feeling of helplessness."

"That makes so much sense." Harry and Ron said in unison.

"How do you mean?" Bruce asked.

"Last year, whenever Jason was affected by Dementors he would go quiet for a few seconds then he would get this... boost of some kind and he'd chase them away." Harry said.

"Or if someone put him in a situation where he felt helpless or he was told that he was helpless, it was like he would lose control for a bit." Ron added.

"It makes sense sir." Alfred said. "He always was strong willed."

The group stood in silence for a while and just waited.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" The twins asked.

"Yes. Yes you can." Jason said.

The group saw Jason walking towards them with his basilisk blades in front of him ready to attack anyone who came within range.

"What is it?" Bruce asked. Hands up in a nonthreatening manner.

"Prove to me that this isn't another bloody nightmare so I don't have to watch you all die again." Jason said.

* * *

 **Warning** : this chapter contains nightmares and large quantities of violence, possibly fit for an **M** rating.

This chapter was Beta read by McKennaC and Starrmasterr.

Jason was standing on the Hogwarts roof. "Luna. Luna step away from the edge."

Luna looked at him, though her eyes looked... funny. Almost like they were begging him to help her.

"Luna please step away from the edge." Jason walked to her but when he was a foot away he stopped, he couldn't move. He looked down and saw that his legs were encased in metal that was welded to the roof, his arms were in chains and the chains were attached to the ground.

"Oh Jason." Luna said in a cold voice. "I never want to see you again. You say that we have a bond that's stronger than blood. But deep down you hate me."

"No! I don't hate you Luna, I meant every word, you are my sister." Jason pulled on the chains, but they refused to budge.

"If that's true, then stop me from walking over the edge."

Jason pulled on the chains. He tapped into his anger, hatred, anything that would increase his strength to help him get out.

"See you don't love me." And Luna walked off the roof.

"NNOOO! LUNA!" Jason struggled with his restraints trying to get free. "LUNA!"

Jason heard someone coming in the distance.

"Poor, poor, Jason." A voice squeaked. "You apparently didn't like Luna as much as you said you did. Otherwise you could have broken free and stopped her. But I guess that my imperious curse helped with that."

"What?"

"I used the imperious curse to make her say those things, and jump off of the Hogwarts' roof."

"I'LL! KILL YOU!"

"How can you? you don't have your precious utility belt or your wand."

Jason grabbed the chains and yelled. " _Bombarda!"_ The chains were destroyed, Jason put the his hands on the metal encasing his lower half. " _Bombarda!"_

"No." The voice said. "No, you can't know that."

Jason walked to the voice and found.

"WORMTAIL!" Jason grabbed wormtail by his throat and yelled. " _Bombarda Maxima!"_

Wormtail's head was blown off his shoulders and Jason was bathed in the blood gushing from his corpse.

 ** _The bat of gryffindor tower_**

Jason woke up in a cold sweat. Only he wasn't at either Wayne manor, Hogwarts, or the burrow. He was in a graveyard.

"Harry Potter. You, have come to die." A pale white man with a face that Jason didn't think even a mother could love. "And your friend will be forced to watch you die, before we kill him as well."

"Then do it!" Harry yelled. "You are nothing more than a coward. A coward who tried to kill a baby."

"Coward am I?" The pale man said. "I am no coward. I am lord Voldemort."

Harry fell face first on the ground and began writhing in agony, and Jason couldn't stop it, why couldn't he stop it.

Jason went through a checklist in his head. 'Great, this is great, I am petrified and forced to watch as one of my friends is killed.'

"Nagini. Kill." Voldemort said.

A giant snake began attacking Harry, and with each attack the snake took more and more flesh off his body as he writhed in agony unable to defend himself.

After the snake had devoured Harry's body Voldemort walked over to Jason and said. " _Crucio."_

Jason was screaming on the inside but couldn't do anything to stop the pain.

" _Crucio. Crucio. Crucio."_

With each cruciatis curse used, Jason begged for death.

"Now, each of you use the cruciatis curse on him, on my command." Voldemort said.

Jason waited until he heard Voldemort say. "Now."

Jason was hit with no less that fifty cruciatis curses at the same time.

Jason fell into darkness. When he woke up, Jason was no longer petrified. He hurt all over though. He was in a box, and most likely buried.

Jason held his hands to the top of the coffin and said. " _Bombarda Maxima."_

There were still a handful of death eaters in the graveyard when a freshly buried plot exploded.

"What the..." the death eater was unable to finish his sentence because Jason had pulled his head off his shoulders.

"Who are you?" A death eater asked.

"I'm the embodiment of fear." Jason said before he launched himself at the remaining death eaters.

 **The bat of gryffindor tower**

Jason was in the entryway of Hogwarts. He saw Fred and George lying dead on the ground, George missing an ear and Fred with his eyes rolled back into his head.

He continued walking through the carnage until he saw Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.

Ginny looked like she had fought a blender and lost.

He continued looking around until he saw a chopping block with a pile of decapitated bodies on one side and their heads on the other.

Jason saw the death eaters drag Neville to the chopping block and saw them force his head down before grabbing the sword of gryffindor and bringing it down cutting Neville's head off and a large quantity of blood shoot out of his headless corpse.

"NNOOO!" Jason heard himself yell. "NEVILLE!" Jason raced forward and grabbed the first death eater he saw and gouged his eyes out.

Jason reached behind his back for his blades, but instead he found two pistols. He threw them into the air grabbed two magazines balanced them in his palms and let the pistols fall over them into place, grabbed them, clicked the safety off and open fired on the death eaters, when he was out of ammo in those magazines he let the two magazines drop and reloaded before continuing.

After what felt like hours he finally killed the last death eater.

 ** _The bat of gryffindor tower._**

Jason woke up and saw a heap on the floor and a corpse. He rolled the heap over and saw that it was a nearly dead Ron. He looked at the corpse and saw that it was most likely a girl based on the clothes, but she had a mess of brown hair and a time turner around her neck.

"Ron?" He cried. "Hermione?"

Jason sat in a corner and began sobbing.

"I'll make them pay. Don't worry." Jason grabbed the cell door and said. " _Bombarda."_ The door flew off its hinges and caught a death eater off guard.

"Prisoner escape!" A death eater yelled. "Give yourself up, your trapped in here with us, and you have no way out."

"Actually." Jason said. "You have that backwards. You see, I'm not trapped in here with you." Jason reached back into the cell and pulled out his bag that he'd smuggled in. He pulled out a helmet and a basilisk sword. He put the helmet on and said. "You're trapped in here with me." Then he went to work slaughtering death eaters left and right.

He ran up the stairs leading out of the dungeon. He decapitated a death eater, ran another one through, he cut another's wand hand off.

"Run! It's the Red Hood!" A death eater shouted the warning to his comrades before he was cut in half from his right shoulder to his left hip.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" A death eater yelled.

"You killed my friends!"

"They fought against us, it's war. We all lose loved ones."

"The difference is... I have the power to make you pay."

The screams of the death eaters as they died echoed throughout the dungeon.

 ** _The bat of gryffindor tower._**

Jason woke up in a prison camp. He was tied to a fence. Forced to watch as muggles and muggle born witches and wizards were forced around by death eaters.

"Oi! Todd." A death eater said dragging two people and throwing them at his feet. "I thought you might like a little something to make you beg for death."

The death eater ripped the sacks from their heads.

"Padma? Parvati?"

"Yes. Do you want to beg for death yet? Or do I have to convince you?"

"Screw you!"

" _Avada kedava."_

Padma fell to the floor dead.

"Do you want to beg for death now?"

"Go F*•k yourself."

"Jason." Parvati said. "I don't hold this against you. You did your best... even though you failed."

Jason fell to his knees.

" _Avada kedava."_

Parvati fell to the ground dead.

"I'll send you to hell now." The death eater said.

"You can't send me to hell."

"Why not?"

"Haven't you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"I took over. The devil took a vacation and put me in charge till he gets back."

This caught the death eater off guard long enough for Jason to dislocate his thumbs and get out of his restraints.

When Jason was free he grabbed the death eater by the throat with his mouth and ripped his throat out.

With his blood drenched front he walked through the camp and killed all the death eaters, without mercy or compassion.

 ** _The bat of gryffindor tower._**

Jason woke up in the burrow, In a cold sweat, he felt under his pillow and found his basilisk blades. He grabbed them, walked downstairs, walked outside and heard the twins ask. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Yes. Yes you can." Jason said.

"What is it?" Bruce asked. Putting his hands up in a nonthreatening gesture.

"Prove to me that this isn't a bloody nightmare so I don't have to watch you all die again."

AN: this chapter is based entirely on Jason as he experiences nightmare after nightmare of him failing and being helpless to help his friends, and him reacting... badly to say the least. These may be dark and excessive, but they are nightmares, they don't always make sense, and they tend to be scary. Any questions, comments, concerns?"


	40. Damage control

AN: this story has evolved into an A.U. That wasn't my intention when I started writing it, but the more I wrote, the more it evolved into an A.U. Hopefully this won't discourage you from reading on. So keep calm, and read on.

Jason was standing in front of the Weasleys, Harry, Sirius, And the bat family. "Prove to me that this isn't a bloody nightmare so I don't have to watch you all die again." He said through gritted teeth.

He couldn't stand to see anyone else die, if he did he would cut himself with his basilisk blades.

"Jason." Bruce said. "Put the knives down."

"Not until you prove that this isn't a nightmare where I am helpless to save you guys until after I watch you all die."

Barbara gasped and held her hands to her mouth, she had done so much damage to Jason. "I'm so sorry Jason. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Who all died?" Dick asked. If Jason could see that his friends weren't dead, that would prove that it wasn't a nightmare.

"First it was Luna. She was imperioused into walking off of the Hogwarts roof. Second was Harry, Who was killed in a graveyard by moldy warts snake. Third was the twins, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny. They were lying dead in the debris of Hogwarts and Neville was being decapitated. Fourth was Ron and Hermione, dead in a prison cell. And finally I was in a death eater camp and sent Parvati and padma to their deaths because of my pride."

"Harry, Ron. Can you two go and find Luna, Neville, Hermione, and the Patil Twins?" Bruce asked.

Without hesitation Harry and Ron changed into their animagus forms and flew off to bring their remaining friends to the burrow.

"Now, Jason." Bruce said. "We will prove that this isn't a nightmare."

"How? All the other ones felt so real. I even felt the pain."

"That's not a normal nightmare." Dick said. "You don't think..."

"If scarecrow escaped then it might be something he would do." Bruce said.

"The important thing to do right now is help Master Jason realize he is safe and not stuck in a nightmare."

"Jason."

Jason looked at Dick.

"You Are not stuck in a nightmare."

"If I am, it's the nicest one so far."

"Listen to me."

"No! You listen to me! I have seen all my friends die in truly horrific ways, and I was unable to do anything to stop it! When I finally got free I slaughtered the people responsible for it."

"They were nightmares."

"Realistic as hell nightmares!"

"Yes, But they were still just nightmares."

Jason was about to say something when a falcon dropped out of the sky and changed into his girlfriend in front of him.

"Jason are you okay? Harry told me that you were in trouble and needed me. What happened?" Parvati demanded.

Jason grabbed Parvati and held her tightly. "I'm so sorry." He said crying into her shoulder.

"What are you sorry for?" She asked completely confused and startled, she had never seen Jason cry, she had heard him cry in year two when she was petrified, but seeing him cry was so much more startling.

"It's a long story." Dick said.

An owl landed and changed into Hermione. "What's wrong? Ron told me that Jason was in trouble and needed my help."

Jason grabbed Hermione and held her attempting to keep his composure, and failing after a few seconds, he broke down and cried begging for her forgiveness.

Before she could ask what he meant, a Doberman came running into the yard, followed by a lion with a a blonde girl on its back, they changed into their human forms and gathered around Jason. The last two to join were Harry and Ron.

Jason took a moment to hug each one of them and apologize. He held onto the blonde girl, whose name was Luna for a little longer.

"Isn't he dating Parvati?" Dick asked.

"Yes, they are dating." Padma said. "But Jason has declared Luna his sister by bond, and he's made a vow to protect her. He probably feels that he failed her, considering he's begging everyone's forgiveness."

"Jason? What happened?" Neville asked.

"Parvati?" Alfred asked. "Would you take Jason into the burrow?"

"Yes. Of course."

Parvati took Jason up to Ron's room and sat him on the bed before sitting next to him. "What's wrong?"

"I dreamt that I failed each of my friends over and over again. The worst part was, I was always a second to late."

"What happened to everyone?"

"Luna walked off the roof, because wormtail used the imperious curse on her. Harry was killed by moldy warts snake. I found Fred, George, Ginny, And Mrs. Weasley dead at Hogwarts, and saw Neville get beheaded. I saw Ron and Hermione dead in a cell in the dungeons at hogwarts. And finally..." Jason let out a shuddering breath.

"What?"

"...I got you and padma killed because I was to proud to beg for death."

Parvati knelt in front of Jason and cupped his face with her hands. "Now you listen to me, Jason todd. You will never, I repeat never beg for death. Do you understand me? I don't care if they line all of us up and kill us one at a time, never surrender. You are a hero for the students at school."

"I'm no hero. I don't save anyone, if I did then I would..."

"Shut up! You have done more good than anyone I know. You have helped so. many. people."

"I wasn't able to keep you from getting petrified."

"But you saved Harry, Ron, and, Hermione in first year. You helped save Ginny, and everyone who was petrified. You FOUGHT Dementors away, after they had affected you, and if that's not enough, you saved Luna."

"I..."

"NO! No more wishy washy garbage okay, if you're not a hero, then be the anti. Be an anti... hero. Use your abilities to hurt those who hurt others."

"How?"

"Break them, beat them, stop them. Just protect the innocent by being you."

"That I can do."

Outside.

"What happened to Jason?" Neville asked.

"Master Jason was affected by a series of unfortunate nightmares that has made him feel rather weak and unable to protect you as a whole."

"Since when was Jason deemed our protector?" Ginny asked.

"Since he took you into his confidence." Bruce said. "Since you have learned his secret, he wants to protect you. Now, more than ever."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because. You make him whole. He has fixed his shattered heart by filling it with you."

"Why was his heart shattered?" Luna asked in her dreamlike state.

"He has been dealt a cruel hand in life. He has never really let anyone into his life, that is, until you came along. He feels a need to protect you so that he doesn't lose those closest to him... again."

Before they could say anything else, Parvati came out of the burrow and said. "Jason gave me a message to give to you."

"What's the message?" Dick asked.

"He will be back by August 16th for the surprise party Harry said he was going to give him."

"Did he say where he was going?"

"He didn't say, he just said that he'd be back."

August 16th.

"He's here?" Neville said.

Jason walked into the burrow and acted surprised when everyone jumped from their hiding places to surprise him.

"You guys got me."

"Did you know where we were hiding all along?" Parvati asked.

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Training."

"You have some explaining to do."

"I know."

"Let's start with why you were in underground cage fights." Bruce said.

"I was training in control and discipline."

"How so?"

"I could have killed them easily, I didn't, instead I just beat them."

"Explain."

"So for the first cage fight. I fought a guy who said he was undefeated. I gave him his first defeat."

"How?"

"So we are in the cage. He runs at me and tries to kick me. I blocked the kick and broke his leg at the kneecap, followed up by a few well placed punches to his chest bruising his ribs in overlapping places. And I finished him off with an uppercut."

Everyone looked at Jason in shock.

"What?"

"That was a tad violent?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Not compared to the next fights. For those I steadily increased the level of violence to the point of being able to beat an opponent with a single punch."

"How do you do that?" Ginny asked.

"You have to wait for the right moment, and when the time is right, you put everything you have into that one hit. You have to wait a few minutes, take a few hits, and when the time is right, you punch with everything you have."

"That sounds like you are a human punching bag with fists." Hermione said in shock.

"That's one way to put it."

"How long did it last?" Bruce asked.

"Seven weeks."

"And what happened with the other three weeks?"

"I practiced control. I would hunt down criminals and attempt to bring them in alive, if I did, I passed."

"How many people did you kill?" Dick asked with his hand over his eyes.

"Two before I learned how to control myself."

"And you are fine with that?"

"The inspector that accompanied me declared it self defense and I was cleared."

"That doesn't answer the question Master Jason." Alfred said. "What is your soul telling you to feel?"

"I don't feel good about taking two lives, but I'm not going to mourn two criminals. They were wanted for quite a few crimes, one of which was kidnapping! I found the kids, got them to their parents, followed the guy, we fought, I won! After that I learned control over my actions and locked the darker side of me behind the mental shields you taught me to make."

"That part of you won't be seen?"

"Not unless he's needed."

They stood in silence for a while until it was broken by the jovial voice of Mr. Weasley.

They sat down to dinner.

"Where have you been Jason my boy?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Around. I needed to get away from myself for a little while."

"How does one get away from oneself?"

"You have to get away from everything that reminds you of you, and work from the ground up to create a new you."

"Were you able to do so?"

"Yes."

"How did it go?"

"Splendidly."

"Splendid."

"Time for presents then cake." Mrs. Weasley said.

The Weasleys, Harry and Sirius, Neville, Luna, the Patil Twins, Hermione, Alfred, Dick, and Bruce sat at the table.

Apparently Molly and Alfred threatened Bruce to stay.

Jason sat with a pile of presents in front of him. "You guys..."

"Shut up." Parvati said. "You disappeared for two and a half months, so you have no say in this matter."

"But..."

"Shut up or I'll change your birthday present, and just to make sure you don't do something stupid, you're getting my present last."

Jason opened his presents, from Harry he got an Auror kit.

"Harry. Where did you get this?"

"I was in a store in diagon alley, and asked the store witch what things an Auror in training might need. She gave me quite a few things."

Hermione gave him a notebook.

"Thank you Hermione."

"You think this is a regular notebook don't you?"

"Yeah, a little bit."

"It isn't. It's been charmed to never run out of paper and only those who know the proper incantation can see what's in it."

"What's the..."

"You and whoever has the other books have to come up with and agree on the incantation."

"Nice."

Neville's gift was a box. When Jason opened the box, he saw two potted plants.

"Plants?"

"Yeah, I didn't know what to get you, so I got you a couple of plants. One is venomous tentecula, and the other is devils snare."

The room got quite and they could hear crickets chirping.

"I got them for you because you like things that are dangerous. You can get the venom from the venomous tentacula and coat your weapons in it, and you can use the devils snare to set traps."

"That is actually very smart, thank you Neville."

Luna pushed her gift towards him and said. "Mine next."

Jason opened the small package and saw a charm.

"You wear it in your hair and it will keep the nargles away, so you will have to grow your hair out a bit."

Everyone looked at Luna.

"Thank you." Jason said breaking the awkward silence. "How long do you think I should grow my hair out?"

Luna held her hand past Jason's shoulder. Jason took his wand out and tapped his hair and pulled down to his shoulder growing his hair out to her hand.

"Like this?"

"Yes." Luna said excitedly, before taking the charm and putting it in his hair.

"Hold the owls." Hermione said. "You just used magic. Come to think about it, you used it last summer too."

"That would be because of me." Alfred said.

"Why?"

"In my line of work, I face countless people who would use whatever means necessary to gain the upper hand." Bruce said. "Jason needs every advantage he can get, including the element of surprise."

"That's good enough a reason for me." Sirius said handing a small package to Jason.

Jason opened it and saw two mirror fragments.

"It's a two way mirror. If you look into one you will be able to communicate with the person who has the other fragment. So in time you will find someone else to give it to."

"Thank you."

Padma handed him a box.

Jason opened it and found a knife.

"It's an enchanted silver dagger, it will do different things depending on your emotions."

"You got me a mood knife."

"If you want to call it that."

Ron handed him a box of chocolate frogs and a book on the chuddly cannons. "Sorry I didn't wrap it."

"It's not a problem, less stuff to take off."

The twins and Dick tried to hide their amusement, and failed.

Everyone else ignored them.

The twins pushed Ron out of the way and put a box in front of Jason and said, "use these often, and come back for more when you run out."

"Pranking material. I'll be sure to use it on Malfoy this year." Jason said after opening it.

"BOYS!" Mrs. Weasley said crossly.

"They are just a few harmless pranks Molly." Mr. Weasley said. "It shouldn't be a problem."

"Here." Ginny said before they could start up.

Jason opened the wrapping and found a scarf knitted in Gryffindor colors.

"Thank you Ginny."

"Don't mention it."

Mrs. Weasley handed Jason a parcel and said. "It's not much Jason..."

Jason jumped up and hugged her. "Mrs. Weasley, please never apologize for a homemade gift. They are more precious than the most expensive gifts that money can buy." Jason opened the parcel and pulled out a blue sweater.

Dick handed him an envelope. "This is a gift from all of us."

Jason opened the envelope, and took out five tickets to the quidditch World Cup.

"Tickets to the Quidditch World Cup!" Jason Said in a combination of surprise and shock.

"Yeah, the Weasleys got some tickets and so we thought it would be good to get you some tickets." Dick said.

"Thanks."

"Eh, Don't mention it."

Parvati pushed a large package in front of him and said. "Best for last."

Jason opened the package and saw a quilt with seven sections. The first three sections had been embroidered with the highlights of his first three years at Hogwarts, the highlights were the enemies he'd helped defeat."

"Parvati. This, this is amazing."

"Thanks. I'm glad you like it." Parvati said before kissing him on the lips.

The reactions varied. The Weasley twins and Dick wolf whistled, Hermione held her hand over Ginny's eyes, Mrs. Weasley clapped her hands together, and everyone else looked shocked.

After cake Bruce took Jason outside and looked at him.

"I know you're mad that I ran away."

"I was trying to think of the best way to discipline you."

"And?"

Thirty minutes later.

Jason staggered up to Ron's room.

"What happened mate?" Ron asked.

"Bruce just gave me "the talk"."

Sirius, Who was laying in the corner in his animagus form changed and said. "Well I'm not surprised. After what happened. I wouldn't be surprised if they found you two in a few broom closets this year."

"I'm going to bed and hope that this just turns out to be a nightmare."

With that Jason got in his hammock and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

AN: This chapter beta read by McKenna C

Jason was in London waiting for his mentor to show.

It had been two weeks since he had left the burrow, he had needed to get away from his friends and family before he hurt them or they got hurt because of him. He had spent the last two weeks trying to find a mentor to teach him control.

"You Jason?" A husky voice said.

"That's me." He replied.

"I'm Laramie Boggs."

"Nice to meet you."

"If you want me to teach you how to control yourself, you have to lose control so I can see what I will be working with."

"That might not be a good idea."

"Then I can't help you."

Jason sighed. "Where is the closest criminal organization? The worse they are the better:" Jason asked after a minute.

One hour later.

"You really want me to lose control?" Jason asked standing outside a house.

"It's the only way I can gauge how to teach you control." Laramie said.

"Can't I just start at level zero or something?"

"In all my years of teaching control I have never had to teach a 'level zero'."

Jason walked to the house and kicked the door in.

Laramie heard the sounds of despair coming from the house followed by people running out of the house and being thrown out of windows.

Jason walked out of the house ten minutes later dragging a man out by his foot.

"Never in all my years of teaching control have I ever had to teach anyone with so little. I can't believe it. There is now a level zero."

"I told it wasn't a good idea for me to lose control."

Twelve minutes earlier.

"You really want me to lose control?"

"It's the only way I can gauge how to teach you control." Laramie said.

"Can't I just start at level zero or something?"

"In all my years of teaching control I have never had to teach a 'level zero'."

Jason walked to the house and kicked the door in.

"Who are you?" A man asked.

Jason let go of everything, his eyes went from the sky blue color they normally were to the cold calculating color of steel that normally meant he had went from his normal level of restraint, to no restraint whatsoever.

Jason punched the man in the face, breaking his nose.

He ran up the stairs lashing out at the men in the house.

When he got the third floor he began throwing people out windows.

"Who are you?" The owner of the house yelled.

Jason grabbed him, threw him into the air, grabbed his foot and slammed him into the ground before dragging him outside.

When Jason got back to Laramie he dropped the guy at his feet before putting his restraints back in place.

"Never in all my years of teaching control have I ever had to teach someone with so little. I can't believe it. There is now a level zero."

"I told you it wasn't a good idea for me to lose control." Jason said.

Two weeks later.

"Okay Jason. I have taught you everything I can in controlling yourself. From what I've seen though, you didn't need much more help, you had everything you needed, you just needed to build up a different system to keep your control."

"Thank you Laramie."

"Don't thank me yet. I just told you to lock your emotions in a vault rather than try and hold it back through willpower."

"You have given me a new outlook, I can live with my emotions now without losing it."

"I'm going to send you to a guy named Lucas, he's a friend and will teach you how to control your strengths and weaknesses."

"Thank you again for everything."

Lucas.

"You must be Todd."

"Yeah. Jason Todd."

"Laramie said you might be stopping by. Said you need me to teach you how to control your strengths and weaknesses."

"How?"

"Attack me."

"What?"

"Attack me."

Jason went into a fighting stance and jumped at Lucas.

Lucas sidestepped and punched Jason in the side breaking three of his ribs.

Jason concentrated on the pain making it keep him sharp.

Jason kicked at Lucas, who backhanded his leg and sent him into a spiral before kicking him in the chest breaking three more ribs. "Had enough Todd?"

"I can go all day."

"Sure." Lucas kneed Jason in the face and spin kicked him in his other side breaking three more ribs. "I'll say this Todd, you can take a hit, but without control, you won't make it."

The next day.

Jason woke up underwater. He jumped out and gasped for breath, but there was something blocking his airways, he reached up and grabbed his mouth, he found a tube and pulled it out.

"Good you're awake. I'll let you rest for the day, then we start tomorrow."

The next day.

"What was that stuff?"

"It's a mixture of chemicals, it heals wounds instantly, broken bones in a day, the only thing it can't heal is a shattered mind."

"Good to know. How were you able to take me down so easily?"

"You lack the control I am going to teach you. In return you will help me when the time comes."

"I won't do anything illegal."

"I'm a cop Jason, and I'm not a dirty cop, I need help on a case and if there is someone else like me in the field when the next time comes around, we will be able to save the victims next time. Until then we will train everyday."

"Okay."

The next two weeks were grueling to say the least. Jason would wake up, go to the training area where Lucas would beat him to a pulp, and he would end up in a tub with a tube shoved down his throat to provide oxygen and nutrients that would help his body heal.

The following week Jason tried a different strategy. He watched Lucas' every move, and he began noticing certain aspects of Lucas form.

The next day Jason put his theory to the test.

The next day.

"Are you just wasting my time?" Lucas asked. "You have been here going on three weeks and haven't learned anything except how to be a punching bag."

"Let's try it today, if I show improvement then you keep teaching me, if I don't I'll leave and never darken your doorstep again."

Lucas nodded and threw a punch. Jason ducked and when the punch swung past him he stepped over Lucas' leg swipe before grabbing Lucas by the throat and flipping him backwards.

"Impressive." Lucas said getting up and brushing the dust off of him. "When did you learn that?"

"I went back through all of our training last night and studied every fight we ever fought and came up with counter attacks for dealing with you."

"Well, let's see if they hold up."

For the next three hours they were locked in hand to hand combat to see who could get the upper hand.

Eventually they fell to the floor exhausted.

"You surprised me." Lucas said. "Three weeks of being a punching bag, so you could see everything I had to teach you, and make counter attacks for them."

"Basically."

"Are you mad."

"As a hatter."

The both of them laughed till their sides hurt.

"I think you're ready for the next part of your training." Lucas said.

That night.

"You realize that we are at an underground fight club right?" Jason asked.

"I know. This is the next step in your training." Lucas replied.

"How is fighting the next step in learning control?"

"You will have to control the fight."

"So in other words, I have to win."

"Sure."

"Wait. Do I have to win or not?"

"You have to control the fight."

The bell rang and both the ref and Lucas jumped out of the ring before Jason's opponent ran at him.

Jason ducked out of the way of the first punch, dodged the second punch, and jumped over his opponents kick before his opponent grabbed him, locked his arms and legs, and pinned him to the floor.

Jason was pinned, he was helpless.

Jason's pulse skyrocketed, his body was flooded with adrenaline, his eyes became darker, and he lost control.

The next morning.

"What was that!" Lucas yelled. "You beat the guy within an inch of his life."

"I don't know what you're talking about. The last thing I remember from last night is getting pinned."

"You suffer from blackouts?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"They only happen when I start feeling helpless."

Lucas mulled that over for a bit. "So it's when you start feeling helpless, you go nuclear?"

"Basically, but there are different levels. I'm most dangerous when my friends and family are in danger."

"So, What was that?"

"Restraint level three. It starts at restraint level four and goes down to restraint level zero."

"What does each level mean?"

"Restraint level four is: I'll do what I have to, to keep my friends and family safe. Restraint level three is: you hurt my friends and family, I'll hurt you twice as much. Restraint level two is: you hurt my friends and family, I'll let you take me wherever you're taking me and kill everyone there. Restraint level one is: you hurt my friends and family, I'll kill you then hunt down anyone who knew you."

There was a moment of silence.

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but what is restraint level zero?"

"You hurt my friends and family. I'll hunt down your friends and family, and force you to watch as I kill them, then leave you alone in your misery until you die."

"That's dark, really dark. But why did you come looking to learn control?"

"I need a restraint level five. A level that I can go to, to think things through and not hurt anyone unless absolutely necessary."

"A reset button of sorts."

"Yeah, sort of."

The two sat in companionable silence for a few minutes before Jason asked. "What did I do to that guy last night?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Not really, but I need to."

"After he pinned you, the ref started counting down. When he got to five, you went limp, when he got to eight... I can't explain it, you got free and tossed your opponent back into his corner. Afterwards the next round started, he ran at you, and you went nuts. He kicked at you, you blocked the kick and broke his leg at the kneecap, he was leaning against the cage, and you brutally punched him, and if that's not enough, you uppercut him, knocking him out."

"That's actually very mild for me."

"You broke several of his ribs."

"Okay, that sounds more like me."

"I signed you up for another fight next week."

"Wait, your letting me fight again?"

"I said I'd train you to control your strengths and weaknesses, and right now, I'd say your greatest weakness is your greatest strength. Now, are you coming or not?"

The next fight.

Jason was ready for almost everything, Lucas had taught him how to control his emotions, how to control his weaknesses, and through those weaknesses his strengths.

 _Three days ago_

 _"What do you use to get stronger in a fight?" Lucas asked._

 _"What do you mean?" Jason responded._

 _"Do you get angry in a fight?"_

 _"Yeah. My anger gives me an advantage, I get mad and it gives me the necessary strength to win."_

 _"Have you ever tried calm?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Because anger gives me my strength in a fight."_

 _"Have you ever wondered how I was able to beat you that first day?"_

 _"Yeah. It's been driving me nuts, some nights it's all I think about."_

 _"Think back to that day, the same way you figured out how to stop me."_

 _Jason sat down and thought about it._

 _"You weren't angry at all, in fact you were... calm."_

 _"Calm can be more a powerful motivator than anger."_

 _"Can you teach me?"_

 _"Only if you will learn what I have to teach you."_

 _They stood in the ring._

 _"What do you think of when you fight?" Lucas asked._

 _"One of my friends being hurt, or hurt and needing my help?"_

 _"And it makes you angry?"_

 _"I imagine the person or persons I'm fighting being the cause."_

 _"That's noble. Do you have a girlfriend?"_

 _"Yeah, Why?"_

 _"Imagine the two of you spending time together, think of doing something, and don't let anything distract you. If you get distracted..."_

 _"Something bad will happen?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _Jason cleared his mind and thought of Parvati. He pictured them walking through a park, they sat on a bench and watched the sunset._

 _Lucas saw Jason relax, he waited for a few minutes to allow Jason to clear his mind. When he was sure Jason was ready, he attacked._

 _Jason sidestepped, And Lucas ran passed. They did this for a few minutes till Lucas was satisfied._

 _"Jason." Lucas said shaking him._

 _"He's calling you back." Parvati said with her head on Jason's shoulder._

 _"I don't want to leave."_

 _"You have to, you'll see me as soon as you come back to the burrow. The quicker you finish up here, the sooner you get back to me."_

 _"I know. I... I just wish we could have... this."_

 _"We will. Someday."_

 _"I'll see you later then."_

 _"Bye Jason, be careful, don't die, and come back to me safely."_

 _"Not even a horde of Dementors could stop me."_

 _Jason left his mental reality._

 _"You're a natural." Lucas said._

 _"At what?"_

 _"At calming your thoughts."_

 _"I just used meditation. My dad taught me."_

 _"Hey, whatever works."_

The ring

Jason was in the ring waiting for his opponent, Lucas had taught him about using calm instead of anger to power though a fight.

"In this corner we have Jason Todd, and in this corner..."

Jason saw his opponent and froze.

"Jason?" He heard his opponent ask. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here, what are you doing here?" Jason asked.

"I'm trying to have a life, your father gave me a chance at a normal life, and I'm trying my best to live it."

"You are trying to get yourself killed Professor. These people fight till one is either unconscious or dead."

"Come on Remus! Kick his can!" A girl with pinkish hair in the crowd shouted.

"Who's that?" Jason asked.

"Her name is Nymphadora Tonks." Lupin said. "Though she goes by..."

"Hey! Nymphadora! Shut up!" Jason yelled.

"What did you just call me?" Tonks yelled, her hair going a shade of blood red.

"Nymphadora?" Jason asked completely confused.

"Oh, you really shouldn't have called her that." Lupin said.

"I'm not going to fight you Professor."

"That's not your call to make."

 _Jason went back to the park where he sat with Parvati._

"Hold still Jason. The sooner one of us falls unconscious the sooner the fight ends."

Jason sidestepped, grabbed Lupin and threw him against the cage, grabbed his head, and kneed him in the face knocking him out.

On the way out of the ring

Jason was walking outside when a girl came up to him and kneed him in the crotch. "DON'T. CALL ME. NYMPHADORA!" She said before walking to Lupin.

Lucas grabbed Jason's shoulder and supported him. "She's a pistol, I can see why he likes her."

"If I had recognized her, then I would have been able to stop her."

"She was probably wearing a wig."

"Probably."

"Let's go. Your next level of training starts tomorrow."

"What else do you have to teach me?"

"I said I'd train you till I need your help. I'll teach you how to take someone down with only one punch."

The next day.

Jason was standing in the ring with Lucas.

"A cage fight is about ending the fight as quickly and as brutally as possible. The quicker you end the fight, the better."

"How do you end a fight brutally with only one punch?" Jason asked.

"I said quickly and brutally. You can end a fight with as many as five blows, and as few as one blow."

"And you can teach me this?"

Jason never knew what hit him, the next thing he remembered was waking up in the nutrient bath.

"What hit me?"

"That would be me." Lucas said.

"How?"

"It's a defensive technique wherein the user absorbs kinetic energy to the point where they can knock a person out with one punch."

"Can you teach me?"

The next two days were the most intense that Jason had ever encountered, including the ones with Bruce, he learned how to take hits and then turn around and unleash the potential energy he was saving.

The following day Lucas said. "I have a match for you."

"There is no way that I've learned to beat someone with one punch yet."

"Well we can use this as a way to gauge how far you have come."

That night.

Jason stood in his corner, his opponent stood in her corner.

"Lucas. I can't hit a girl."

"Hate to break it to you, but it's either that or forfeit."

Jason jumped out of the ring and left.

Over the next week Jason and Lucas practiced the one hit knockout, when fight night came again Jason stood in his corner against... no one.

The announcer came up to him and said. "The fans want to know why you left the ring last week."

"It's simple, I refuse to hit a woman who hasn't done anything to me. If she had attacked me last week I would have defended myself."

"BOO!" The crowd yelled at him.

"What?"

"We want to see a fight!"

"Fine. I'll fight the next person to get into the ring."

A hooded figure stepped into the ring and kicked Jason in the face so hard that he nearly bit his tongue off.

"You can put some power behind your hits." Jason said.

The hooded figure stayed quiet.

"That was a compliment."

The hooded figure delivered several more blows.

"Fine." Jason said. He pulled his arm back sending all of the potential energy into his arm, he lashed out and punched his opponent out of the ring.

The audience was so shocked that they stopped their jeers, while the announcer dropped his mic.

"What? Was that not legal?" Jason asked.

"No, but we've never seen that before."

"Wait. I thought you want to end the fight as quick as possible."

"Yes, But..."

"Time to go Jason." Lucas yelled. "My case was just reopened."

Jason jumped out of the ring and took off after Lucas.

When they got to Scotland Yard Lucas handed Jason a file. "This is the case I have been working on for the last four years."

Jason read through the file. "According to this, the suspect kidnaps his or her victims and..."

Jason dove out of the way as a fist came down where his neck was seconds before. He spun around and yelled. " _Perfecitus totalus!"_

Lucas froze in place.

"This file is bogus, you're the kidnapper. You have hid it under your coworkers noses for four years. Well I say enough." Jason walked over to Lucas and cut him with a basilisk blade on his hand. "I'll see you in Hell, last one there wins."

Jason gathered his stuff and headed back to the burrow. He would walk back, use up the rest of his time, he would get back on August 16th.

The burrow.

Bruce had taken him out back after the 'surprise' party the Weasley clan and the rest of his friends had thrown.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Bruce asked.

"I trained, I fought Lupin, I caught a bad guy." Jason said.

"I know you trained, and I know you fought Lupin. What I don't know, is why you killed."

"It was either him or me, I had no other choice."

Bruce glared at him for a minute before he said. How serious are you and Parvati?"

"Really serious... I hope."

Thirty minutes later.

Jason staggered up to Ron's room.

"What happened mate?" Ron asked.

"Bruce just gave me "the talk"."

Sirius, Who was laying in the corner in his animagus form changed and said. "Well I'm not surprised. After what happened. I wouldn't be surprised if they found you two in a few broom closets this year."

"I'm going to bed and hope that this just turns out to be a nightmare."

With that Jason got in his hammock and drifted off to sleep.

AN: so here's the timeline for this chapter. Jason is gone for two and a half months. Within those months, he spends two weeks trying to find someone to train him in control, he spends two weeks with Laramie, three weeks learning to train with Lucas, and two weeks training/cage fighting, and finally spends one week helping Lucas with his "case." Questions, comments, concerns?


	41. The Quidditch world cup

Jason heard someone enter Ron's room. Immediately his hand went for his knife under his pillow.

"Jason. I know that you're awake." Hermione's voice came from the darkness.

Jason let go of the knife and sat up. "What is it?"

"Its time get up if we want to go to the Quidditch World Cup."

Jason was up and, in the shower, while Hermione woke up Harry, Ron, and Sirius. After he was out of the shower, he heard Hermione say. "Ronald! If you don't get up, I will have Jason wake you up."

With that Ron was up and ran in on Fred or George in the bathroom.

The chaos was amusing to Jason.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked Harry who had kept rubbing at his scar.

"I don't know. It's like a headache, but it's like my scar is burning."

"Does it keep you up at night?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"I used to get them really bad when I was younger. Then Bruce taught me how to protect my mind and now I sleep mostly dream free."

"Mostly?"

"Whenever I have a bad dream in my dreamscape, my subconscious fights it off, and that leaves only good dreams."

"Can you teach me?"

"Yeah. Sure. It's three easy steps."

"What are they?"

"First: create your dreamscape as something you know like the back of your hand.

Second: imagine someone you know will protect you to their last breath."

"Like?"

"It could be anyone. It could be Dumbledore, Hagrid, Sirius..."

"You?"

"...Me?"

"Yeah. Could you be the guardian of a dreamscape?"

"I guess. I mean. I suppose, but why me?"

"Because. You said someone who will protect me till my last breath, and your track record says it all."

"But I'm younger than you are."

"By 16 days, and you have proven yourself more than capable of being a guardian a dozen times over."

"I'm not saying no, but wouldn't someone else be a better choice?"

"No. Not really."

"Then go for it I guess."

"What's the third step?"

"Oh right. Third: you have to meditate to make that person the guardian of your dreamscape."

"How do I do that?"

"Think about the person you are basing your guardian on, and think about your dreamscape, then think about the two of them together until they become one."

"How long does it take?"

"Just meditate on it every night before bed, until you don't have nightmares anymore."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Now get packed so we can go."

An hour and a half later.

"Come on everyone." Mr. Weasley called. "We have to make it to the portkey while it's still there."

The group trekked on for what seemed like an hour, before running into...

"Cedric Diggory." Jason said with contempt.

"Jason Todd." Cedric said with sarcasm.

"Ced?" An older man asked. "Do you know this boy?"

"Yeah. He threw a bludger at me last year when I was about to grab the snitch."

"Because Harry had fallen from his broom due to Dementors!" Jason spat.

"Now, now. Don't go attacking my boy for another's lack of skill." Cedric's father said.

"Bloody hell Ced. Why can't your dad learn to keep his mouth shut?" The twins asked.

"Why?" Cedric asked. "What's wrong with him bragging? Other than its kind of embarrassing."

Jason's hand twitched and the ground beside him erupted."

"Let's go." Jason seethed.

"Hm. That's better than most days." Fred said.

"Right you are brother mine." George added.

"What's a bad day?" Cedric asked.

"Oh. No. You misunderstood mate." Fred said. "His day would be glorious."

"Your day would be terrible." George added. "We're talking that if you woke up in Saint Mungo's three days later it would be a miracle."

Cedric lost all the color in his face.

"Now! See here boy!" Amos Diggory yelled at Jason. "You can't threaten my son."

"He wasn't." Hermione said.

"Then Who... was..." compression clicked in Amos Diggory's mind. "I won't be threatened boy."

"Do you realize that your voice is like nails on a chalkboard!" Jason yelled. "Your voice is so annoying that it makes me want to just blast your vocal chords out of your throat, but I won't do that, out of what little respect I have for Cedric."

"That's enough!" Mr. Weasley shouted. "Jason. Get to the front of the group. Now."

Jason grumbled and made his way to the front.

"I say. Good show Arthur." Amos said.

"Amos. That boy has had a difficult life. I would like it if you didn't make him feel like you're the enemy."

"I'm not Arthur."

"Really? Because from what I heard you made him rather agitated."

"What's the worst he could do?"

"Do you remember when all those dark wizards were found... dead?"

"Yes. Glorious day in the ministry."

"Jason was responsible for that."

Amos and Cedric's mouths dropped, and hung open for several minutes.

"We have to report him." Amos said.

"And tell the ministry what?"

"That He's a murderer."

"No. He's not." A dark voice said from behind Amos and Cedric, who both jumped, and turned around to see.

"Sirius Black." Amos said in breathless fear.

"Yes. I'm Sirius Black, and I would appreciate it if you refrained from sending Jason to Azkaban. The month he was there was traumatic enough, he doesn't need a second trip."

The group continued on in silence till they got to the portkey.

"Right." Mr. Weasley said. "Everyone grab the portkey, and hold on."

Each member in the group grabbed the portkey, and they were pulled away.

The Quidditch World Cup.

"Oof." Harry said as he made contact with the ground.

"Is everyone okay?" Jason asked.

"We just need to catch our breath." The twins said.

"I think that for the most part we are okay." Mr. Weasley said.

"Good to know." Luna's almost vacant voice said coming up to them.

"Yeah. We were starting to get worried." A female voice said.

"Parvati?" Jason asked.

"Uh huh." The voice said again, before jumping into Jason's arms and planting a kiss firmly on his lips.

When they pulled apart Jason saw a girl tapping her foot on the ground. "If you have finished kissing my evil twin. How about a kiss for your actual girlfriend?" Parvati asked.

"Whoa!" Jason exclaimed pushing Padma away.

"Best! Prank! Ever!" The twins yelled in unison.

"Parvati. I swear. I didn't know it was Padma."

"Prove it." Parvati said.

Jason grabbed Parvati in a hug before dipping her and planting a kiss on her lips.

Hermione covered Ginny and Luna's eyes, as there was a chorus of wolf whistles and applause.

Jason and Parvati blushed as they came up for breath.

"Now, now." Mr. Weasley said. "leave them alone."

"Killjoy." Fred said.

"What was that?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Nothing."

"I thought not. let's set up camp."

The group began setting up the tents. They set up four tents, two for the boys, two for the girls.

Harry and Jason went to the same tent. When they were inside their jaws dropped, and they said. "I love magic." the two said in unison.

The Quidditch world cup stadium.

The Weasleys, Patils, Harry, Sirius, Luna, Neville, Hermione, and the Wayne family made their way up the stairs to the top.

"How far up are we?" Ron asked.

"Let's just say." Lucius Malfoy's silky venomous voice said. "If it begins to rain. You'll be the first to know."

Jason tried vaulting the railing so he could beat him senseless, but Bruce, and Sirius caught his arms to prevent him.

"No need to get angry Mudblood." Lucius said in a taunting tone.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't call my son a mudblood." Bruce said.

"Mr. Wayne." Lucius stammered. "I-I-I..."

"Just don't refer to my son as a mudblood again." Bruce scowled. "Otherwise..." Dick grabbed his Escrima sticks.

"I see. Come Draco."

"But Father."

"I said come." Lucius snapped.

Draco ran after his father.

"Why do you let him get to you?" Dick asked Jason.

"He's just so... vile." Jason said.

"So that means that you have to attack him every chance you get?"

Jason was about to answer when they heard the announcer telling them that the game was about to start.

"ladies and gentlemen!" the announcer, ludovic bagman, said into his wand. "We are proud to announce that this year. Two lucky Quidditch players will be allowed to play the match with the team of their choice. the rules are simple. we have chosen two names from the ticket booth, checked their school records, and if they are on the Quidditch team at their school, they will be allowed to participate should they choose to. If not, then the game will be played with the regular team." The announcer grabbed the first name from the table and said. "Cedric Diggory!"

The stands erupted in applause as Cedric rose from his seat and walked down to the table.

"Now." the announcer said. "You are the seeker for the Hufflepuff team at Hogwarts. correct?"

"Yes sir." Cedric said.

"And you know the rules, regulations, and dangers of playing Quidditch. correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you still want to play?"

"Yes sir."

"Then. Choose the team you want to play for."

"Ireland." Cedric said without any hesitation.

"Good choice."

"And our next player is..." Bagman was interrupted as another man handed him another piece of paper and said something which the bat family lip read as. 'There was a mistake. This is the correct name.' "...The next player is. Jason Todd."

The bat family looked at each other with concern on their faces, while the rest of the group, and crowd erupted in applause. Except the Malfoys. They clapped politely to keep up appearances.

"It's a trap." Jason said.

"We know it is, but go down there, and we will trip it." Bruce said.

Jason made his way down to the table. "I trust that you know the rules, regulations, and dangers of Quidditch as well?" Bagman asked.

"Yes." Jason said.

"And you are the Gryffindor Beater?"

"Yes."

"Then which team would you like to play on?"

"Bulgaria."

"Very well. Go to your respective teams, and they will give you your gear."

The two went their separate ways

In the locker room.

"You are the lucky winner?" The coach asked Jason in a thick Bulgarian accent.

"I didn't even know there was a contest."

"They do this every once in a while. It's a pain in the butt, but it's a way to keep it interesting. For the most part, you will just follow the other beater and mimic what he does."

"I'm the beater on my school team."

"Son. No offense, but this is professional Quidditch. Not some sport you play at school. Now go out there fly around, maybe hit the bludger, and the professionals will win the game."

The Bulgarian coach just made a mistake. He insulted Jason and his school, and Jason would make him eat his words.

The Quidditch field.

Jason was on the broom that he'd been given to fly on. He knew what he was doing, and he would make sure to wow the Bulgarian team, and make the coach eat his words.

The ref opened the trunk with the Quidditch balls, and sent them flying. Jason hit the bludger sending it flying towards the Ireland team.

"It would appear that the Bulgarians are ready to bring their A game." Bagman said.

The two teams flew around the field trying to gain the advantage.

One finally came for the Ireland team when a bludger destroyed Jason's broom.

As Jason fell, the crowd gasped.

Jason pulled out the grapple gun he made sure to carry and shot towards the stadium. It caught on a seat and he hit the button to withdraw.

He hit the side of the stadium with a sickening crunch.

Under the stadium.

Dick knew that the fact that they handed Ludo Bagman a new piece of parchment when he was about to read off the one that he had in his hands was suspicious, very suspicious. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard.

"You idiot! it was supposed to kill him. If he interferes with our master's plan, then you will be severely punished."

"How was I supposed to know that he'd be able to save himself. That bludger destroyed his broom. he should have fallen to his death."

"This is no ordinary kid. He could survive an explosion if he put his mind to it."

"What are we going to do?"

"Gather the others. After the cup we will march on the camp and make it look like he was just one of the unlucky ones."

"How do you know it will work?"

"Because I'll make sure to hit him with the killing curse myself."

The owners of the voices made their way out from under the stadium, and Dick apparated to Bruce with a *crack*.

Bruce.

Bruce watched in horror as Jason fell out of sight.

The crowd went silent as they waited for the medics to do their jobs.

There was a *crack* as Dick apparated next to him. "Dad! Jason's in trouble."

When Dick saw the look on Bruce's face, he turned to look at the field. He saw a Medi-witch with Jason's body laying against hers with a bloody arm.

'No.' He said to himself.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Ludo Bagman said. "The Bulgarians Guest beater will be taken to the medical tent and taken care of there. Quidditch is a dangerous sport, so we will continue the game like normal."

The bat family, the Weasley's, the Patil's, Sirius, Harry, Neville, Luna, and Hermione left the stadium, and went to the Medical tent.

On their way there, they heard Ludo Bagman yell. "The Bulgarian seeker Victor Krum has caught the snitch, Bulgaria wins!" And the stadium went nuts.

The medical tent.

When the group got to the medical tent, they saw Jason sitting up with his jersey off, and his back towards them. A nurse had given him something to drink, and he sniffed it before downing in one go. His reaction was to shudder.

"Was it that bad?" Dick and the twins asked in perfect unison.

Jason turned around, and they saw that his arm was in a sling. "Yeah it was. It tasted like grape flavored soda that was sweet, sour, and bitter all rolled into one beverage."

"What happened out there?" Bruce asked.

"I was flying around looking for the bludger, when I became confused for a second, the next thing I knew was that I was falling, and instinct kicked in. Now I'm in here."

"Sounds like the confundus charm to me." Mr. Weasley said.

"Why use the confundus charm on Jason." Hermione asked.

"I can answer that." Dick said. "when I was under the stadium after Jason went down to the announcers table. While I was down there, I overheard two people talking. one of them said that the other had bungled it, and that Jason was supposed to die. The other one said that Jason should have fallen to his death."

"This isn't good." Parvati said. "If someone is trying to kill Jason then that means that he's in serious danger."

"It's worse than that." Dick said. "They are going to try again."

"WHAT?" Parvati yelled.

"Yeah. What?" Ron asked.

"Whoever is responsible for this is going to try again." Dick said.

"Well. Let's go stop them then." Jason said getting off the cot he was on.

"You are in no condition to do anything." Sirius said.

Jason took the sling off and rolled his arm, "My arm was just dislocated from the shoulder.' Jason said.

Bruce noticed the subtle expressions that Jason was making that said he was lying, and actually in a great deal of pain. He grabbed the nurse and asked. "What's wrong with Jason?"

"He dislocated his shoulder, hyperextended his elbow, and his wrist was sprained. Honestly, I'm shocked. I thought that He'd have been injured more. We've given him some potions to take the pain away, relocated his shoulder, and recommended plenty of rest to let his wounds heal."

"Thank you." Bruce said before heading back to the group.

Jason was getting ready to leave, when Bruce walked up and waved his wand. Jason fell into unconsciousness.

"What was that for!" Parvati demanded.

"Jason is in no condition to fight. His shoulder was dislocated, he hyperextended his elbow, and he sprained his wrist. I wouldn't be a good father if I let him go around with those injuries."

Dick looked at Bruce quizzically.

Bruce looked at Dick and mouthed. 'we are going to hold the line here.'

Dick nodded and drew his escrima sticks.

Outside there was the sound of spells flying and people shouting.

The group drew their weapons of choice, whether it was their wands or an actual weapon, and moved outside.

One of the nurses moved over to Jason, drew their wand and...

" _Reducto."_ Jason said getting up. "yeah. I bet you weren't expecting that." looking at the nurse who was having difficulty breathing since her ribs had been shattered. "pathetic. do you really think that my dad would knock me out for this? This doesn't even make the top twenty worst things that has happened to me."

Jason drew his basilisk knives, made sure that his basilisk armor was on, and he left the tent.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were running through the chaos when they saw a horde of dark witches and wizards coming towards them.

 _stupefy!"_ The trio yelled in opposite directions to try and make an escape path.

"No shadows!" Hermione said.

"They are too far away for us to fight hand to hand." Ron added.

"No one to pull us out of this one." Harry finished.

There was a bone chilling screech that made the dark witches and wizards, and the trio freeze. Then out of nowhere bats descended on the unsuspecting group.

The trio crouched low to the grass, and held onto each other waiting for it to end, before the bats made a barrier between them and the dark witches and wizards.

In front of the trio Bruce, Alfred, Dick, and Barbra appeared. "Run kids." Bruce said. "Use your Animagus forms, and leave this to us."

Harry changed into a crow, Hermione into an owl, and Ron into a hummingbird. The three animagi flew out the top of the eye of the bat storm, and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the destruction of the campground.

They saw a single person taking out the dark witches and wizards in an attempt to reach a small group of people trapped by them.

The trio dove after him and changed as he killed the final dark witch or wizard. "Jason!" They yelled in unison.

Jason turned around and they saw the darkness behind his eyes.

"There are innocents who need help."

 ***ROAR! ***

The group turned around to see a lion with a blonde teen sitting on its back, holding her wand like a sword.

"Neville. Luna." Jason said.

"Where would you have us go my lord?" Luna asked.

"Just help who you can, and try not to die." Jason replied, already used to Luna's brand of sanity."

"Thy will be done my lord." She said and went one way, while Jason lead the trio to the group of people being terrorized by the dark witches and wizards.

"HEY!" Jason yelled.

The dark witches and wizards dropped their victims, and turned around.

"Are you talking to us?" A harsh male voice asked.

"Yeah. How about you take on someone who can actually fight back?"

"There's four of you, and twelve of us..."

"And it's still not enough." Jason threw a basilisk throwing knife and it sunk into the wizard's chest.

"You will pay for that." A female voice yelled in rage.

"And you're going to make me pay?" Jason asked?"

" _Avada..."_ The witch began.

"No." A strong voice said from behind them. "That honor is mine."

Jason looked at the newcomer and asked. "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm not really all that important, but you. You, are very important." The man said.

"Why?"

"It's not you, but your skills. They have my employer worried."

"Why? I'm no one special. Why not Harry, or Neville, or Hermione?"

"Well that's the thing. My employer needs Harry. He doesn't need the others, and he's worried that you will interfere with his plans."

"Why does he need Harry?"

"I'll tell you what. You give me Harry, and I won't make your like miserable."

"Here's my counter offer. You don't take Harry, and I don't kill you."

"You can try, but like you, I don't die easily."

Jason froze for an instant. Did he know this guy?

"Wait." Harry said. "If I go with you, will you leave my friends alone?"

"Until we meet again." The man said.

"NO!" Jason said. "Don't even think about leaving with them."

"Unless you have a better idea." Harry said.

Jason sighed. "I can think of one." He closed his eyes, took in a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. When he opened his eyes again, they weren't the eyes that made Neville comfortable after knocking him unconscious, they weren't the eyes that showed how worried he was about his friends, they weren't the terrified eyes he had after a nightmare, they were the eyes of someone used to fighting for their life, and killing if necessary.

Jason took a deep breath, and his body went into fight or flight mode. He threw Three throwing knives, and took out three of the dark witches and wizards. He grabbed his twin basilisk blades, and ran at the remaining witches and wizards. He cut the throat of one, and stabbed another in the stomach.

"Well." the man said. "I did try and reason with you. I suppose that when Harry dies an unfortunate death because you refused to listen, you will only be able to blame yourself."

Jason kicked at the man, but he apparated away before Jason could kick him.

Jason breathed again, and his eyes went back to the kind and caring eyes that everyone was used to.

There was a flash of light, and the four teens looked up, and saw a giant green skull with a snake slithering out of its mouth.

"That can't be a good sign." Ron said.

Later.

"Harry!" Sirius yelled.

"Ron!" Mr. Weasley yelled.

"Jason!" Bruce yelled.

"We're over here!" Jason yelled back.

The adults ran to their charges, and looked them over.

"Are you all right?" Sirius and Mr. Weasley asked Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Thanks to Jason." the trio said.

"Are you all right?" Bruce asked Jason.

"I don't know." Jason said. "There was a dark wizard here wo made my flesh crawl. He said that his employer needed Harry, and that he needed me out of the way, so I wouldn't interfere."

"They were death eaters." Mr. Weasley said. "And they serve you-know-who."

"Don't say that." Jason said. "He has a name, use it. He's just a man who's afraid to die."

Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes, and Jason grabbed whoever was hiding there.

"A house elf?" Hermione asked. Before the elf snapped its fingers, and apparated away.

A group of men came running towards them.

"So, you finally came!" Jason snarled. "You let a bunch of kids do the work, then you show up after its done. What were you doing playing cards, and drinking fire whiskey till the trouble was over?"

"Jason!" Mr. Weasley scolded. "Do you have any idea who this is?"

"He's Barty Crouch Sr., and while we were out here fighting to stay alive, he was out gallivanting."

"I beg your pardon?" Barty Crouch shouted. "I was attempting to help others who needed my help."

"Were you trying to save the bureaucrats who have money and power to help keep you in office?" Jason asked. "While there were children who know very little defensive magic to save themselves, the all-important Barty Crouch was saving his money?"

"How dare you insinuate such a thing."

"How dare you save a dirty politician you sleaze."

"Wayne! keep your brat in line."

"You can't scare me by yelling at me to do something." Bruce said. "And as for you calling Jason a brat, I would appreciate it if you not do that again."

"Take care of your boy Wayne!" Crouch yelled again.

"Jason." Bruce sighed. "Don't talk down to the politician."

Jason heaved a huge, overdramatic sigh before saying. "Yes Father."

"Apologize."

Jason's entire demeanor changed in that instant to something that no one had ever seen before. genuine tolerance for someone he hated with every fiber in his body. "Mr. Barty Crouch Sr. sir. I am terribly sorry that that you are a sleaze, and that if you were to climb to the top of your ego, and jump down to your IQ you would die from the massive heart attack before you even hit the ground." After Jason had said those words, he apparated away leaving everyone else in shock.

Back at the burrow.

A red-faced Mr. Weasley barged through the doors at the burrow, and found Jason sitting at the table.

Before Mr. Weasley could say anything, Percy stepped in right behind him, and yelled. "How dare you talk to my boss that way!"

"Your boss is a sodding git, who would rather have his pockets lined with money, and a gorgeous witch that he can..."

"THAT"S ENOUGH!" Mr. Weasley shouted. "Now. Jason, I know that you were angry that you had to step in again, and take charge, while we were off taking care of the death eaters..."

"I don't care about that." Jason said. "What I care about is the fact that everyone has their head stuck in the past. 'Oh, don't say he-who-must-not-be-named, otherwise the boogeyman will come and carry you off to a horrible end.' He was just a man who was afraid to die. In fact, the only reason that he has his power is because of politicians like Crouch."

"Take that back!" Percy shouted. "Mr. Crouch is a great man."

"No, he's not. He is a coward. Just like Fudge."

"Fudge is the prime minister, and you will show him the respect that he deserves." Percy growled.

"The man deserves to be locked away in Azkaban." Jason said.

The room got quiet as they remembered that Fudge was the one who sent Jason to Azkaban on Lucius Malfoys orders.

"We need sleep." Mr. Weasley said. "Let's get to bed, we have a long day tomorrow."

"You lot can come in." Jason said to the rest of the group outside.

The Weasleys, Neville, Luna, Hermione, Sirius, and Harry walked into the burrow.

"How did you know that we were here?" The twins asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" Jason responded, before going up to Ron's room.

AN: Sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter out. Now Cedric and Jason. There is a reason they aren't friendly. I'm trying to use this year as a way for them to get closer as friends, but they are starting at rock bottom. Jason doesn't like Amos because he is pushing Harry, and the twins down by bragging about Cedric. yes it's a little petty of him, but oh well.

As for the Quidditch world cup there are going to be some that wont like Cedric and Jason playing in a championship tournament. I've wanted to do something like this since I started this book. Yes it would be like telling a high school football player to go and play with a pro football team they wouldn't know any of the plays or anything, but with this fic. I went with the idea that they will fly around, maybe Jason will hit the bludger once or twice. the Important part was to introduce that Jason could actually be a threat to Voldemort.

Jason chewing Barty Crouch Sr. out was because Jason doesn't like him at first sight. Jason is a member of the bat family, he has the sixth sense that they have about people. Barty Crouch Sr. may not have been a bad person outright, but had he acknowledged Barty Crouch Jr. some more, he might not have lost his son to Voldemort. That's the way I see it, so that's the way I wrote it.

As for Jason going off on Mr. Weasley, he's wasn't really thinking clearly, and will regret it in year five.


	42. Returning to Hogwarts

AN: WARNING! A character is going to go through two dramatic changes this year. If you don't like this don't read this year. I will explain these changes throughout the year. With these changes, I will alter parts of canon. Remember this has altered from a fic that follows canon to an alternate universe fic. Enjoy.

The rest of the week was hectic. Because of the way that Jason treated Barty Crouch Sr. Mr. Weasley's job at the ministry of magic was made that much more difficult.

Percy was furious at Jason for only reason's he knew.

The Patil's, Luna, Neville, Hermione, Harry, and Sirius had left the burrow to prepare for school.

As for the Weasley's, and Jason. They went to Diagon alley to gather their school supplies for the next year, the week before the start of school.

As they did every summer since taking care of Jason. They found the pile of galleons in their bank vault had again increased.

Jason had gone to Madam Malkins robes for all occasions.

"Madam Malkin?"

"Yes?" A clerk asked. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. I need a new set of robes."

"What were you thinking?"

"I need them custom made."

"Okay. What were you thinking?"

"I need the most durable material you have. I need to have a Red Hood that goes over my face, plenty of pockets to put anything, and everything in. It also has to be lightweight so I can run without hindering my mobility, and if you have anything to make it spell, curse, jinx, and hex proof."

"Why do you need this?"

"I was attacked last week, I survived because of my family, and friends. I don't want to put them in that kind of danger again."

"That's a good reason. Is there anything else you want me to add?"

"Is there a way to make it reverseable that way if I need to blend in with the crowd I can turn it inside out, and it will be a different set of robes?"

"Yes. We can do that. Will that be all?"

"Yeah. That will be good."

"Right this way so we can take your measurements. Will you be buying other robes or getting your older robes readjusted?"

"I'll readjust my old robes."

"Well, well." The grating voice of Draco Malfoy said. "Not buying a new set of robes for the school year?"

"Actually I am."

"But you're also readjusting your old robes. Are you a Weasley?"

"No. I just don't go around wasting my money away like some people."

"What good is having money if you can't show it off?"

"I'd rather wear something till it falls apart than flaunt my money."

"Speaking of falling apart, I saw what happened at the Quidditch World Cup. You falling off your broom was priceless."

"At least I had my skills to fall back on. You would have been street pizza."

"Is it true that you were crying like a first year?"

"I don't know. Is it true that Cornelius Fudge is Lucius Malfoys second wife?"

"Mr. Todd." The clerk said. "This is Clara. She will be helping you."

Jason went with Clara, and had his measurements taken for the adjustments to his robes, and the adjustments for his new robes.

"I take it that you and Draco aren't good friends?" Clara asked.

"We aren't even acquaintances."

"Please don't be rude to Him?" She asked timidly."

"Why do you even care?"

Clara blushed at the question.

"You like him, don't you?"

"Yes. I am only a year younger than him, I'll graduate the year after, but he has never noticed me."

"Wait. You're Clara Carter. The girl who Malfoy antagonized in my second year. What do you even see in him?"

"I don't know, I just want to be around him."

Jason Hated What He was about to do with every fiber of his being. "Would you like me to help Draco notice you this year?"

"Would you?" Clara asked with barely controlled glee.

"Yeah. Sure."

Clara grabbed Jason in a bear hug so tight, that it left Jason gasping for breath. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed.

"Don't mention it."

It took an hour for Jason to get the measurements for his new robes, his old robes readjusted, his new robes made, and Clara to stop thanking him.

"What house are you in?" Jason knew that Clara was a Hufflepuff, but he didn't want to appear to be a stalker.

"I'm a Hufflepuff."

"What is your blood status?"

"My mum is a witch, and my dad is a muggle."

"That won't make our job any easier. Draco won't even look at you unless you're a pureblood."

"What are we going to do then?"

Jason smiled an evil smile. "We make him fall for you."

"Love potions are illegal."

"Who said anything about love potions?" Jason said pulling his radio from his utility belt.

Barbara.

Barbara had just gotten out of bed. After a long night with very little sleeping for one reason or another, the last thing she expected was a call from Jason on the bat wave.

"Hello?"

"Hey Babs."

"Hey Jason. What's up?"

"I need some help in Diagon Alley."

"What is it?"

"There is a girl here who needs your help."

"Where are you?"

"Madam Malkins."

 ***Crack***

Madam Malkins.

"Hello? Babs?"

 ***Crack***

"What the... Warn a guy next time." Jason said.

"You said a girl needed help."

"Yeah. She's having guy trouble."

Barbara turned to Clara and said. "Look. Jason already has a girlfriend..."

"Not me."

"Then who?"

"Draco." Jason said in a disgusted voice at the same time Clara said. "Draco." In a dreamy voice."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Barbara said.

Half an hour later.

Jason walked out of the fitting room followed by Barbara and Clara. He smiled as he saw the look of bewilderment on Malfoys face as he took a good look at Clara.

"What's the matter Malfoy, never seen a girl before?"

"Is this some kind of trick Todd?"

"Nope. It's not a trick at all. It's called teenage hormones."

"You see." Barbara said. "When a teenage boy sees a girl that has blossomed, their... hmm, hmm... hormones go nuts, no pun intended, and they can't help themselves as they succumb to their urges."

Malfoy gritted his teeth. "She's a half blooded Hufflepuff. I can't even be seen with her, otherwise my father will..."

"Your father is not important here. Do you like Clara?" Barbara asked.

The trio watched as Malfoy had an internal debate.

"If I said yes, how could I?"

"Start at school. Meet every once in a while, and do what feels natural to the both of you."

"She graduates the year after you. If you like her after this year then meet here over the summer, then when she graduates you can take it to the next level." Jason added.

"Then yes. I do like her."

"Do you like her, or the charms?" Jason waved his wand in front of her face wiping the magic away.

Malfoy looked at her. "She does look different, but for whatever reason, I don't care."

"Are you saying that because you're afraid I'll beat you senseless, or do you mean it?"

"I mean it. I swear on house Malfoys pride."

Jason and Barbara looked at each other, and shrugged.

Clara walked up to Malfoy. "Hello Draco."

Jason tensed slightly in case Malfoy decided to shatter Clara's heart or hurt her in some way.

Barbara noticed Jason tense, and reached for a smoke pellet so she could get Clara out of harms way, and Jason could rush Malfoy.

"I've never learned your name."

"My name is Clara."

"Hi Clara."

"Hi."

Jason and Barbara slipped outside and shuddered.

"Thanks for coming." Jason said

"No problem. I was actually afraid that you wouldn't talk to me again ever since what happened over the summer."

"Don't worry about that. I learned how to handle it, so now I can better understand how to stop it."

The two walked around Diagon Alley for a few minutes.

"Hey." Jason said breaking the silence. "I'm meeting Parvati for lunch, do you want to call Dick and see if he wants to come?"

"I don't think that either of us would want to impose."

"Okay. See you later."

"One more thing Jason."

"What?"

"My brother is on the loose. So watch your back."

"I will. Though I don't think I have to worry."

"Jason."

The way Barbara said it was so unlike her, that he knew something was wrong.

"My brother is one of the most vile people I know. What he is now, versus what he was then. They are polar opposites of each other. Be careful."

"I will."

With that they went their separate ways.

Jason was walking through Diagon Alley when his sixth sense told him that he was being followed. He kept walking his normal pace, and waited for the time to strike. When he rounded the corner he hid, and waited for his stalker to walk past him. When nothing happened for two minutes he walked out into the walkway when someone landed on his shoulders. He grabbed whoever it was, and pulled them off his shoulders.

"Luna!" He said in shock. "Bloody hell. What's the idea of sneaking up on me like that?"

"I wanted to surprise you." Luna said as if she was talking to a child. "It would seem that I did."

"More than a little bit. Yeah."

"Did I interrupt something?"

"I was heading to meet Parvati for lunch."

"Then I'll be on my way."

"Nah don't worry about it. I'm sure that Parvati won't mind company."

The two made their way to the restaurant where Jason was supposed to meet Parvati, and found a table for four.

"Why a table for four?" Luna asked.

"In case Padma comes along."

They had to wait three minutes before Parvati and Padma showed up.

Jason gave Parvati a hug before they sat down.

"So. Are you guys ready for the next school year?" Padma asked.

"Yes." Luna said. "I can't wait to see a Crumple horn Snorcack this year."

"You'll find them." Jason said encouragingly.

"I know. Its only a matter of when, and where."

The waiter came and took their orders before leaving again.

"Are you going to start much trouble with Malfoy this year?" Parvati asked.

"I hope not. I hope that his new Girlfriend keeps him occupied."

Padma was drinking her tea when Jason said this, and she promptly spit when she heard that. "Did I just hear you say that Draco Malfoy has a Girlfriend?"

"Yeah. I hope that it lasts, and he doesn't chase her away."

"Maybe that means we will have a quiet year." Parvati said taking Jason's hand in hers.

"Here's hoping." Jason said raising his glass.

Their meals came out shortly after that, and they enjoyed each others company for a while longer. When it was time to go Jason gave Parvati a quick kiss on the cheek, and they parted ways.

The Hogwarts Express.

When Jason boarded the Hogwarts express the last thing he expected to see was Draco kicking his entourage out of a Compartment so him and Clara could have some privacy.

"That happened." He said as he entered the compartment with the Patil's and Luna.

"What happened?" Luna asked.

"Malfoy just kicked everyone out of a compartment so that him and his girlfriend could use it."

"That is odd." Luna said.

Their trip passed quickly. When the trolley lady came by she saw Jason and said. "Do you know that whenever you buy something off my cart, you always pay more than what its worth?"

"Yes I do."

"Then why do you do it?"

"Because. You push that cart around all the time, and you probably don't get a thank you for it. This is my way of saying thank you."

That caught the trolley lady off guard. "Thank you. But thirty galleons for a three dollar treat?"

"Is it not enough?" Jason asked.

"It's more than enough. Thank you."

"You're welcome, and thank you."

After the trolley lady left Parvati said. "So that's why you do it."

"Yeah. I don't flaunt my money around like some people, but I do like being nice."

"That's nice." Padma said.

"I agree." Luna added.

When they arrived at Hogwarts station they made their way to the carriages that would take the fourth years and up to the castle.

"Can you see them?" Luna asked.

Jason looked at the two beasts pulling their carriage. "They are amazing."

"Not many people believe so. Some say that they are evil creatures that will kill if not handled correctly."

"I don't believe it. They may look scary, but I'm sure that they wouldn't hurt anyone unless they were provoked."

"What are you guys talking about?" Padma asked.

"Can't you see the creatures pulling the carriage?" Jason asked.

"No. Aren't the carriages pulled by magic?"

"No. They are pulled by creatures that are kind of difficult to describe. The best way I can describe them is that they look like skeletal horses with a whip like tail, and wings. its almost like someone took a horse and a dragon and this is their offspring."

"They are called Thestrals." Luna said.

The carriage pulled up to the gates, and the students made their way inside.

Once inside Jason sensed something, and dove out of the way.

"OH!" Parvati, Padma, and Luna shrieked.

Jason spun around and saw them dripping wet. He looked up at Peeves who was aiming a water balloon at him. "You have one shot Peeves."

Peeves threw the balloon at Jason, hitting him in the face, and drenching him in icy cold water.

Jason pulled his wand from its holster on his utility belt, pointed it at Peeves, and said. _"captis exspiravit."_

Peeves was collected in a glass bottle, and sealed in it.

"You can come out when you can act your age." Jason said putting the bottle in his bag, and his wand on his belt.

"What was that?" Parvati asked.

"Ghost capture spell. Alfred taught it to me."

"Did he by chance teach you a spell on how to instantly dry clothes?" Padma asked annoyed.

Jason pulled his wand from his belt and said. " _vestimenta arida."_

within minutes their clothes were dry.

"Thanks." Padma said.

Jason nodded and they made their way into the great hall.

They sat down next to Harry, Ron and Hermione, and waited for the first years to come in.

"Is it exciting?" Hermione asked.

"Is what exciting?" Jason asked back.

"Sirius is going to be coming here this year." Harry said.

"Is he going to be the new Defense against the dark arts teacher?" Padma asked.

"No. He just said that him and Remus would be here this year."

"I thought Professor Lupin wasn't coming back this year." Seamus said.

"He's not coming back as a Professor." Harry said. "Sirius told me that he and Remus would be coming back to Hogwarts, but he didn't say why."

Jason was about to say something when the doors to the great hall opened, and the first years were brought in by Professor McGonagall.

The first years were sorted into their houses. Dennis Creevey, Collin Creevey's younger brother, was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Welcome." Dumbledore said. "For those of you returning, and those here for the first time. It is a pleasure to see your faces. This year, the Quidditch field will not be used for Quidditch."

The great hall became a torrent of angry voices.

"If you will allow me to continue I will tell you why."

The voices quieted.

"This year. Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament. I will give you more information at the Halloween feast, but I can tell you that it is a great honor for our school to host this tournament, and I hope that you will find it a fascinating experience. Now with that allow me to introduce our new Defense against the dark arts teacher."

The door burst open and a man roughly 6'2" and 180 pounds stomped into the great hall.

Jason noticed that one of his legs was false, as well as one of his eyes. He had scars all over his face, and he was jumpy. As if he expected to be attacked at any moment.

"Ah. Alastor." Dumbledore said. "Impeccable timing as always. allow me to introduce our new Defense against the dark arts teacher. Alastor Moody."

something felt off about him. Jason couldn't put his finger on it, but something about Moody made his flesh crawl.

"Also I would like to announce that we have two more additions to our staff this year. Professor Remus Lupin has offered to come back this year to help teach Care of Magical creatures with our gamekeeper Hagrid."

The door opened, and Remus Lupin walked into the great hall.

"As well as Sirius Black has been asked to assist Professor Moody in Defense against the dark arts."

The doors to the great hall opened and Sirius walked in.

Jason looked at them and said. "They are here as security for the Triwizard Tournament."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"They are here as security for the Triwizard Tournament." Jason repeated. "Their positions here are their cover stories."

"How do you know that?" Harry asked. "They just got here."

"We have never had a second Defense against the dark arts teacher. If it were just Care for magical creatures. Fine, but its both Care for magical creatures and Defense against the dark arts. Add that to the fact that this year we are holding the Triwizard Tournament. You may believe in coincidences, but I don't."

Dumbledore finished his remarks, and the food appeared on the table.

"This is so good." Ron said on his third plate. "Who makes this food?"

"The House elves do." Nearly Headless Nick said floating over.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"The Hogwarts House elves." Nick said speaking a bit louder thinking that she couldn't hear him.

"Hogwarts uses House elves as slaves?"

"Not at all. The House elves like it here. They do everything around here."

"That's slavery!"

"Not when you think about it." Ron said. "They have a place to eat, sleep, and help whoever they want to. House elves are..."

"Its Wrong." Hermione said leaving the table, and heading up to the Gryffindor common room.

"What's with her?" Seamus asked.

"She thinks the house elves are an enslaved Race." Neville said.

"In a way she's right." Jason interrupted. "They are told. 'You will cook, clean, etc.' they aren't given a choice in the matter."

"But taking care of others is what they do best." Nick said.

"What Hermione is saying is that they deserve to choose what they do."

No one noticed that Mad Eye Moody was watching Harry as they ate.

Later that night.

Jason was making his rounds of Hogwarts when he noticed a familiar figure lying in the hallway in front of the Ravenclaw tower. "Luna." he said not wanting to startle her.

"Hello Jason." Luna said with a slight chatter in her teeth.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I'm waiting for my House to let me in."

"They locked you out of your house?" Jason said his voice suddenly very low.

"Yes, but I'm sure someone will let me in eventually."

Jason gave Luna his robe and said. "Come on."

They walked back to the Gryffindor tower.

"Jason." Ginny said when he came in with Luna. "What happened."

"Luna needs a place to sleep tonight. Her house decided to lock her out."

"Come on Luna." Ginny said grabbing her hand. "I have a Blanket and pillow you can use. You can sleep on the couch."

When they were gone, Jason made his way back to the Ravenclaw house.

Inside the Ravenclaw common room.

A first year named Albert Ross was sitting in the Ravenclaw common room feeling a bit homesick, when the door opened, And a man in a Red Hood came into the common room.

"Are you feeling Homesick." The man asked.

Albert nodded his head.

"Yeah. The first year is always the hardest. Next year should be better though." The Man said before saying. "This is going to be loud."

Albert covered his ears.

"HEY!" The man yelled as loud as he could.

"Bloody Hell!" The Prefect came running down the stairs. He froze when he saw the man in the Red Hood. "What do you want?" he asked in a Shaky voice

"Why was there a Girl outside your tower?"

"What?"

"Don't make me ask again."

"I didn't understand you the first time."

"There was a girl sleeping outside your tower. She said that you guys locked her out."

"You're talking about Lovegood aren't you?"

By this time a crowd had gathered.

"Yes. Why did you lock her outside?"

"Timothy said that it would be beneficial for her health if she did so."

"And you didn't go talk to your head of house about this?"

"It was late."

"Well then. I guess that I'll go talk to him for you, but first. Where's Timothy?"

The Crowd parted, leaving Timothy out in the open for the man in the Red Hood to see.

The man in the Red Hood walked up to Timothy. "I think it would be beneficial to your health if you spent the next week sleeping out in the hallway." He said.

"Screw that." Timothy said.

The man in the Red Hood head butted Timothy so hard that everyone heard a crack. "It wasn't a request. It was a demand." The man in the Red Hood turned to the Prefect. "See that he spends the next week in the Hallway. Without a Blanket or pillow. I'll come by every night, and if he's not in the Hallway. I'll drag the both of you out there and make sure you can't get back in."

The Prefect nodded in fear, before running to the bathroom.

The man in the Red Hood walked out of the common room dragging Timothy behind him.

Flitwicks room.

Professor Flitwick had expected many things when he went to bed that night, but the one thing he had not expected, was to be woken up by the Red Hood shaking him awake.

"Who are you?" Flitwick squeaked.

"I think that you know who I am." The Red Hood said.

"What do you want?"

"There is a girl in your house. Luna Lovegood."

"Yes. I know Luna."

"Do you also know that she is bullied constantly in her house?"

"I had hoped that the other Ravenclaws would grow out of it."

"They haven't."

"What did they do this time?" Flitwick sighed.

"They locked her out of her house."

"WHAT?! Where is she now?"

"I took her to her Gryffindor tower. From what I know, her brother is the Gryffindor beater."

"Brother by bond." Flitwick said. "And we better hope that he doesn't find out about this, otherwise he will... let's just say that I won't have a house after he's done with them."

The Two made their way to the Gryffindor house where the Red Hood found a shadow and they made their way into the common room where they found Luna and Ginny sleeping on the couches.

"That is something I haven't seen in a while." Flitwick said.

"What?" The Red Hood asked.

"A Genuine Smile. I'll find someway to get her transferred to Gryffindor tomorrow."

"I'm sure that she would like that very much."

"I'm just upset that the others in my house treat her the way they do."

"I understand. No matter what I do there will always be bigots."

"Thank you for letting me know, and please don't tell Mr. Todd. I would like to keep my house so they hopefully learn that what they are doing is wrong."

"On one condition."

"What?"

"One of your Ravenclaws will be sleeping in the hallway for the week, leave him out there, and don't let him back in his house to sleep till next week."

"Isn't that hazardous to his health?"

"He's the one who forced Luna to sleep in the hallway."

"I'll give him an ultimatum. sleep, out in the hall for a week, or detention with Filch for a month."

"Two months."

"Done."

"Thank you."

"No. Thank you Mr. Todd."

With that Flitwick left the Gryffindor common room.

AN: So that happened. Sorry its taken so long to get this chapter up, hope you like it. Flitwick knows that Jason is the Red Hood. More on that in a later chapter, but right now I need to upload something.

Recap: Jason goes into Madam Malkins to get his old robes readjusted, and some new robes, and ends up playing matchmaker with Barbra for Clara Carter and Draco Malfoy. Him and Barbra come to an understanding about what happened over the summer. He meets with Luna, Padma, and Parvati for lunch. they meet again on the Hogwarts express, and Malfoy is with his new girlfriend. (This is one of the big character changes I was talking about in the authors note at the beginning of the chapter.) They get to Hogwarts, and Jason can see the Thestralls. They go inside and are bombarded by Peeves and his water balloons. Jason catches Peeves in a jar with a spell he learned from Alfred. The Triwizard Tournament is announced. Sirius and Lupin are at the school. Jason finds Luna in the Hall, he takes her to Gryffindor tower, talks to Ravenclaw, then goes and talks to Flitwick. Flitwick says that he will have Luna transferred to Gryffindor, and he knows Jason's identity. Or does he? please leave constructive reviews. Flames are for cooking, and staying warm.


	43. Classes

Jason was surprised the next morning at breakfast when none of the teachers accused him of being the Red Hood. Flitwick must have been pulling the plausible deniability card.

His second surprise was when Professor Dumbledore announced that Luna was being moved from the Ravenclaw house, to the Gryffindor house.

Both houses erupted in applause.

After breakfast Jason was walking to class when he was confronted by Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

"YOU!" Lucius roared. "What gives you the right to tell our son who he can see?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That filthy half blood my son has been seen with!"

"Clara? I didn't tell him to see her, he did that all his own."

"Lies! My son would never see a filthy half blood, especially not a Hufflepuff."

"Why don't you ask him what he wants?"

"My son will not marry a peasant! He will marry someone of equal status as him."

"How did you find out that I helped introduce them?"

"Millicent Bulstrode told us that she overheard you telling those Patil twins and the Lovegood girl." Narcissa said.

"Well. She was right. Clara came up to me and asked me to introduce her to Malfoy. I did, now they are together. Deal with it." Jason stood a bit taller in defiance.

" _Perfecitus totalus!"_ Lucius snarled.

Jason's arms were forced to his sides, he couldn't move, but he could hear. " _Dobby!"_ He thought as hard as he could. " _Dobby help!"_ He felt something come down on his chest.

"Now. You stay there like a good little mudblood, and we will go take care of that little Half-Blood girl."

" _No! Stay away from her!"_ Jason fought against his bonds. " _Dobby! Harry! Anyone!"_

"Stay away from Jason Todd: the oppressor of oppressors!" Dobby said.

" _Thank whichever deity sent you Dobby."_

"Do you think I'm afraid of you?" Lucius said with more disdain than should come out of any one person."

"You should be." Harry's voice said next. "But you should also be afraid of what Jason will do to you after we unfreeze him."

There was a multitude of voices that confirmed Harry's statement.

"I could have you expelled, and you fired."

"For what?" McGonagalls agitated voice asked. "For defending a student from a bigot such as yourself?"

"Choose your next words carefully." Lucius voice became very low.

"Look at you." The Weasley twins voices came from the group. "The big bad adult taking his frustration out on a child. You must feel so big and tough now."

"This is no mere child."

"I know he isn't." Madam Pomfrey said. "I have seen this boy brought into the hospital wing because he selflessly protected another student from getting hurt. I have seen this boy shatter, and build himself back up. There is nothing regular about this child. Mr. Todd has shown his true colors, and now. So have you."

Lucius looked at Jason, up at the crowd, and back down at Jason. "You will pay for this boy."

Jason heard snarling, and saw Lucius back away from him.

"We are going Narcissa." He said.

There was the sound of robes rustling, and the Malfoys were gone.

" _Finité_." He heard Parvati say.

Jason jumped up and turned around to see: Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, Hagrid, the Weasley twins, the Patil twins, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Neville, Sirius (as a grim), Lupin, and Dobby. "How?" He asked.

"The paintings." Hermione said at the same time Harry said. "The Marauders map."

"Why did the paintings tell you I was in trouble."

"That would be my doing." Professor Dumbledore said coming up to them. "I asked the paintings to alert me if Lucius Malfoy came to this school without my permission. It seems they alerted your friends as well."

"Why did you wish to be alerted of Lucius, Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"I told him to never step foot in this school again because of his actions two years ago."

Jason flinched as he remembered what Lucius Malfoy had done to Ginny.

"Poppy. Would you take care of Mr. Todd before he goes to class? It would be a shame if he fell ill after that experience.

"Of course Headmaster."

The hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey cast a dozen diagnostic charms before she was convinced that Jason was ready to leave. Take care Mister Todd. I hope that this is the only time I see you this year."

"I hope so too Madam Pomfrey."

Jason walked out of the hospital wing, and into Neville.

"Hello Jason."

"Neville." Jason nodded.

"We wanted to check in on you. To make sure that you are okay."

"We?"

"Harry, Ron, Hermione. Parvati."

"I've been in the hospital wing before. It's not that big of a deal."

Jason felt a tug on his nargles charm, grimaced, and spun around with his hand ready to punch whoever was touching Luna's gift to him. His fist stopped a centimeter from Luna's nose.

"LUNA! I'm so sorry. I thought someone was trying to take the charm you gave me."

"I wasn't trying to take it, just get your attention."

"What are you doing out of class?"

"I had a free period, and I wanted to see if you were all right."

"Then why pull on the charm?"

"You were thinking stupid thoughts. You have people who care about you, why do you push them away?"

"I don't want you guys to get hurt. If any of you got hurt." Jason gave a shuddering breath. "I don't know what I would do if you guys got hurt."

"You can't protect all of us." Neville said.

"I can't except that. I have to be strong enough to protect all of you."

"You're thinking stupid thoughts again." Luna hummed.

"I'm trying not to, but this past summer taught me to always be alert."

The trio stayed quiet for a moment when they saw Malfoy and Clara walk by.

"That's going to be odd. seeing them together for a bit." Neville shuddered.

"Whys that Neville?" Luna asked.

"Because they are such a mismatched couple."

"I know Nev." Jason said. "But just so you know. The first time he lays a hand on her to harm her in any way." Jason let out a low rumbling growl that could have only come from his animagus form. "I'll end him."

Neville and Jason walked to Herbology while Luna walked the halls.

Herbology class.

When Jason and Neville walked into the number four greenhouse they were met with looks of apprehension. They looked at the tables and Neville ran to one looking at the plants on it. He almost looked like a kid on Christmas.

"Jason come on. We are studying Bubotubers."

Jason could only smile at Neville's excitement. He hoped that he never lost it.

The class was collecting Bubotuber pus. A balm for very severe acne could be made with it.

Bubotubers could best be described like large black slugs that had their heads in the soil, and orbs growing over their bodies. To get the pus one squeezes the orbs, and they release the pus before starting to replenish it. The pus had to be collected at least once a week otherwise the Bubotubers could wither.

Jason collected the Bubotuber pus with Neville who kept talking about the other uses of Bubotuber pus. Neville was normally a very quiet kid, but if you got him started on Herbology, he could talk your ear off.

Their next class was Care of magical creatures with Hagrid and Lupin.

This year they were learning about Blast ended Skrewts.

"What is that thing Hagrid?" Ron asked when Hagrid held one up.

"It's a blast ended skrewt. I'nt he a cutie?"

"That's not the first thing that comes to mind." Blaise Zabini muttered under his breath.

Jason looked at the skrewt and picked one up, and tossed it at Blaise.

Lunch

"Nice to see that you are eating again Hermione." Jason said.

"It's only because I need strength to find a way to free the house elves."

"What if they don't want to be freed?" Ron asked, his mouth full of food.

"They should at least have a choice." Hermione said before leaving. Most likely for the library.

Jason had a free class so he went to his workshop where he began crafting a sword out of Basilisk bone. This would be his own personal sword. He made the sword 65 inches in length, six inches at the top of the blade all the way down to two inches at the bottom of the blade, sharpened to a point. He transfigured some metal into a mold for the blade. He stood it up, and placed the sword in it.

He donned his bat suit and grabbed the venomous tentecula that Neville had given him for his birthday, and began to prune it for the venom its secretes.

After he had taken the venom he needed, Jason took care of the tree, pruning it back to health.

He removed the bone blade, took the poison, and poured it into the Mold before putting the blade back in. He took to much poison because the mold overfilled. He put the Venomous Tentecula next to the mold, and it absorbed the excess poison back into its shoots, before he returned it to its place in his table. after that he put the Bat suit away, and left for dinner.

When he entered the great hall, he heard Millicent Bullstrode reading the daily prophet. Rita Skeeter had written an article on Mad-Eye Moody who had gotten into a bit of trouble with the muggle police earlier that week, and how Mr. Weasley had rushed to his rescue. Several Slytherins were laughing.

Jason walked up to the Slytherin table and looked Millicent in the eyes. Millicent began feeling cold, and stopped laughing.

"What are you doing Todd?" Blaise asked. "First you change Malfoy from a somewhat respectable wizard, to a prat that spends his time snogging a filthy half blood, and now you are targeting Millicent?"

"Shut up Zabini. everyone knows that your mom is a serial killing gold digger who..."

Blaise jumped up and put his knife to Jason's throat. "Talk about my mom like that again, and I'll gut you like a fish."

"No you won't. Your blade is in the wrong spot, and besides." Jason looked down.

Blaise looked down to see a silver blade poking into his stomach, and the surrounding area was cold.

"The wound has been frozen shut to prevent you from bleeding out, but your natural body heat will start melting it, so you best go to the hospital wing."

Blaise ran for the hospital wing while Jason turned back to Millicent.

"Now. What were you were saying something about Mr. Weasley?"

"Th-tha-that he's a good person for offering to help Mad-Eye Moody."

"LIAR!" Ron yelled.

Jason held up a hand.

"Is that really what you said?"

Millicent ran from the great hall in tears.

Mad-Eye came up to him and said "You didn't have to do that. I take that kind of abuse all the time."

"Then I'll tell you that I didn't do it for you. I did it for Mr. Weasley."

"He'd probably enjoy the sentiment. Tell me. Why do you carry around so many weapons on your person? You're a walking talking armory."

"Because I don't want to be caught off guard without the right tool to do the job."

"Constant vigilance then." Moody said. " I like that, but you did antagonize Zabini so I have to do this."

"Do what?"

"Ten points from Gryffindor for Name calling!"

Jason sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"What did you call Blaise?" Hermione asked.

"I told him that his mom was a serial killing gold digger."

"That's a terrible thing to say."

"Its true."

"Can you prove it?"

Jason pulled out a scrap of paper. "know your enemy."

"This can't be true." Hermione gasped.

"What's it say?" Ron asked with his mouth full of food.

"It says that Blaise Zabini's mom has been married multiple times, and each marriage ended in her husband dying, and her inheriting their bank vaults. She's very wealthy. Not as wealthy as Bruce or Mr. Malfoy, but she is in the top five wealthiest people in all of England."

"That's crazy." Ron said spiting food.

"Really Ronald!?" Hermione shrieked. "Must you talk with food in your mouth!"

"I want to be part of the conversation."

"Stop everything!" Fred and George said in unison. "Have we got news."

"What news?" Harry asked.

"Both Mad-Eye and Sirius are competent Defense against the dark arts teachers."

"Of course they are." Jason said. "ones an Ex auror, and the other is one of **THE** marauders. Why wouldn't they be competent?"

"Why are you talking like you don't trust them?" Neville asked.

"I trust Sirius well enough. Its Mad-eye I'm having problems with."

Immediately they were on guard. If Jason said he didn't trust someone, then they should listen to him. If they would have listened to him about Lockhart then Ginny wouldn't have nearly died.

"What's up?" Fred asked acting serious for once.

"I can't place it, I just have this feeling that something bad is about to happen."

The next day.

Jason was sitting out in the courtyard for lunch. it was such a nice day outside that he had to spend it out in the air.

He had just finished when he heard someone breathing heavily. He turned around and saw. "PADMA!" He ran to the injured Ravenclaw. "What happened?"

"Parvati and I had a free period before lunch. So we decided to do a bit of studying together." she gasped in pain when Jason brushed over a burn.

"Let me get you to the workshop. I have a med kit there."

Jason picked her up, and ran to the closest shadow, and appeared in his workshop seconds later. He sat her on the med table and grabbed his med kit. If he could make her comfortable enough to tell her where Parvati was, he could rush her to the Hospital wing later. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Padma nodded. "We decided to study together. We were on our way to the Library when we were grabbed and dragged away. They put hoods over our heads until we got to the shrieking shack."

"Why didn't you guys fight back?"

"They had us outnumbered ten to one! I'm not exaggerating on this!"

"Twenty people for two girls?"

"When we got to the shrieking shack they began hitting us with spells, and their fists. When they finally stopped they let me go, and told me to find you."

"Me! Why me?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. They told me to find you and show you what they did to us. They want to trap you by holding Parvati hostage."

Jason finished administering what he had to keep Padma more comfortable. "Is that it? They want to use Parvati to trap me?"

"Yes. "Parvati told me not to, but one of the ones holding us hit her. she was unconscious when I left."

Jason picked up Padma, and said. "I require the Hospital wing."

The workshop disappeared, and they were in the Hospital wing in a matter of seconds.

Jason laid Padma on the bed, and she said. "Go. Parvati needs you. I'll be fine."

Jason tore out of the hospital wing as fast as he could. He ran till he got back to the workshop.

He threw his robes off, and walked over to the Bat suit. He pressed the panel on its back and climbed in, activating the suit. He slid his legs into the leg controls and began waking as he reached into the arms, and Grabbed the arm controls. He straitened his body, and inserted his head into the helmet activating the Helmet controls.

 _"Good morning Master Jason."_ The suits computer said. " _How can I be of assistance today?"_

"Someone has Parvati, Jeeves. I need you to upload the schematics of the shrieking shack to my helmet so I can see all possible exits."

 _"You're father will see that you have hacked into his satellite, and want to know why you did what you did."_

"you know Jeeves. There was a saying back during the second muggle world war."

 _"What was it sir?"_

"Damn the torpedoes! Full speed ahead!"

 _"I suppose that means you are going to do it anyway?"_

"They took Parvati Jeeves. I won't claim to know what love is, but if I did. I'd say that I love Parvati."

" _I see sir. What will you tell your father?"_

"I'll think of something."

" _Here is the schematics you wanted."_

"Thanks Jeeves." Jason began walking to the shadows, he emerged outside of the school, and headed for the shrieking shack. "Please be all right Parvati."

Parvati

The last thing Parvati remembered was telling Padma not to go get Jason. Her Abductors, who turned out to be Slytherin's thought she was trying to keep Jason from coming into their trap. That was not true. She didn't want Jason to come get her, because she knew what Jason would do. He would tarnish his soul with their blood. She couldn't let that happen. "Please let me go."

"Shut up!" The Leader snapped. "We aren't letting you go till after we've killed Todd, and maybe not even then."

"You don't understand. Jason will come for me, but I'm afraid that I'm not worth the price he will pay to get me back."

"You're not worth his life?" Another Slytherin asked.

"No. I'm not worth the stain on his soul."

"What are you talking about?"

"Jason will come for me, and when he does. That's it for you guys"

"You make it sound like we should be afraid of him." The leader said.

"You should be."

"We outnumber him twenty to one."

"And it still wont be enough."

The lead snake went to slap Parvati when he heard a knock on the door.

"Last chance." Parvati said.

"Who is it?" The lead snake asked stepping in front of Parvati.

The door shattered into a million pieces, and a heavy metallic voice said. "Pain."

Parvati looked around, and saw that a third of the group was out due to splinters, and wood shards. They were the lucky ones.

Jason punched at one of the guys sending him into three others. They were all Slytherin's, but Jason didn't recognize them.

One of the snakes decided to be brave and attack him directly, bad move, Jason roundhouse kicked him outside through a wall.

" _Avada kedavra!"_ One of the snakes yelled hitting Jason in the face.

"JASON!" Parvati yelled.

Jason back flipped with the curse, and sent a basilisk throwing knife at the snake cutting his cheek.

"NO!" one of the snakes yelled. "He's immune to the killing curse."

Jason walked up to the snake grabbed his head and began squeezing his head till he was no more. Then he moved through the shrieking shack punching the snakes causing them to drop like flies. He didn't hear Parvati calling his name begging him to stop.

"Jason! Please stop! Don't do this! I can forgive you for this, but you won't be able to forgive yourself if you keep going!"

Jason stopped and looked at Parvati. She was scared... of him. He took her to the Hospital wing, and left.

The next day.

Jason was on autopilot the next day until Professor moody called him up to the front of the class.

"Jason. Your going to be my Guinea pig for todays class. Both you and Potter."

"Okay." Jason said.

" _Imperio."_

Jason felt like someone was attempting to take control of his body. He pushed against the control, and held his hands against his head. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" he yelled.

"Good Todd. Fight it. Don't let it control you."

Jason smashed his head into the floor drawing blood.

"Fight it just a bit longer Todd."

Jason Smashed his head against the floor again, and yelled.

"Just a bit more."

"Stop it!" Parvati yelled. "Can't you see that he's had enough!"

Jason broke through the imperious curse and stood tall in defiance.

"Well done Todd." Moody laughed. "Not only are you the first child to fight the imperious curse, but you also broke through it. Now go to the hospital wing. Your friend over their can take you." He said pointing at Parvati.

Parvati grabbed Jason by his arm and lead him to the hospital wing.

The hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey had just healed Jason's Head, and mended his skull when he left the room.

"What do you think that's all about?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

Jason's workshop.

Parvati found Jason in his workshop standing in front of his workbench with his hand moving towards his Venomous Tentecula. "What do you think you are doing!?"

"I hurt you." Jason said.

"What are you talking about? You didn't hurt me."

"Yesterday. I saw the fear in your eyes. I made you afraid of me."

"NO! I was afraid that I'd lost you to your dark side. I was afraid that you'd tainted your soul to save me. Is that why you've been avoiding me since yesterday?"

Jason turned around, and Parvati saw the unshed tears in his eyes.

"What do you see when you look at me?" Jason asked.

"What I saw today in defense was all I needed to see to know that you are still the Jason that I liked I first year." Parvati said before running into Jason's arms and kissing him with a Passion that had never been present all the previous times they had kissed. Now she knew that they were meant to be together.

AN: Luna being kicked out of Ravenclaw by Timothy was something I Knew would happen ever since I Introduced Timothy. I know that Padma is a Ravenclaw, and her not standing up for Luna is a plot hole, but I couldn't figure out how to play that, so I left the plot hole.

Having Lucius attack Jason was something I had planned at the beginning of this fic. Jason building his very own sword was new though, it will play a big part in years 5-7.

Jason going to save Parvati from the Slytherin's was the idea that got this fic. started. I am trying to show Jason being tormented by his actions because of Parvati, and not because his conscience is telling him what he did was wrong, as far as he is concerned he was trying to protect someone he cares for. I tried showing his fall from the point Padma found him to the point he got hit with the killing curse. After he gets hit with the killing curse that's when he goes from just breaking bones to lethal force. He only killed the two guys, and left everyone else in critical condition. Think of the bat suit as one of the bat mech's that batman uses to fight Bane. I'm not condoning his actions or condemning them. Then Jason takes Parvati to the hospital wing, and left not wanting to see the disappointment in her eyes.

The next day he goes to Defense against the dark arts, and gets hit with Imperious Curse. He fights it to the best of his ability, and breaks out of it when he hears Parvati fighting for him. He tells Parvati that he's afraid of hurting her, and she assures him that he didn't hurt her, and that she's not afraid of him.

I left this chapter the way that I did because I'm working up to the end of year six. Next chapter will have Rita Skeeter attacking the Hogwarts bat, Xeno Lovegood Defending him, and a very pissed off Bruce. As well as S.P.E.W and the goblet of fire.


	44. repercussions

When Jason and Parvati got back to the common room that night, they saw Hermione passing out badges to all the Gryffindors.

"Would you two like a badge in honor of S.P.E.W?" She asked.

"S.P.E.W?" Jason asked. "What's S.P.E.W?"

"Nothing." The Fred said. "What's S.P.E.W with you."

"No. No. Brother mine." George said. "It's turn your head and S.P.E.W."

"What about. Make sure you... S.P.E.W... in the bucket?"

"Or what about..."

"Enough!" Hermione yelled. "S.P.E.W is 'the Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare."

Jason and Parvati took a badge, and Jason went up to his dorm.

When Jason got there he saw Neville sitting on the edge of his bed with a book.

"Hey Nev."

"Hey Jason." Neville sounded depressed.

"What's wrong Nev?"

"Nothing much. Defense just took a toll on me today."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Well. What book are you reading?" Jason changed the subject.

"It's a book on Herbology that Professor Moody let me borrow."

"Is it any good?"

"Yeah. It has all of these plants for breathing underwater."

"Sounds interesting."

"It is. I forgot to ask. How are you after Defense?"

"I'm better."

"How were you able to stop the lmperius curse on your first try? It took Harry three times before he was able to resist it."

"I've been brainwashed by my father's enemies so many times that fighting it is a matter of time now."

"How?"

"Other sensations. You didn't think banging my head against the floor was for fun, did you?"

"I was curious about that."

"If you cause other sensations for your body to focus on it helps fight off mental attacks. Parvati helped though. When I heard her yelling for me, I was able to break through."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

Neville put the book down and went to bed. "Good night Jason."

"Night Neville."

The next morning.

Jason went down to the great hall late then next morning but was pushed into a shadow that led to his workshop.

He spun around and saw his friends in his workshop looking worried. "Yes?"

Hermione handed home a copy of the daily prophet.

 **Hogwarts Bat claims two victims.**

 **By: Rita Skeeter.**

 **Earlier this week this reporter found herself at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What was found is truly terrifying. The school has a guardian angel, or should I say guardian bat. Eyewitnesses say that they were attacked by a giant metal bat who not only beat them to a bloody pulp, but also killed two of their fellow students. "It was terrible." One student said. "He came out of nowhere like a demon or something." Another added. "He just kept squeezing until his head was nothing but mulch." A third eyewitness said. So is the Hogwarts bat a guardian, or a menace?**

"So?" Jason asked. "They can't prove anything."

"Read this." Luna said throwing a copy of the quibbler in his hands.

 **Is Hogwarts safe with the Hogwarts Bat around?**

 **By: Xenophilius Lovegood.**

 **Earlier this week this reporter received a letter from an anonymous source telling me the identity of the Hogwarts bat. His Identity is none other than Minister Fudge of the Ministry of Magic. By day our beloved minister poses as a timid man who is pushed around by the upper class of society, but by night he is the dreaded Hogwarts Bat who protects those he can't protect during the day. When asked one eyewitness said. "Lovegood! What are you doing in my office! What! No! Minister Fudge is not the Hogwarts bat. That would be as crazy as Bruce Wayne being the Batman." A second eyewitness said. "No Xenophilius, I don't want to renew my subscription to the quibbler. Why? Because your shoddy newspaper isn't worth the paper it's written on." A third Eyewitness had this to say. "Lovegood! If you don't stop spreading your trash around, I'll send you to Azkaban and throw away the key. Oh, my did I say that?"**

"I still don't get it." Jason said confused.

"Jason! You killed two students!" Hermione yelled.

"Only because they attacked Parvati and Padma."

"They didn't kill them though." Bruce said coming up behind Jason.

"They said they were going to kill Jason!" Parvati advocated.

"That's no excuse. Jason has been trained to handle any situation he is forced into."

"So, you mean that Jason has been trained to fight twenty to one odds where his opponents are willing to use the killing curse on him?" She snapped.

Bruce's gaze softened for a fraction of a second before turning cold again. "He could have taken them out without lethal force!"

"They had me tied to a chair with burns and bruises all over my body."

"May I sir?" Alfred asked.

"What is it Alfred?"

"We could use the pensive sir."

Bruce nodded.

Alfred pulled a bowl and flask out of his vest. He pointed his wand at the bowl and said. _"Enlargio."_

The bowl enlarged and expanded.

Alfred poured the contents of the flask into the bowl and said. "Master Jason. If you would touch your wand to your head, think about the events of that day, and pull them from your mind."

Jason put his wand to his head, thought about that day, and pulled. "Ah." He grimaced and began grinding his teeth.

"The first time you pull memories can be painful." Alfred said. "Put your memories in the pensive."

Jason dropped his memories into the pensive and watched as they swirled in the liquid.

Bruce pushed his face into the Pensive.

 _Bruce was looking at Jason as he at lunch. Jason had just finished his sandwich and downed a bottle of water when he turned around and saw Padma._

 _"Padma!" Jason ran over. "What happened?"_

 _"Parvati and I had a free period before lunch. So, we decided to do a bit of studying together."_

 _Bruce cringed when Padma gasped in pain when Jason touched a burn._

 _"Let me get you to the workshop. I have a med kit there."_

 _Bruce followed when Jason picked Padma up, and ran to the closest shadow appearing in his workshop seconds later. He sat her on the med table and grabbed his med kit. "Can you tell me what happened?"_

 _Padma nodded. She was in pain, but she pushed through it. Bruce knew that Jason couldn't take her to the Hospital wing just yet. If he ran, then he could give away that he is the Hogwarts bat. "We decided to study together. We were on our way to the Library when we were grabbed and dragged away. They put hoods over our heads until we got to the shrieking shack."_

 _"Why didn't you guys fight back?"_

 _They weren't trained like Jason. They wouldn't be able to fight back._

 _"They had us outnumbered ten to one! I'm not exaggerating on this!"_

 _Oh. So, Jason has been training them. Bruce knew about the Weasley's, Hermione, and Harry, but he didn't know about the Patil twins._

 _"Twenty people for two girls?"_

 _Why?_

 _"When we got to the shrieking shack, they began hitting us with spells, and their fists. When they finally stopped, they let me go, and told me to find you."_

 _"Me! Why me?"_

 _"That's what I'm trying to tell you. They told me to find you and show you what they did to us. They want to trap you by holding Parvati hostage."_

 _This was not going to end well._

 _Jason finished administering what he had to keep Padma more comfortable. "Is that it? They want to use Parvati to trap me?"_

 _"Yes. "Parvati told me not to, but one of the ones holding us hit her. she was unconscious when I left."_

 _Oh no._

 _Jason picked up Padma and said. "I require the Hospital wing."_

 _The workshop disappeared, and they were in the Hospital wing in a matter of seconds._

 _Jason laid Padma on the bed, and she said. "Go. Parvati needs you. I'll be fine."_

 _Bruce ran after Jason who tore out of the hospital wing as fast as he could. He ran till he got back to the workshop._

 _When Bruce got back to the Room of Requirements, He saw Jason throw his robes off, and walk over to the Bat suit. He pressed the panel on its back and climbed in, activating the suit. He slid his legs into the leg controls and began waking as he reached into the arms and Grabbed the arm controls. He straitened his body and inserted his head into the helmet activating the Helmet controls._

 ** _"Good morning Master Jason."_** _The suits computer said._ **"** _ **How can I be of assistance today?"**_

 _Who was the voice in the bat suit? Who turned the bat suit to a mech?_

 _"Someone has Parvati, Jeeves. I need you to upload the schematics of the shrieking shack to my helmet so I can see all possible exits."_

 _Jeeves? When did Jason learn how to hack a Satellite?_

 ** _"Your father will see that you have hacked into his satellite and want to know why you did what you did."_**

 _"you know Jeeves. There was a saying back during the second muggle world war."_

 ** _"What was it sir?"_**

 _"Damn the torpedoes! Full speed ahead!"_

 ** _"I suppose that means you are going to do it anyway?"_**

 _"They took Parvati Jeeves. I won't claim to know what love is, but if I did. I'd say that I love her."_

 **"** _ **I see sir. What will you tell your father?"**_

 _"I'll think of something."_

 **"** _ **Here is the schematics you wanted."**_

 _"Thanks Jeeves." Jason began walking to the shadows, he emerged outside of the school, and headed for the shrieking shack. "Please be all right Parvati."_

 _Bruce followed Jason to the shrieking shack. When they got there Jason knocked._

 _"Who's there?" A voice came from inside._

 _Jason punched the door, shattering it, and said. "Pain!"_

 _Bruce looked inside and saw that a third of the group was out due to splinters, and wood shards. They were the lucky ones._

 _Jason punched at one of the guys sending him into three others. They were all Slytherin's._

 _One of the snakes decided to be brave and attack him directly, bad move, Jason roundhouse kicked him outside through a wall._

 _"Avada kedavra!" One of the snakes yelled hitting Jason in the face_

 _Bruce knew that the old bat suit had a layer of Basilisk skin on it, since Jason wasn't hurt by it then the new one had the same layer._

 _"JASON!" Parvati yelled._

 _Bruce cringed when he heard Parvati yell Jason's name. It could cause problems._

 _Jason back flipped with the curse, and sent a basilisk throwing knife at the snake cutting his cheek._

 _"NO!" one of the snakes yelled. "He's immune to the killing curse."_

 _Jason walked up to the snake grabbed his head and began squeezing his head till he was no more. Then he moved through the shrieking shack punching the snakes causing them to drop like flies. He didn't hear Parvati calling his name begging him to stop._

 _NNOOO! Bruce was devastated. The basilisk throwing knife was one thing, but that was brutality. Jason didn't need to do that._

 _"Jason! Please stop! Don't do this! I can forgive you for this, but you won't be able to forgive yourself if you keep going!"_

 _What. What did she mean that Jason wouldn't be able to forgive himself?_

 _Jason stopped and looked at Parvati. She was scared... of him._

 _Bruce followed them to the Hospital wing, and watched Jason leave with tears in his eyes_.

Bruce pulled his head out of the Pensive and looked at Jason.

"Before you say anything." Alfred said. "How about you watch Ms. Patil's memories?"

Parvati pointed her wand at her temple, thought about the Memories of that day, and pulled. "AHH!" she cried. It was like Having a bad migraine happen in a matter of seconds. She felt someone grab her shoulders and give her strength. She looked up and saw Jason. She leaned against him for support and dropped the memories into the Pensive.

Bruce put his face in the pensive and watched.

 _"Hey Parvati." Padma said. "Do you want to go to the Library to study?"_

 _"Yeah. Let's go."_

 _The Girls began walking to the Library. Bruce Followed them._

 _The girls were surrounded by twenty Slytherin's. Bruce went into a fighting stance, until he remembered that it was a memory, and he couldn't stop it._

 _The girls were grabbed, had Hoods put over their heads and marched away. Where was a teacher when you needed one? Bruce noticed something out of the corner of his eye and looked. Snape! He was watching as the girls were Dragged off and did nothing. He must have Orchestrated it._

 _Bruce followed the group to the Shrieking shack where the girls were tied to chairs. Then something that made his blood boil happened. Each Slytherin took their turn at either cursing, hexing, Jinxing, or punching the girls. He wanted to stop it, but he couldn't._

 _The Slytherin's let Padma go. "Go show Todd what happened and tell him that we will do worse to your sister if he doesn't come to get her."_

 _"Don't Padma. Go to the hospital..." Parvati was hit in the face and knocked unconscious. Bruce hated this. Is this how Jason felt all the time?_

 _Bruce could only sit and watch as the Slytherin's talked about what they would do to her if Jason didn't show. Some of their ideas were filthy._

 _Parvati woke up, and she said. "Please let me go."_

 _"Shut up." the lead Slytherin snapped. "We aren't letting you go till After we've killed Todd, and maybe not even then."_

 _Bruce saw three of the Slytherin's lick their lips in lust. He wasn't mad that Jason had attacked these guys anymore._

 _"You don't understand." Parvati said. Jason will come for me, but I'm not worth the price he will pay to get me back."_

 _The Slytherin's didn't tell Padma that there was a price. All Jason would have had to do is ask and..._

 _"You're not worth his life?" a Pudgy Slytherin asked._

 _"No. I'm not worth the stain on his soul."_

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"Jason will come for me, and when he does. That's it for you guys."_

 _"You make it sound like we should be afraid of him." The leader said._

 _"You should be."_

 _"We outnumber him twenty to one."_

 _"And it still won't be enough." The leader pulled his hand back ready to slap Parvati, when there was a knock on the door._

 _"Last chance." Parvati said._

 _"Who is it." The leader asked._

 _The door shattered into a million pieces, and the Hogwarts bat came in, and said. "Pain."_

 _Bruce saw that about seven of the Slytherin's were taken out by the door. He saw Jason punch one guy into three others taking them out. One of them tried facing off against Jason only to have Jason roundhouse kick him through a wall, and outside._

 _"Avada Kedavra!" The leader yelled._

 _"JASON!" Parvati yelled._

 _The spell hit Jason in the face sending him into a backflip, and he threw a Basilisk throwing knife cutting the leaders cheek._

 _"NO!" Another Slytherin yelled. "He's immune to the Killing curse."_

 _Jason walked up to the Slytherin, grabbed his head, lifted him in the air, and began squeezing his head until the kid died._

 _"Jason!" Parvati yelled. "Jason stop!"_

 _Jason moved through the Shrieking shack punching the other six Slytherin's until Parvati yelled. "Jason! Please stop! I can forgive you for this, but you won't be able to forgive yourself if you keep going."_

 _This stopped Jason. He looked over at Parvati. Bruce looked over at her, and saw Fear, but she wasn't afraid of Jason. she was afraid for Jason._

 _Jason untied her, picked her up bridal style, and carried her to the hospital wing. She didn't see the tears in his eyes as he left._

Bruce pulled his head out of the Pensive and looked at Jason.

Jason stood his ground as Bruce walked up and put his hands on his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry. I never knew what it must be like for you until I watched those memories."

"What do you mean?"

"In the pensive you are only an observer; you can't change anything. I watched what took place while you took care of Padma and went to get Parvati. I was mad at your decision to use that level of violence before, but now, after seeing what Parvati endured. I can understand why you used it."

"You're not mad?"

"No. Though I am disappointed at what you did to the second one you killed. It was overly aggressive, and unnecessary."

"Sorry."

"Just... I don't know what to do. I can't have you take responsibility for it. Otherwise it could put everyone else in danger. I can't discipline you Physically. I Just don't know what to do."

"You could have the Hogwarts Bat and Jason be seen in the same area." Luna suggested.

"How does that help us?" The twins asked.

"You take someone who is already a criminal. You give him the Hogwarts Bat suit, and he Goes on a Rampage in Hogsmeade when Jason is in Hogsmeade. you take away Jason as a suspect, and no one suspects you guys."

"It just might work." Dick said. "But who are we going to get to take the blame?"

Jason gave an almost predatory smile. "I have an idea."

Rita Skeeter.

Rita woke up and saw a group of angry people staring at her through a helmet. She looked around and saw that she was in a suit of armor. The back was opened, and she was pulled out of it.

"She's the Hogwarts Bat?" A sales witch asked. "I don't believe it."

"She tried to point blame at someone else so she could continue her... whatever this was."

"What! No!" Rita said. "the last thing I was doing was sleeping. "I woke up in the suit."

"Then explain this!" A man said pointing at Hogsmeade. "All this destruction was caused by you."

Rita looked at Hogsmeade. It was in ruins.

"If it wasn't for those five right there." A sales witch pointed at Jason, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville. "You might have killed someone."

"No. It wasn't me. I had nothing to do with this."

The night before.

Rita Skeeter was working on her next article for the Daily Prophet. She had found the Hogwarts Bat's Identity. She saw a Boy come out of a suit of armor the day of the attack and had gotten a good look at his face. The Hogwarts Bat was Bruce Wayne's second son Jason Todd.

She had just finished writing her story, when she began to feel drowsy. A sack was thrown over her head, and she was taken out of her Flat.

Jason.

"Jason!" Dick said. "She knows you're the Hogwarts Bat."

"I thought that there was a possibility she would have figured it out. So, I brought a backup plan."

The next day.

"NO!" Rita shouted. "He's the Hogwarts Bat." She pointed at Jason.

"We pulled you out of the suit." A man said.

"I have proof. Tell the Aurors to go look in my Flat. I have Poof that Jason Todd is the Hogwarts Bat."

"Keep your robes on lady." The man said.

While they waited for the Aurors. The towns people, and the students began cleaning up Hogsmeade.

"How do you think that Rita found out that you are the Hogwarts Bat?" Neville whispered to Jason.

"She's an Animagus."

"How do you know that?" Neville asked.

"I could smell it on her last night. She's an Animagus."

"What kind of Animagus is she?"

"Hopefully some kind of bug so I can squash her."

"But if you know that she's an Animagus, then wouldn't she know that you're an Animagus?"

"Probably."

"Why aren't you freaking out about this?"

"Because. I have a plan."

There was a crack as a team of Aurors apparated into Hogsmeade.

"Jason Todd." The head Auror called out.

Jason looked at Rita who was smiling. "I'm Jason." He said. "What can I do to help you?"

"We didn't find any evidence to prove that you are the Hogwarts bat. you are free to go."

"NO!" Rita shouted. "There was a picture of him climbing out of the Hogwarts Bat suit. It should have been there under the floorboards."

"Ma'am. Please calm down. We looked all over your Flat and the building. We didn't find any picture."

"NO! That brat had something to do with it!"

"Restrain yourself ma'am. Otherwise we will have to silence you."

Rita turned and tried to run.

" _MITESCERE!"_ Jason yelled pointing his wand at her.

Rita dropped to the ground unconscious.

"Thank you for your assistance Mr. Todd." The head Auror said.

"Don't mention it."

The Aurors took Rita away, leaving everyone to watch in shock.

Later that night.

"So. How did you get out of that?" Neville asked.

Jason held up a picture. "I took the evidence." He pointed his wand at it and said. " _Incendio."_

The picture burned to ash.

"Let's go to dinner."

They made their way to the Great Hall and sat down for dinner.

"Attention. Attention." Dumbledore announced. "This October 30th. We will welcome three additional schools to our Castle, so that they can join us for the Triwizard Tournament. These schools are: Beauxbaton, Durmstrang, and Ilvermorny. More information will be given out as we come closer to the 30th. For now, let us enjoy the feast."

Jason grabbed some food and began eating when he noticed that Professor Snape was limping.

"What do you suppose happened to Snape?" Ron asked.

"It looks like he's been attacked." Neville added.

Everyone looked at Jason. "Don't look at me. While I'd love to kick the Prat's face in, it wasn't me."

"Then who was it?" Harry asked.

October 30th

The weeks leading up to the 30th were... interesting to say the least. Hermione was trying to recruit people for S.P.E.W, while the rest of the school thought it was a joke.

On their way to class one day Hermione and Ron overheard a Hufflepuff say that he was going to tell Cedric about the other schools. Ron told Hermione that the only way Cedric wouldn't know they were coming would be if he was mental or something. Hermione countered that Cedric was very intelligent.

"... You like him." Ron was saying as they entered Defense against the dark arts.

"Who does Hermione like?" Jason asked.

"Cedric Diggory."

"OH." Jason scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione accused.

"The git tried to take the snitch from Harry after he had been affected by Dementors. What isn't wrong with him?"

"Speaking of Dementors." Moody said coming into the class. "Who can tell me what the best defense against one is?"

"Jason Todd." Blaise Zabini mocked.

A handful of Slytherin began laughing.

"Why do you say Jason?" Moody asked.

"I was making fun of him."

"Is that so. Jason!"

"Yes professor."

"Would you mind telling the class about your time facing Dementors?"

"I was overcome by what I thought were failures, and I thought I was done for."

"What happened next?"

"I didn't want to give up, I couldn't give up..."

"Why couldn't you give up?"

"I couldn't let my friends down."

"That's why you shouldn't have friends!" Millicent yelled. "They only drag you down with them."

"I would care to disagree." Sirius said. "Jason. Would you mind telling the class what you think of when you cast your Patronus?"

"I think of one of my friends, and one of our accomplishments. Then that friend leads to another, and so on, until my friends are all I can think about. Then I cast my Patronus."

"What do you think of friendship now? Millicent."

"I still don't see what's so important about it. So long as you have money and power, who cares?"

"Mr. Todd. Would you say that your friends are useful towards you?"

"Yes."

"What about all the money and power you have. Both yours, and your fathers."

"I don't think that I could have my "power" as you call it without my friends."

"Surely you have other happy memories that could charge your Patronus."

"I suppose, but its most powerful when I think about my friends."

"Excuse me." Hermione said. "But aren't we supposed to be learning about defense? what does friendship, and the power thereof have to do with defense?"

Moody waved his wand, an a Dementor flew at Hermione.

" _EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ Jason yelled.

A pure white polecat ran in front of Hermione. Protecting her.

Moody moved his wand pointing it at Ron.

The polecat moved in front of Him.

Moody moved the Dementor to Harry, Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Parvati, and each time he moved towards one, Jason's Patronus moved to protect them.

Moody nodded at Sirius.

"Sorry about this Jason." Sirius said. Before. " _Perfecitus Totalus."_

Jason's arms were moved to his side, he fell onto his back and heard the screams of the Slytherin's as Moody moved the Dementor towards them. And he was powerless to do anything to stop it.

After a moment Jason was unfrozen, and he heard Moody say. "Sorry about that Todd, but I had to prove my point."

"What point is that?" Draco demanded.

"Jason Todd won't always be there to save everyone. Homework this week is to learn one new defensive spell that can be used to stop all sorts of Hexes, Jinxes, and Curses. Jason. Your homework assignment will be a little different."

"What will it be Professor?"

"Don't help anyone for the next week. All the teachers will keep an eye out for you, and if they see you helping anyone. They will take points from your house. Now let us practice the Imperious Curse again."

The class groaned.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Should we study the Cruciatus curse?"

The class went quiet.

"That's better."

AN: so, this chapter is called repercussions, but it may feel like Jason got away with murder with only a slap on the wrist. Writing this chapter was difficult for that reason. I am not condoning Jason's actions whatsoever. Killing is wrong except for the right reasons. you can't walk up to someone and kill them because you feel like it.  
Jason throwing the throwing knife is one thing, but him crushing the guy's head till it breaks was wrong of him. It was a not premeditated, it was a negative reaction in a bad situation.  
Jason was supposed to go to the shrieking shack, beat the Slytherin's senseless, get Parvati out, and leave. killing was not part of his plan. That is the big thing I wanted to cover. Bruce doesn't know what to do with Jason without endangering the rest of the bat family. Please remember while you are reading this, that this fic. is an AU meaning alternate universe. I have changed some of the characters. For those of you wanting a Bruce that is almost tyrannical when it comes to the Bat Family you won't find him here. Here is a rundown of the characters.

Alfred: Fought in the Muggle/Wizard war. It scarred him so much that he became a butler to the Wayne family at age 27. If you don't know, Alfred is a force to be reckoned with. He is the only one who can yell at Batman/Bruce and get through to him. I wrote him as such. Alfred is Alfred there is no other way to describe him. Wand: 16" Pinewood, very flexible wand with Manticore hair core.

Bruce: After his parents died, Alfred sent him to Hogwarts where he learned Healing magic and changed it into a weapon. After Hogwarts he went and trained his body and mind to become the crime fighting detective we know today.  
Wand:15" Blackthorn wood, Unyielding wand with Chimera hair core.

Dick: After his Parents died, Bruce took him in and trained him. When he was old enough to attend Hogwarts, he refused, and instead became a crime fighter. There was no leaving the Bat Family, Bruce never became the darkness that chased him away, because Bruce isn't the tyrant he is in this fic. as he is in the comics. Dick is Eight years older than Jason. Wand: 12" Oak wood, Unyielding wand with Hippogriff feather core.

Jason: After being killed by the Joker in the DC universe, Jason woke up on the Hogwarts express on his way to Hogwarts in his first year. He still remembers his time in the DC Universe, but he remembers his time in the Harry Potter universe more vividly. He uses a variety of weapons rather than going for his wand, because of his instincts and muscle memory. Wand: 17" Purple heart wood, Unyielding with Robins feather, and Bats tooth cores.

Barbara: Commissioner Gordons Daughter went to Hogwarts and became the most talented Witch in her year. Her brother James Gordon Jr. was three years behind her. When she went home for the holidays, she spent time at Wayne manor. In exchange for teaching him some spells Dick offered to teach her his gymnastic fighting style. She agreed and became Batgirl.

James Gordon Jr.: After his sister left Hogwarts James got in with a bad crowd, and they lead him down a dark path. He began thinking of his Muggle Parents as being Weak and Pathetic and that they were holding him back from greatness. He decided to kill them after he left Hogwarts. He burned his parents house to the ground killing his mother. James Gordon Sr. found him muttering nonsense about killing muggles, and Voldemort's return in front of the destroyed house, and called Bruce knowing he was a Wizard. After finding out that James Gordon Jr. was insane. He was locked inside Arkham Asylum until he broke out at the end of Jason's Third year.

Questions, Comments, concerns? If you do, please be specific so I can either help you understand why I did what I did.


	45. The Goblet of Fire

The 30th of October came around quickly, and soon the three other schools were arriving.

"Come on Jason. let's go." Luna said dragging him by his arm.

"Why do I have to go?" Jason whined.

"Because. We want to be supportive of the competition."

"I..."

"None of your sass Jason." Parvati said grabbing his other arm.

The first school to arrive was Beauxbaton. They arrived in a long, light-blue carriage pulled by 12 flying horses.

"Those are abraxans." Hermione said.

"They're beautiful." Luna said.

When the carriage stopped, they saw the entire staff, and all the students of Beauxbaton get out. The female students wore sky blue dresses with a jacket, hat, and heels. The hat, dress, and jacket appeared to glow in the autumn sun. While the heels had a shine to them that made them sparkle.

The male students had a sky-blue shirt, and pants. They also wore a dark blue vest with gold buttons, and a vest that went over that with a gold chain to keep it closed. They wore a pair of dress shoes that were dark blue like the first vest. The final piece to the outfit was a blue beret.

"Fancy." Ron sniffed.

"Your family could never afford anything like that Weasley." Millicent's grating voice came from behind them.

Jason turned around.

"What are you going to do Todd?" Millicent asked. "You can't do anything otherwise you will take points from your house."

"True." Luna said. "But there is nothing that says me, or Neville can stop you."

"Little looney Lovegood, and Pathetic Neville Longbottom. What could you two possibly do?"

There was a low rumbling growl coming from Neville's chest. "What. Did you call Luna?"

"I'm not afraid of you Longbottom. Just because you growl at me you think I'm afraid of you?" Millicent said throwing a punch. "I'm not."

Millicent's fist was stopped by a hand.

"You did it now Todd. I knew that if I pushed you..."

Millicent stopped talking because it wasn't Jason who had her hand, but Neville.

"How? You shouldn't be able to just stop a punch like that. HOW!"

"You tell Luna that you're sorry. Right NOW!" Neville roared the last word out.

Millicent tried pulling her hand away from Neville's grasp, but couldn't. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I called you looney."

"It's okay." Luna said. "Even if you are only saying it to get your hand back and not because you actually mean it or anything."

Neville's grip tightened on Millicent's hand.

"I'm sorry. I really mean it. I'm sorry I called you looney Lovegood."

"Mr. Longbottom." McGonagall said when she got over to them. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Millicent insulted Luna. I'm trying to reclaim her honor."

"By crushing Ms. Bullstrodes hand?"

"By making her apologize."

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for harassment."

Neville let go of Millicent's hand, and stared McGonagall in the face.

McGonagall looked at Neville. This was no longer the timid boy who she had met four years ago. This was the young man who would one day be a force to be reckoned with.

"And what will Millicent's Punishment be?" He asked with a conviction McGonagall had never seen before.

"I think that broken hand will be sufficient punishment."

They looked at Millicent's hand. It looked like it had been crushed.

Millicent was crying from the pain.

As McGonagall led Millicent away. Dumbledore announced the next school to arrive.

"Durmstrang!"

The Durmstrang students walked from their boat onto the shore. The male students wore brown slacks with a red long-sleeved shirt that had a sash and a belt. They wore knee high boots and carried a walking stick in one hand, and their wand in the other.

The female students wore a red dress that went to Mid-thigh with knee high boots, and a sash, and belt. They had their wand in one hand and a riding crop in the other.

The male students of Hogwarts began saying very provocative statements towards them.

Jason looked at Ron, who had a glassy eyed look at one of the female Durmstrang students.

"Hey! Weasley." Blaise sneered. "I didn't know you liked women who could..."

Luna was no longer standing in her spot. In her place was a Platypus who waddled over to Blaise while he was antagonizing Ron and Stabbed him with the Barb on the back of her Leg.

"AAHHH!" Blaise shrieked in pain.

"What happened?" Professor sprout came over to see what was going on.

"Don't know professor." Jason said. "Blaise was antagonizing Ron when he began screaming."

"Did you have anything to do with this Todd?" Sprout asked.

"I swear on Ron's life that I had nothing to do with this."

"OI!" Ron yelled. "You can't go around making bets on my life like that."

"Enough." Professor Sprout said. "Just don't cause any more problems." Professor Sprout took Blaise to the hospital wing.

"Next is our friends from Ilvermorny." Professor Dumbledore announced.

The next group came from the direction of Hogsmeade station. They walked into Hogwarts with wands in hand and, a determined look on their face. They wore black slacks, white shirts, and a dark blue robe with red trim. There was a gold button on the front of their robes where it buttoned up, and their crest was on their chest up over their heart.

"Oh. I like them." Jason said.

"Of course, you do." Hermione added. "They look like they could punch their way through a solid brick wall."

"I know right." Jason said with a huge grin on his face.

"This concludes our welcome celebration." Dumbledore said. "Please make our guests feel at home, and don't make them feel like outsiders."

With that the students and staff were dismissed.

Jason and Ron stayed behind to talk to the other schools.

Jason ran up to Ilvermorny. "Hey guys."

"Looky here boys." A boy said. "We got ourselves an American here at Hogwarts."

"What's your name." Another Asked.

"Jason. Jason Todd."

"No way. We saw what you did at the Quidditch world cup. That was awesome."

"What was?"

"When you fell off your broom and caught yourself with that gadget."

"Oh. That. It turns out that I was hit with the confundus charm, and that's why I fell."

"No. Way."

"What?"

"You are truly amazing."

"What?"

"You may not think that what you did was amazing, but what you did. It was amazing."

"Thanks. I guess."

"Oh. We are so stupid. We forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Leonard, this is Chris, and Zach."

Jason shook each of their hands. They were strong.

"So, Tell me about yourselves."

"I'm from Georgia." Leonard said.

"Okay. What about you two?"

"I'm from Iowa." Chris said.

"And I'm from Oklahoma." Zach said.

"Well. Hogwarts isn't like any of those places, but its home."

Ron

Ron walked up to the Durmstrang girl.

"Yes?" she asked in a Bulgarian accent.

Ron forgot how to speak and ran away.

"Please forgive my idiot brother." Ginny said. "For some reason he can't talk to pretty girls. Which makes me wonder why he can talk to Hermione."

"What do you mean. Pretty Girl?" She asked covering the right side of her face.

"I mean that whenever Ron sees a girl that he thinks is pretty his face goes as red as his hair, he loses the ability to speak, and runs away after trying to talk to them for more than five seconds."

"I'm not pretty." The girl said. "Your brother should not have a problem talking to me."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

The girl moved her hair to show a scar over her left eye.

Ginny didn't move.

"Why do you not run away from me like everyone else does?"

"Even your school mates?"

"Yes."

"That's terrible."

There was silence for a few minutes before Ginny said. "What's your name?"

"Rayna."

"Don't worry Rayna. I'll bring my brother back kicking and screaming if I have to, but in the meantime, you can talk to Jason."

Ginny looked around and saw Jason with three Ilvermorny guys. "HEY! JASON!" She yelled.

Jason

Jason was talking with Leonard, Chris, and Zach. When he heard Ginny call his name.

"Hey guys. One of my classmates is calling, want to come with?"

The three agreed, and in a few moments, they were standing with Rayna, and Ginny.

"Hello Ginny. Who's your friend?"

"This is Rayna. She has caught Ron's eye, but Ron is terrified of her. For whatever reason, when he gets close to a pretty girl, he freezes up."

"What does that make Hermione?"

"I know right! She's Pretty. Why doesn't he run from her?"

"Go get Ron and drag him back here if you have to. I won't let anyone near Rayna till you guys get back."

"Thanks Jason." Ginny said running off.

"So, Rayna." Jason said after a few minutes of silence. "How did you get your battle scar?"

"How did you know I have a scar?"

"people with long hair usually put their hair over their face to block out scars, black eye's, and Birth marks. You seem to be the type of person who fights first and asks questions later."

Rayna moved her hair out of the way and showed the three-inch scar over her eye. "Headmaster Karkaroff. He said that it was a lesson to always keep your eye on your opponent."

Jason was filled with holy fire. You didn't need to leave a scar to prove a point. "I need a distraction guys."

"One distraction coming up." Chris said before planting a kiss firmly on Rayna's lips.

"I'll gut you like a pig for that!" Rayna yelled.

Jason ran towards the shadows where he took his robes off, turned them inside out, put them on, and pulled the red hood over his head.

Igor Karkaroff

Igor was moving through the castle. He heard of the Hogwarts bat, and the Red Hood were not known to treat Known death eaters well.

" **IGOR KARKAROFF!"**

Igor looked around the shadows. "Wh-Whos there?"

" **Your worst nightmare."**

Karkaroff gulped.

 **"Justice must be served."**

"What justice?"

 **"An eye for an eye. A tooth for a tooth."**

"I- I don't Know what you're talking about."

 **"I saw your students. They Have scars, and I have ears."**

"What are you going to do?"

 **"Take your eye."**

"NOOO!" Karkaroff yelled as he saw a red-hot knife inch closer towards him.

"STOP!" Dumbledore yelled when the knife was an inch from Karkaroff's face.

The wielder ran away.

Jason hid in the shadows and listened to Dumbledore talk to Karkaroff.

"What happened?"

"I was walking through the castle when a voice from the shadows attacked me. It told me that justice must be served."

"Justice? Justice for what?"

"My students wear their failures to remind them not to mess up. It said that I would have to pay for that. I'm just glad it wasn't your Red Hood or your Hogwarts Bat."

"Why?"

"You know my past Dumbledore. They are not known for being kind to Death Eaters. Even if they are EX Death Eaters."

Jason clenched his fists in rage. Karkaroff was a known Death Eater. Why wasn't he rotting in Azkaban?

"You have paid your due to society. You helped capture the Death Eaters who tortured Frank and Alice Longbottom."

Jason froze. Alice and Frank Longbottom were tortured? Jason turned his robes inside out and walked away.

The next thing Jason saw was someone snapping their fingers in front of his face. Jason shook his head and looked into Neville's face.

"Jason? Are you okay?"

Jason realized that he had been on autopilot, for most of the day, and it was dinner now. "I just heard something that startled me."

"What was it?"

Dumbledore stood up and motioned for quiet.

"I'll tell you later." Jason whispered.

"I would again like to welcome Beauxbaton, Durmstrang, and Ilvermorny to our school, as we partake in the Triwizard Tournament. In the past the tournament has been held between three schools, with one student a piece, but this year. We will be Breaking tradition. This year, the tournament will be between four different schools. I would also like to say that the ministry, and the department for magical games has changed the rules this year. Anyone who is brave enough to enter the Triwizard Tournament may do so, but don't make this decision rashly. The teachers at this school do not agree with this decision because of the danger it puts the participants in. There will be twelve names pulled from..." Dumbledore pointed his wand at the head table, and a large cup appeared. "...The goblet of fire. There will be three names per school. Those three names will be put into a group, and they will have to compete in three tasks."

The great hall was abuzz with excitement.

"Please. Do not make this decision lightly. While there is great reward for winning the Triwizard Tournament there is also great danger. I cannot stress this enough. Until tomorrow you may put your name in the goblet or someone else may put a name in the goblet. Tomorrow night we will draw names to put into their respective groups. Now. Let the feast begin."

Later that night.

"What were you going to tell me at dinner?" Neville asked.

Jason looked at Neville. "I found out what happened to your Parents."

Neville grew quiet. "How?" Neville asked quietly.

"When I went to take care of Karkaroff. Dumbledore stopped me, and I hid in the shadows. I overheard Dumbledore tell Karkaroff that he was the reason the Auror's caught the death eaters who tortured Frank and Alice Longbottom. They are your parents. Aren't they?"

"Yes. I don't like talking about it because when I go to visit them in St. Mungo's they don't even recognize me."

"I'm so sorry." Jason said. "I had no idea."

"Like I said. I don't like talking about it."

The Goblet of fire.

throughout the night Igor Karkaroff, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin each visited the Goblet of fire to put a name in.

The next day

Throughout the day students put their names or the names of their friends in the Goblet of fire. Cedric put his name in the goblet, and the crowd went crazy. The next two to add their names were the Weasley twins.

"Hey Jason?" The twins asked. "Are you going to put your name in the goblet?"

"No. Why would I?"

"Because." Fred said. "You would be a natural at it."

"I would have an unfair advantage."

"That's why you would be perfect for it." George said.

"He's not going to enter because I don't want him to put himself in danger." Parvati said.

"What she said." Jason added.

"Crack." Fred and George said in unison.

"I will gut you both like a fish."

"Shutting up." The twins said.

"That's better."

They watched as more students from all four schools put their names in the Goblet, and eventually it was time to go to the great hall for the Halloween feast.

The Halloween feast.

After the Halloween feast was finished Dumbledore stood up.

"Attention please. We will now begin drawing names from Ilvermorny."

The table for the Ilvermorny school went crazy.

Dumbledore called up the Ilvermorny headmaster. "First. I would like to welcome Agilbert Fontaine, Headmaster of Ilvermorny."

"Thank you Albus."

"Now. Onto drawing for the Ilvermorny team." The goblet spit out a piece of parchment. "Leonard McKinney."

The Ilvermorny table erupted in applause as Leonard walked up to stand with his Headmaster.

The goblet spit out another piece of parchment. Dumbledore grabbed it and read. "Christopher Robinson."

The Ilvermorny table erupted in applause a second time as Chris walked to stand with his Headmaster and his friend.

The goblet spit out a third piece of parchment and Dumbledore read. "Zachary Quinn."

The Ilvermorny table erupted in applause a third time as their third classmate made his way to the front of the room to stand with his Headmaster and friends.

"Next." Dumbledore said. "I would like to call the Headmaster of Durmstrang to stand with us."

Jason noticed the man was jittery and jumpy as he made his way up to the front. It seemed that his attack startled him more than he thought it did.

"Now. We will draw the names for Durmstrang." The goblet spit out some parchment. "Viktor Krum."

The Durmstrang table made a scene when Viktor was called. They didn't stop until Dumbledore raised his hands for silence.

The goblet spit out the next name. "Rayna Karkaroff."

Jason clenched his fists till they were white.

"Jason. What's Wrong?" Luna asked.

"He did that to his own daughter." Jason gritted his teeth.

"What did he do?"

"He did that to his own daughter."

"Jason!" Luna said. "Don't do anything you might regret."

"I'm going to kill him."

"Don't do it."

"I can't let him get away with it."

"Don't make me do something we will both regret."

"He can't get away with it."

"...Aleksander Draganov" Dumbledore said.

The Durmstrang table erupted in applause as their classmate made his way up to stand with his classmates and Headmaster.

"Next I would like to welcome the Beauxbaton Headmistress. Madam Maxine."

Jason was still fuming as Madam Maxine made her way to the front of the great hall.

Dumbledore grabbed the parchment as it floated down. "Fleur Delacour."

Unlike the other schools the Beauxbaton students were composed as they congratulated Fleur on her way up.

The next piece of Parchment fluttered down to Dumbledore. "Florian Brun."

The Beauxbaton students gave a composed applause.

Dumbledore grabbed the third parchment. "Celine Chevalier."

The Beauxbaton table gave another composed applause.

"Finally, we come to the Hogwarts Students." Dumbledore caught the parchment. "Cedric Diggory."

The Hufflepuff table put Ilvermorny and Durmstrang to shame with how loud they showed their house loyalty towards Cedric. Cedric walked up to the front of the great hall, embarrassed at how his dad was going to react.

After Professor Sprout calmed down her Hufflepuffs, Dumbledore read the next name. "Harry Potter."

The Gryffindor table erupted in applause while the rest of the Hogwarts went quiet. Ilvermorny, Durmstrang, and Beauxbaton clapped quietly.

Harry stared blankly for a while.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore called out.

When Harry didn't move Dumbledore yelled. "HARRY POTTER!"

The twins pushed Harry to his feet.

Harry walked towards the front of the Great hall and stood next to Cedric.

Dumbledore grabbed the next piece of Parchment and shook his head slightly.

"Don't say my name." Jason said.

"He's not going to say your name Jason." Fred said.

"Jason Todd." Dumbledore called.

"But how? You didn't put your name in the goblet."

"JASON TODD!" Dumbledore yelled.

Jason stood up and walked to the front of the great hall.

"These are the teams that will represent your schools."

The great hall was filled with applause as the teams were led out.

Dumbledore's office.

Jason was livid as he sat in Dumbledore's office with the rest of the teams.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked.

"I didn't put my name in the goblet, and I didn't want my name put in the goblet."

"Why not? You get Eternal glory if you win."

"If I win. If. And I don't want Eternal glory. All I want is a nice quiet life where I can help people. I don't want glory."

"Why don't you want glory?" Sirius asked coming up to them.

"Because. I don't want to be known as the guy who went for the glory when someone needed my help."

"You can't be the guy who gained glory for helping people?"

"They wouldn't put that on the award or medal. They would say that I did something so amazing that no one would believe it, and then they might add something about me helping someone."

"Would that be so bad?"

"Yes. I would want them to say that I saved someone, and then go over what I did that was awesome."

"So..."

"Will the teams please come over here?" Dumbledore asked.

Jason, Remus, and Sirius went over to Dumbledore.

"Now, as I said, if you win you will achieve Eternal glory. I do not want you to use this tournament to gain fame. This tournament is very dangerous, and as I said. I don't agree with the change in the ages. I think that it should have been left that only students seventeen years old or older could have participated, but the department of magical gaming, and the Ministry both feel that the tournament should be available to any who wish to participate."

"Besides Eternal glory." Chris asked. "Do we get anything else if we win?"

"1,000 Galleons will be awarded each member of the winning team."

"We're so winning this thing." Zack said.

"No way." Cedric said. "Both Harry and Jason here have fought the Hogwarts bat."

"Really? Karkaroff asked.

"Yes." Harry said. "We were in Hogsmeade when the Hogwarts bat showed up and began destroying the place."

"How long did it take you to fight it?" Chris asked.

"Fifteen minutes." Jason said. "We were walking through Hogsmeade when it happened. We had just exited the three broomsticks when there was a crash.

 _Jason along with Neville, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had just left the Three Broomsticks._

 _"It's too bad that Parvati got detention today." Neville said._

 _"I swear that I'm going to change into my Animagus form, run around Snape making sure to bite and scratch him all over, then I'm going to put him in an iodine bath." Jason snapped._

 _"Well it was her fault." Hermione said._

 _Jason gave a low growl from his chest._

 _"What I mean. Is that she shouldn't have dropped Millicent's parchment into her potion."_

 _"After what her and Blaise did to Malfoy last week? I'm surprised she didn't let me at them."_

 _"I think I'm going to be sick." Ron nearly gagged._

 _"Why?" Hermione asked._

 _"Jason is actually being nice to Malfoy."_

 _"Look. I don't like the guy, but as long as he's with Clara he's not that bad."_

 _"Definitely going to puke."_

 _"What's that?" Harry asked pointing towards the alleyway._

 _"Is that a suit of armor?" Hermione asked._

 _"What's it doing out here?" Jason asked._

 _The suit of armor swung its arm at them._

 _Jason back flipped barely missing the arm. "Run!"_

 _The group ran away from the suit._

 _"Why is it chasing us?" Neville asked._

 _"I'm not sure." Jason said. "But I'm going to find out." Jason spun around, drew his wand, and pointed it at the suit._

 _The suit of armor didn't stop and jumped over Jason, and into a building._

 _"What. Just happened?"_

 _"I can honestly say that I have no idea what just happened." Hermione said._

 _"It doesn't matter what just happened. We have to stop it."_

 _"What should we do?" Harry asked._

 _"Harry. I want you to run left. Keep hitting it with whatever spells you can. Ron, run right. Hit it with spells. Neville. I want you and Hermione to run diagonal opposite of each other. Hit it with spells. As for me. I'm going to run straight at it."_

 _The group ran their separate ways and hit it with any spell they could think of._

 _"It's not working Jason." Ron said._

 _Jason looked around at the destruction caused by the suit of armor. "Then stay back. I don't know if this will work."_

 _"Then don't do it." Hermione said. "If there is a chance that it won't work then don't risk your life. What would Parvati say?"_

 _Jason thought back to the summer when Parvati told him to be the anti-hero. He ran at the suit of armor. "Infinitus Fortitudinem!" He yelled before punching the suit of armor._

 _The suit of armor went flying into the three broomsticks before stopping._

 _Jason really hoped that there was no one in the three broomsticks._

 _They pulled Rita Skeeter out of the suit of armor and she was arrested for destruction of property._

"No. way." Chris said. "There is no way that is what actually happened."

"You'll never know." Jason smiled

"Thank you for that entertaining story." Moody said. "But we have more important things than telling stories. You will have to work together with your team to solve the clue to the first task. They may be the same as the rest or they could all be completely different for each of you."

"Well said Alastor." Dumbledore said. "Here is your clue for the first task." Dumbledore took four pieces of folded Parchment and gave one to each team.

Jason read it to himself before handing it to Harry.

 _"I have a tail, but I am not a mouse._

 _I have scales, but I am not a fish._

 _I have wings, but I am not a bird._

 _What am I?"_

Harry read it before handing it to Cedric.

"You have till November twenty fourth to prepare your teams for whatever you are about to face." Dumbledore said. "Good night."

The teams left Dumbledore's office, leaving the Headmasters alone.

"What did your clue's say?" Viktor asked.

"Why should we show you?" Chris asked. "Aren't we enemies?"

"I do not see why we have to be enemies." Celine said. "Why can we not be Friendly rivals?"

"I agree." Zach said. "We don't have to be enemies, we could be... Frenemies."

"I do not know what this Frenemy is." Aleksander said. "But I do not want to like you or hate you. I will meet in the middle."

"I'm game." Cedric and Jason said in unison. The two looked at each other.

"What is the problem between you two?" Fleur asked.

"Cedric tried to steak the snitch from Harry after he had been affected by Dementors." Jason said at the same time Cedric said. "I have no idea."

"Wait." Cedric said. "You think that I used the fact that Harry was affected by Dementors to win?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't even know that there were Dementors on the field until you almost hit me with a Bludger."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. If I had known that Harry had fallen off his broom them, I would have tried to catch him. I'm not a Slytherin."

"Ohh." Chris said. "I think that the Slytherin's are going to need some ice for that burn."

The group talked for a few more minutes before they had to go their separate ways. They agreed to meet up the next day to talk about their clues. until then, Jason had a patrol to go on.

Meanwhile.

"I did what you wanted." A death eater said to the cloaked man.

"You made sure to have both their names entered in the tournament?"

"Yes. They will be walking right into our master's clutches..."

"Your master."

"What?"

"He is your master. He is not my master."

"Why do you not see him as the great man that he is?"

The man in the cloak turned around and smiled a cold smile stretching the scars on his face. "I bow to no man, woman, or child." after a moment of silence the man asked. "Do you want to know how I got these scars?"

AN: so, I wanted to do something different with the Triwizard Tournament. I got the ideas for teams from Controlchaos. Shout out to Controlchaos for the help with this chapter. I also wanted to add Ilvermorny because I thought it could be interesting to through in another magical school. The inspiration for Leonard, Chris, and Zach came for Star Trek. Leonard McCoy, Chris Pine, and Zachary Quinto. Jason going crazy after seeing what Karkaroff did to Rayna is how Jason would respond. He would have taken Karkaroff's eye if Dumbledore hadn't stopped him. I wanted Jason to find out about Neville's parents, but I wasn't sure how best to have him find out. At first, he was going to find out from Neville. Then he was going to find out from Bruce when I introduced another character that I'm saving for another chapter. I also had the thought of him finding out because he overheard Neville using the floo to talk to his gran. I finally settled on having him find out from Karkaroff and Dumbledore when he was hiding. Going back to the teams. I created the OC's because I wanted to do something I hadn't seen before. There is no such thing as an original idea, so I'm sure that someone has done something like this before. You guys are probably thinking that Jason is trying to replace Harry and Cedric. If you go back and read "The Quidditch world cup." As well as the last part of this chapter you will see that not everything is as it seems. Jason doesn't want to be in the tournament, he doesn't want fame. As for the champions getting along. I want the champions to be friends, and not enemies. Also, I may take a few liberties with this year, and the fact that this is an alternate universe to change things up a bit. There will still be three Challenges, but will they be the same as the challenges from the book/movies? Maybe. Maybe not. As for the chapter. What are your thoughts? Please leave constructive and specific reviews. Example: If there is a character or characters that you think are not believable, please let me know which characters so I can either change the character so they are more believable or explain why I made that character the way I made them.


	46. Before the first task

The next day the teams were called to meet with Barty Crouch Sr.

Jason saw Barty Crouch and Dumbledore talking in hushed tones. He read their lips and was shocked.

"How is your son Barty?"

"He's doing well Albus. Thank you for asking."

"Did he enjoy the Quidditch World Cup?"

"He did, up until the Death Eaters showing up, he was having a great time."

"I'm so sorry. If there is anything you need. Please don't hesitate."

"Thank you Albus. I won't."

What happened to Crouch's son? Jason had to apologize to him for what he said at the Quidditch World Cup.

"Will the teams gather around?" Barty asked.

The teams gathered around.

"I know that there are those who have issues with this tournament. However, we at the ministry have thought about this and have decided that without a little risk, then life would not be worth living. Am I right?"

"Agreed." Viktor said. "Life is like Quidditch match yes. If player wants to play, then they must get dirty on occasion."

"Well said Viktor." Crouch said. "Now the first task will be held on November twenty fourth. You have been given a clue to help you, so use it well, and train hard."

After that the teams could leave. Jason stayed behind and walked up to Crouch.

"Mr. Todd." Crouch nodded.

"I'm so sorry."

This caught crouch of guard. "Why?"

"Back at the Quidditch World Cup I thought that you were a greedy politician that was only trying to protect your money. I had no idea you were trying to protect your son."

"How did you find out?"

"I can lip read."

"Which means?"

"When you were talking with Dumbledore I kind of read what you were saying by reading your lips as they moved."

"Oh."

"I just wanted to apologize for my actions back then. I had no idea."

"Thank you. It means a lot that you don't view me as a crooked politician, but as a worried father."

"Do you mind if I ask you what happened to your son?"

"My son got involved with He who must not be named when he was younger. His mother and I were disappointed and told him that they were just going to lead him down a bad path. One night he went with three of his higher ups and went to see Frank and Alice Longbottom."

"What?"

"Yes. They told him that it was only going to be a fear tactic to make them bow to their lord. He tried to stop them from torturing them, but Bellatrix Lestrange is a cruel woman. She tortured the three of them to insanity. I can't even hear my sons voice anymore." Barty began crying.

Jason didn't know what to do. He had called the man horrible things last summer. He didn't deserve the man's forgiveness. He deserved to be beat to a pulp. He had become the thing that he despised for so long. He patted Crouch on the shoulder and left.

When he got outside the other teams were outside waiting for him. He looked at Harry and said. "Take them to the room of requirements. I'll be there shortly."

They went their separate ways, and when Jason was alone, he walked into a shadow, and into his workshop.

Wayne manor in London.

Alfred was cleaning the Batcave when he noticed the mirror. "Master Jason? What's wrong?"

"I've made a terrible mistake Alfred. Is Bruce there?"

"Yes. I'll get him straight away."

Jason had to wait a few minutes before Bruce showed up.

"What's the matter Jason?"

"Did you know about Barty Crouch Sr.'s son?"

Bruce looked down for a few minutes. When he looked up, he was looking into the tear-filled eyes of Jason.

"You knew that Crouch's son was tortured to insanity, and you let me attack the man! He was trying to protect his son, and you let me think that he was a dirty politician! You encouraged me! WHY!"

"To teach you something that I didn't learn till I was much older than you."

"What was so important that you let me attack an innocent man!?"

"Your hubris."

"My what?"

"Your hubris. I wanted you to learn to control yours before I had to control mine."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"When I first found you. I was angry. Angry that a child was taking the wheels off my car to sell for food. You were so small that I thought you were younger than you actually were. I took you to the hospital where I found out that you had been... When I found out what had been done to you." Bruce was choking up. "I called Dick and Barbara, and we did a sweep of the city. When I found the guy, who hurt you. I wanted to break him so badly I was guided by my pride that I was doing the right thing that I almost broke my own rule. I chased him up to the top floor of a building and he jumped to his death rather than be attacked by me. I would have killed him if I had gotten my hands on him. His jumping to his death was the point where I realized that my hubris had caught up with me."

"No offence, but what does..."

"I wanted you to learn from your own mistakes before you made a mistake that was so big you couldn't get out from under it."

"Like with the Slytherin's?"

"I wondered if that was when you would realize it, but you didn't. I won't condone what you did or condemn what you did. I just hope that you learn from it, and make sure not to make that choice again."

"I'll try, but what did that have to do with Crouch?"

"I knew that Crouch's son was in Saint Mungo's, and that he was taken out to enjoy the Quidditch World Cup. I also knew that you would see Crouch as a politician before you saw him as a father. So, I let your hubris in what you thought was the right thing overcome you to teach you humility."

Jason thought that over for a bit. "Thank you."

Bruce was taken aback. He thought that Jason would be angry at him. He didn't expect this.

"Did you hear the news?" Jason asked.

"No. What?"

"I've been put into the Triwizard Tournament."

Bruce's face became like hardened stone.

"I didn't put my name in, but if what happened at the Quidditch World Cup is connected to this. I don't like it."

"Neither do I." Bruce said. "You were almost killed. Do you think that you can handle this?"

"I will do my best."

"That's not what I asked. Do you think you can handle this?"

Jason thought long and hard about it. "I think I can."

"I'll send Dick up to be another set of eyes."

"I think I know who's behind this."

"Who?"

"James Gordon Jr. broke out of Arkham last year, right?"

Bruce looked worried. "If he's involved then I don't want you anywhere near that Tournament."

"What makes him so bad."

"He murdered his own mother in the name of Voldemort. There were rumors that he was the only muggle born that Voldemort let into his ranks because of the darkness in his heart. He is just as Dangerous as the Joker."

Jason's Heart rate skyrocketed, and he began hyperventilating.

"Jason? What's wrong?" Bruce asked.

Jason couldn't believe it. Why was he getting so worked up over this?

"JASON!" Bruce yelled.

Jason couldn't breathe. Was he having a panic attack? Why?

"JASON! JASON!" Bruce yelled. "What's wrong? Why are you so scared?"

Jason fell to the floor and Passed out.

Later

Jason woke up in the hospital wing.

"Jason! What happened? Are you okay?" Bruce's voice asked.

"What happened?"

"You tell me. We were talking one minute, and the next you are having a panic attack."

Jason stayed quiet for several minutes. "I'm scared Bruce."

"Why?"

"For the past four years I've had a nightmare a few times, but this year I've had it more times in one month than in the previous three years."

"What's it about?"

"I am tied up in a warehouse, and the Joker is beating me with a crowbar. He doesn't stop, and when he finally does, he leaves me alone and the warehouse blows up. You find my body and I die in your arms."

Bruce stayed quiet for several minutes.

"Bruce?" Jason looked up and saw fear in Bruce's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"The night before your Hogwarts letter came. I had that exact same nightmare."

"What does it mean?"

"I don't know, but it's the reason we move here. It's the reason I've sent you to the Weasley's every summer."

"So, it wasn't work related?"

"No. I wanted you safe, and if the Joker wasn't in England then I figured that you would be safe here."

"Am I?"

Bruce thought about this for several minutes before finally saying. "I'll have Dick stay in Hogsmeade. That way if something happens then he can get to you quickly."

Neville, Luna, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Parvati, Padma, Harry, Cedric, and the rest of the teams came into the hospital wing.

"I'll leave." Bruce said.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"I think I had a panic attack."

"You, panic?" Cedric asked. "I didn't think that you could panic. I didn't even know you knew what that word was."

"Just because I live in the danger zone doesn't mean I don't know what fear is."

"Why did you panic?" Rayna asked.

"I don't know."

"Let's focus on the first task." Cedric said.

"What are the clues?"

 _"I am something People fear, but I am not Heights._

 _I Sometimes bite, but I am not a snake_

 _I eat flies amongst other things, but I am not a frog_

 _What am I?"_

"An Acromantula." Jason said.

"What?" Ron squeaked out in sheer terror.

"An Acromantula. That's the Answer to that riddle."

"So what?" Viktor asked. "What does it mean?"

"It means that whoever has that clue will be fighting an Acromantula and considering five of the small ones nearly took me down in my second year. Just be ready."

"Back up a bit." Chris said. "You not only took on five Acromantula, but also killed them?"

"Yes."

"That's awesome."

"What's the other Clues?"

"They gave two of the teams the same clues." Cedric said. "So, two of us are fighting Dragons, and the others are fighting Acromantulas."

Ron squeaked in fear again.

"What is problem?" Aleksander asked. "Why does he Squeak like girl when he hears Acromantulas?"

All the girls in the hospital wing sent Dirty looks to Aleksander.

"What?"

"Ron is afraid of spiders, you insulted the girls, and I'll help you guys where I can."

The next day

Jason was released from the hospital wing and was in Defense against the Dark Arts.

"Now." Moody growled. "Were you able to come up with your defensive spells?"

The class got quiet except for Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione, and Parvati.

"Why is it that only five of the twenty-nine students I assigned this task have a new spell to teach us?"

"Because they..."

"Before you say they got help from Todd." Moody barked. "Todd?"

"Yes Professor?"

"Did you help anyone this past week."

Jason thought back.

 _Jason was walking with Parvati along the black lake._

 _"So. How did detention with Snape go?"_

 _"I had to clean out cauldrons. With my hands. I got callouses on them."_

 _"It could have been worse."_

 _"How?"_

 _"You could have chipped a nail." Jason said in a falsetto voice._

 _Parvati smacked his arm. "That is a terrible impression of me."_

 _"Should I try going deeper?"_

 _"NO!" Parvati pushed him._

 _Jason put his arm over Parvati's shoulder, and they walked a little longer._

 _They heard a splash and laughing. They looked over and saw Draco in the water, and Clara flying overhead. They were both laughing._

 _When the Ilvermorny school gotten there Jason had befriended Leonard, Chris, and Zach. They were walking through the halls when they heard crying coming from a classroom._

 _Jason kicked the door in, and saw Blaise tossing a white ferret up in the air, and Millicent was sitting on Clara not letting her move._

 _"Chris. Tackle Millicent off Clara. Zach. Get Clara and that ferret out of here in that order. Leonard. Cast a stunner at Blaise."_

 _Chris ran headfirst into Millicent tackling her into the wall. He spun around and got out of the classroom. Leonard cast a stunning spell at Blaise who fell to the ground stunned, and Zach ran into the room, grabbed Clara, got her out, ran back in, grabbed the ferret, and got out._

 _Jason slammed the door behind them as they left._

 _Jason looked at the ferret and waved his wand over it._

 _Malfoy was a mess on the floor._

 _Clara grabbed each one of them in one of her crushing bear hugs. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you." she said as she hugged them._

"No professor. I helped no one this past week."

"Liar." Blaise snapped. "You and those three Americans helped Malfoy, and that stupid half blood."

"How do you know this?" Sirius asked looking at Blaise.

"Because we were there when it happened." Millicent said.

"And what were you doing?" Moody asked.

Blaise and Millicent looked at each other.

"That's what I thought." Moody growled. "I'll take your word Todd. Now for you lot that didn't find a spell. I'll take ten points from each student next time they don't have a spell, and every time after that."

The rest of the class was spent showing off the five spells that were learned.

"Now Miss Granger. Please show us your new defensive spell." Sirius said. "I shall be your opponent."

Hermione went into a dueling stance.

"Go." Moody growled.

 _"Prohibere"_ Hermione said.

Sirius put his wand down.

"What was that?" Moody asked. I've never heard of that spell. It sounds like dark magic to me."

"I found a spell in the library. It's an older spell that fell out of use when the Cunfundus charm came into use. It stops the opponent from whatever they were going to do."

"Well done Miss Granger." Sirius said. "Neville. Come up and show us what you have."

Neville got up and went to the front of the room.

Sirius and Neville went into Dueling stances.

 _"Spera Salutis."_ Neville said before he was surrounded by white light that flickered before going out, and he was hit with the tickling charm.

"What spell was that?" Moody asked. "It didn't do anything..."

"What Moody means Neville." Sirius said. "Is what would that spell have done if it had worked properly."

 _"Finite."_ Jason pointed his wand at Neville stopping his laughter.

"The spell would have produced a spherical shield that would have protected me from all sides." Neville explained.

"Keep practicing, and that spell won't fail you." Sirius said. "Who's next? How about you Ron?"

Ron made his way up to the front of the class.

 _"Custos."_ Ron said when Sirius cast the tickle charm. A white figure stood in front of Ron and blocked the charm. "This spell is the guardian spell. It creates a shield to protect the user from magic."

"Excellent. Harry, you're up."

Harry moved up to the front of the class and looked Sirius in the eyes. _"Servaberis."_ He was covered from head to toe in a white shroud. The tickling charm hit the shroud, and dissipated.

"Well done Potter." Moody said.

"Next is Miss Patil."

Parvati walked up to the front of the class and looked at Sirius.

Sirius went into a dueling stance.

 _"Rictusempra."_ Sirius shouted.

 _"Armis."_ Parvati countered. She was engulfed in white light. When it dissipated, she was covered in white armor. The spell bounced off the armor and fizzled out.

"Well done you five." Sirius said. "You all did well."

"Yes. You all did good." Moody said. "But now we come to the most dire part of this class."

"What part is that professor?" Hermione asked.

"I am going to give you a demonstration of the cruciatis curse."

"What?"

"I am going to show you the effects of the Cruciatis curse on one of your fellow students."

The Gryffindor's were shocked. The Slytherin's were waiting to see who it would be. and Jason stood up. "Professor. You know that there is only one choice to be your example in this class."

"And who is that?" Moody asked.

"Me."

There were sounds of protest as Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Parvati shouted for it to be them, and not Jason. The rest of the Gryffindor's were protesting that it not be Jason, and the Slytherin's save Malfoy were cheering.

"ENOUGH!" Moody yelled. "Mr. Todd. Are you sure that you want to do this? You know the effects of the Cruciatis curse better than most."

"I won't let anyone else be hit by the curse as long as I can do something to stop it."

"Very well. Come up to the front Todd."

Jason walked up to the front of the class.

"I'll use the curse just long enough to get my point across. It's going to be painful; do you want a few minutes to prepare yourself?"

"Let's just get it over with." Jason took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Very well." Moody said before pulling out his wand. _"Crucio."_

Jason was hit with the curse and fell to the floor in agony. He tried to push the pain behind a mental wall only for the pain to change an alter whenever he tried to fight it. There was no way to fight something that adapted to your mind.

Parvati

Parvati stared in horror as Jason offered himself up to take the brunt of that horrid attack. Why did he do it.

"I won't let anyone else be hit by the curse as long as I can stop it." Jason said before walking up to the front of the class.

Of course, that's what the noble idiot would say.

He walked up to the front of the class and Parvati's world disappeared as she watched Jason drop to the floor and begin writhing in agony.

Neville

Neville watched in horror. Jason did not just say he would take the brunt of the Cruciatis curse. The same curse that had taken his parent from him. Why wouldn't his body move? Why Couldn't he say something to stop this? Why couldn't he take Jason's place?

He watched as Jason stood at the front of the class just to fall to the floor in agonized pain.

'Do something you dolt. You are letting your friend get hurt. Stop this madness. Why can't you move your body? Is it fear? Are you seeing your parents Broken forms? Do you want to visit Jason at St. Mungo's when you go visit your Parents too?'

Neville stood up and with a burst of courage he hadn't known he had, and with a roar that could have only come from his Animagus form yelled. "STOP!"

Hermione

'Did Jason just sacrifice himself for us? Why would he do something so foolish? He's already been hit by the Cruciatis curse in our first year. Why would he...'

Hermione's thoughts were shattered by Jason's screams, and to her surprise Neville yelling for it to stop.

Harry

Harry couldn't help but feel his stomach drop when Jason said he would take the curse for them.

'He's a stupid noble idiot. Why would he do this for them? They weren't special.'

Then Harry remembered what Bruce had said during the summer. 'You make him whole.'

Harry was ripped from his memories as Jason began screaming. He stood up to stop it only to see Neville and Ron join him in standing.

Ron

Ron wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't let this happen to Jason, but Moody was just so scary, and Sirius wasn't doing anything about it, although he looked worried.

Jason began screaming in agony, and Ron couldn't take it. He jumped to his feet with Harry, and Neville

"STOP!" Neville yelled with an aura that no one had seen on him before.

"Sit down you three." Blaise said. "I'm trying to watch..."

"Shut your face!" Ron yelled.

"Why don't you make me Weasley." Blaise said.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Sirius yelled. "As much as I disapprove of this lesson, I believe that you should be watching. Not for your enjoyment, but to learn of why this curse is forbidden."

Jason had stopped screaming and was panting heavily.

"Todd." Moody growled. "Are you okay?"

"Is he okay?" Parvati snapped. "Is he okay? Let's hit you with the Cruciatis curse and ask if you're okay afterwards."

"If you notice Miss Patil." Moody said. "Mr. Todd was the one who volunteered on a completely voluntary basis. Now would you please take him to the hospital wing?"

Parvati stalked to the front of the class and pulled Jason's arm over her shoulder. "Could I get some help?" She snapped.

Neville jumped up and grabbed Jason's other arm eliciting a pained grunt from him.

"Now." Sirius said. "What did you learn from that demonstration?" They heard as they left Defense.

"Why would you willingly do that?" Parvati scolded. "Why do you allow yourself to be punished like this?"

"I couldn't let anyone be hurt by that curse."

"Why?" Neville asked. "The Slytherin's were laughing at you. Why couldn't you have let one of them be affected?"

"I can take it..."

"Don't give me that crap. You were screaming in pain and writhing on the floor in agony. You could not take it."

"I meant that I'm more used to pain than most people."

"Why do you have such low self-esteem? You must take care of yourself. Why can't see how much you mean to us?"

Jason was quiet until they got to the hospital wing. "I'm sorry for worrying you guys."

The hospital wing doors opened, and they saw Madam Pomfrey standing in the opening. "What happened?" She growled.

"I willingly took a..."

"Jason here decided to allow Professor Moody to hit him with the Cruciatis curse." Neville said.

"Put him on a bed." Madam Pomfrey said.

Parvati and Neville lead Jason to an empty bed.

"May I ask you one question Mr. Todd?"

"sure."

"Tell me why you thought it was a good idea to be hit by that awful curse?"

"Because. I've been put under its influence before. I thought that I would be able to handle it better."

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "You foolish, selfless child. Does it hurt?"

"Everywhere. It's like some grabbed my muscles and shocked them."

"That's the point of the attack. It causes pain to the body, by make the victim feel the worst pain they have ever felt, and it causes it to happen all over the body."

"I had no other choice. I couldn't let anyone else be affected by the curse..."

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Parvati yelled. "Why do you feel that you always have to protect us? You aren't a shield for us to hide behind. Do you even care what happens to you?"

Jason thought for several moments. "No. I only care about your guy's safety."

"That's stupid!" Neville yelled. "Why do you care more about us than yourself?"

"Because we make him whole." Harry said walking into the hospital wing. "We are all a part of Jason that he needs to be whole."

"Is that right?" Parvati asked.

Jason nodded.

"I don't know how to feel about that." Neville said. "On the one hand you are protecting yourself by protecting us, but on the other hand you are pushing us away by putting yourself in danger."

"I can't lose you guys. It would hurt worse than any physical pain I could endure."

Parvati grabbed him by his face. "You don't have to worry about us. You trained us to be able to defend ourselves. Let us."

Jason looked at the trio.

"It's true." Neville said. "I never would have yelled at a teacher before you trained me. I never would have been able to stand up to Millicent Bullstrode before you trained me. The only reason I'm an Animagus is because of you."

"And I wouldn't be the way I am if I hadn't met you." Harry said. "I throw Malfoy over my back once a year. I'd never do that if I hadn't met you."

"What are you saying?"

"You are the most important person in our lives too." Parvati said.

Madam Pomfrey came over with a potion. "Drink this." She said. "It will help with the pain, and it will help you sleep."

"Thank you." Jason said reaching for it, only to realize he couldn't lift his arm very far.

Parvati took the potion and lifted Jason's head before putting it to his lips.

Once the potion was gone, Jason began shivering.

"What's happening?" Parvati asked.

"Unfortunately, the potion for curing the side effects of the Cruciatis curse also has some side effects." Madam Pomfrey replied. "One of them is that it lowers the body temperature to relax the muscles."

Parvati pulled the blanket over Jason and slid in beside him. Sharing her body heat with him.

With that the others left.

AN: so, I have mixed feelings with this chapter. I don't know if you guys will like it but let me explain my likes and dislikes.

Dislikes: my biggest problem with this chapter is the fact that Bruce says that he had the same dream the night before Jason got his letter. That was the same night that Jason was killed by Joker. There was a day in between him dying and waking up on platform nine and three quarters. My next dislike was Moody using the Cruciatis curse on a student. I felt that it was needed though, because if you show the Cruciatis curse on a bug or animal then you would show it writhing, and screeching, but if you show it on a human then you get the human reaction to it. It becomes more meaningful to show it happening to someone like you. I'm not trying to be heartless or anything, but that's how I decided to show it.

Likes: I like how Jason learns a bit of humility. I went with Barty Crouch Jr. being in St. Mungo's because I wanted a different take on the character. It also gives me a chance to throw in a little deception. I liked giving each character a chance to shine. Neville is my favorite character, so I like giving him a chance to shine.

I Wanted to shake things up a bit, so I threw in Acromantula's as well as Dragons.

Let me know your thoughts, any questions, comments, concerns.


	47. The first task Part 1

AN: Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, and Happy Kwanza. As well as the other winter holidays. Those are the only three I know.

Jason was pacing around the changing tent.

"What is wrong?" Viktor asked. "In weeks coming to first task I have not seen you this nervous."

"Viktor is right." Aleksander said. "You are What is word. Skittish like newborn animal."

"I just can't help but feel that they are going to change something on us."'

"Why would they change? We know what we are fighting, and we will What is word. Kick ass."

"I just. I don't know. I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something bad is about to happen."

"That's just nerves." Chris said.

"No." Harry said. "You don't know Jason like I do. If he says that something is wrong, then something is wrong."

"Are you guys ready?" Jason asked. Maybe if he knew the others were ready then he could calm down.

"We practiced over the past three weeks." Leonard said. "I think that we are more than ready."

Three weeks ago.

 _"Jason what are you going to do for the first task?" Hermione asked._

 _"What I always do. I'm going to walk out there and take the first task over without breaking a sweat."_

 _"Wrong." Hermione scolded. "You are facing a dragon. They are some of the most dangerous creatures in the world. You can't just walk into the ring and do whatever you want. The dragon will kill you without a second thought."_

 _"What would you suggest."_

 _"Have you ever heard of the summoning charm?"_

 _"No. What is it?"_

 _"It's exactly what it sounds like. It's a charm that summons things."_

 _"Let's grab Harry and Cedric before we start. It would be a good charm to know."_

 _They had found Harry and Cedric before practicing._

 _The Ilvermorny team._

 _"Okay Zach. What do we have?" Chris asked._

 _"I have found a few spells that if we practice, we should be able to pull off the first task without many problems."_

 _"Great. What are they?"_

 _"If Leonard would want to learn this healing charm. We can have a medic in the field."_

 _"Okay. What do you have for me?"_

 _"I found a book in the library with spells on altering one's body. The spells last for three hours, and it would increase your speed, strength, endurance, or durability. However, you can only use one at a time, or else you will severely damage your body."_

 _"And what about you?"_

 _"Jason taught me how to use the shadows to get around. I have to practice as much as I can, otherwise I may not be able to perform to the best of my ability."_

 _Chris opened his mouth, but Leonard smacked him upside the head. "Don't even think about it."_

 _The Durmstrang team_

 _"What is plan for first task?" Aleksander asked._

 _"We could use brooms to fly, and do whatever we need to do?" Rayna suggested._

 _"Why is hair up? You are showing off your failure."_

 _"I no longer see it as failure. I was talking with Jason. I will learn from it, but I will not let it define me. It is a battle scar, and I will proudly wear it as such. Plus, my new friend also likes it."_

 _"Would this be your friend you are sneaking out to see?"_

 _"Leave Rayna alone Aleksander." Viktor said. "Whoever she sees is her business, not ours. I think we should use destructive spells to do as much damage as possible, and complete task as fast as possible."_

 _"What about we all distract, and finish task with tact?" Rayna asked._

 _"Maybe we will do that, but for now Don't know everything. We will put final touches when we know more."_

 _The Beauxbaton team._

 _"What are your ideas for Celine?"_

 _"I don't know what the task is, so I don't have a good plan right now. My best guess is that we be cautious. Being too cautious is better than being to rash Oui?_

 _"Oui. What is your thoughts Florian?"_

 _"I think we should be both cautious and rash. If we are to rash that would be bad, and if we are to cautious that would also be bad, so if we are both, then we will not be caught off guard. Oui?"_

 _"Oui. Let us be both, and we will practice defensive magic."_

The tournament

The teams were taken to a waiting area to watch the other teams.

 **"Welcome."** Ludo Bagman's voice came to the teams. **"We would like to welcome the teams to the Triwizard Tournament."**

There was applause through the audience.

 **"The first team to take part in the first task is the Beauxbaton Team."**

The audience applauded again.

"Wish us luck." Florian said.

"Good luck." Jason said.

The Beauxbaton Team

The Beauxbaton team walked out into the arena.

"We are supposed to fight an Acromantula, Oui?" Celine asked.

There was the sound of Wingbeats from up above.

The Teams investigated the sky to see a dragon.

"Wait. We were supposed to fight an Acromantula." Fleur said at the same time Cedric said. "But they were supposed to fight an Acromantula."

"They changed the rules on us!" Jason Snarled. "This is what I was worried about."

 **"The teams have figured out that this Tournament is not as it seems. They were given a clue, but just because they got a clue, doesn't mean that they will have to fight that creature."**

Jason stood up, and walked to the edge of the waiting area, and flipped Bagman a double bird salute.

 **"It would appear that Jason Todd of the Hogwarts team doesn't like the ministries choice to make the Tournament more interesting."**

Fleur cast a stunner at the Dragon. It bounced off the dragons hide.

 **"The champions will have to get the golden egg that the creature is protecting in order to move onto the next task."**

"That would have been nice to know before the task!" Jason yelled.

 **"The first task is based on how well you and your team handle the unknown. You won't know what creature you are fighting until you are in the ring."**

Jason watched as the dragon, a Hungarian Horntail, shot a gout of flame mere inches over Fleur's head.

Fleur could feel the heat from the dragon's flame, and ducked. What were they supposed to do? They had prepared to fight an Acromantula.

Celine saw that the dragon was interested in Fleur. 'Sorry Fleur.' she thought before running towards the nest.

 **"And Miss Chevalier runs for the nest."**

Jason and Viktor swore a string of swear words at Bagman, and the Horntail turned on Celine before shooting a gout of flame at her.

The audience and other teams were surprised to see that Florian had created a shield of brilliant white light to protect Celine.

 **"An excellent show put on by The Beauxbaton Team. Florian Brun just used the shield charm to protect Celine."**

"No thanks to you." Harry snorted.

Celine jumped into the nest, and grabbed the golden egg, and held it up ending the match.

The Hungarian Horntail shot a final gout of flame at Celine before the dragon handlers could stop it.

"AAAHHHH!" Celine shouted. Her agonized wail cutting through the cool November air.

Jason vaulted into the ring and ran to her.

 **"It would appear that Miss Chevalier has been injured during her teams match."**

"Screw you!" Jason yelled at Bagman as he got to Celine. She had 3rd degree burns on her hands. He picked her up and looked at Fleur who nodded at him. He took off for the medical tent.

 **"There will be a fifteen-minute break while we prepare for the next match."**

The medical tent.

Jason ran into the medical tent and put Celine on a bed before Calling for Madam Pomfrey.

"What happened Mr. Todd?"

"It's Celine. She got burned by a dragon."

"I thought she was supposed to fight an Acromantula?"

"She was, but the ministry decided to screw with us for entertainment!"

"What are you going to do?"

Jason walked to the tent flap. "I have ten minutes before the next team goes out. I'm going to use it. If the Ministry wants to screw with us, then I'll screw right back."

Fleur and Florian came in panting as Jason left. "We would have been here sooner, but the reporters caught us."

Jason

Jason found the others and said. "I'm going to give you a quick list of spells to help you out there."

"Why should we accept them?" Viktor asked.

"The Ministry is screwing with us, and that..." He pointed towards the medical tent. "...is the least of our problems if we get caught off guard again."

"I'm in." Rayna said. "I thought we would be fighting dragon, but now I'm not sure."

"I'm in too." Cedric said.

"Okay." Jason said. "The first spell is _Crepitas_ it causes an explosion."

"So what?" Aleksander asked. "There are other explosion spells. What makes this spell different?"

"This one turns magic in on itself to create the explosion. So, it is super effective against creatures who are magic resistant."

"That makes no sense." Zach said. "If it turns magic in on itself, then how does it affect creatures who are magic resistant?"

"The way I was told was that creatures who are magic resistant are anti-magic, so anti-magic is still a form of magic. meaning that it negates it. Not only have you taken away their protection, but you have also done damage."

"Alfred?" Harry asked.

"Alfred."

"What's the next spell?" Cedric asked.

" _Circulum Ignis._ It creates a ring of fire either around you or around an opponent. It will make a good shield in a pinch, but don't rely on it heavily. You don't want to get trapped."

"Right. Any..."

 **"The next match is the Durmstrang team."** Bagman said.

"Wish us luck." Rayna said.

When the Durmstrang team stepped onto the field they heard a voice from the stands yell. "Yeah Rayna!" followed by. "Shut up Weasley."

The Durmstrang got into defensive stances and waited.

"Um guys." Aleksander said. "Were fighting the Acromantula."

The others looked around to see a ten-foot Acromantula.

There was an ear-piercing shriek from the audience.

Harry and Jason looked at each other. "Ron." The said in unison before laughing.

"What are we going to do Viktor?" Rayna asked.

The Acromantula looked at them, and Viktor suddenly gained a fear of spiders.

 _"Circulum Ignis."_ Aleksander said pointing his wand at the Acromantula encompassing it in fire.

The Acromantula stepped over the flames.

 **"The Durmstrang Team is starting off weak."**

Rayna cursed at him.

Jason grit his teeth. He didn't like this one bit.

Harry noticed that Jason was squirming in his seat. "Don't do anything that will cause you to be disqualified."

"I'll wait till the break."

Rayna slapped Viktor. "This is no time to be like little boy, pull on your big boy pants, and help us win."

Viktor looked at the Acromantula and nodded. He noticed the weak points. "Aim at its joints, then we can grab egg no problem."

The Durmstrang Team drew its attention in three different directions.

 _"Bombarda."_ Viktor said pointing his wand at the Acromantulas joint.

The Acromantula shrieked in pain.

 _"Bombarda."_ Rayna said pointing her wand at another Joint.

 _"Bombarda."_ Aleksander said pointing his wand at another joint.

In the Forbidden Forest.

The massive Acromantula heard his child's pain. _"Do not worry my child. I will send your Brothers and sisters to avenge your fall. Go my children. One of your siblings is in trouble. Save them if possible and kill the ones responsible. If they cannot be saved... KILL EVERYONE."_

The Triwizard Tournament.

Viktor walked up and took the golden egg from the nest.

 **"Excellent. The Durmstrang Team had had a weak start, but they made up for it in the end. We will have a Fifteen-minute break while we prepare for the next match."**

Jason left the Teams waiting area.

"Where's he going?" Cedric asked.

"He has to go burn off some steam." Harry replied.

"How does he burn off steam?" Chris asked.

"He will either go fight Hermione or Neville."

"What!" Cedric yelped.

"Yeah. He trained Hermione and Neville to be his equal."

"You're kidding!"

"No. He is training Hermione because she is a muggle born, and he's training Neville because no one would expect Neville of being as strong as Jason."

"That's crazy."

"Yup."

Jason

As soon as Jason found a shadow to hide in, he turned his robe inside out, and went to find Bagman. His Rage keeping him from seeing the Bug watching him from the shadows.

Jason pulled the red hood over his face and walked up to Bagman. "Do you think its funny endangering these students?"

"Of course not." Bagman said his back to Jason. "It's a game. I'm not going to treat it any different than the Quidditch World Cup."

"Why?"

"It's what the audience wants, so it's what the audience gets."

"Even if the Students get maimed or killed in the Progress."

"I'm a sportsman. Its expected." Bagman heard a knife leave its sheath and turned around to see a man with a Red Hood covering his face. "Who are you?"

"Someone who doesn't like what you are doing."

"I won't be threatened by you."

Jason punched Bagman in the face. Leaving a fresh bruise over his eye. He looked at the knife in his hand and saw that it was White hot. He went towards Bagman when he felt someone grab his shoulder.

Dick

Dick was watching the Tournament and was not happy. He watched Jason run onto the field to get Celine. She had 3rd degree burns on her hands, and Bagman treated it like it was nothing. Jason wasn't going to be happy.

Dick watched the second match, and was also disappointed, he saw Jason leave after the second match, and knew that that couldn't lead to anything good, so he followed him. He watched him go into the announcer's tent, and heard him talking to Bagman, a few minutes later he heard a fist contact flesh. That wasn't a good sign. He went inside and saw Jason walking towards Bagman with a white-hot blade. He grabbed Jason and pulled him from the tent before pushing him into a shadow.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"He..."

"No! That is not our way. You were going to head down a path that is not the right path."

"Maybe it's the path we need to head down."

"No! I refuse to accept that; we are better than that. You were taking your anger out on a guy just doing his job."

"What if his job was to do kill someone? Would you still protect him?"

"No. I would hand him over to the authorities."

"You're still protecting him."

"JUST... Go back to the Team area in case Hogwarts is called next."

Jason turned his robes around and went back to the Teams seating area grumbling.

The teams seating area.

When Jason got back Harry visibly relaxed.

"Don't worry. I didn't kill anyone."

 **"Next we have the Hogwarts team."** Bagman sounded shaken.

Harry, Cedric, and Jason walked to the field.

"So. What do you think they will have us fight?" Jason asked as he heard Parvati cheer for him.

"I..." Harry Started only to stop when he saw a Norwegian Ridgeback land a next to the nest.

Jason looked at Harry. "Does that dragon remind you of something?"

"Now that you mention it..." Harry began only to be interrupted by Hagrid.

"Norbert?" Hagrid asked.

"NO!" Harry and Jason groaned in unison.

"'arry, Jason. Please go easy on Norbert 'ere!" Hagrid yelled to be heard.

"Harry, Cedric. We need to be extremely careful..."

Norbert swung his long tail at them.

"... We can't hurt Norbert. Otherwise it would break Hagrid."

"Agreed." Harry said.

Norbert swung his tail again.

"Guys?" Cedric said. "I don't know much about Norwegian Ridgebacks, but are their eyes supposed to be red?"

Jason looked into Norbert's eyes. "They weren't the last time I saw him, but maybe they change colors as they age?"

"I don't think so." Harry said as they dodged another tail swipe. "I think something is wrong."

Jason looked closer, and noticed the same eyes looking back at him as Luna's eyes from his nightmare over the summer. Jason threw smoke pellets coating the field in smoke.

 **"The Hogwarts team has created a smokescreen to hide their progress."**

"Harry, Cedric. You guys run for the nest. I'll take care of Norbert."

The team split up.

Harry and Cedric went one way to distract Norbert and try to get the egg, and Jason went the other way to try and help Norbert.

Jason

Jason ran towards Norbert's tail, and jumped onto it. He began running up his back using the ridges to keep his footing. He landed on Norbert's neck grabbing his head with his hands. _"Finité."_

Norbert shook his head knocking Jason off his head.

Harry and Cedric.

Harry ran right to distract Norbert and Cedric ran left towards the nest.

Cedric grabbed the egg and held it up ending the match.

Harry saw Norbert look towards the nest and Yelled. "CEDRIC!"

Cedric looked from Harry to Norbert.

Harry saw crippling fear in Cedric's eyes. _"Accio golden egg."_

Cedric felt himself be pulled out of the nest. If it wasn't for the fact that he had a death grip on the egg he might have been roasted by the dragon fire that torched the nest not even two seconds after he was pulled out of it.

Jason

Jason pushed himself to his feet in time to see Harry pull Cedric from the nest moments before a gout of flame destroyed the nest.

Jason closed his eyes and went into a battle meditation that Bruce had shown him in the alternate universe. He felt his magic just under his skin and pushed all his magic to his hands. _"MITESCERE!"_ He roared.

Everyone watched at Jason stopped. He looked at his hands, and then yelled Mitescere. The Dragon fell to the ground and appeared to pass out. Then to their Horror. So did Jason.

AN: So, this is part one of the first task. I wasn't sure where I wanted to take the first task, but I knew that I wanted it to be different than canon. Next chapter will have the end of the first task as well as some Xeno Lovegood and reactions to the first task.


	48. the first task part 2

Jason woke up to the sound of voices. There were so many that he couldn't think straight.

"He's waking up." A thick Georgia accent said.

"Jason. You scared us all." An Iowa accent said.

"I feel lousy."

"I don't doubt that." Madam Pomfrey's voice rang out. "You used a lot of magic to pull off that stunt. You'll be lucky if you can use magic next week. If you use any more magic, you might not be able to use your natural magic for a month."

"Since when have I ever needed magic to do anything?"

"Be that as it may, I am going to keep you here for the next day."

"I'll come over to the hospital wing tonight after the first task. Somethings wrong and I need to make sure nothing bad happens."

"Absolutely not. I refuse to let you kill yourself."

"Fine, fine." Jason said before disappearing into the shadows.

"I can't believe I fell for that." Madam Pomfrey said.

"I don't know if this will make you feel better." Harry said. "But I saw it coming from the beginning."

"Same." Hermione said.

"Yup." Ron added.

"It was pretty obvious." Neville stated.

"I knew it was coming since he passed out." Luna said.

Everyone looked at Luna.

"What? Tell me that it wasn't obvious."

"The sad thing is she's right." Neville said. "We all know Jason, and if he thinks that something bad is going to happen, we all know that there is no way in hell he would stay in the hospital wing if someone needed help."

"Yeah." Harry, Ron, and Hermione said."

 **"Will the Ilvermorny team please make their way to the Arena?"**

"Wish us luck." Zach said.

The other teams wished Zach, Chris, and Leonard luck as they made their way to the field.

The teams seating area.

When the other teams got to their waiting area, they were shocked to see Jason.

"Are you okay?" Harry and Cedric asked in unison.

"I will be after the first task is done so I can go lie down in the hospital wing."

"Now I know something's wrong." Harry said.

"Look." Rayna pointed at the field.

The other three teams watched as the Ilvermorny team walked onto the field.

On the field.

"I guess that we are fighting an Acromantula." Chris said.

"It would seem that way." Leonard said.

"It is the logical thing to predict since the other teams have faced the dragons and one of the Acromantulas." Zach added.

The team turned around when they heard clicking coming from behind them. They looked up and saw another ten-foot Acromantula. Its legs were the size of a small tree, the eyes were the size of a small cantaloupe, and were glassy so they could see their reflections in the eyes. Its mouth had jagged teeth and stunk of rotting flesh.

"Whoa." Chris said. "Spidey. You need a tic tac."

They ran in three separate directions, and that's when all hell broke loose.

Five minutes earlier.

The guards of the beasts had just put the sleeping Norbert back in its cage when they felt the ground shake and heard chattering. They turned around and tried to scream, but their screams stayed trapped in their throats as they were devoured by hundreds of angry Acromantulas.

The Acromantulas stopped and looked at the carcass of their lost brother. They looked at the trapped dragons and took pity on them. Acromantulas were not heartless, brainless twits that the wizarding world said they were. They felt emotion, not in the same way that the humans felt it, but still. They opened the dragon's cages and took off to the arena where they heard their sister crying in pain.

Back in the arena.

 **"The Ilvermorny Team is doing great. Christopher Robinson just used a spell to increase his strength and delivered a devastating blow to one of the Acromantulas legs and now... wait. What's this?"**

There was the sound of a scream erupted from the bleachers as a hoard of Acromantulas scaled the walls of the arena and crawled into the arena before charging the Ilvermorny team.

In the champions sitting area.

As soon as Jason saw a wall of Acromantula climb into the arena he Jumped up and yelled. " _Accio Viperfang!"_ He looked back at the other Champions. "Harry, Cedric, and Viktor. I want you to get your brooms and get the Ilvermorny team out of there. The rest of you, I want you to give covering fire. As for me. I'm going to be the bait so you can get them out."

As if on cue a bone sword landed behind Jason. He reached behind his back and grabbed the Sword. He lifted the sword with one hand and jumped into the arena.

"Is crazy. No." Aleksander piped up.

"You heard him." Cedric called out. " _Accio Firebolt."_

Harry and Viktor threw their wands one the air and yelled. " _Accio Firebolts."_

Three brooms shot into their hands and they shot into the air.

Harry looked into the arena and saw Jason swinging the sword, what had he called it, Viperfang? He was swinging it with one hand. He dove down and grabbed one of the Ilvermorny team members and flew them out of the arena. He looked over to see both Cedric and Viktor both had the other Ilvermorny team members. Harry dropped the Ilvermorny team member he was holding and turned around to see Jason swinging at the Acromantulas. Jason cut an Acromantulas leg off. The Acromantula fell to the ground dead.

Harry flew close to Jason. "We will hold them off. Get out!"

"Working on it!" Jason yelled back.

Jason made his way to the wall of the arena and was getting ready to climb out when he heard Luna scream. He spun around and saw Luna fall into the arena.

The Acromantulas turned to see Luna and began moving towards her.

Jason swung the Viperfang as fast as he could, but he wasn't going to make it to Luna in time.

A figure jumped into the arena, grabbed Luna and vaulted over the railing. "You're good kid brother! Get out of there."

Jason smiled. Dick had his back, even after the stunt he pulled on Bagman. Jason grabbed his grapple launcher and launched the cable at the railing. It caught it, and he began pulling himself out. He was almost out when an Acromantula fouled his line and he fell to the ground. He got to his feet, planted his feet, held the Viperfang out in front of him, and swung as hard as he could.

The Acromantula fell to the ground as two of its legs were cut through.

Jason ran at the wall, ran up the wall, and vaulted over the wall to safety.

"Who has plan?" Viktor asked.

"We could use fire to burn them." Chris said.

"How about water to drown them?" Fleur suggested.

"How about we use..." Cedric began to say, but it began to rain.

"Use a spell that conducts electricity." Jason said. He felt sick. His vision was beginning to blur. "It will... work best." He lost the contents of his stomach and fell to his knees.

"Jason!" Someone yelled from his right. He felt so tired that he didn't know who it was, and he really didn't care. He wanted to sleep for a week.

Wayne Manor the following day.

Bruce opened the Daily Prophet and sat down at the table with a cup of tea, and breakfast. Breakfast was Two eggs with two slices of bacon, two sausage links, a slice of ham, and toast. He was reading an article when he saw a story on the Triwizard Tournament.

 **Is the Triwizard Tournament cursed?**

 **By Reteeks Atir.**

 **Yesterday while watching the Triwizard Tournament this reporter saw destruction, and death throughout the whole of the first task. Who could be the cause of it? This reporter has proof that it was none other than Jason Todd. That's right. Gryffindors very own 'Flying Polecat' is responsible for the bad luck at the first task. An eyewitness said. "Todd was responsible for the whole thing. He's always been weird like that."**

 **Another eyewitness said. "... then he pulled this sword out of nowhere and he was swinging it. The sword is cursed you see. That's why he fainted. He gives his soul to the blade in order to harness its power." A final eyewitness said. "I saw him jump into an arena full of Acromantulas. He's not normal." There you have it. You read it here first. Jason Todd is the reason Hogwarts is cursed. Rita Skeeter was right. She warned you, but did you listen? No, and now you will pay the price.**

Bruce put the Daily Prophet down and began eating breakfast.

"If you are finished with the trash sir." Alfred said holding his hand out for the paper.

"You know that Reteeks Atir is a Palindrome for Rita Skeeter." Bruce said handing Alfred the paper.

"Yes sir. Only a complete Ponce wouldn't know it was a Palindrome sir."

"Alfred."

"Yes, Master Bruce?"

"You just broke your own rule."

"And what rule might that be sir?"

"Swear jar."

"We are not in America Master Bruce, and besides. Ponce is a very British thing to say."

"I'll let it go this time Alfred."

"Thank you, Master Bruce. Shall I go fetch a copy of the Quibbler sir?"

"If you're going out, I suppose."

"I am going out to grab something for dinner. There is a little shopping area downtown that has started selling a mystery meat of the month. It sounds very American, so I thought I'd buy some for dinner so you and Master Dick, as well as Miss Barbara don't feel so homesick."

"Thank you, Alfred. What is the Mystery Meat this month?"

"I'm not sure sir, but last month it was Warthog."

Bruce suddenly felt queasy. "Have a good time I guess."

"Thank you, Master Bruce. I'm sure I will."

With that. Alfred left the manor with an evil smile on his face.

Three hours later. 

Alfred retuned to the Manor three hours later with two bags in his arms and a copy of the Quibbler.

"I read through the article Master Bruce, and I must say. Compared to the article done by that snake Skeeter. It was a breath of fresh air." Alfred said handing Bruce the copy of the Quibbler.

Bruce took the copy of the Quibbler and opened it to the article.

 **Jason Todd. Hero of the Tournament?**

 **By: Xenophelius Lovegood.**

 **This week the Triwizard tournament was struck by Tragedy with the death of beloved pet Norbert the Dragon. Norbert was the beloved pet of Hogwarts Gamekeeper Rubeus Hagrid. Norbert was put into the Tournament as one of two dragons caught to challenge the Four Teams at Hogwarts this year. Jason Todd drained his magic to cause Norbert to fall asleep so his Teammates could get to safety. Unfortunately, the spell put the beloved dragon into a Coma until the tournament arena was overrun by Acromantulas. Jason Todd, already weakened from his task and draining his body's natural magic to put Norbert to sleep jumped into the arena to save the Ilvermorny team, who was under attack from a hoard of Acromantulas, armed with nothing more than a sword. Jason led the rest of the Champions into pushing the Acromantulas back long enough to save the Ilvermorny team, and this reporters daughter. For that Jason Todd will be welcome to come to all future Lovegood Crumplehorn Snorcack hunts for the rest of his life or until we find one. The ministry waited until Jason was unconscious before moving in and taking out the hoard of Acromantulas, and the Dragons. This reporter wonders how Mr. Todd will take then news.**

"How is this like a breath of fresh air Alfred?"

"Because it's the truth Master Wayne. Not like that drivel that Skeeter woman's article."

"Jason isn't going to take it well."

"I should think not sir."

"At least Dick is there to keep him out of too much trouble."

Hogwarts School is Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, the Patil Twins, the Weasley twins, Neville, and Ginny waited outside Jason's workshop.

Dick had pushed them out when Jason was reading the article in the Quibbler. They were trying to hear what was going on inside.

Inside Jason's workshop.

"Gutless pigs!" Jason shouted slamming his hands against his workbench.

"Yes." Dick said. "What are you going to do about them?"

"If I could. I would gut them like the gutless pigs they are."

"But?"

"Since I can't. I will leave them alone."

"That's right."

"You know that they are hiding behind their laws like a bunch of cowards, right?"

"I know, but we can't touch them."

"Did they seriously wait until I was unconscious to jump in?"

"Yup. I saw the Aurors just standing there, then as soon as you passed out, they moved in like a dehydrated man going after water."

"That pisses me off." Jason seethed.

"You don't think it pisses me off too?"

"You have Bruce's tolerance for idiots. I don't."

"Do you know that I didn't always have that?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. From 9 to 15. I was a bundle of nerves back then."

"So, what are you saying?"

"I am saying that you aren't the only one who has issues. I was lucky compared to you. Bruce adopted me days after my parents died. You had to wait three whole years. Your parents were taken from you, and you were left on the street like a dog."

"Thanks for the pep talk bro."

"I'm not saying this to be a dick... wow. Wordplay on my own name. I'm not saying this to make you feel bad. I'm telling you this because you're not alone."

Jason walked over to the door and opened it. "I know I'm not alone."

Everyone looked in and had the decency to look ashamed.

Dick looked at everyone. "Is there a reason you are all crammed together in the doorway?"

"We just want to make sure that Jason is okay." Luna said.

"I'm better, but I'm not okay. The ministry waited till I was unconscious before they swept in and killed every monster we fought. I want to know why."

With that Jason left. He had three places to go.

Hagrid's hut.

Jason knocked on Hagrid's door.

Hagrid opened the door. He had bags under his eyes, and his eyes were red and puffy. "'Ello Jason. 'Ow ya be'n"

"Not great. I wanted to apologize for Norbert. I'm really sorry. Both for what I did, and what the ministry did."

"Apology accepted." Hagrid said. "Would you like to come in fer tea?"

"Yes." Jason said walking into the hut.

After Hagrid had poured him a cup of tea. Jason took a sip.

"I remember the first time I saw Norbert. He was so cute."

"Yeah." Jason agreed. "It seems like whenever I get involved with a pet of yours you end up losing it."

"Tha's not true." Hagrid said. "You're not th' reason I los' Arrogog. An' it was Malfoy who caused Norbert ta leave in th' firs' place."

"Thanks Hagrid. I came over here to try and cheer you up, but instead you're the one cheering me up."

"Tha's what friends do."

They sat in companionable silence for a while drinking tea, until they heard a knock on the door.

Hagrid opened the door and saw that it was Madame Maxine. "Oh. Uh. Jason. I thin' it's time fer ya ta head back ta the castle."

Jason nodded and started walking back to the castle. On his way back he ran into Zach, Chris, and Leonard.

"Hey Jason." Chris said grabbing his hand and shaking it. "Thank you, man. Thank you for saving us."

"It wasn't just me." Jason deflected.

"You're the one who took charge and jumped into the arena to save us." Zach said.

"And you got hurt on account of us." Leonard added.

"Nah." Jason said. "I just can't use magic for a bit. I haven't needed magic to protect myself in the past, and I don't now."

"Oh." Chris said. "Luna said that she has your sword and isn't letting anyone touch it."

"Okay. I'll go talk to Luna after I talk with Crouch. I have a few questions I want answered."

"Good luck finding him. No one has seen him since the first task."

"Okay. I'll just have to try a different approach."

"What are you going to try?"

"Dobby?" Jason asked the air. "Dobby, are you there?"

The Ilvermorny team looked at Jason like he'd lost it.

There was a crack. "Did Jason Todd, the oppressor of oppressors, wish to speak with Dobby?" Dobby asked.

"Yes. Do you know if Barty Crouch Sr. Had a house elf with him when he came to visit?"

"Oh yes sir. He did sir. Her name is Winky, and I'm afraid that she isn't doing very well."

"Why not?"

"Because Mister Jason Todd sir. Winky's master left her at Hogwarts yesterday. He said that she was no longer needed. She has been trying to drink herself to death since."

"Take me to her. Right away."

"Yes, sir Mister Jason Todd sir." Dobby said, sensing how urgent it was. He took Jason's hand and snapped his fingers, and they ended up in the kitchens next to a stove that wasn't being used for anything. "Here is Winky. Mister Jason Todd sir."

"Winky." Jason said.

Winky looked at Jason with big brown eyes. Her eyes were bloodshot from drinking and crying, and her nose was round and red as a tomato, whether that was what it looked like normally or because she was drinking, Jason didn't know. "What." *hiccup. * "What does you. *hiccup. * "What does you want with a bad house. *hiccup. * "What does you want with a bad house elf like Winky? *hiccup. *"

"I'm here because I have something, I think you'll want to hear."

"What could." *hiccup. * "what could you have for a bad. *hiccup. * what could you have for a bad house elf to hear? *hiccup. *

"I know that at least one of your masters still needs you."

Winky looked up at this. "*hiccup. * which master still. *hiccup. * which master still needs Winky?"

"Barty Crouch Jr. still needs you."

"He does? *hiccup. *

"Yes. He does."

"Winky will make herself presentable for her master."

"I'll be back for you in an hour."

"Winky will be ready."

Jason left the kitchens and went to find Luna. He had just rounded the corner when he saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione in a duel between Millicent, Blaise, and a first year. "That's enough!" Jason yelled, startling them all. "What's the meaning of this!"

"They started it." Ron said.

"Fire on Todd." Millicent yelled. "He can't use magic to defend himself."

" _Densaugeo!" Blaise_ yelled.

 _"Anteoculatia!"_ Millicent yelled.

 _"Piperus spiritus."_ The first year said meekly.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched in horror as Jason's front teeth grew 12 inches in length, he grew horns from his head, and he began spitting fire from his mouth.

Millicent, and Blaise began laughing with uncontrollable laughter.

The first year looked terrified.

"Thanks." Jason said.

Blaise and Millicent stopped laughing. "What?" They asked in unison.

"I said thanks." Jason said. "You made me even more formidable now." And he ran at them.

"NNOOO!" Millicent yelled a blood curdling scream.

"AAAHHHH!" Blaise yelled running away.

Professor Moody walked around the corner, and saw Millicent on the floor sobbing, Blaise run into a wall, the first year had fallen into the fetal position, and a horribly disfigured Jason was charging each of them. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" He yelled.

Jason stopped just as he was about to gore Blaise with his horns. He looked up.

"Todd! Get yourself to the hospital wing. As for the rest of you. You will tell me what happened."

Jason walked through a shadow and ended up in the hospital wing. "Madam Pomfrey." He murmured.

Madam Pomfrey came out of the back. "Mister Todd. You just got out of here this morning. Why..." she cut herself off when she saw Jason. "Who did that to you?"

"Millicent Bullstrode, Blaise Zabini, and some first year Slytherin I haven't seen yet."

"Sit down on the bed next to Mary."

Jason sat down on a bed next to a first year Gryffindor. "I suppose you're Mary?"

"Yup."

"What are you in for?"

"I skinned my knees at flying class."

"Oh. That's not fun."

"What happened to you?"

"I took three..." Jason turned his head up and spit fire. "... sorry. I took three hexes to the face."

"Did it hurt?"

"Yeah. At first, and the fire tingles when I spit it, but other than that I'm okay. Why aren't you afraid of the way I look?"

"Because. Yesterday was way scarier."

"You remind me of a friend of mine. Do you have friends?"

"Not really. I mean. I'm nice with everyone, I just don't have friends."

"How about you come sit with me and my..."

Jason was interrupted by the door being pushed open, and: Luna, Neville, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, the Patil twins, and the Weasley twins. Followed by the Ilvermorny team, the Durmstrang team, and the Beauxbaton team. "Hello." He said before belching out a gout of fire.

"We heard what happened." Neville said.

"And you came to see if I was all right?"

"Vhy you are talking strange?" Aleksander asked.

"I think for a guy who has twelve-inch teeth, I'm talking pretty good." Jason snarked.

"You are a complete moron!" Dick yelled barging into the hospital wing. "What if you had walked face first into three killing curses!"

"I didn't."

Dick grabbed Jason by the front of his robes. "Why do you always pull these stupid stunts?"

"Because. I can't idly stand by and watch my friends get..." Jason spat out another gout of flame. "...hurt."

Parvati stepped between them. "Jason. You are incredibly selfless. It's one of the things I love most about you, but can you try not to be, just for a couple of weeks till your body's natural magic returns?"

Jason looked away.

Parvati cupped Jason's face with her hands. "I know you don't like the idea of backing down, but you have us." She said pointing at their friends. "Let us take over until your body's natural magic returns."

"Oh. Okay." Jason grumbled.

Parvati wrapped him in a hug. "Thank you. Now. Let's have Madam Pomfrey fix you up."

Madam Pomfrey came out of the back. "I'm afraid that you are stuck here for the night."

"Dick. I need you to go to the kitchens. There is a house elf there named Winky. I need you to take her to St. Mungo's, and find Barty Crouch Jr. Tell the nurses there that she is his personal house elf and wants to help in any way that she can. Make sure she stays there."

"Why!" Hermione shrieked with fury.

"Because she is going to..." Jason belched out a gout of fire. "... Sorry. Drink herself to death if she doesn't get to him."

The hospital room got quiet.

"I'll be back after I get her to St. Mungo's." Dick said.

"While Madam Pomfrey is fixing me up. Why don't we talk about the second task?"

"Here you go." Luna said pulling the Viperfang from her back. "I kept it safe for you."

"Did you get cut?"

"No."

"That's a relief. You would have died."

"Drink this." Madam Pomfrey said. "It will take care of the fire spitting, but make sure you aren't near anyone. otherwise you could incinerate them."

Everyone backed away from Jason.

Jason opened the window, drank the potion, and stuck his head out the window.

Jason belched out a massive gout of flame that lasted for several minutes.

When he pulled his head back in everyone looked at him in shock.

"Wicked." The Twins said in unison.

"Has anyone told you that is annoying?" Rayna asked.

"Loads of times." the twins said in unison again.

"Okay." Jason said. "Let's talk about the second task."

"Drink this." Madam Pomfrey said.

Jason drank the next potion.

"That one will make the horns recede."

"Is that the last potion?"

"For now."

"Okay. Now. Let's talk about the second task."

"When we open the egg up it has three parts. Two are understandable, but the other isn't."

"Let me hear it." Jason said.

Harry put the egg on the bed and twisted the top. It began speaking.

 _ **In a set of three you must find**_

 _ **The thing you can't decline.**_

 _ **Find them each**_

 _ **One by one.**_

 _ **You may not rest**_

 _ **Until it's done.**_

 _ **One hour you'll have**_

 _ **To complete each feat**_

 _ **Or else you lose**_

 _ **Toward the beast.**_

The voice became scratchy for a bit. Then it became clear again.

 _ **Run from the depths**_

 _ **into the shadows.**_

 _ **From there you will**_

 _ **be exposed.**_

 _ **Find the second one**_

 _ **And run.**_

 _ **Run away**_

 _ **towards the sun.**_

 _ **From the darkness**_

 _ **You will run.**_

 _ **You must run**_

 _ **towards the sun.**_

 _ **Find the auxilium**_

 _ **And there the price will be paid.**_

 _ **Find the magister**_

 _ **Or you will meet**_

 _ **The Messorem.**_

"Okay." Jason said. "Let's look at this. 'A set of three.' Probably means there are three parts to the second task. 'Find the thing you can't decline.' Means that they are going to find something valuable to us. It said. 'Find **them** each one by on.' Which means it's going to be a living thing we value most."

"They are going to take someone you care about!" Luna said.

"No." Cedric said. "They can't."

"Ve can't let them." Viktor said.

"We will cross that road when we get there, but for now. Let's focus on the riddle. 'You may not rest, until it's done.' That means that we are going to be going for three hours from star till finish. We need to work on our endurance and strength training."

"Easy for you to say." Chris said. "Not all of us can swing a long sword one handed."

"Let's just figure this out. 'One hour you'll have to complete each feat.' We already know that we have three hours. 'Or else you'll lose, toward the beast.' The beast could mean the Tournament."

"Time for your next potion Mr. Todd." Madam Pomfrey said giving him a potion.

Jason drank the potion and felt the horns on his head. "They are starting to shrink."

"Good. The potion is doing its job." Madam Pomfrey said leaving.

"We need to find out what the next part of the riddle is." Florian said.

"We know that we go to the Black lake." Harry said. "But where do we start?"

"We need to find out what the garbled voice is saying." Cedric said. "Where do we start looking.

"Since two of the beasts were dragons, we could try water." Celine suggested.

"Try that." Jason said. "The next part of the riddle says. 'Run from the depths into the shadows. From there you will be exposed.' The only thing I can think of is that it's talking about the Forbidden forest."

"Makes sense." Aleksander said. "Is dark, and ve vould be exposed."

"'Find the second one and run.' That means the second person."

"I still don't like the idea of them taking someone close to me." Leonard said. "I'd hate it if they took my little sister Joan."

"Like I said." Jason said. "We will cross that bridge when we get there."

"If they take Joan." Chris said. "There will be hell to pay. She's like a little sister or niece or something."

"We can't worry about that right now. You guys are worrying over something that might not actually happen. The riddle said that it would be something you can't decline. It could be anything. The next thing says. 'Run away, toward the sun. From the darkness you will run. You must run towards the sun.' That means that we better haul ass out of the forest. That means that something that fears the sun will be chasing us."

"How do you know?" Viktor asked.

"They used the phrase. 'Run towards the sun.' Twice. That means it's important. Next is. 'Find the auxilium and the price will be paid.' In Latin auxilium means aid." Jason was glad that the Bruce from the alternate timeline made him learn Latin. "So, we have to take the victims to the hospital wing before going to the next challenge. Which is. 'Find the magister, or you will meet the messorem.' Magister means teacher, and messorem means reaper."

"What does it mean?" Fleur asked.

"It means that we will have to duel a teacher to save the third victim."

"No way." Hermione said. "The teachers are... well they are teachers. How do they expect you to beat a teacher?"

"I'm not sure, but we will have to."

"That's not fair." Ron said. They can't expect you to fight teachers. That would be mental."

"It might not be a duel. It might be we have to past their test."

"Do they really expect us to do it?" Cedric asked.

"If we want to save the victims they do." Jason said.

The room got quiet for several minutes.

"You guys can do it." Mary said breaking the silence. They had all forgotten she was there.

"Vhat makes you say that little one?" Rayna asked.

"You guys have Jason. Jason stopped a hoard of Acromantulas long enough to help everyone get away. He can train you guys to beat this task."

"I'm glad you have that much faith in me." Jason said.

"You can do it Jason. I know you can."

"I agree." Luna said.

"Yeah." Padma added. "Timothy is still grumbling about you in the Ravenclaw tower. If you can get him to stop being such a bloody git then you can do anything."

"Let's not forget about Malfoy and Clara." Parvati added. "Thanks to you Malfoy hasn't been making a fuss all year."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"If you think I can do it. Then I'll train you guys. After I get out of the hospital wing, I'll put you guys through your paces. In the meantime, have them show you the exercises I have them do." Jason said pointing at his friends.

"Will do." Chris said.

"Luna." Jason said.

"Yes?"

"This is Mary." Jason pointed at Mary. "Would you be her friend?"

"Of course." Luna said sitting next to Mary.

Jason looked at his friends, new and old. This would be an interesting rest of the year.

AN: So This is the conclusion of the first task, and the after effects. Jason wasn't going to let the fact that his natural magic was depleted stop him. Introducing Viperfang, Think of a long katana six feet in length and you have the Ōdachi, but it's made out of basilisk bone and coated in the poison from a venomous Tentacula. Jason was furious at the ministry for what they did. His anger towards the minimum will only be fueled to the point that it consumes him. Jason talks with Hagrid and tries to apologize, but Hagrid doesn't hate Jason. He knows that Jason would never intentionally hurt someone. Also Rita Skeeter is going to be using aliases to try and get back into the Daily Prophet. The Quibbler was fun to write. I think that Xenophelius is a great character. When I write Xenophelius I imagine Marty Feldman portraying him. I think that Marty would play a great Xenophelius lovegood. I liked writing Alfred and Bruce's conversation. I felt that it added a bit of humor in between two extremes. Dick talking Jason through his rage is something that I see happening a lot between them, so I'll try and add more of it. Jason offering Winky a Job at St. Mungo's. I like it better than Winky slowly drinking herself to death. Jason getting hit by the three hexes. Jason would react very much so the way he did. Dick would be worried about Jason, so I tried to show that. Also introducing Mary. Mary is an OC who will be showing up from time to time. She will play an important role later on. As I have said in previous chapters. I don't like the thought of the champions hating each other because they are rivals. I wanted to show this, so I had them have a study session. The next chapter should be the Yule ball. Any recommendations on who I should pair up for the ball. Here's a hint. Hermione won't be going with Viktor. Any ideas I'll talk about over PM. I don't want to spoil it for anyone. Any questions, comments, concerns?


	49. The Yule Ball

AN: This chapter contains some thematic elements, and mentions of child abuse.

It was December 1st and the great hall was full of the houses and visiting schools.

"Attention." Dumbledore said. "I would like to announce that this Christmas, there will be a Ball that is part of the Triwizard Tournament. So, you may find a partner to take to the Ball. That is all."

Jason looked at Parvati. "So. Do you want to go?"

"I do, but there is someone else that I think you should ask first."

"Who?" Jason asked confused and a little hurt.

Parvati pointed around Luna who looked a little sad. "I think that as her brother. It's your responsibility to take her to the Ball to show her how she should be treated."

Jason got up and went to Luna. "Hi Luna."

"Hi Jason." Luna sighed.

"Would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

"Aren't you going with Parvati?"

"We discussed it, and we think that I need to take you so you can experience firsthand how you should be treated."

Luna looked up at Jason with a shocked expression. "Then who will Parvati go with?"

Parvati walked up to them. "Don't worry about who I will go with." She said. "You go with Jason, and I'll find a date."

"If you're sure." Luna said.

"I'm sure."

The rest of the month was eventful. People were trying to find dates to the ball.

One day Jason saw Ron looking glum.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't have a date to the Yule Ball." Ron said.

"Does Harry?"

"Yeah. He's taking Cho."

Anger flashed across Jason's face for a second before he threw a mask down. "Have you tried asking someone?"

"I tried asking Fleur and Hermione, but they already have dates."

"Why haven't you asked Rayna?"

Ron got quiet.

"Does she have a date?"

"I don't know."

Jason grabbed Ron by the robes and pulled him into a shadow.

They walked out a few feet from Rayna.

"Hi Rayna." Jason said.

"Hi Jason." Rayna said. "Hello Ron." She blushed.

"Ron here has something to ask you." Jason said holding Ron in place by his shoulders.

"Um h-hi Rayna." Ron stammered.

"Hi Ron."

"Would you... you see I was wondering... I wanted to know..."

Rayna put a finger to Ron's lips. "Yes. I'll go to the ball with you."

"Oh. That's good." Ron said before fainting.

Jason and Rayna looked down at Ron.

"Wow." Jason said. "I didn't realize that he was going to faint if you said yes. I wonder what he would have done if you said no."

"Probably cried himself to sleep." Millicent said coming up.

"Piss off." Jason said.

"Oh. I'm so afraid of Jason Todd who doesn't have any magic." Millicent said.

"I don't need magic to stop you." Jason sneered. "I've never relied on my magic, true I've used it, but I've never relied on it."

"What are you going to do?" Millicent taunted.

"He's not going to do anything." A voice said from the shadows.

"That's right." A second voice said.

"You have to worry about what we will do to you." A third voice said.

"Who's there?" Millicent gasped.

Neville, Luna, and Parvati stepped from the shadows.

"Your worst nightmares." Neville said.

"But it's daytime." Luna said. "Are we her worst daymares?"

"What are you going to do?" Millicent sneered.

"This." Parvati said punching Millicent in the face.

Millicent felt her nose break and touched her face. When she pulled her hands back, she saw blood. "AAAHHHH!" She yelled before running away.

"Thanks." Jason said.

"Don't mention it. Shall we leave these two?" Parvati pointed at Ron and Rayna.

"Sure." Jason looked at Rayna. "Will you be okay if we leave you here with him?"

"Of course." Rayna said sitting against the wall with her knees bent under her. She put Ron's head on her knees, and she ran her fingers through his hair.

Jason, and the others left them alone.

Over the next few weeks Professor McGonagall taught a class on ballroom dancing. Jason went, but played dumb. The last thing he needed was the twins finding out that he knew how to dance.

Neville took to the class, and even practiced when he thought no one was watching.

The Yule Ball.

Jason had his arm out for Luna to hold as they waited to be taken in.

"I'm nervous." Luna said.

"Don't be." Jason said. "It wouldn't be good if both of us were."

They were led into the great hall which had been made into a ballroom.

"Attention." Professor Dumbledore said. "Welcome to the Yule Ball. I want you each to take this time to forget about the Triwizard Tournament and enjoy yourselves."

With that Professor Dumbledore sat down and the music began.

"Jason." Luna whispered.

"Yeah." Jason whispered back.

"I don't know how to Dance." She said breathlessly.

"Oh." Jason said. He grabbed Luna's hand and put it on his shoulder. He took her other hand in his hand and said. "Stand on my feet."

Luna stepped on his feet and he danced for them as they danced around the ballroom.

When the first song was over, they walked to the side.

"What was that?" Dick asked from behind them. "I know that you know how to dance kid brother."

"Please don't be mad at Jason." Luna said. "It was my fault."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know how to dance."

"Then how were you dancing out there?"

"I was standing on Jason's feet."

Dick looked at Jason. "You're a better dancer than I thought."

"Can you help me learn how to dance?" Luna asked.

Dick took Luna by the hand and walked her out to the dance floor. He taught her the basics of ballroom dancing and brought her back to Jason.

"Good luck." Dick said when he handed her back to Jason. "Hopefully she won't step on your feet as much as she did mine." He whispered.

Jason walked Luna out to the dance floor again. He heard snickering from Millicent and Blaise, and his gaze hardened. "Shall we show them how wrong they are?" Jason asked.

Luna got a determined look on her face. "Let's."

They started dancing to the next song, and they floated across the dance floor as if they had been dancing for years. When they finally stopped dancing, they were bombarded with applause from everyone in the Ballroom.

"Mr. Todd. Miss. Lovegood." Professor McGonagall said. "Never have I seen a couple dance better than you in all my years at this school."

Jason and Luna blushed. They danced all night long until Luna started getting tired.

Jason walked her up to the common room, where they went their separate ways.

Luna went to the dorm room, and Jason sat on the couch. He only had to wait a few minutes before Parvati walked in and fell on the couch before putting her head on Jason's lap.

"So how was your night?" Jason asked.

"Would you break someone's back if I asked you too?"

"Sure. Who do you want me to break?"

"Chris Robinson. He doesn't know how to dance, and not my feet are going to be bruised for a week."

Jason got up, picked Parvati up bridal style, and danced until Parvati fell asleep in his arms. He laid her on the couch, put a blanket over her, a pillow under her head, and left. "Merry Christmas Parvati." He said as he went up to his room.

The next morning.

Jason woke up the next morning to a pile of presents on the floor in front of his bed. He grabbed them and walked downstairs where Parvati was still asleep. He sat next to the couch and laid down with his head on the armrest.

"It's Christmas." Parvati said.

"Yup."

"I guess we should get up."

"Yup."

The door opened and they saw Neville walk in.

"Neville?" Jason asked.

"Yeah?" Neville asked back.

"Did you seriously just dance the night away?"

"Yeah."

"Congratulations man. Ready for Christmas, or do you want to sleep for a few hours?"

"Let's get Christmas over so I can sleep till I want to get up."

"Okay. Cover your ears."

Parvati and Neville covered their ears.

"RISE! AND! SHINE!" Jason yelled loud enough to get the fat lady to yell at him from the outside.

Ten minutes later. A group of very tired witches and Wizards stumbled down the stairs.

"Bloody hell." Ron said. "Why did you wake us up so early?"

"This coming from you Ronald?" Hermione said.

"I was up till midnight." Ron said.

"Neville was up all night." Jason said.

"Oh. Then let's hurry up so he can get to bed."

Everyone grabbed their gifts and began opening them.

A tiny figure walked downstairs. "Hello." She said.

Jason spun around. "Hi Mary."

"Hi Jason. What are you guys doing?"

"Opening Christmas gifts. Want to join?"

"Oh. Um." Mary started crying and run back to her dorm.

"Did I say something wrong?" Jason asked.

Luna whispered something in Jason's ear.

Jason whispered something back and change into his Animagus form before Luna picked him up and carried him to the girl's dorm.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure." Hermione said uncertainly.

Mary's dorm.

Luna walked into Mary's dorm. "Mary?" She asked when she saw her.

Mary curled in on herself.

Jason could smell something. It wasn't fear, but it was an emotion. He jumped from Luna's neck and walked over to Mary's bed and jumped up before nuzzling her arm.

Mary gasped and threw Jason off her bed.

Jason changed and got to one knee. "Mary." He whispered.

Mary spun around. "I'm sorry." said running away from him.

Jason felt heat in his gut. She'd been abused. He held his hands up in a non-threatening gesture and backed away slowly. He knew what it was like to be abused. You either took to fear or anger. "I'm not going to hurt you." He said in a calm even tone.

Mary stayed away from him.

Jason changed back into his Animagus form and left the room.

* * *

When Parvati saw Jason come out of Mary's room, she knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong Jason?" She asked.

' _I need some air.'_ Jason replied in his Animagus voice which sounded like he was crying. He ran into a shadow and disappeared.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

"I have an idea." Harry said wishing he were wrong.

Jason's workshop.

When Jason got to his workshop he changed to his human form and let out a yell of Rage and Pain.

"I require things I can fight."

Several large boxes appeared out of thin air as well as several Acromantula's.

Jason's natural magic had been fully restored to him, and he was planning on pushing himself to his limit. " _Accio Viperfang."_ He said.

Viperfang flew into his hands. He also grabbed the silver dagger Padma had given him. It glowed red hot with his rage.

The boxes opened, and Mary stepped out.

"No." Jason said.

The Acromantula's began going after the Mary's from the box.

"JASON!" Mary yelled.

Mary's dorm

Luna hugged Mary tightly. "Jason won't hurt you."

Mary buried her head in Luna's side and started crying.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Mary shook her head.

"Okay. We don't have to talk about it." Luna said hugging Mary tightly.

The common room.

"What do you think that was about?" Ron asked.

"Really Ronald." Hermione said. "Isn't it at all obvious?"

"No. Not really."

"Mary was hurt and is afraid of Jason." Harry said.

"How do you know?"

"Did you not hear Jason?" Hermione asked. "He sounded so sad. Something bad happened, but we know that Jason wouldn't hurt Mary or Luna, and he came out of the dorm room sad."

"How did he get into the dorm?" Ron asked."

"He was in his Animagus form, and Luna took him in. Also, he can break magic."

"This is the first time I've heard that Jason can break magic."

"Have you not been paying attention the last four years? Jason can do things that no one else can do."

"I just thought he was good at what he does."

"He's very good at what he does, but what he does isn't always possible."

"Sorry to interrupt." Parvati said. "But I'm going to find Jason."

The Twins left the common room. "We'll go get brunch."

Parvati made her way to Jason's Workshop.

When she got there, she said. "I require Jason's workshop."

The door opened and an Acromantula launched itself at her.

"AHH!" she yelled.

There was the sound of something slicing through the Acromantula.

Parvati looked inside the doorway, and saw a gore covered Jason with Viperfang in one hand and Padma's knife in the other hand. "Jason? Are you okay?"

"No." Jason said. "I'm not all right. I have to get stronger."

"Why?"

"I have to be able to protect Mary."

"Who died and made you her guardian?"

"SHE DOESN'T HAVE A GUARDIAN!" Jason snapped.

"What?"

"She's been abused! I saw the signs in her dorm. Someone abused that little girl when they should have been protecting her!"

"Why would Professor Dumbledore allow that?"

"He allowed Harry's Aunt and Uncle to abuse him for 13 years."

"What?"

"Yeah. I don't know what to do. I need to get strong enough so I can find who did that to her..."

"And do what? Kill them?"

"No. I'm going to slaughter them."

"So, you're going to kill them."

"I'm going to make them regret what they did to Mary."

"Then Mary will be an orphan on the street."

Jason stopped. Could he really do that to Mary? He lived on the street, and it was bad. He couldn't put Mary through that. He had to find Mary a good home before he killed the person who was abusing her.

Mary's dorm

Luna began rubbing Mary's back and hummed a song. "What do you want?" Luna asked softly.

Mary sniffed and said. "I can't have what I want."

"If you tell me I can try."

"I want people who care about me."

"Don't you have your foster parents?"

"Yes, but they don't understand. They treat me like I'm going to break at any moment."

"Then what do you want?"

"I want someone who understands, and cares."

"Jason understands better than most."

"Really?" Mary sniffed.

"Yeah. Did you know that Jason was hurt when he was younger?"

"No."

"Jason hides his pain really well, but yeah. Jason was hurt really bad when he was younger. So, he would understand better than anyone."

"But I hit Jason."

Luna hugged Mary. "Jason won't hurt you. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he did."

"Can I talk to him?"

"Yeah. Let's go find him." Luna said holding out her hand.

Mary took Luna's hand.

Luna walked down to the common room. "Where's Jason?" She asked.

"Workshop." Ron said.

"Okay. We'll be back." Luna took Mary outside to Jason's workshop.

Luna and Mary made their way to the room of requirements. When they got there Luna walked back and forth three times before saying. "I require Jason's workshop."

The doors opened and They walked into the darkness of Jason's workshop.

The floor of the workshop was covered in Acromantula corpses.

"Don't worry." Jason said. "They're dead."

"Did you kill them?" Luna asked.

"Yeah. I did a bit of training."

"Mary needs to tell you something."

Mary walked up to Jason, and Jason led her to a part of the Workshop where they could have some privacy.

"How bad was it?" Luna asked.

"He completely blames himself for Mary's predicament." Parvati said.

"He didn't even find out about her until a few weeks ago."

"He says that he should have seen the signs."

"Jason's constant need to protect everyone is annoying."

"Yeah, but it's also one of the reasons why I love him."

Jason and Mary.

Jason looked at Mary. "What did you need to tell me?"

"No one has ever wanted to share Christmas with me. When I found a pile of presents in my room this morning, I thought that they were for someone else, and when you offered to spend Christmas with me it was too much, and I felt weird."

"You felt happy, but you didn't know why." Jason offered.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Before I met my adoptive dad, I lived on the street for three years. When I experienced Christmas for the first time, I wore an expression of indifference, but when I was alone, I was overcome by my emotions. My grandfather found my on the floor crying. He gave me some very important advice."

"What was it?"

"Don't be afraid to ask for help. If someone hurts you and you don't know what to do. Come ask for help, there is someone who will be able to help."

Mary looked up at Jason with fresh tears in her eyes. "I was hurt. I was hurt a lot when I was younger, and it didn't stop until recently."

Jason held his arms open, and Mary walked into the embrace.

"You don't have to worry." Jason said. "I will do everything I can to protect you."

"What about my dad?" Mary sniffed.

"What did your dad do to you?"

Mary told Jason of what her childhood was like up to a year ago, and with each new horrific story she told him, his resolve to protect her became stronger. He would do everything he could to protect Mary, and this summer he would hunt down and murder her Bastard of a father.

After an hour in the workshop the group headed back to the Common room.

Everyone opened a package from Mrs. Weasley containing a sweater.

Jason held his hand out. " _Accio old Weasley sweater."_

one of his old Weasley sweaters came flying to him. He transfigures the _J_ to an _M._ "Here you go Mary." He said handing her the sweater.

Mary put the sweater on and was flooded by it.

"Hang on." Jason said pointing his wand at her. " _Reducio."_

The sweater shrunk down to fit Mary's much smaller form.

Mary looked at Jason with tear-filled eyes. "Thank you!" She shouted jumping into Jason's arms.

The moment was so sweet that everyone just watched.

Jason heard a sniff and looked over at Hermione. She had tears in her eyes, and she nodded at Jason in silent support.

They spent the rest of the day opening presents, but nothing seemed important after witnessing the small act of kindness that meant everything to Mary. They vowed right then and there to protect her to the best of their abilities.

The next day.

Jason went to the shower the next day and thought about the egg. _"Accio golden dragon egg."_

Jason only had to wait a few minutes. He got into one of the tubs in the showers and opened the egg under the water.

 ** _In a set of three you must find_**

 ** _The thing you can't decline._**

 ** _Find them each_**

 ** _One by one._**

 ** _You may not rest_**

 ** _Until it's done._**

 ** _One hour you'll have_**

 ** _To complete each feat_**

 ** _Or else you lose_**

 ** _Toward the beast._**

 ** _you will start in a place of much knowledge_**

 ** _there you will find the text of Yule._**

 ** _then you must run towards the edge_**

 ** _where you will have a Ball._**

 ** _Cursed by the cold,_**

 ** _and cursed by the dark._**

 ** _You must save the first,_**

 ** _before your time is up._**

 ** _try not your worst,_**

 ** _and don't give up._**

 ** _Run from the depths_**

 ** _into the shadows._**

 ** _From there you will_**

 ** _be exposed._**

 ** _Find the second one_**

 ** _And run._**

 ** _Run away_**

 ** _towards the sun._**

 ** _From the darkness_**

 ** _You will run._**

 ** _You must run_**

 ** _towards the sun._**

 ** _Find the auxilium_**

 ** _And there the price will be paid._**

 ** _Find the magister_**

 ** _Or you will meet_**

 ** _The Messorem._**

Jason Jumped out of the water. 'This is bad.' He thought. He dried off, got dressed in his robes, and found the other teams.

He found them in the Great Hall.

"Guy's!" He said."

"whoa there." Leonard said. "Where's the fire?"

"Did you guys figure out the meaning of the egg?"

"No." Chris said. "It was really confusing."

"No. No, it wasn't. They made it sound confusing when in fact it's so simple a child could solve it."

"Okay smart guy." Aleksander said. "Then tell us what it means if you are smart."

"They are going to use our dates to the Yule Ball as hostages so we will compete."

"That couldn't be farther from the truth." Moody said coming up to them.

Jason looked at Moody.

"They put that clue in hoping for you guys to think that. What they are going to do is take the person you value more than anything and use them to make you compete."

The table went quiet. You could have heard a pin drop.

"Just thought you'd like to know so that when the person you love the most is in peril you will fight harder to save them."

With that Moody looked at Jason and nodded to the other side of the room.

Jason walked over with him. "What?" He practically demanded.

"I just wanted to say keep up the good work. You guy's being this friendly is good. It pisses off the idiots in charge, and gives you guys a support team. Also." Moody's eye went into the back of his head and checked the sides before looking back at Jason. "There are dark times ahead Mr. Todd. So as a little bit of advice from a trained Auror. Kill when you can, Maim when you can't."

Moody hobbled away leaving a confused Jason standing alone.

'What did he mean by that?'

AN: So the first part of this chapter is about the Yule Ball, then it goes to Christmas, and finishes with the final clue for the second task. Also. Mary's past. Jason beats himself up for not seeing the signs or Abuse. That will come back later in year five. As for not going into detail with the Christmas gifts, the gifts weren't important this time. This chapter's prime focus was on Mary and Luna. Hope you liked it.

Later that day.

The Williams opened a letter from their daughter.

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _You don't have to worry. I'm making friends now. One of my friends is Luna Lovegood. She is a good friend, though she can be a bit flighty at times. She has been there for me, and you don't have to worry about me. She has a lot of other friends, and they are my friends by default or something. I have made one other friend. His name is Jason Todd, and he is a good friend. He was able to figure out about my past and Knows what happened. He seems to care about me and wants to help. He even made me feel at home when him and his friends let me be part of their Christmas gift exchange. Him and his friends got Christmas sweaters from one of his friends' mom's and he made me one out of his first year Christmas sweater. He even Changed the letter J on his sweater to a letter M for me. He still had to shrink it down though because he was a big eleven-year-old. Thanks for the sweets, and the new wand. Sorry that my last one got broken. I guess those kids weren't my friends after all._

 _Love, Mary_

John Williams looked at his wife. "Do you think this Jason and Luna are actually good friends?"

"I hope so." His wife said. "She is so desperate for friends that she will do anything to get and keep them. I hate her father for what he did to her."

"Your brother has always had issues."

"He's not my brother anymore. Not after what he did to Mary."

"I agree. I don't think anyone would cry if he were to suddenly disappear."

"No." His wife said. "I don't think they would."

"Helena? What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry John. I gave up that life a while ago. I'm not going to kill him, But I do know a guy who hates Guy's like... him."

"You're not going to hire a hitman, are you?"

"No. I won't hire a hitman." Helena said as she left the flat.

AN: Yes, Helena Bertinelli moved to London and settled down in this story. More on her in another chapter. Enjoy.


	50. Before the second task

AN: Some thematic elements

Helena walked through Diagon Alley. She had to get a letter to Jason Todd at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

As she walked, she thought to herself.

She wasn't like the rest of the Bertinelli Family. True she had magic like the rest of them, but she didn't use it for everyday uses. That was why she chose to live in the muggle world after she graduated from Ilvermorney. She became a Professor at Gotham University teaching art. After a while she met John Williams, and they began courting. After three years he asked her to marry him.

She said that she would love to, but that she had something to tell him.

Ever since she had graduated, she had trained herself to fight. She had been inspired by Batman and took to crimefighting to clean up the streets of Gotham.

John told her that he loved her no matter what she did.

She agreed to marry him.

Six months after their wedding she was on patrol in Gotham. She got a little too carried away, and her arrogance got a child killed.

John tried to cheer her up, but nothing seemed to work. So, he packed them up, and moved them to England where he lived for most of his life.

Helena became less depressed and started feeling more like herself after a few months.

Six years later they were visited by Child services.

The caseworker brought her niece. A girl who would be ten years in a few months, and she looked terrified of her own shadow. Her eyes were sunken and dead, not full of the light that should be in a child's eyes.

The caseworker told them that her name was Mary Bertinelli, and that her father abused both her and her mother.

Helena was fueled by rage, but also dread. The last time she got involved with a child, the child died.

The caseworker told them that they were Mary's last relatives, and if they didn't adopt her that she would be sent to an orphanage or be put into the foster system.

It wasn't a question after that. Helena adopted Mary without a second thought.

She tried to give Mary a good home, but Mary never talked much. She didn't blame her. After what had been done to her, she couldn't blame Mary for her silence.

Then Mary got her Acceptance letter to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Helena was both proud and scared. She had only known Mary for a few months, but she felt a strong connection to her.

On their way to Kings Cross they saw a wave of Red Heads apart from one. His hair was black, except for when the light hit it exactly right. Then it flashed Blood red.

She did some digging and found out that it was Jason Todd. Bruce Wayne's second son. Jason had been dubbed 'Gryffindor's Flying Polecat' in his first year, after getting put on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, after proving to be a fast and brutal player. In his second year he had proven that Gilderoy Lockhart was a fraud and beat him down a few times because of it. During his third year he was said to have fought off Dementors a few times with his specialized Basilisk blades, who knew where he got those. and this past summer he supposedly walked off falling from his broom at the Quidditch World Cup and chased off a group of supposed Death Eaters. He was the one that she needed to contact.

Then she started getting letters From Mary. At first, she started calling them Aunt Helena and Uncle John, but after some time she started referring to them as mom and dad.

The first time Mary referred to Helena as 'Mom' It made her heart sore. She felt elated. She cried for at least an hour.

One thing that John and Helena noticed was that Mary was so desperate for friends that she would do anything to keep them. It made Helena furious that no one was doing anything. In one of Mary's letters though she talked about two friends that she had made. She made friends with Luna Lovegood and... Jason Todd. Helena couldn't be happier for her. Jason would protect Mary.

On Christmas they received a letter.

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _You don't have to worry. I'm making friends now. One of my friends is Luna Lovegood. She is a good friend, though she can be a bit flighty at times. She has been there for me, and you don't have to worry about me. She has a lot of other friends, and they are my friends by default or something. I have made one other friend. His name is Jason Todd, and he is a good friend. He was able to figure out about my past and Knows what happened. He seems to care about me and wants to help. He even made me feel at home when him and his friends let me be part of their Christmas gift exchange. Him and his friends got Christmas sweaters from one of his friends' mom's and he made me one out of his first year Christmas sweater. He even Changed the letter J on his sweater to a letter M for me. He still had to shrink it down though because he was a big eleven-year-old. Thanks for the sweets, and the new wand. Sorry that my last one got broken. I guess those kids weren't my friends after all._

 _Love, Mary_

Helena couldn't be prouder. That's why today she was mailing a letter to Jason. She hoped he would help her.

Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Jason had finished breakfast when an owl landed in front of him.

"Who's it from?" Luna asked.

"It says that it's from Helena Williams."

"Why did my mom send you a letter?" Mary asked.

The table got quiet.

Jason awkwardly opened the letter hoping it wasn't a howler in disguise. He read.

 _Dear Mr. Todd,_

 _My husband and I want to thank you for taking good care of Mary while she is at school. Thank you for including her into your group of friends, and for keeping an eye on her. I don't know if you knew this or not, but Mary didn't have many friends at school until you came along. The ones who said they were her friends took advantage of her naiveté, and desire for friends to the point that it was abuse. So, I thank you and Miss Lovegood for taking care of my daughter. As you know Mary was abused as a child. I know where the man is, and was wondering if you would take care of him? Your reputation precedes you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Helena Williams._

"So, what does it say?" Luna asked.

"She wanted to thank you and I for taking care of Mary."

Mary became quiet.

"What's wrong Mary?" Luna asked.

"She told you about the others, didn't she?"

"Yes." Jason said. "I'm not mad that you didn't tell me, but I would like to know why."

"I know what you are capable of. I didn't want them to be killed."

Jason looked at Mary in shock. "Mary. I will attack student's in my year and up. I will not attack students younger than me. I might scare the hell out of them, but I won't leave any physical damage on them."

"Promise?" Mary asked shyly.

"I promise."

Mary pointed at a group of Gryffindor first year girls.

Jason stood up to walk over to them, but Luna and Parvati pushed him back down by his shoulders.

"Leave this to us." Luna said.

Luna and Parvati walked over to the group of girls and talked the them.

The girls got up and walked over to Mary.

"Hi Mary." The first girl said.

"Hello. Mary said sheepishly.

Jason tensed up ever so slightly that only Mary noticed because she was standing next to him.

"We just wanted to apologize for acting like Slytherins."

"It's okay." Mary said.

"We beg your forgiveness."

"Yeah." A second girl said. "Please don't call the Red Hood on us."

Jason had to keep himself from laughing.

"I won't call the Red Hood on you." Mary said. "The Red Hood is scary, and I don't want anything to do with him."

Jason felt like he'd been punched in the gut. Mary was afraid of his alter ego.

"But it wasn't very nice that you guys used me or broke my wand. I thought we were friends."

The four other Gryffindor's flinched.

"Are you sad at the fact that you hurt Mary or scared at what might happen to you?" Jason asked startling the girls.

"We are sad because we hurt Mary." The first girl said.

"Why did you break her wand?"

"We were being jerks. Her wand was so short that we didn't think it could be used properly."

Jason felt Mary flinch beside him. The furnace in his gut roared to life. "Do you realize that just because a person has an irregularly proportioned wand doesn't mean anything? Usually when a person has a shorter wand it means that they don't need to utilize much magic because they have so much potential magic that they can produce it as easily as you breath."

The girls looked shocked, and Jason could feel Mary looking up at him.

"It's true. Go and ask Professor Flitwick when you have his class next."

"We will." The girls said before running off.

Jason felt Mary tugging on his robes.

"Is that true?" Mary asked.

"It sure is." Jason said.

"Wow."

Jason ruffled Mary's hair and she flinched away.

Jason jumped back. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to."

Luna went up to Mary and put her hand on her back.

Jason gave them enough room to leave the Great Hall.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"Mary was abused." Jason whispered. "From what I can tell by her actions just now her father would grab her by the hair and do thing to her or force her to do thing to him."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Ron said sitting down.

"Good. You should be sick at what was don't to her."

Jason spun around the way many of them had seen Snape spin around in potions class. The motion was so perfect that many of them thought it was Snape.

Jason walked to his workshop. On his way he saw Blaise and Millicent harassing Luna and Mary. Luna was standing in front of Mary to block her as best she could.

The furnace erupted in his gut and he ran towards them. He grabbed Blaise by the back of the head and smashed his face into the wall. He turned around and saw Millicent try and run away. "I don't think so." He said grabbing the grapple launcher from his belt and aimed. He shot the cable at Millicent and snagged her feet. She tripped and fell to the floor hitting her chin. Jason slowly retracted the cable dragging Millicent on the floor so she could feel the suffocating fear engulf her.

"What to do with you?" Jason asked.

"L-l-let me g-go Todd." Millicent stammered out.

"Why were you harassing Luna and Mary?"

"W-we w-weren't."

"Really?"

"What were they doing?" Jason asked Luna.

"Let Millicent go Todd." Blaise said. "Otherwise I'll let Crabbe and Goyle do whatever they want to them."

Jason turned around and saw Crabbe and Goyle holding Luna and Mary with their hands over their mouths. He dropped Millicent.

"There we go. Go ahead." Blaise said.

Mary bit down on Goyel's hand. "JASON!" She yelled in pain before Blaise backhanded Mary.

The thing that made Jason's blood boil was the fact that Mary didn't cry. Yes, her getting hit made him made, but the fact that she was so used to pain that she didn't cry caused the furnace in his gut to kick into overdrive. He became fueled by bloodthirst and rage. **"You'll pay for that!"** He said in a voice that wasn't completely normal. His animal instincts from his Animagus form must have taken over a bit. He ran at them.

"Holy crap!" Was all that Blaise could get out before Jason jumped at him and kicked him in the face sending him into the wall. He spun midair and kicked Crabbe in the side of the head sending him to the floor. He landed and kicked Crabbe in the Kidney making him let go of Luna.

Goyle let go of Mary and turned to run with Millicent.

Jason took out the extendable baton he carried on his utility belt and extended it before throwing it at Goyle and Millicent's feet.

The baton caught them tripping them up.

Jason moved towards them. When he got towards them, he kicked Millicent in the face breaking her nose. "What to do with you?" He asked Goyle.

"No." Goyle said crawling away. "No! Please! Get away! Leave me alone!"

The Professors came running up to him.

"Mr. Todd!" Professor McGonagall Yelled. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Taking care of some prats who refuse to take the hint and leave people alone!" Jason yelled back.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for yelling at a teacher!"

"The points don't mean anything anymore! If I come to a school, I don't want to have to worry about dying every year! The points no longer matter!"

"Thirty points for backtalking!"

"What are you going to do to Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and Millicent?!"

"I think that they have been punished enough!"

"What's going to happen the next time they attack students! Are you just going to let me do your job for you too! Are you going to wait till the last minute to come and do something, and after the Job is done say? 'I think they've been punished enough Mr. Todd. '!' Jason said in a poor imitation of McGonagall.

"Fifty points Mr. Todd!"

"You care more about another house than your own house!"

"One hundred Points Mr. Todd!"

"Screw the points!" Jason yelled. "Screw them!" He pointed at the four Slytherin's. "AND SCREW YOU!" He roared grabbing Luna and Mary and disappearing into the shadows.

McGonagall looked shocked. "What was that all about?" She asked.

"It would appear that Mr. Todd has noticed the way we discipline him and his friends and other students." Professor Flitwick said.

"I don't follow."

"Are you serious?" Flitwick said. "Every time Mr. Todd or one of his friends has acted in a way they see as being the right way, they get yelled at, scolded, or have points taken away while the other students seem to be coddled."

"Mr. Longbottom broke Miss Bulstrode's hand for insulting Miss Lovegood." Professor sprout said. "What, did you want us to encourage that kind of behavior?"

"By coddling the victims, you encouraged their behavior." Moody barked out. "Look at these four. They have been attacked by Todd and his friends every time they did something wrong, and what did you lot do? You coddled them and took them to the hospital and punished Todd and his friends. Now these bloody gits antagonize Todd and his friends in the hopes of getting hurt so Todd gets in trouble."

"How's that for Irony." Flitwick said.

"I've made a huge mistake, haven't I?" McGonagall said.

"I'd say so." Moody growled.

Jason's Workshop.

Jason jumped out of a shadow and put Luna and Mary down.

"Jason." Luna said. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Jason said pacing.

"You just yelled at a teacher!"

"No!" Jason yelled before taking a minute to compose himself. "No. I did not yell at a teacher, I mean yes I did, but no. At the time she was being incompetent. Look at her. She always shows up after I step in. She's never around when you need her. What good is a teacher like that? I mean what is she going to do if they put a complete nutter in a teaching position, tell us to keep our head down and do our best? Screw that."

The door opened and a furious Hermione flew at Jason throwing a punch at him.

"How dare you talk like that to a teacher!" She yelled.

Jason caught the punch, twisted Hermione around and kicker her away. "If you listen then I will explain, but if you attack me. I will defend myself."

Hermione jumped at Jason and punched down at him.

"Hard way it is then." Jason said crossing his arms over his head. He caught her arm and spun her around dislocating her shoulder. "I really don't want to do this."

Hermione spun her arm relocating her shoulder.

"Color me impressed but try and hear me out."

"Why did you say, 'Screw you' to McGonagall?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Hermione said running at him and kicking at him.

Jason grabbed Hermione's knee and put his elbow on the side of her knee. "I really don't want to do this. Now. Sit down and listen before I start to get seriously pissed off!" Jason let go of Hermione's foot.

Hermione took in a breath and sat down.

"Now." Jason said moving his hair out of his face. "Why don't you tell me what is bothering you?"

"You just yelled at a teacher and told her to screw herself."

"I did not tell her to screw herself. I said. 'Screw you.' Two very similar yet different phrases."

"Why did you say Screw you to her?"

"Because she pissed me off."

"So that's a good reason?"

"Maybe not, but I wasn't going to sit there and let McGonagall defend Blaise, Millicent, Crabbe, and Goyle again."

"What did they do this time?"

"They attacked Luna and Mary."

Hermione looked over at Luna and Mary as if noticing them for the first time. "What did they do?"

"They were just being jerks." Luna said. "I stepped in front of Mary to protect her, but Jason stopped them. Then they grabbed me and Mary. Mary yelled for Jason, and Jason beat them to a pulp."

"You have to tell McGonagall that." Hermione said grabbing Luna by the hand.

"What good would it do?" Jason asked skeptically. "McGonagall will always side with an opposite house as long as I was involved."

"That's not true." Hermione said. "Come and talk to her and you'll see."

"If I get detention..."

"You won't get detention once McGonagall hears what happened." Hermione said.

They left for McGonagall's office.

When they got there, they walked in.

"Professor McGonagall." Hermione said. "Luna and Mary need to tell you what happened."

"Yes. Come in, come in."

The group walked into the office.

"Oh. Mr. Todd." McGonagall said.

"Professor." Jason said.

"I need to apologize for my behavior."

"As do I." Jason said. "I was letting my feelings control me, and that in turn led to my outburst. I'm sorry for what I said. Except about the points. I meant every word about the points."

"Why do you feel that way about the house points?"

"It's like I said. Every year I've come here I've been put in mortal danger. Points just don't hold any appeal after you've nearly died three years in a row. I mean the first year I came here there was a crazy guy with another guy's face sticking out of the back of his head. I still have nightmares of watching Harry, Ron, and Hermione being killed by him before he kills me. Next is a guy who thought it was Okay to mind rape people so he could pass their stories off as his own, and because of his arrogance he nearly got Ginny and Harry killed. let's not forget last year when I spent a month in Azkaban because fudge and Lucius were making fudge..." Jason stopped talking and looked at Mary. "... forget I said that. Then I get put into a tournament that I didn't want to be put in, in the first place." Jason thought about Norbert. his voice became shallow. "And because of it... Norbert is dead."

McGonagall froze. She didn't realize that Jason had realized the depth of his last four years. To find out that he in fact did and was bothered by it, made it that much worse. Remaining ignorant of the consequences of your actions was one thing, but to fully realize the potential consequences of your actions, and still go through with them was totally different all together. Jason realized that the last four years were dangerous, and yet he still went knowing the potential consequences. He was far more mature than She had given him credit. There was also the fact that he knew the potential consequences of lashing out at a teacher and other students, and he still did so to protect his friends. "Mr. Todd. It has come to my attention that Mr. Zabini, Miss Bullstrode, Mr. Crabbe, and Mr. Goyle antagonize you and your friends because they know you will attack them, and therefore get in trouble. I would ask you not to attack them anymore and to get a teacher."

"But..."

"I know that, that is asking a lot of you, especially because they target your friend, but please. They have been getting out of trouble by getting you into trouble."

"I know that it goes against every fiber of who you are." Hermione said. "But please. Do this for us."

"Yeah." Luna said. "Teach me how to defend myself so the next time they try and attack Mary and me, I can defend us."

"Please?" Mary asked. "I don't want you getting expelled because of them."

Jason went to ruffle Mary's hair, but pulled back at the last second. "I promise." He said instead.

"Thanks." Mary ran into him and hugged him tightly with all her 12-year-old strength.

Jason hugged her back.

McGonagall hated to break up such a touching scene, but she had a class to prepare for.

* * *

Jason spent the next few weeks training Luna how to fight, and she seemed to be born to fight. She picked up everything he had to teach her quickly, and before he knew it, it was the day before the second task.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore's office.

The four teams met in Dumbledore's office the day before the Second task.

"Now then." Barty Crouch Senior said. "I trust that you have figured out the riddle of the egg?"

"Of course, we did." Jason said putting every ounce of arrogance he could into his voice."

"Good. Then we will see you at the starting point tomorrow."

The Teams left the office.

"Guys." Leonard said. "I can't just sit back and let them take my sister. She just started at Ilvermorney this year, and I don't want something bad happening to her."

"I don't want anything bad happening to Ron either." Rayna said.

"Guys." Jason said. "We all have people that we don't want to get hurt. Believe me, but we can't let them get to us. So, we have to let them take our dates to the Yule Ball."

Chris looked at Jason. "Hey man. I'm sorry that I took Parvati to the dance and treated her..."

"You just made it awkward Chris." Jason said.

"Sorry."

"Let's go to bed, and we will worry about the second task when it gets here."

"It is here." Viktor said.

"Let's just go to bed."

They went their separate ways for the evening not knowing what tomorrow would bring.

AN: So a few things happen in this chapter. First we get a little bit on Helena Bertinelli. Helena's backstory is a little odd, but I made a few changes to make it work for the story. Hopefully it works. Second we go to Hogwarts where we see Jason and his friends enjoying breakfast when Jason gets a letter from Mary's mom... awkward. It probably seems a little odd for Helena to ask Jason, a fourteen year old kid, to kill Mary's father. Yeah, I know its weird, but Jason has the skills, and would do it. Next Jason notices Mary flinch when he touches her hair, and backs off. Luna and Mary leave, Jason explains what happened, and follows them. He sees Blaise and Millicent harassing Luna and Mary, nd intervenes. Crabbe and Goyle intervene, and hurt Mary. Jason loses his crap and attacks them. McGonagall comes up and Gets into a shouting match with Jason. Jason disappears to his workshop with Luna and Mary. The other teachers explain what is happening, and McGonagall doesn't know what to do. Hermione confronts Jason, and they fight. She convinces Jason to talk to McGonagall. He goes and explains his thinking, and McGonagall and him come to an understanding. Jason teaches Luna to fight, and the second task is announced. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Enjoy.


	51. The Second Task

AN: Sorry for the wait. I couldn't figure out how to write this chapter, so I just sat down and started writing. Hope this chapter is okay.

AN: I do not own Harry Potter or Batman: Under the Red Hood.

Jason woke up the next morning in a classroom with the other champions.

"Vhat ze hell!" Rayna shouted.

Jason jumped up and looked around. He and the other champions were in their sleep ware. "Who the hell did this!" He demanded.

"Quiet down. All of you!" Moody growled.

"You have three seconds to explain yourself!"

"Don't talk to me in that tone!"

"Or else what!"

"You don't have your wand."

"I don't need it to fight you!" Jason yelled running at Moody.

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore yelled entering the classroom.

Everyone began asking questions.

"I know that you have questions." Dumbledore said. "But for now, you should be getting dressed." He waved his wand and their clothes appeared.

Jason grabbed his clothes and got dressed while glaring at Moody and Dumbledore.

The Fleur blushed beet red when she saw Jason in his boxer shorts.

Harry, Cedric, and the Ilvermorney team followed Jason's lead.

Fleur and Celine blushed at the sight.

The Durmstrang Team followed suit.

Florian, Leonard, and Zach blushed in varying shades of red.

Rayna looked at Jason. She could feel his rage and anxiety.

"You froze us, moved us in here, and took our friends while we were immobilized." Jason seethed.

"What would you have done if we tried taking them with you in the same room?" Moody growled.

"Fought you off with a rusty carving knife if it was the only weapon available."

"That's why we did what we did."

"Will you at least tell us who you took?" Zach asked.

"After you are all dressed." Dumbledore said.

Jason turned his back to give the Beauxbaton students some privacy.

The others followed Jason's example.

When they were dressed Dumbledore said. "Now. With the exception of Mr. Todd, Miss Delacour, and Mr. McKinney. Your target for today's match will be your dates to the Yule Ball."

The tension in the room became so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

"Who did you take for us?" Jason asked in a dark undertone. He reached for his silver Dagger.

"For Miss Delacour, and Mr. McKinney, their sisters have been selected."

Jason walked forward.

" _Perfecitus Totalus!"_ Moody yelled pointing his wand at Jason.

Jason froze, but he kept pushing against the magic. He would make them pay.

"Why?" Leonard said. "Why? Out of everyone you could have chosen. Why did you have to choose Joan!"

"To motivate you." Barty Crouch Sr. Walked into the classroom. "We chose the people who would motivate you the most. That is why we chose your sister for you Mr. McKinney, and Miss Williams for Mr. Todd."

'They! Took! MARY!' Jason yelled putting everything he had into fighting the magic. He gained some movement in his arm and began pushing against the magic.

"You all know the rules. Now. Mr. Potter, Mr. Robinson, Mr. Krum, and Miss. Chevalier. You will head to the Library. The rest of you head to the Black Lake."

With that Barty Crouch Sr. Left.

Jason moved one of his feet forward.

"Stop it Todd!" Moody snapped.

Jason kept fighting against the magic. 'THEY TOOK MARY!' He roared pushing and fighting as hard as he could. The thought of Mary in the Black Lake or Forbidden Forest was driving him crazy. He had to get to her.

"Miss Williams is in no danger. She is in a magical sleep and has been charmed to breath underwater for the next several hours." Dumbledore said. "She is in no harm."

'YOU LEFT HER UNDER WATER!' Jason pushed against the magic and took another step forward.

The rest of the champions were shocked. Jason was fighting against magic that was supposed to petrify him. His eyes were the most terrifying though. They burned with rage and bloodthirst.

"You know where you're supposed to be." Moody growled. "Be there in an hour."

With that Moody and Dumbledore left.

The spell ended and Jason fell to his knees with a crack. "I'm going to kill every last one of them!" He roared.

* * *

Time past at a snail's pace until it was time for the second task to start.

Moody came into the classroom and froze Jason before walking him to the Black Lake.

Dumbledore walked in shortly afterwards. "I'm sure that you are worried about your friends, but please do not be alarmed."

Chris looked at Dumbledore with venom in his eyes. "I won't forgive you for what you've done. You are capitalizing on our pain, and it's pissing me off."

"You will hold your tongue and compete in the task."

"I'll do it." Rayna said. "But not for you. Not for Headmaster Karkaroff, but for Ronald."

"It's time." Dumbledore said with that damn twinkle in his eye.

Harry, Chris, Viktor, and Celine made their way to the Library while the others went to the Black lake

The Black Lake.

When they reached the Black Lake Cedrick, Aleksander, Florian, and Zach were taken to the opposite end of the Pier.

Leonard, Rayna, and Fleur were taken to the docks where Jason was.

Jason was being kept petrified by Moody.

 _"This damn fool doesn't know when to stop fighting."_ They heard Moody say.

After ten minutes Harry, Chris, Viktor, and Celine came running up to them.

Harry smacked Jason's back, and Moody stopped the spell.

Jason pulled his robes off, slammed a rebreather into his mouth, cast a charm so he could see under water, and so his body heat would stay the same temperature as it was now, and dove into the water.

Jason looked around and saw his fellow Champions. 'Sorry guys, but Mary needs me.' _"Decendio!"_ He yelled pointing at the bottom of the lake.

The other three champions were watching Jason when he shot off towards the bottom of the lake.

The others swam as fast as they could with their various spells to reach the bottom.

Fleur was using the bubble head charm while Rayna had cast an infinite air charm on herself so she could breathe without the fear of losing oxygen and Leonard used Gillyweed that Chris had... acquired.

Jason was going to reach the bottom first.

Jason

Jason reached the Bottom of the Black Lake with ruptured eardrums. He locked the pain behind a mental wall and kept searching for Mary. He was swimming for ten minutes when he saw the Giant Squid. Hagrid had told him that the Giant Squid was friendly, but Jason didn't have time to make new friends. He swam past the Giant Squid and found himself at a Merfolk village. He almost dropped his rebreather when he saw the victims floating in the water. They looked so cold and clammy. Swimming up to Mary, and feeling her face confirmed that they were. He was overcome with rage as he cut her free with the silver dagger that Padma had given him.

The dagger's blade was red hot and made the water steam around him.

When he moved to the Joan, Ron, and a girl who was probably Fleur's sister. The Merfolk pointed their Tridents at him.

Jason sliced at the Merfolk and was ready to wage war against them when Rayna and Leonard came into view.

 _"Where's Fleur?"_ Jason asked as best he could.

Leonard pointed up.

Jason looked up and saw Fleur fighting Grindylow. He glared at the others for a second before schooling his emotions. He was as much the blame as they were. He handed Mary to Rayna and pointed up before swimming up to help Fleur.

When Jason got up to Fleur she was thrashing around. Jason grabbed on Grindylow and crushed it in his hand. He slashed another on across the back Cauterizing the wound and smacked three away before they took the hint.

Jason led Fleur down to the lakebed where he cut Gabrielle's tether, and they swam to the surface.

They caught up with Rayna and Leonard where Jason took Mary, and they four Champions swam to the Surface.

Upon breaking the surface, they were met with applause followed by the sound of cracking and screaming.

Jason looked up and saw one of the scaffolds come crashing down. He pulled himself towards the dock and put Mary on dry ground.

Someone took her from him, and he saw it was Luna. He let Luna take Mary and looked around for the others.

"JOAN!" Leonard yelled. "JOAN!"

Jason dove under the water and looked around. He saw the Scaffold sinking, pulling someone down with it. He dove after the person.

When he got to the person tied to the Scaffold, he saw it was Joan. He grabbed her and put his Rebreather in her mouth. He reached into his utility belt for his spare Rebreather but couldn't find it. He was wasting precious seconds, so he grabbed his knife to cut the rope, but was grabbed by a tentacle.

The strength behind the tentacle forced the air from his lunge. He needed oxygen. His lungs and brain burned for it. He became hazy, and eventually passed out.

 _"Jason."_ A female voice said. _"Jason come to us. You have done more that your fair share. You can come home to us."_

 _"Come on son. You deserve a break."_

Jason saw a light. Should he go to it? He was very tired. He walked towards the light.

* * *

Harry.

When Harry left the classroom with Chris, Viktor, and Celine he was not happy. They had no right to do this, but what could he do to stop it?

They were led to the Library.

"Welcome." Barty Crouch Sr. said. "As you know you will have to run from the Library to the Black lake to start the second task. You run to the Black Lake, tag your fellow Champion, they save their target..."

"You mean victim." Chris interrupted.

"...Target." Crouch said through clenched teeth. "Once they save their target..."

"Victim."

"...The third member in your group will run into the Forbidden Forest to save their target..."

"Victim."

"... Once out of the forest you will go with them to the hospital where the third member will stay, and you will come back to the library to save your target..."

"Victim."

"YOUNG MAN!" Crouch yelled. "WHAT! Seems to be your problem?"

"YOU ARE MY PROBLEM! YOU TOY WITH OTHER PEOPLES LIVES SO YOU CAN JERK OFF TO YOUR SADISM! SCREW YOU, AND SCREW YOUR TOURNAMENT!"

"If that is how you feel..." Crouch said. "Then your team may go last."

Chris flipped Crouch off. "Screw you and your tournament." He said before running off. "I'm going to save my friends."

The others took off after Chris.

Harry ran to the docks as fast as he could. When he got there, he saw Jason still Petrified. He tagged Jason on the back, and Jason was unpetrified.

Jason took his robes off, put something in his mouth, cast a couple of spells, and dove into the water.

Harry and the others watched and waited anxiously as the water stayed mostly calm.

An hour later the champions broke the surface.

The applause was deafening until there was a crack and one of the Scaffolds broke falling into the water sending the viewers into the lake.

It was sheer pandemonium for the next several minutes.

Harry saw Luna holding Mary and trying to get her up to the castle.

"Luna! Have you seen Jason?"

"No. The last time I saw him he was diving into the water after Joan."

Harry ran to the water's edge and looked down. He saw Leonard diving down, and coming up for air, but no Jason.

Viktor and Chris tore their robes off and jumped into the water.

Viktor transfigured his head into a Sharks and dove down.

Chris cast the bubble head Charm and followed Viktor.

Harry was about to follow, but Dick came running up to him.

"Harry! Where's Jason."

"I think he's still under the water."

Dick ran to the back of the pier and ran to jump off when he was hit with a stunner from behind and fell to the floor.

Harry spun around and saw that no one was there. He dropped next to Dick and checked for a pulse. He was alive, but who did that?

The water surface broke as Viktor and Chris jumped out of the water with the Giant Squid hot on their tail.

"Defend the children!" A familiar voice cried out.

Harry looked over to see Sirius and Remus casting stunners at the Giant Squid.

The other Professors joined in, even the ones from the other schools.

Viktor put Jason down next to Dick and turned to help.

Chris gave Joan to Leonard before he also turned to help.

 _"Finite!"_ Harry said pointing his wand at Dick.

Dick jumped to his feet and looked at Harry.

Harry pointed at Jason and Joan.

Dick dropped at Jason's feet and began doing CPR. "Don't leave me kid brother! Don't leave us! You may be an arrogant ass at times, but don't leave!"

Leonard looked from Jason to Joan.

"Move!" A dark foreboding voice said.

Harry and Leonard looked up to see Bruce and Alfred walking up to them.

"Will Joan be okay?" Leonard asked with desperation in his voice.

"She will be if you move." Bruce said in a firm yet caring voice.

Leonard practically jumped back.

Bruce dropped to his knees and began doing CPR on Joan.

Leonard wasn't sure what to do. He hovered next to Bruce; the agony of waiting was almost as bad as the agony of losing Joan. he would tear off his left arm if it would save Joan.

"Alfred." Bruce said.

"Yes, Master Bruce?" Alfred's voice was calm in this dire moment, though he had much practice due to the Masters... Extracurricular activities.

"Get everyone coats, and blankets before they freeze."

"At once Master Bruce." Alfred said before waving his wand and Bringing out blankets.

"Thank you, Alfred. Now if you wouldn't mind helping them with the Giant Squid."

"Of course, Master Bruce." Alfred said before walking over to the group.

After two minutes of CPR Joan spit out lungsful of water and started crying."

"Come here." Bruce said pulling her close to share his Body heat.

Leonard came over and wrapped a blanket around Joan.

Bruce picked up Leonard as if he didn't weigh anything and ran towards the castle making sure to take careful steps, so he didn't slip or drop any of the two he was carrying.

Dick looked at Jason. "Come on Jason. Live damn it LIVE! Don't let any of those bastards win. You can survive so much, don't lose to this. Fight! Fight! FIGHT!"

* * *

Alfred walked over to the group fighting the Giant Squid. "Gentlemen." He said to Viktor and Chris. "Thank you for your help, but don't die of frostbite. Get bundled up. Then you can come back."

The two lowered their wands and went to the coats before donning two very thick coats and headed back.

Alfred held his wand at the ready and looked at the Giant Squid before looking at the others. He looked at the Giant Squids eye's and saw red. 'So. Someone decided to curse you eh?' _"Mitescere."_

The Giant Squid shook its head and began to calm down. It fell sideways into the water and began to swim off.

Alfred turned and walked back towards Jason and Dick. "Master Dick?"

"Unless there is a spell that can pull the water from Jason's lungs, I don't want to hear it!" Dick snapped.

"No. At least not one I know of."

Dick continued doing compressions. "Then leave me alone."

Jason gagged out lungsful of water and took in deep breaths of air. "Mom! Dad!" Jason sobbed reaching towards someone who was not there.

Alfred picked Jason up, and ran off to the hospital wing with Dick following him.

* * *

Dumbledore walked to Crouch. "Call off the Task and get the Victims out of the Forbidden Forest."

"No. The Champions have to finish the task."

"Now Barty!"

"Champions must continue the second task." Crouch said.

"Two students almost died, there was sabotage here, and more student almost got hurt! Call off the task!"

"I can't. The task has to be finished."

"Done." Cedric, Aleksander, Florian, and Zach said in unison.

"It may not have been the best choice." Cedric said, but the four of us finished your stupid task during the commotion. All of the **VICTIMS** are safe in the hospital."

* * *

When all hell broke loose Cedric grabbed the other Champions. "We need to get the others. I know it's not the best choice, but there are four victims trapped somewhere in the Forbidden Forest with Devils Snare. We need to get them out."

"Agreed." Aleksander said. "I feel bad leaving our Teammates alone to deal with this, but we need to rescue the others."

"Right." Zach said. "Jason would be the noble idiot he is, and try and save everyone, but we aren't Jason..."

"But we can act like him." Cedric said.

The four Champions ran into the Forbidden Forest as fast as they could.

They were running for ten minutes before they found a clearing with the victims cocooned in Devils Snare.

"Remember guys." Cedric said. "Fire and sunlight."

"What was the spell Hermione said made the Devils Snare Shrivel and die?" Zach asked.

Cedric Examined the Victims carefully. He saw Hermione, who was his date to the Yule Ball. He also saw Padma, Ginny, and a Durmstrang girl that Cedric didn't know, but he thought that Zach took her to the Ball. He thought her name was Aneta... Maybe. "Yes. All together. Lumos Solem."

 _"LUMOS SOLEM!"_ The four shouted pointing at the Victims.

The Devils Snare Shriveled under the light dropping their Victims.

"Let's go!" Cedric Shouted grabbing Hermione and running back the way they came.

The group burst from the Forbidden Forest and ran for the Castle. They had to stop the madness of the second task.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey was waiting for the, there was really no word that could really describe them, Victims, of the second task, such a horrid thing.

The doors to the Hospital Wing opened and Luna Lovegood, carrying a very cold Mary Williams in. "Is there room?" Luna asked in her usual tone.

"Yes, Yes." Madam Pomfrey said leading Luna to an empty bed. Luna put Mary on the bed, and Madam Pomfrey shooed her away, and pulled a curtain around them.

When madam Pomfrey pushed back the curtain Luna saw that Mary had been changed into a hospital gown and was wrapped in a warm blanket. "May I lay next to her?" Luna asked. "So, when she wakes up, she's not afraid?"

Madam Pomfrey was taken back. She was shocked, and yet at the same time overjoyed. "I do..." The doors to the hospital wing burst open and Cedric Digory, Zachary Quinn, Aleksander Dragonov, and Florian Brun came running in with the Victims they were supposed to rescue. They put them on Hospital beds before running out the door again.

Madam Pomfrey was so shocked that she almost forgot how to administer medical aid for a second. She began taking care of the victims when the door burst open and Bruce Wayne walked in with two students, one on each hip.

Bruce laid them each on a bed and walked up to her. "The girl Joan has a damaged ribcage, and her lungs were full of water, let's not forget the hypothermia that is beginning to set in, and the Pneumonia. Her Brother Leonard is also suffering from Hypothermia and could catch Pneumonia. You will be getting in several more students with an assortment of injuries."

"What? How..."

"I need to know if you need help or if you will be able to handle the rush by yourself."

"I won't say no to help."

"Good." Bruce said. _"Accio Blankets."_

Blankets came flying into the Room and he put them over the Victims.

Once that was done, he started checking on them one by one.

A while later Alfred and Dick ran in and put Jason on a bed. He was crying and calling for his parents.

Bruce couldn't help but stare. He had never seen Jason this... devastated.

* * *

Cedric led the others to the Library. He saw the 'Victims' sitting in chairs waiting.

"I'm sorry." Professor Snape said.

 _"Pefecitus totalus."_ Aleksander said freezing Snape. "You go see how they are doing outside." He said pointing at Cedric. "We will get them to the Hospital Wing."

Cedric nodded and headed outside.

When he got outside, he heard Dumbledore and Crouch arguing.

"I can't. The task has to be finished."

"Done." Cedric, Aleksander, Florian, and Zach said in unison.

"It may not have been the best choice." Cedric said, but the four of us finished your stupid task during the commotion. All of the **VICTIMS** are safe in the hospital."

"How did you complete the task?" Crouch asked.

"I think it's more important that we finished the task."

"Yes, yes, of course." Dumbledore said. "Shall we go to the Hospital wing?"

"That might not be a good idea headmaster." Cedric said.

"Why not?" Crouch demanded.

"Because the Victims are resting, and they don't want to be disturbed."

"You insolent boy. We will go to the Hospital Wing to talk to the Champions."

Cedric had, had enough. He looked crouch in the face and said in as respectful a tone he could muster. "That would not be a good idea Mr. Crouch. Jason Todd's Guardians are in the Hospital Wing and they want answers."

Crouch gulped. "Perhaps we should leave them alone for now."

"I agree." Dumbledore said.

"I knew you would see it my way." Cedric said turning around. "Headmaster." He nodded. "Mr. Crouch." He headed back to the Hospital Wing.

The Hospital Wing.

The next several hours were dismal. Everyone helped where they could, but for the most part they wanted to be left alone. The ones in relationships were seeking comfort from their family, friends, or significant others.

Parvati had crawled in next to Jason hoping that the close Physical contact would help him calm down. He had been calling for his parents ever since she got there, and only stopped when she crawled in next to him. Padma was sitting next to her sister with a determined look on her face.

Hermione was curled into Cedric's chest staying quiet. She couldn't believe that the Professors would betray their trust in the way that they did. Casting a sleeping spell on them so they wouldn't fight back. Why not just ask them? then they wouldn't have had the problems they did.

Luna had pulled Mary closer, and was humming to calm herself more than Mary since Mary was still asleep.

Rayna was sitting next to Ron's bed holding his hand praying that he would be okay. Why would they do this? Why? It made no sense.

Leonard was sitting next to Joan's bed silently begging her forgiveness for not being there for her. Chris stood protectively by his friends' side while Zach was by Aneta's bedside.

Harry was sitting with Cho begging that Jason wouldn't wake up yet to see her. Jason hated Cho for what she did to Luna. Luna didn't deserve it, but he just wished that Jason could forgive Cho. 'What am I thinking! Why did I want Jason to not wake up? What kind of a person am I?'

Aleksander was looking at Padma wondering if he should go sit next to her but decided against it.

Florian was sitting next to Ginny's bed wondering what to do. He felt so weak right now.

Fleur was sitting next to Gabrielle's bed with Celine offering her comfort. Celine would leave every so often to check on the Ravenclaw boy she had gone to the dance with before returning to sit next to Fleur.

Viktor sat next to his date to the Yule Ball. A girl named Diana from Durmstrang. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't used to just sitting there. He was a Seeker. He was meant to be active, but the day's events made him feel broken, and he didn't know how to handle it.

The door to the Hospital Wing was forced open as a mob of reporters came flooding in taking picture's, yelling questions, and demanding answers.

"GET OUT!" Madam Pomfrey yelled.

"Not until we have answers!" A disheveled Male reporter said.

"Rita Skeeter I presume." Bruce said.

The disheveled reporter was taken aback. "No. I am Reteeks Atir of the Daily Prophet."

"All of you. Leave this place and leave these children alone so they can recover."

"Can't they answer a few questions?" A man in a fancy set of robes asked.

Bruce looked at him. "You are sleeping with your editor, so your subpar stories always make front page."

"Um... what?"

"Yes. Otherwise how could you afford such nice robes. Not on a normal reporter's salary. Now. Leave, before I air all of your dirty laundry to your colleagues."

Everyone but Reteeks Atir and Xenophilius Lovegood left the Hospital Wing.

"Miss Skeeter." Bruce said. "If you do not leave this hospital room, right now, I will make it so the only job you can get at the Daily Prophet will be scrubbing the Loo. Am I understood?"

Reteeks Atir stood his ground.

 _"Revelio."_ Bruce said waving his wand in front of Reteeks.

Reteeks charm dropped to reveal Rita Skeeter.

"Mr. Lovegood." Bruce said. "How would you like the scoop of the century?"

"I'm actually here to see my daughter." Xenophilius said.

"Of course."

Xenophilius walked to Luna's bedside.

"As for you." Bruce said in a dark undertone.

Rita Skeeter, as well as the rest of the reporters, were chased to Hogsmeade by bats where they apparated back to England.

Bruce closed the doors to the Hospital Wing again and sat down next to Jason. 'Please wake up Jason.'

* * *

The Second Task.

Jason dove under the water and looked around. He saw the Scaffold sinking, pulling someone down with it. He dove after the person.

When he got to the person tied to the Scaffold, he saw it was Joan. He grabbed her and put his Rebreather in her mouth. He reached into his utility belt for his spare Rebreather but couldn't find it. He was wasting precious seconds, so he grabbed his knife to cut the rope, but was grabbed by a tentacle.

The strength behind the tentacle forced the air from his lungs. He needed oxygen. His lungs and brain burned for it. He became hazy, and eventually passed out.

 _"Jason."_ A female voice said. _"Jason come to us. You have done more that your fair share. You can come home to us."_

 _"Come on son. You deserve a break."_

Jason saw a light. Should he go to it? He was very tired. He walked towards the light. "Mom?"

The woman nodded at him and held her arms out to embrace him.

Jason looked at the man. "Dad?"

The man reached to put his hand on Jason's shoulder, but Jason flinched away.

His parents looked sad but knew to expect it.

 _"We are so sorry Jason."_ The man said. _"We never had any intentions of leaving you to suffer on the streets of Gotham. We wouldn't have left you willingly."_

"Why did you leave me?"

 _"We were forced to leave you."_ His mom said. _"By a horrible woman."_

"What did she do?"

 _"She took your mother first to try and get me to turn, but when I married Catherine, I crossed the line for marrying a muggle, and she killed Catherine and took me too."_

"What did she do?"

 _"She locked us in Azkaban till we died."_

"What!" Jason said feeling bile rise in his throat. He tried to swallow it, but it wouldn't go down. "Who sent you to Azkaban? When did you die?"

 _"Her name is Delores Umbridge._ " His dad said. _"Though I called her Delores Umbitch."_

 _"We died shortly after you were released from Azkaban."_ His mom said. _"We found out that you were in Azka..."_

Jason expelled water from his mouth and was revived. "No." He said weakly. "No. Mom. Dad. Come back."

It was days later when Jason woke up.

* * *

Jason blinked awake. He hurt, both Physically and emotionally.

"Jason." Bruce said from his right.

Jason looked at Bruce. "Yeah?" He wheezed before clearing his throat.

"Where did you hear the name Delores Umbridge?"

* * *

AN: So a few things happened in this chapter. The second task was split into three separate parts, and Pandemonium sets in after the end of the first part of the second task after Sabotage. Jason almost dies. I debated ending the chapter with Jason seeing the light, but thought that would be too mean, and I decided against it. The Giant Squid attacks. Bruce, Alfred, and Dick show up to help, and they do. Cedric leads the four Champions to complete the second task, and gets everyone to the hospital. I kind of threw in elements of Evil Dumbledore in this chapter, but will develop his character as I go along to see if he is Good, Evil, or Neutral. Jason also knows that Umbridge is responsible for his Parents disappearance and death. So that will make Year five very interesting. Any Questions, comments, or concerns? Hope you enjoy.


End file.
